


A Choco-Butt Messenger

by Interstella



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BAMF Prompto, Background Luna/Ardyn, Cannon Divergence, Cannon compliant, Comfort, Demisexual Noctis, Divergent Timelines, Drama, Emotions, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Sort Of, Spoilers for Endgame, Time Travel, Two doses of Promptis, discussions about sexuality, ish, like so much fluff, rating changed to M, rollercoster of emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 44
Words: 116,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interstella/pseuds/Interstella
Summary: When Noctis was eight years old, he slipped into a coma. When he awoke, he had a new friend, one that nobody else could see. The man with the chocobo-butt hair and the fluffy chin said that he was a messenger of the Astrals, sent to look after him.The man would go on to follow him for now and forever. But how much can one, invisible man change?





	1. A New Friend

When Noctis was eight years old, he got hurt and fell into a long sleep. He had a strange dream, one involving a messenger of the astrals that guided him, helped him wake up. He followed the small creature, through forests and strange rooms and eventually, back home to his father.

When he awoke, he had a new friend.

“Who are you?” The small boy asked, when his father finally left the room. Regis hadn't even seemed to notice the blond man with the stupid beard, so Noctis hadn't brought his attention to him while others were around. But now, for the first time in days, they were alone and the young prince was curious.

“A messenger from the astrals. I think.” The man gave an expression of vague confusion then shrugged. “I'm here to help you.”

It was almost exactly what the fox like creature, Carbuncle, had said to him in his dream, and so Noctis believed him.

Nobody else did though. He heard his doctors tell his father that the strange man was an imaginary friend, and that it was normal for Noctis to have one after the trauma he'd been through. When his father explained it to him, he believed him. His dad knew a lot of things about a lot of things, so why would he be wrong about this?

“You still haven't told me your name.” He said to the strange man that followed him everywhere.

“Nope.” The messenger shrugged, “I don't think I can.” He added. “So why don't you come up with one for me.”

Noctis looked at him for a moment. He wasn't very tall, and his eyes shone blue and he had a lot of freckles on his face. But the thing that stood out the most to Noctis, was the way he styled his hair. It reminded him of the creatures he'd seen on the television.

“Choco-butt!” Noctis said with a grin, pointing at the man's hair.

“Dude! My hair does _not_ look like a chocobo butt! Why does everyone say that?” The man exclaimed, hands moving to his spiked hair as if to fix it. It didn't need fixing, it never seemed to change. Neither did the man.

“Fuzz-face?” Noctis offered, still grinning.

“Hey! My goatee makes me look manly, thank you very much.” The affronted huff and the look on the man's face made Noctis giggle for the first time in a long time. Maybe he could get used to having an imaginary friend. The doctors said he would go away eventually, so Noctis really should make the most of it while he could.

But as the years passed, Noctis started to disbelieve. Not in the strange man, who wouldn't tell him his name, but in his father. Surely an imaginary friend shouldn't still be around when he was ten, right?

“Happy birthday bud!” His imaginary friend – whom Noctis had dubbed 'Cho' (short for Chocobo-butt) – was always the first to say that to him. Then again, he was always the first face that Noctis saw when he woke up in the morning.

He was always there for Noctis, even when he didn't want him to be. According to Cho, he was stuck at his side, never allowed to move too far away. Noctis wondered what kind of life that was, to never be able to just go where he wanted to. But when he brought it up to Cho, the man had shrugged.

“This is where I want to be.” He had said, and Noctis hadn't asked any more questions.

When Noctis was eight, he had an imaginary friend. When he was ten, he started to think that maybe he wasn't imaginary. When he was fifteen, he knew that he was real. Even if nobody else could ever see him.

It didn't take him long to learn how to ignore him in public. How to pretend that he wasn't always there, by his side and slyly helping him with his school work. It became easy to tune him out, to only pay a small amount of attention to him when others could see. Sometimes, it was a bit of an effort – often Cho didn't seem to know that he was rambling and talking non stop – but most of the time, Noctis managed to keep his cool. When he was listening to him, everybody seemed to think that he was just spacing out.

Cho would advise him, guide him. Sure, Noctis had Ignis to do that, but Cho seemed to know so much more than Ignis, to understand what was going on, even when he shouldn't. So when Ignis said one thing, and Cho said another, he would do what Cho said.

Which sometimes made Ignis a little irritated, and made everyone believe that he was rebellious. That was okay though, because everything always seemed to work out in the end, and it always seemed like Cho was right. So why not trust in him?

“First day of high school, huh bud. You excited?” Cho asked him on the way to school. Ignis was in the car, so Noctis didn't respond, didn't even make any indication that he'd heard his not so imaginary friend. He was used to this by now, ignoring him and pretending he couldn't see him. He'd got it down to a fine art.

“So things are gonna change for you today.” Cho kept speaking, sitting beside Noctis in the back of the car. “Just remember that you can trust him.”

Noctis couldn't help the frown at those words. Cho was often cryptic, he said that it was a part of the deal when he became a messenger, but it never stopped irritating Noctis. Why couldn't the man just tell him what he meant? That would make life so much easier.

Still, he always understood in the end. Usually when it was too late to be of any use. This time, however, it became obvious what Cho had meant, or rather, who. He was walking into the school grounds when he felt a nudge on his shoulder. A classmate had approached him. This was new.

Sure, people would ask him stupid questions, or gawk at him from afar, but nobody had ever actually came up to him with the intention of being his friend. At first, he was suspicious. Most people wanted to be near him to reap the benefits of being the friend of a prince, but this boy didn't seem to care about that.

Still hesitating, Noctis looked over his shoulder to see Cho nodding with a grin, gesturing for Noctis to interact with the young man. So he did.

And soon, Cho wasn't his only friend anymore. And this one was real and could be seen by other people. In only a few months, he and his new friend, Prompto, became close, almost inseparable, and that made Cho more happy than Noct had ever seen him.

“You really like him, huh?” Noct asked one night as he was getting ready for bed.

Cho was lounging on top of the duvet, staring at the ceiling. He grinned and shrugged, “He's a good guy.” He told Noct. “He'll be good for you, and loyal to a fault.” There was something hidden in his tone that Noct couldn't quite identify. Even after knowing the strange being for seven years, there was still a lot of mystery behind him.

Noct shrugged, “If you say so.” He climbed into bed and sighed. “It's strange,” He said after a while, “To have a friend that isn't you.”

“You have Iggy and Gladio.” Cho pointed out. “They'll stand by you forever.”

“They're only my friends because I'm the prince.” Noct said with a sigh, pulling the blankets closer to his chin. “I don't think that's why Prompto likes me...”

“Nah. He likes you because you're a dork.” Cho said with a laugh. “And you're a good kid.”

“'M not a kid.” Noct muttered through a yawn, snuggling further into the blankets.

“Guess you're not.” Cho sounded a little sad, maybe. It was hard to tell.

“He looks like you.” Sleep was pulling at Noct, but he was resisting, wanting to speak to his oldest, real friend for just a bit longer.

Cho didn't reply, just shrugged and looked out the window. “Go to sleep, Noct.” He said quietly, “I'll be here when you wake up.”

“When are you not?” Noct grumbled, but they both knew he wasn't really irritated. It was so normal now to have Cho around, that Noct knew he would feel lost without him. He was asleep before Cho responded, his words missed by young ears.

“Yu-huh. Ever at your side.”

– – – – – – – –

 


	2. Journey's Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand, I have decided to continue this fic. 
> 
> I have an ending, and a beginning and a few things that I know need to happen in between, but those details are currently not clear. So I don't know how often this will get an update. Hopefully fairly regularly.

“Dude! I've never been camping before! This is gonna rock!” Prompto exclaimed as he scrambled to the top of the Haven rock. He took a deep breath and stretched, breathing out slowly as he looked around. Leide wasn't much to look at, but it was something new. The setting sun was bathing the desert with an orange glow, giving their surroundings a dreamlike haze. Most people wouldn't agree, but to Noctis, it was beautiful.

Noct climbed the safe rock at a slightly slower pace, grinning at his friend's enthusiasm. As ever, Cho was beside him, joining them on top of the place they'd spend the night.

“Man, it's been _forever_ since I've been camping.” The messenger muttered, looking around with a small smile. “Missed this place.”

Noct made a mental note to ask him about that. His celestial advisor probably wouldn't answer, but Noct would always try. All he needed to do was get some alone time so that his friends didn't think he'd gone insane. He could already tell that that was going to be difficult on this trip. He could only hope that there wasn't anything pressing that he needed to ask before they reached Altissia.

“Hey!” Gladio's voice called out from below them, “Stop yappin' and start helpin'.”

“Right!” Prompto jumped into action, making his way back down to the car to help the Shield unload.

“You've been camping before?” Noct asked, keeping his voice down. This was the first time that he'd been alone with Cho since they left Insomnia, the first chance he'd had to actually interact with his one of his oldest friends.

“Yeah. Long time ago.” Cho answered, still watching the setting sun. He sounded almost sad, but Noct knew better than to ask. Cho was always selective about his answers. “Went on a road trip with the bros.” He continued, a small smile on his face. “Didn't end well.” He finished with a sigh.

“So you weren't always a messenger?” Noct sat down on the edge of the haven rock. He knew that he'd probably get a lecture later about not helping set up camp, but he'd deal with that when it came.

“Nah. I was human once.”

“Really?” Noct was surprised. In the time that he'd known his personal messenger, he'd never actually revealed much about himself, and Noct was endlessly curious.

But there were no more answers. Cho simply gave a hum and a shrug and Gladio appeared atop the hill. “Yo, princess! Get your ass down there and help!” He called and Noct sighed.

“Yeah, yeah.” He muttered, climbing to his feet and joining his friends.

– – – – – – –

It was strange, travelling with a friend that the others couldn't see or touch. Cho would spend the days sitting in the car between Noct and Gladio, simply watching the scenery pass by. He would stand back when the others fought or hunted, claiming that he wouldn't be any use anyway.

There weren't many opportunities for Noct to get to talk to him though, and it was starting to get annoying. Back in Insomnia, he would be guaranteed at least a few hours every day where he was alone enough to speak without people thinking he'd lost it, but out here... Gladio was paranoid (it _was_ his job) and never let Noct wonder too far on his own.

It wouldn't have been so bad, if it wasn't for the incessant complaining his invisible friend would put him through. Apparently having nobody to talk to and nothing to do was _“Sooooo booooorrrrriiinnnngggg”_. The constant whining was starting to get on Noct's nerves, and they'd only been travelling for three days. It was going to be a long trip.

At least Altissia wasn't too far away now. They'd finally made it to Galdin Quay, their final destination within Lucis before they crossed the ocean border into Accordo. Within the next few days, Noctis would be starting the a new stage in his life.

Surprisingly, Cho was quiet when it came to details about the wedding and Luna. He didn't comment at all, which Noct found slightly suspicious, but he couldn't bring it up when surrounded by people.

“I'm afraid you're out of luck.” As they approached the wharf, a man approached them. He was taller than Noct, and wore far too many clothes for the climate. Something seemed off about him, and Noctis instantly distrusted him. The fact that Cho went silent and stiff didn't help. Normally, when they met new people, Cho would start rambling random observations. This time, however, he was deadly silent.

Noct chanced a glance at his spectral friend and saw something he'd never seen before. His hands were clenched by his side, his right fist opening and closing as if he was trying hard not to throw a punch. Cho's face was locked in a deadly glare, eyes never once leaving the strangers face.

“Are we?” He asked, turning his attention back to the suspicious stranger. He would question Cho about him later, but for now, he had to act normally.

“The boats bring you here,” The man's voice was smooth, and it would have almost been nice if not for the suspicious edge.

“What about 'em?” Prompto asked, tilting his head slightly as he regarded the stranger.

“Well, they'll not take you forth.”

“And what's your story?” Gladio asked, stepping a little closer to Noct. Apparently Noct wasn't the only person suspicious of him. That made Noct feel a little better.

“I'm an impatient traveller, ready to turn ship. The cease fire’s getting us nowhere.” Noct didn't believe him for a second. Something just didn't add up, and the way that Cho's jaw was clenching didn't help.

He was watching Cho and almost missed it when the stranger threw something at him. Luckily, Gladio's impressive reflexes kicked in and he caught the item before it could hit Noct in the face. Opening his palm, Gladio revealed a coin.

“What's this? Some sort of souvenir?” Gladio asked, looking down at the coin while still somehow keeping the stranger in sight.

“They make those?” Prompto asked, stepping closer to look at the small disk.

“What? No.” Noct shook his head a little, still trying to figure out just what was going on and who the hell the stranger was. There was something familiar about him that Noct couldn't quite place.

“Consider it your allowance.”

“Yeah, and who's allowing us?” Gladio was asking all the right questions today, but apparently answers weren't to be given.

“A man of no consequence.” And just like that, the stranger left.

“Yeah right.” Noct muttered, watching him leave.

It didn't take them long to realise that the stranger had been right about the port being closed, nor for them to find an apparent way around it. It did, however, add another night to their journey.

As they settled down into their somewhat luxurious lodgings, Noct found himself looking at Cho. Thankfully, the messenger had decided to lean against the wall of windows, so it looked like Noct was admiring the view. He couldn't ask him anything, couldn't speak to him since the others were still around, but he could look him over.

He was still tense, his jaw still clenched as he stared out into the ocean with arms folded across his chest. He was still, too still. Over the years, Noct had grown used to him bouncing around and always moving, always chattering so the sudden quiet stillness was unnerving. He'd never seen Cho like this before, and he didn't like it.

Was it something to do with the stranger?

“Oh man, these beds are _nice_!” Prompto commented, throwing himself on one. “You should check out the showers too!” He let out a happy sigh and relaxed into the bedspread. “Camping's fun and all that, but a real bed? Yeah, this is nice.”

Noct couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head. “I heard that the hotel in Altissia is much nicer.” He told his friend, slowly gathering a few things from his suitcase. A shower _did_ seem like a good idea.

“Yeah...” There was something in Prompto's tone that Noct didn't like. He couldn't place it, but it sounded sad, maybe wistful? He looked over at his best friend, who quickly covered his expression with an obviously forced smile. “We'll totally have to check it out!” Even his enthusiasm seemed less than genuine.

Frowning, Noct sighed and made his way to the bathroom.

– – – – – – – – –

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have a new Tumblr, specifically for me to post updates about my fics, and my thoughts about them. I'm always open for questions etc. 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/interstellafichub
> 
> Feel free to check it out/follow


	3. Growing Up with Cho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit all over the place in regards to time settings. Basically just snapshots of some of the conversations that Noct had with Cho over the years. I think there'll be chapters like this every so often. I'll try to make sure it's clear as to when things are happening.

“Have you ever been in love?” Sixteen year old Noctis was curious about a great many things, but there were a lot of questions he just wasn't game to ask. Eventually, he would end up asking the one entity that he could trust to never tell another soul.

Mostly because nobody else could see or hear said entity.

“Yeah.” Cho said with a grin.

They were lounging on the couch, some strange show on the television that neither of them were really paying any attention to.

“What was she like?” Noct asked, his eyes still on the screen, though he wasn't taking anything in.

“Hmmm...” Cho paused for a moment and Noct found himself looking at his invisible companion. The older man was looking contemplative with a small smile on his face. To Noctis, it looked sad, almost heartbreaking, but still somehow happy.

It took a few moments, but Cho finally spoke. “Kind.” He said, “With a wicked sense of humour. Kind of a dork. We used to spend a lot of time playing video games and running away from his nanny.” He snorted, something amusing him that Noctis didn't quite understand. “We used to get into so much trouble when we snuck out.”

“He?” Noctis asked, curiously. While it wasn't unheard of for men to fall in love with other men, it wasn't common. Noctis wasn't sure if he knew anybody that was gay. Noct never understood why people were so put off by the idea, but even in Insomnia, there was a lot of stigma when it came to homosexuality.

Cho just nodded with a shrug, “You can't help who you fall in love with.” He told Noct, his words portraying the strange wisdom that would show up from time to time.

Those words stuck with Noctis for a long time. He knew that it really wouldn't be up to him who he married, he was a prince after all, but he had always hoped that he would at get to fall in love at least once in his life. If all worked out, it would be with the person that he was supposed to marry.

– – – – – – – –

“Where are you from?” Ten year old Noctis asked Cho one day, watching him from his perch on the bed. His invisible friend was doing some sort of stretching and weird movements that were vaguely familiar to Noct. It took him a moment to realise that it was some sort of kata turned into a stretching routine.

“Around.” Cho answered, almost as if he wasn't paying attention to the question being asked.

Noct gave a grumbling sigh and pouted. He was used to the half answers and complete evasion of questions, but that didn't mean he liked it. “How come you don't tell me stuff?” He asked, watching as Cho moved to bend in a way that looked very uncomfortable.

“Because I can't.” The blond said simply. “There are a lot of things I'm not allowed to tell you.”

“Because of your agreement with the Astrals?” Noct tilted his head, trying to figure out exactly how the messenger was holding the position he was in. He was pretty sure that your ankles weren't supposed to be behind your head like that.

“Yep.” The messenger didn't seem to be straining with the stretch, he just moved his arms a little for more balance and his legs moved even further behind his head, almost touching the floor near his hands. “Those are the rules.”

“What happens if you break the rules?”

This caused Cho to pause and he slowly let himself out of the stretch by putting his feet on the ground and just standing up. It would have been impressive to Noct, if it wasn't for the fact that the man was some sort of supernatural being. He made it look effortless, so maybe it was.

“I'm not sure.” Cho answered, stretching a little and then joining Noct on the bed. The mattress didn't even dip, but Noct was used to his friend's lack of weight. “I think maybe... I would have to leave.”

“Don't leave!” Noct knew better by now, than to try and grab his friend, but sometimes his instincts won out. His hand went straight through his unearthly friend and he received a sad smile in response.

“I promise.” Cho said quietly, “That as long as I have a choice, I'm not going anywhere.”

– – – – – –

“My dad says you're not real.” Nine year old Noctis said quietly, voice trembling in fear. He didn't look at his constant companion, instead he stared out over the city of Insomnia. From this high up in the citadel, he couldn't make out the people below. They were smaller than ants on the side walk, scurrying around and minding their own business.

Noct didn't like looking at his people like that. He always preferred to watch people when he could see them, make out their faces and see that everybody was different. It made him feel less alone.

“And what do you think?” Cho asked quietly from somewhere to Noct's left.

“I don't know.” The boy replied, “I want you to be real.”

“What is _real_?” Cho asked, “Am I not real because people can't see me?”

“That's what dad says.”

“Is the wind not real?”

Noctis frowned. “Yeah...” Sometimes Cho didn't make sense at the start, but most of the time Noctis figured out what he was saying. Sometimes he didn't, and that was usually when Cho would give him that weird smile.

“But you can't see the wind.” Cho pointed out and Noctis turned to look at him, still confused.

“But you can see what the wind does.” The young prince pointed out. “When it moves the trees. And you can hear it when it goes between the buildings.”

“You can see what I do too.” Cho said, “When you listen to me, and take my advice, that's me moving through the trees.”

Noctis frowned, but eventually let the subject drop. It was starting to make his head hurt, and Cho didn't once say that he was real. He didn't deny it either. But in the end, Noct decided that it didn't matter. If Cho was real or not, he was still there for Noct when nobody else could be.

– – – – – –

“What was your mom like?” A sleepy twelve year old Noctis asked one night.

“I don't know.” Cho said with a shrug, laying next to his young friend.

“Did your mom die too?” Noct curled himself further into the blankets, eyes peaking out to watch his ghostly friend.

Cho shrugged, “I was adopted.” He told the young boy. “But my adoptive parents didn't like me much, so I didn't see them a lot.”

“That must have been lonely.” Noct yawned, blinking the sleep away while he asked his questions.

“Sometimes.” Cho answered, “But it's okay. I think I grew up okay.”

“Did you have an Iggy too?”

This question caused Cho to laugh for a long time, and Noct wasn't sure what he had said that was so funny, but eventually Cho calmed down and shook his head. “Not when I was little.” He answered, “But when I was older, I had a best friend who had someone like Iggy. Which kind of meant that I got one too.”

Noct smiled, sleep almost completely overcoming him. “That's good.” He managed, voice trailing off. “Everyone needs and Iggy.”

– – – – – – – –

“I'll never get the hang of this!” Seventeen year old Noctis growled in frustration, his weapon sitting in his hand awkwardly. He had spent the last two hours trying to figure out how to summon and dispel his weapon, and so far, he'd had very little luck.

“Take a deep breath.” Cho said quietly, his voice calm but amused. “Your magic is tied to your emotions.” He said, walking around the young man and looking him over. “If you want to banish your weapon, you have to _want_ to.”

“That makes no sense!” Noct wasn't doing very well with the whole calm thing. This was beyond frustrating. He'd been told that his father had mastered this when he was twelve! Noctis was still struggling, and it was a definite blow to his ego.

“Right...” Cho sounded a little frustrated too, but he took a breath and closed his eyes. “First, imagine your weapon dissolving into the armiger. Think about how that would feel, the pull on your magic. Now remember that your armiger is tied strongly to your emotions and your feelings. As long as you're feeling anxious, stressed or unsafe, the weapon wont go away.”

“Right. So I have to be _not_ stressed in order to do the thing that's stressing me out. Great.” Noctis seemed to be finally getting the hang of sarcasm, at least. Still, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then another.

After about five minutes, he finally opened his eyes and looked down at his hand. With a flick of his wrist, he pulled on the magic within him, his weapon disappearing from his hand. After a beat, a grin formed on his face. “YES!” He jumped, hand punching the air. “I did it!”

“Yay!” Cho gave Noct a small clap, “Now do it again!”

This earned him a glare and a sigh from the young prince before he flicked his wrist, trying to summon his weapon.

Nothing happened.

– – – – – – – –

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your messages of support! I hope this story is able to live up to expectations, but I'm doing my best :)
> 
> There is more to come soon.


	4. Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Feels ahead.

The rain was pounding down on him, soaking through his clothes and sticking them to his skin. It seemed fitting, somewhat poetic in light of what had happened. The dark clouds of the skies framed the still smoking remains of his beloved city.

“Noct...” Prompto moved to his side, hand reaching out to touch him, but Noct flinched away.

“I just...” His eyes were still trained on the ruined city. From his peripheral vision he could see his friends, standing by him. Ignis and Gladio were also staring at their city, but Prompto... Prompto was more concerned about Noct.

By the edge of the cliffs, Cho was also looking at the city. Noct couldn't see his expression, but he knew that he had to talk to him.

“I need a moment...” He managed to mutter, “I'll... catch up.” He didn't look at his friends, but he heard them wander off slowly, as if giving him a chance to change his mind.

After a few moments, he looked behind him. He could see them waiting where the path turned, close enough to still see him and run to his aid, but not close enough to hear him if he spoke quietly.

He stepped forward, stepping to the edge of the cliff. Cho turned his head to look at him, a resigned look on his face, almost as if this wasn't a surprise, as if this was an inevitability. As if he knew that this was coming.

“Did you know?” Noct somehow managed to keep his voice down, his shock slowly being replaced by a deep anger.

“Yes.” Cho answered simply, looking over the city again.

“You knew!” It took everything that Noctis had not to shout, to scream at the man that had helped him so much in his life. “You knew and you didn't say anything!” He clenched his fist, remembering that his friends could still see him, even if they couldn't hear him.

“Yes.” Cho repeated. “If I told you, you'd've stayed behind.” He turned to face Noct completely, looking at him in the eyes.

“Of course I would have!” Noct took a deep breath, keeping himself calm. “I could've-”

“You would have died!”

Cho's heated words caused Noctis to stop and stare at him, the anger still boiling below the surface temporarily smothered by surprise. Never once had he heard Cho raise his voice in anything but joy or happiness. Now, he was shouting at Noct, pain and anguish in his voice.

“You would've stayed behind, and you would've done everything you could to save everyone. But you can't, Noct. You can't save everyone. No matter how much you want to, or how hard you try.” Noct had never seen Cho this emotional before, not even when he was overly excited about watching Noct play a new video game. The man looked like he was about to cry, and his voice was still raised. “Do you think I wanted this?” He asked, voice shaking, “I grew up in Insomnia. It was my _home_. Don't you think I would've stopped this if I could?”

Noct had a feeling that if Cho could touch him, he would have grabbed him by the shoulders and shaken him. The man was looking more than a little distraught, but right now, that didn't matter.

“At least I could've been there to help!” He struggled to keep his voice down, his anger boiling over, making him shake and tremble.

“Noct, the entire reason for my existence is to keep you safe.” Cho said, voice losing its volume. “I don't expect you to understand, and I don't expect you to ever forgive me, but I'm here to help you. I wouldn't have been able to do that if you stayed in Insomnia.”

That didn't help the anger that Noctis felt, didn't stop him from clenching the fist he wished he could smash into Cho's nose. “You say that you're here to help, but because you didn't, I just lost _everything_!” Noct managed not to choke on his words, but they were getting thicker and heavier.

He had just lost everything. His city, his home, his father, his kingdom. All gone in a matter of hours, and he had been enjoying himself in a _resort_. He should've been there. He should have been with his father, fighting for his kingdom. Instead, he was resting comfortably in an overpriced hotel room. How could Cho say this was to help him?

“Not everything.” Cho said quietly, looking behind Noct, towards where the others were stood.

“Hey Noct!” Prompto's voice called out and Noct turned his head. His friend was slowly, cautiously approaching him. “We should go.” Prompto, normally excited, exuberant and happy Prompto, was speaking with a breaking voice, cracking with an obvious effort to keep his emotions in check.

“You're not the only one who lost things today.” Cho said quietly, “You all lost your home. Gladio lost his father. You are the only family that Ignis has left.” Noct tried to ignore him, but Cho spoke again, “Remember that they are not your bodyguards. Not your friends. They are your brothers. And as much as you need them, right now, they need you too. So take a deep breath. Keep calm and carry on.”

Noct gave a small nod, acknowledging Cho's advice while looking like he was replying to Prompto. “C'mon.” He said in a quiet but strong voice as he joined Prompto.

– – – – – – – – – – – –

The Sword of the Wise and the Axe of the Conqueror weighted heavy in his armiger. The weapons themselves were feather light but what they represented...

In a matter of days, Noct's life had been completely turned around. First, he had been sent off to marry a childhood friend he barely knew, then... Then his city had fallen. His home destroyed and his father killed. The Kingsglave were inactive and he was on his own.

Or... mostly on his own.

A nudge in the ribs brought his attention back to the people around the fire. “Hey,” Prompto greeted him with a forced smile, offering him a bowl of something. He didn't actually care what it was, but he knew that he had to eat something, so he accepted it and watched as Prompto threw himself into the chair beside Noct. “Want a round of Kings Night?” He asked, willing to distract the prince from the horrors of the last few days.

Noct was about to refuse when Cho caught his eyes. The man made a gesture that only years of knowing him allowed Noct to interpret. Slowly, he nodded, “Okay.” He agreed quietly. Instantly, Prompto relaxed, letting go of some of the tension he had been holding, and Noct realised that Prompto needed it just as much as he did.

“Actually...” He said quietly, putting his dinner aside. “Can... We walk?”

Prompto looked at Noct in surprise before looking around, “It's night time.” He pointed out.

Noct nodded, “Not far. We'll stay within warping range.” He offered, “We can circle the Haven or something...”

Prompto frowned but nodded slowly, standing and offering Noct his hand. With a smile in thanks, Noct took it and allowed Prompto to help him up. He spoke briefly to Ignis before they climbed down the hill. He was surprised to see Cho stay atop the rock, circling its edge as they walked around.

“So...” Prompto gently nudged Noct's shoulder with his own, “Not that I hate walking in circles or anything, but what's up?”

Noct shrugged, “I just... don't like sitting around doing nothing.” He muttered.

“Since when?” His friend joked mockingly and Noct couldn't help the small laugh.

He shook his head, “I just needed to... _do_ something.” He tried to explain. Why was he never any good with words? He couldn't quite figure out how to explain to Prompto his need for movement, to be able to trick his body into believing that he was doing something productive.

“Nah, I get it.” Prompto said with a sigh. They were quiet for a while, completing at least two circuits of the camp before he spoke again. “Hey. I'm sorry. Y'know.” He said quietly, watching where he was placing his feet rather than looking at his friend.

“I'm not the only one who lost something.” Noct admitted quietly, “I've been so...” He shook his head, “I didn't think....” He sighed again, hating his inability to say what was on his mind.

But Prompto. Dear Prompto, always seemed to understand. He gave Noct a small smile and threw his arm around his shoulders. “Dude. Chill. I don't think anyone's pissed at you for that.” He said. “We're okay. We're dealing.” He stopped walking, his arm around Noct's shoulders causing him to move around slightly so that they were facing each other.

“We're here for you, you know.” Prompto said quietly, giving Noct a small smile. “Gladio's always up for a spar if you want to hit something. Iggy's good for all sorts of advice. And me...” He ducked his head, cheeks turning pink. “If you need a shoulder... someone to talk to... or y'know... just someone to be there... That's me.” He lifted his head and looked Noct in the eyes. “I'm here, okay?”

Numbly, unable to think of any words that summed up the immense feelings that were building within him, Noct simply gave a slow nod. The nod was returned and Prompto went to move away, but Noct reacted too quickly. His hand lifted to grip on to Prompto's before it could be pulled from his shoulder. Feeling uncomfortable, and very much out of his depth, Noct met Prompto's confused eyes before stepping forward.

His head seemed to fit perfectly in the junction between Prompto's neck and shoulder, almost as if it was made to be there. His arms snaked around Prompto's waist on their own, and before he knew it, Noct was being held against a strong chest. “I got you buddy.” Prompto whispered, his arms around Noct's shoulders tightening for a moment.

Unable to speak, Noct simply held himself close, his arms tight enough that he wouldn't be surprised if Prompto was being bruised, but he couldn't pull back. Instead he let himself be held, be comforted and tears began to leak from his eyes.

For the first time in his life, Noct wasn't embarrassed to be crying in front of his friend. He wasn't ashamed of negative feelings, didn't feel like he was less for letting them out. He felt comforted. Loved even.

This boy- no this man – was there for him. Holding him, comforting him. Not because he was the prince, not because he was the chosen. But because he was Noct. His friend.

Knowing that Prompto wouldn't judge, Noct let himself break down. He let the grief flow through him, tears falling for all that he had lost, his father, his kingdom, the many Glaves that had likely given their lives for his family. He let the guilt flow through him, guilt for not being there, for not doing something to stop it, for not having better final words to his father.

The quiet tears became loud sobs and he began to shake, his body rattled with the strength of the emotions coursing through him, and through it all, Prompto held him, never once wavering.

When the onslaught began to slow, Noct became aware of the hand on his head, the gentle, reassuring mutterings of his friend. He became aware that they'd moved closer to the Haven Rock, that Prompto was leaning against it, still holding Noct close.

“I got you.” Prompto whispered and Noct felt the gentle pressure of a kiss pressed against his hair. How long had it been since someone had kissed him like that? With such tenderness and adoration? It had been his father, many years ago.

That almost reopened the floodgates, almost made him start to cry again, but somehow it didn't.

They stayed like that for a while, Noctis clinging to Prompto who held him just as tightly. When the tears had fully stopped, he made to move away but Prompto held him tighter for a moment before letting go.

“Thank you.” Noct muttered quietly, looking away. He was unable to meet his friend's eyes, a little embarrassed about his full on meltdown.

“Here.” Prompto took Noct's elbow and pulled him to the edge of the rock, sitting down with his back to it and pulling Noct with him. When they were both on the ground, Prompto arranged them so that Noct was lay against his shoulder.

They didn't say anything for a long time, simply sat there and shared in their comfort, looking over the desert.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do check out the tumblr I made for my thoughts while writing. I'm putting up links for the music I listen to and what not. https://interstellafichub.tumblr.com/


	5. Jared

Lestallum was _hot_. There was no other way to describe the sweltering, oppressive heat that pelted down on them, and up on them, and from every side. Damn it was hot.

With a grumble and a sigh, Noct wiped his forehead with his gloved hand, scowling at the sky. Beside him, Cho chuckled.

“I'm so glad that I can't feel hot any more.” He said with a laugh, looking for all the world like he was perfectly comfortable. Typical. And he couldn't even glare at his far too comfortable friend.

Noct sighed again and followed Gladio as he lead them to the hotel where they could find Iris. He just hoped that it was air conditioned.

– – – – – –

The Swords of the Wanderer added to the emotional weight in his armiger, the burden of power sitting heavily on Noct's shoulders. All he wanted to do was throw himself into his hotel bed and sleep the rest of the day away. His head was pounding and he was way too hot, all in all he was in a foul mood. Cho's strange quietness didn't help either.

“Oh Gladdy...” Iris' tone brought Noct out of his head and he frowned at her.

Gladio was instantly alert, worry evident in his voice. “What's wrong?” His little sister was obviously hurting, and Noct stepped out of the way to allow his friend to comfort her.

“I let you down. I never made it to Caem.” The wobble in her voice concerned Noct and he stepped closer, ready to offer the young woman any comfort she might need.

“The Empire came while you were gone.” She continued, and Noct's heart fell to his stomach.

“C'mon.” He said to her, keeping his voice quiet and (what he hoped) reassuring. “Let's get upstairs.”

The poor girl looked like she was ready to collapse into tears. He knew that she had her pride, and that she wouldn't want to do that in public, so he gently took her arm, guiding her to the stairs. He could only imagine the horrors that the Empire had wrought. Part of him didn't want to hear it, but the rest of him knew that he had to.

They made their way to the room in silence, nobody saying anything until they had sat Iris down on the chair. Prompto was shaking and also took a seat on the bed on the other side of the room, Cho sitting quietly next to him.

Eventually, the silence in the room was broken, Iris speaking up again. “None of us said a word about Noct.” She began, and Noct frowned. He really hated that he had to be people's priority, that they had to put him first.

“They just showed up and then...” Iris had to cut herself off, her emotions becoming too much. There wasn't anything Noct could do, so he just stood there, waiting for her to speak. “Poor Jared.”

Once again, Noct's heart stopped beating for a moment. Jared. One of the most faithful retainers to the Amicitia family. Surely she didn't mean... But the look on her face said it louder than any of her words could.

“What do you mean? What happened to Jared?” Gladio asked quickly.

“There was nothing we could do!” Iris spoke over him, voice thick with tears. Silence fell for a moment.

Jared was dead. For him. _Because_ of him. How many more people had to suffer for him? How many had to die? Jared had been a kind, gentle man who would never willingly hurt anybody. Why would the Empire feel the need to kill him? To find Noct? To finish what they had started in Insomnia.

This was all his fault. All of it. If he had never left Insomnia-

Noct was pulled from his thoughts by the door behind him opening. A sniffle came first, then Talcott. Talcott, Jared's grandson. Noct felt his heart break for the young boy, knowing the pain and suffering that he was likely going through.

Talcott hesitated at the door, head bowed and tears falling. Noct stepped forward, not sure how to comfort him, but he had to try. If he could help this boy in his pain, even in a little way, he had to. He crouched down by the door, watching the sobbing child with an aching heart.

“It's... not right.” He said to the boy, voice quiet but loud enough to be heard over his crying. “We should've been here.” That way... that way they could have protected them. Or gone willingly to spare Jared. Once again, Noct felt guilty for being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

His words seemed to have the opposite affect than he'd intended. Talcott started to sob harder and Noct didn't know what to do. Should he hug him? That had helped him... He remembered the feeling of comfort when he'd been enclosed in Prompto's arms. Maybe that was what the boy needed? Or maybe he needed Noct to be the strong prince he so looked up to.

“I... I couldn't stop them.” Talcott managed to get out through his sobs.

“But I wont let the Empire get away with it.” Noct vowed, deciding to be the prince the boy needed. He could leave the physical comfort to the others, to people who knew how to do it best. “They'll pay for what they've done.” He vowed. “I promise.”

“I believe in you, Prince Noctis.” Talcott said before returning to his sobs. He took a deep breath and slowly walked away.

“I'm taking Talcott.” Iris said from behind him, her voice determined. “And we're going to Caem.” The way she said it... In that moment, Noct believed she could do it. That she could protect and comfort the boy. For a moment, he saw the shadow of the woman she would most likely become. A fierce, caring woman who would protect those she loved.

“We... We can't just stay here and do nothing.” And now she was crying too. Honestly, Noct felt like joining her, but he'd already decided that he needed to be strong. Needed to be the prince. And how he hated it.

“I understand.” He said, somehow finding the determination. He did his best to keep his own emotions in check.

Gladio moved, his arms circling his sobbing sister as tears gathered in his own eyes. Once again, Noct was unsure of what to do, how to act. He wanted nothing more than to make everything alright, to give Iris and Talcott something to smile about, some reason to be happy again. But he didn't know what, didn't know how.

After a moment, he swallowed, pushing his emotions aside. He turned and walked out the door, knowing that his retainers would understand his need to be alone. They were in a safe place, so hopefully they would give him the space he needed.

Obviously Cho didn't really have a choice about coming with him, but Noct didn't mind. The man had been by his side almost his entire life, and even when he was silent, he still managed to give him a small comfort.

Once they were far enough away from the hotel, Noct found a place to sit. In the darkened corner of an abandoned alleyway. He leaned back against the wall and finally let his tears fall. He'd known Jared a long time. Not well, but well enough to know that he was a good man who loved his friends like they were his own children. He didn't deserve to die, not for Noct. Not for anyone.

Cho, for once, was silent, standing against the opposite wall and watching the alley entrance. Noct was glad that someone was keeping look out – he really wasn't in the right frame of mind to do so.

“Prompto's here.” Cho said quietly, pushing himself off the wall and walking out of the alley. Noct knew that he wasn't going far – he couldn't go far – but he was grateful.

“Hey.” Prompto said quietly, moving to sit next to Noct. He didn't touch him, but sat close enough that Noct was able to lean sideways very slightly to brush their shoulders together, taking the small comfort where he could.

Without a word, Prompto moved, his arm encircling Noct's shoulders as he pulled him closer, pressing Noct's face against his shoulder in silent permission to let it out. Noct resisted only for a moment before letting the tears come.

“I'm sorry.” Prompto said quietly, voice barely a whisper. “I wish-” He cut himself off, and Noct realised that he was also crying. “I didn't know him well.” He muttered, “But...” The arm around Noct tightened a little, “But we'll make sure they pay.” Beyond the tears and the sadness, Prompto's voice held a steel edge. “For Jared. For Insomnia. For the King. We'll stop them. We'll stop them before they can- before anybody else-” His voice caught in his throat and Prompto let out a small sob.

Hesitating, unsure of what to do, Noct moved. He turned and pulled at Prompto, moving his friend's head to rest on his shoulder as he pressed against Prompto's. They sat there, huddled together in shared pain.

“I... can't do this without you.” Noct told him quietly, not sure how to explain just how true those words were.

“Good thing I'm not going anywhere.” Prompto replied.

– – – – – –

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be fun. And romantic. And amusing. Instead, apparently I get heartbreak. 
> 
> Though you can't entirely blame me for that. Final Fantasy XV is pretty heart wrenching.... Damn, now I need to write some more Get Jiggy With It, just to feel better.


	6. Prompto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it isn't obvious, this is another flashback chapter. Thought it would be a nice fluffy change from the previous chapters.

“You okay?” Prompto's voice found its way into Noct's ear and he jumped a little, tearing his eyes from Cho who was once again doing some weird stretching. It was sometimes hypnotic, how easily he could move his body, but then Noct had to remind himself that he didn't actually _have_ a body.

“What?” He asked, looking at the friend by his side.

“You're all spacey again.” Prompto was waving a hand in front of Noct's face as if to prove his point.

With a grimace, Noct pushed his hands out of his face. “I'm fine.” He told Prompto, somehow managing to ignore the new impossible position Cho was in. “Arcade?” He suggested, pulling his bag onto his shoulder.

“Nah.” Prompto's face had a small flush on it as he shrugged off the suggestion. “Why don't we just... I dunno, go to the park or something?”

Ah. That was the problem then. Prompto was short on money. It wasn't a new thing that happened, a lot of the time Prompto would turn down the idea of going to the arcade or for food and suggest something free.

The first few times, Noctis hadn't understood why and just thought that maybe Prompto didn't like hanging out at the arcade as much as he did, but after a few occasions, Cho had pointed out that maybe Prompto couldn't afford to keep spending a lot of money on that sort of thing.

Before Noct could speak up and offer to pay, Cho had stopped him. “Dude, let him have his pride.” He told him, “He's good at budgeting, he'll be fine.”

So since then, Noct had just shrugged and gone along with Prompto's suggestions. And really, it was never all that boring. Sure, Prompto would spend a lot of time taking pictures, but somehow it was always still fun.

“Hey,” Noct threw his arm over Prompto's shoulder as they walked, “Why don't we go somewhere new?” He suggested, turning them down another street. “I heard that there's a lake hidden in a reserve. Not a lot of people go there. Could find some good places for pics.”

A strange array of emotions flickered over Prompto's face before he settled on a happy smile. “Sounds like fun!”

– – – – – – –

“How do you not get this?” Prompto asked.

The sun was setting outside, and the two were in Noct's apartment, study materials spread over the coffee table. It was two days until finals, and Noct was more than a little stressed. He looked up at his friend and couldn't help the snort of laughter.

Prompto was lay on his couch, legs over the back and his head hanging off the seat, staring at him from upside down. Beside him, Cho was in the exact same position, both of them looking at him with an exasperated look.

“Because it's math.” Noct muttered finally, “I was never very good at math.”

“Nah, you just don't like it, so you don't do it.” Prompto said with a sigh and Cho nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

“Will I _really_ need any of this?” The question was directed at Prompto, but he knew that Cho would answer too.

“Yes!” Both of them said at exactly the same time, in the exact same exasperated tone. Sometimes it struck Noct just how alike the two of them were.

Noctis groaned and leaned forward, head landing on the table with a soft 'thunk'. “This sucks.” He muttered.

“Hey, give it another hour, then we can play some games, 'kay?” Prompto suggested, turning himself around so he was upright again. Noct managed to not flinch when he saw his friend's legs move through Cho.

“Fine.” He muttered with a sigh. Math really did suck.

– – – – – – –

“Are you sure this is alright?” Prompto's voice was hushed and filled with anxiety as he walked closely beside Noct, almost hiding himself behind the prince.

“Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?” Noct answered, easily navigating the mostly empty hallways. He looked over at his friend and offered him a smile. “I invited you. So even if it's not okay, you wont get into trouble.” He pointed out, “I mean, whether you act like it or not, I _am_ the crown prince. What were you supposed to do? Say no?”

“Dude, I don't want _you_ to get into trouble either!” Prompto's eyes were darting around, as if he was afraid that somebody would pounce on them and give them a lecture. The way he was moving and worrying made Noct laugh.

“It's _fine_.” He repeated, placing his arms around Prompto's shoulder. “It's just training. All you're going to be doing is watching me fail to summon my weapon for three hours, then we can go to the arcade. My treat.” He added the last part before Prompto could object. It was nearing the end of the month, which was usually about the time that Prompto's money ran out. He'd found that if he offered to pay _before_ Prompto could object, the boy was more likely to go along with him.

“You'll get there.” Cho said quietly from where he was walking behind them. Noctis completely ignored him, as he always did in public, but the sentiment was heard.

This time, Gladio apparently had a new method of training, one that actually seemed to work. While Noct was struggling to summon his weapon, he lunged himself towards Prompto, his practice weapon raised above his head, ready to deliver a powerful blow, one that would injure despite the wooden nature of the practice weapon.

Acting on instinct, Noct moved, managing to put himself between Prompto and Gladio just in time, his weapon fully formed in his hand to block Gladio's swing.

“What the hell!” Anger boiled in Noct as he parried, knocking Gladio's weapon aside. He stepped forward, his own swing barely blocked. Metal chipped into wood and Noctis pressed forward. “You could've hurt him!”

“Could've, yeah.” Gladio replied, dodging Noct's next swing and blocking the one after. His weapon wasn't holding up very well against the steel blade, but it was holding. For now. “But I figured you wouldn't let me.”

Noct gave a wordless shout in anger, swinging at Gladio again, who neatly side stepped. “Stand down, Noct.” He ordered, “Grab the wood if you want to spar.”

But Noct wasn't listening, he was angry, more than angry. He felt betrayed and hurt. Gladio was supposed to be his friend, yet he'd willingly put Prompto in danger. That wasn't something that would be easily forgiven.

“Noct. Maybe you should check on Prompto.” Cho said, standing stupidly close to Noctis. It took him a moment to realise what his messenger had said, but the moment he did, he broke off his attack and spun around.

Prompto was still sitting on the bench, his eyes wide. His left hand clutched at his shirt and even from this distance, Noct could tell that he was trembling. Not that anybody would blame him, having Gladio come at you like that would frighten even the most well trained glave, never mind a seventeen year old boy.

“Prompto!” Noct ran to his side, his weapon dissolving before he reached him. “You're okay.” He tried to reassure his friend, hand on his shoulders. “It's okay. I promise, I won't let him hurt you.” Fear and worry leaked from his voice as he looked at his friend.

“Yeah...” Prompto swallowed and took a shaky breath before giving Noct an unsure smile. “I know you wont.”

“Hey kid.” Gladio came to sit on the bench, a decent distance away from Prompto and earning another glare from Noctis. “Sorry.” The Shield said, “Didn't mean to scare you like that.”

“It's okay...” Prompto said, relaxing a little. He grinned up at Noctis, who was still holding onto his shoulders in worry. “It worked, right?”

“Huh?” Noct looked at his friend, slightly confused.

“You did it! You summoned your sword! That was so cool!” Prompto seemed to be getting his usual energy back now.

“Yeah... I... Dunno why it worked now...” Noct let go of Prompto's shoulders and sat down, placing himself between Prompto and Gladio.

“You were protecting the shrimp.” Gladio said with a shrug, “Followed your instincts.”

“My hero Noct.” Prompto mock swooned, still grinning.

– – – – – – – –

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this a few days ago. I was going to put it in later, but after the last couple of chapters, and the few to come, something nice needed to happen...


	7. Of Gods and Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I got the order of events wrong, so for this fic, Jared died BEFORE fighting Titan and receiving Ramuh's blessing. It's been a little while since I played that part of the game. (Whoops). I guess I spent waaayyy too long on chapter 15 (110 hrs on that chapter alone. So far. x.x). And forgot the order of things in the earlier chapters. My bad. Oh well, that's what fanfiction is all about, right? Changing things....
> 
> This chapter is also a little longer than the last ones, but I'm finally getting into the plot!

The lookout was beautiful, there was no denying that. The unique topography of the area made for some impressive views, but Noctis couldn't concentrate on them. Ever few minutes, a sharp spike of pain would drive itself through his head and distract him.

Prompto wouldn't leave his side, his expression twisted into concern every time Noct winced. He made an effort to wave his friend off, to let him know that he was alright, but it didn't seem to help Prompto's worry.

Surprisingly, Cho didn't seem all that worried. Actually, he seemed a little on edge lately. “Wasn't supposed to be like this,” He muttered, frowning. “The order's wrong...”

Noct didn't even bother trying to figure out what his messenger was on about this time, his head hurt already, no need to add cryptic celestial speak to the mix.

Though he did notice Cho's hesitance when they approached the binoculars. He was looking around, as though expecting someone, and Noct got a sinking feeling in his gut. Something was wrong. Or something was going to happen. Did it have something to do with the random visions?

He got his answer soon enough.

“What a coincidence.”

Already standing at the outlook was the man from Galdin Quay. The somewhat creepy, suspicious man who had thrown the coin at Noct.

Cho flinched, actually flinched, when the man waved his arms in a flourished greeting. “Ardyn.” The messenger muttered, glaring at the man with an intensity that Noct had never seen before. If he hadn't already been on edge, Cho's actions would have put him there.

“I'm not so sure it is.” Gladio was speaking beside Noct and he pulled his attention away from Cho, focusing instead on the creepy man that was now taking a few steps towards them.

“Aren't nursery rhymes curious things?” The stranger asked, and Noct briefly wondered if he'd been taking lessons from the Astrals on how to make absolutely no sense. There was quiet for a moment before the man (Ardyn?) spoke again.

“Like this one: From the deep, the Archaean calls, yet on deaf ears the god's tongue falls. The king made to kneel in pain he crawls.” He quoted as he started to walk around them.

“So how do we keep him on his feet?” Prompto asked, sounding far too bright. Noctis somehow managed not to wince as his head pounded again.

“You need only heed the call.” (Ardyn?) answered, stepping through them and walking a few paces away. “Visit the Archaean and hear his plea.” He turned to face them again (did this man ever stop moving?). “I can take you.” He offered.

Noct wanted to object, to find a way to get as far away from this man as he could, to run away and never look back. Something stopped him though, maybe it was the sudden headache, maybe it was the fact that Cho was still glaring at the man, but making no suggestion to leave. He didn't know.

“We in?” Gladio asked.

“I dunno.” Noct answered quickly, still unsure.

“We take a ride...” Prompto said.

“But watch our backs.” Gladio finished for him.

“Fair enough.” Ignis agreed and Noct found himself giving in to them. They had made the choice for him.

“Let's do it.”

The smile that the stranger gave him put him on edge, but it was too late to back down now. “I'm not one to stand on ceremony.” he said, “But such an occasion calls for an introduction. Please, call me Ardyn.”

Noct's footing stumbled slightly as the man introduced himself. Cho had been right. About the man's name, at least. He waved off Prompto again, who had reached out to steady him, giving his friend a small nod.

– – – – – –

Cho was quiet for the entire car drive, and when they stopped at Coernix for the night he never once took his eyes off Ardyn. Cho's reaction was setting Noct on edge, but there was no privacy to talk to him, to try to understand what was happening.

Prompto seemed to notice Noct's distrust of Ardyn right away, just like Cho, he all but glued himself to Noct's side, never once leaving his sight, ready to back him up any time.

To say it was a tense night would be an understatement. Noct wasn't sure if _anyone_ slept, so for once, he was up bright and early in the morning, ready to set out as soon as possible and get this over with. The headaches didn't help his mood either.

They followed Ardyn's car to the gate, where he pulled over and shouted. “Hello. It's me. Be so kind as to open up!” His tone was too jovial, and Noct couldn't help his dislike for the man. Presumably there was someone on the other side because the gates opened almost right away.

“Wow. That worked?” Prompto asked and Noct hated the vague edge of awe in his voice.

“I may not look like much,” Ardyn said, “But I do have _some_ influence. Aren't you glad we came together?” The last word was dripping, what with, Noct wasn't sure, but it gave him the creeps. “Your audience with divinity lies ahead.” Ardyn continued.

“You're leaving?” Why did Prompto sound disappointed? Noct managed not to glare at Prompto, but it was difficult.

“I dropped you at the Archaean’s open door. And with that, bid you farewell.”

Not wasting any time, Noct drove the car forward, passing the creepy man as soon as he could. The further away he got from him, the better he felt. Even his headache seemed to get a little better.

“And now, the fun starts.” Cho muttered, sounding very much like it whatever came next was going to be anything but fun.

– – – – – –

The battle with the Archaean was difficult, but with a bit of teamwork and cunning on Ignis' part they managed it.

Only to find that things had gone from bad to worse.

The crater around them was crumbling, the empire still firing at them and there wasn't a foreseeable way out. Noct helplessly turned to Cho, ready to break his decade long cover to speak to him in public, to beg him for help. But the messenger was simply looking up, and following his line of sight, Noct saw the ship.

Cho's squared his shoulders and took a breath. “Time to go.” He muttered, just as the ship's hull opened and revealed Ardyn.

“Fancy meeting you here!” The man shouted, leaning down to look at them from above. “It occurs to me, I never formally introduced myself. Izunia!” He introduced, his hand over his chest, “Ardyn Izunia.”

“Imperial chancellor Izunia?” Ignis questioned, and Noct was very glad that Ignis was actually good at his job as an advisor. Noct had never gotten around to learning the key names of the enemy.

Between them, Cho gave a grumble and narrowed his eyes at the man lording above them.

“At your service!” Ardyn replied, confirming his identity. Great. Things just went from bad to worse to even worse. “And, more importantly,” Ardyn continued, “To your aid.” There was obvious hesitancy with the Lucian group, so Ardyn continued. “I guarantee your safe passage.” He offered. “Though you're always welcome to take your chances down there. Buried among the rubble, is it?”

“Dying here is not an option.” Ignis said, and Noct had to concede that he had a point. He just didn't like it. “We have no choice, Noct.” Ignis turned to him and Noct decided that while he couldn't trust Ardyn, he _could_ trust Ignis.

“I know.” He admitted.

– – – – – – – –

The next thing Noct knew, they were sitting in the caravan at Wiz's Chocobo Post. It was raining. Heavily. At least the headaches had stopped.

He watched with idle amusement as both Prompto and Cho fawned over the yellow fowl, both making almost identical sounds that could only be described as a squeal. It was kind of adorable, and once again, Noct was thrown by the outright similarities between the two of them.

“Man, I never thought I'd see a chocobo again!” Cho almost sang as he all but danced in his excitement. The birds seemed to be able to perceive him, leaning close to him for pats as soon as he came in range. “I wish I could pet you.” He muttered to the bird, reaching out. His hand ghosted straight through the bird's head and the chocobo gave a small 'kweh' in response.

Beside him, Prompto was already cuddling with one of the birds in the pens.

Maybe that hunt had been worth it after all. Dead-Eye had been formidable, and dangerous, but seeing Prompto and Cho so happy made the effort worthwhile.

Cautiously, Noct stepped forward and reached out, his hand gently stroking yellow feathers. He had to admit, the birds were rather cute, and would probably be useful from here – now that they were without a car.

“ _I want to ride my chocobo all day.”_ Prompto sang.

“ _Through thunder and through rain, over all terrain.”_ Cho sang the next line, seemingly taken with Prompto's enthusiasm. “ _There's no wrong way to love a chocobo, there's no more loyal steed, just don't forget to feed them!”_

Noct couldn't help the chuckle that came from his mouth, and Prompto turned to give him a flashy grin. “Why don't you feed one!?” He asked, and how could Noct say no to that? Prompto looked like a kid that had been given a limitless credit card in a toy store.

“Sure.” He agreed, his previous foul mood dissipating as he followed Prompto's instructions on how to give the bird the greens.

Distracted as he was, he didn't notice the new arrival until he heard the bark. Turning around, he gave a surprised sound and stepped towards the small dog. “Umbra.” He knelt before the dog, leaning forward to pull the notebook from the pouch around his neck.

Behind him, he could hear Cho approach as he wrote back to Luna, a soft smile on his face. She was safe, that was a relief. As he was writing, Cho crouched down beside him and reached out, his hand landing firmly on the dog's fur as he gave him a quick pat and a “good boy”. Umbra wagged his tail in response and Noct made a mental note to ask Cho how he could touch the dog later, when they were eventually alone.

He put the journal back and Umbra barked at him before running away. After a few steps, the dog stopped and turned, barking again.

“You want me to follow you?” Noct asked, frowning slightly. It was very rare behaviour, but Noct dutifully followed the animal, only to come face to face with Gentiana, the messenger linked to the Oracle.

“Gentiana?”

“Hear me, O king of the Stone. By the Stormsender's blessing will the path to the Stone be opened. The Oracle goes hence in her King's name.” Gentian's musical voice spoke out, the woman standing still and somehow not getting wet from the pounding rain.

“Luna? Where is she now?” Noct was sure that Gentiana wouldn't tell him, but he still had to ask. After twelve years in the company of a messenger, he'd long become accustomed to their nature. Never a straight answer, and never all the information.

“The eye of the storm.” Sure enough, Gentiana's reply was cryptic. “When the covenant is forged, the Oracle and the ring shall await their King at the Walls of Water. Stray not from the path.”

“Gentiana. Wait.” Cho stepped forward, and to Noct's surprise, the messenger of the Oracle turned her attention to him. His surprise was short lived, as he realised that of course, messengers could see each other.

They were both silent for a moment before Gentiana gave a small nod. “It will be done.” She said, and then she was gone.

“She is a messenger.” Ignis' voice came from behind Noct and he turned to face his companions. Prompto was giving Ignis a confused look, so the advisor continued. “A spirit faithful to the Oracle.”

“For real?” Prompto asked, looking at the place that Gentiana had been.

“We're going beyond real now, pal.” Gladio said in a good natured, amused voice.

“ _Unto the King and his messenger alone is this voice heard.”_ Noct heard a voice within his head, Gentiana's voice. A quick look around told him that she spoke the truth, that Ignis, Prompto and Gladio couldn't hear her. “ _To follow the words is to follow the chosen path. Bridging heaven and earth it strikes, the Storm's ephemeral yet eternal light. To the Light must go the King.”_

After she stopped speaking, Noct became aware that Ignis was talking. “Lady Lunafreya has done well to keep the ring from falling into enemy hands.”

“All we need to do is hit Altissia.” Prompto quipped, and Noct saw Cho give an involuntary flinch. He frowned at that, but listened to his friends, filing yet another mental note. He only hoped that he could remember all his questions for Cho when he finally got a moment to talk to him.

“That entails passage aboard a ship.” Ignis pointed out. “Caem may serve us now as it did them then.”

“The hidden harbour...” Gladio mumbled. “Hmph, might just work. I'll have Iris set it up.”

“So in the mean time...” Prompto started, darting another look at the chocobos. Noct smirked slightly, knowing that his best friend probably wanted an excuse to ride one. Any excuse would do it seemed.

“We head into the storm.” Noct said, remembering Gentiana's words.

Prompto gave a put upon sigh, “Another day, another deity.”

Noct grinned and turned to Prompto. “You can stay here, if you want.” He teased, “But _I'm_ taking a chocobo.”

“For real!?” Prompto's eyes widened in excitement and he actually started bouncing in place, causing Noct to chuckle again. It was nice to have something to laugh about.

He shrugged, “Might be a long walk, otherwise.” He pointed out, “Chocobo's'll make things easier.” He moved away, heading to the rental stand to pay for a few days at once. He decided on simply purchasing the maximum amount. Fifty Gil a day wasn't too much to pay, after all.

It didn't take them long to be on their way, their conversation flowing easily between the four.

“Lady Lunafreya doin' alright?” Gladio asked.

“Probably.” Noct said, hoping his words were true. “She posted in a little nature stamp.”

“A stamp?” Prompto asked, still grinning from ear to ear and leaning over his bird for a moment before it took off into the air in a small jump. “Woo-hoo!” He whooped, seemingly having the time of his life.

“She's opted for simpler modes of communication to indulge our indolent prince.” Ignis said, and Noct was sure that was an insult. Thought he couldn't be sure, he had no idea what the word _'indolent'_ meant.

“She usually sends pictures and flowers. I send back stickers and stuff.” He told Prompto, not caring if it sounded childish or not.

“Sounds like you have some riveting conversations.” Prompto dead panned. After a moment, he jumped his chocobo again. “Try to keep up, slowpokes!” He called out, sprinting forward when his bird landed.

Again, Noct had to chuckle.

“God damn, slow down!” Cho shouted, struggling to keep up. “You're damned lucky I don't get winded!” He complained, sprinting beside Noct's chocobo. Again, Noct laughed, this time at his friend's plight. Ignis gave him a strange look, but he covered it by launching his chocobo into the air and then sprinting after Prompto, hugely amused by Cho's spluttering behind him.

“Dude! You can't expect me to keep up with a chocobo!”

When he caught up to Prompto, he took pity on Cho and slowed them down.

“So how come that lady is helping you out anyway?” Prompto asked, following Noct's lead and slowing his bird down to a slower run.

“Oh thank the gods.” Cho muttered beside him, once again ignored by Noct.

“Gentiana?” Noct questioned his friend instead.

“Yeah. Is she like your fairy godmother or something?” Prompto questioned, turning to look at Noct and trusting his bird not to run into anything.

“I think she's more of a messenger of the gods.” Noct answered, knowing full well that was what she was. Cho had explained it to him long ago. It still confused him a little, but he hoped he could answer enough of Prompto's question to make it sound like he knew what he was talking about.

“Woooahh.” Prompto seemed in awe. “So is Gentiana, y'know, human?” He asked next.

“Not quite,” Ignis said from behind them, having to raise his voice a little to cover the distance between them. He didn't seem as comfortable on bird back as Prompto. Possibly even nervous. “While not exactly gods, messengers are divine entities.” He continued his explanation, either ignoring or covering up his anxiety about the birds.

Noct decided to take a little pity on him and continue the explanation so that Ignis could concentrate on riding. “Just like the Oracle speaks to the gods for the people, the messengers speak to the people for the gods.” Or at least, that was what Cho had said, way back when they first met.

“So she's Lady Lunafreya's partner in divine.” Prompto said with another soft sigh.

“He Iggy,” Noct called over his shoulder, slowing to a walk and waiting for his advisor to catch up before speaking again. “Can a messengers be invisible to some people, but not to others?” He asked out of curiosity.

“Hmm,” The tactician thought on it for a moment. “I wouldn't be sure. But it isn't outside the realm of possibility, I suppose.” He answered. “Is there a particular reason for your question?”

“You seeing things Noct?” Gladio teased and Noct shook his head.

“Just curious.” He muttered in answer.

The Stormsender's blessing was a lot easier to achieve than that of the Archaean. At least they didn't have to fight a god this time. That wasn't the only good news of the day, a quick phone call from Cindy and they finally had a lead on the car. Finally, things were looking up.

– – – – – – – –

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kind comments! I live for them! I adore seeing/reading the reactions of my readers. It makes my day and helps me decide where to go, and keeps my motivation up. The fact that I recieve comments within a few hours of posting makes me just want to post more (hense the second post in less than ten hours).


	8. Discomfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The motel scene! With a difference. 
> 
> FLUFF TIME!

Things got a little complicated when Iris joined them. Noct couldn't come up with a good reason to leave her behind, so he had a very uncomfortable ride with a ghost in his lap. Not on it, _in_ it. Apparently Cho could sit on the seats of the Regalia, sit on beds and chairs at a haven or hotel, but couldn't sit on someone's lap.

He was cold. And uncomfortable. And vaguely embarrassed. He was just glad that nobody else could see that he had a grown man on his lap.

Iris was enjoying the trip, eyes wide as she took in the rapidly moving scenery. “Woah, check it out!” She called out, excitedly pointing to the smouldering mountain in the distance. “See that? That's the Rock of Ravatogh. I'm like, ninety percent sure.”

“Yep. That's Ravatogh.” Cho said brightly, his voice emanating from a place right next to Noct's ear. “You think Lestallum is hot? That place gives hot a _whole_ new meaning.”

“Not a hundred?” Gladio teased.

“You almost know your stuff!” Prompto joined in with the ribbing, turning his head so he could smile at her. He hadn't interacted with her a lot over the years, but they had found a sort of rhythm. Somewhat bonding over their love of teasing Noct.

“All thanks to Jared.” Iris said with a sad sigh, and suddenly the air in the car became a little tense and they fell into a short silence.

– – – – – – –

Having Iris in the car did have a few advantages. Such as Gladio insisting on more rest stops to stretch their legs. Noct took every opportunity to get out of the car and warm up his legs. He loved Cho dearly. The man was invaluable to him with both his wisdom and his company, but he really didn't like having him literally sitting _in_ him.

Not only was it physically uncomfortable, but Noct couldn't quite shake the embarrassment. At least nobody noticed that he was a little quieter than usual. He spent most of the ride, pretending to be sleeping.

Which is why he was startled when Prompto called out. “I got some bad news, guys.”

“Oh great, another flying fortress.” Gladio muttered sarcastically.

“Let's pull over.” Ignis suggested, and beside Noct, Iris stilled, obviously worried.

“Noct...” She uttered, fear somewhat evident in her voice.

“Relax.” He reassured her, “We've got this.”

“Time to bust a base!” Cho called out, seemingly excited.

– – – – – – – – –

It didn't take them long to infiltrate the base and return to Old Lestallum to pick up Iris. As soon as they got close to town, Noct looked up, not interested in having Cho on his lap again any time soon. Luckily for him, the sky was starting to turn pink.

“Hey,” He got his friends attention, “Lets stop for the night.” He knew that Gladio would agree right away, not wanting to take Iris on the road at night when the daemons were out.

“Capital idea, Noct.” Ignis nodded, “I'll go and procure us a room.”

– – – – – – – – –

That night, Noct managed to find a few rare moments alone. He'd climbed on to the roof of the motel. It was somewhat safe, but more importantly, it gave him a short time to speak to Cho.

“Hey,” He greeted his friend, keeping an eye out for any of his retainers. He was glad that they were all distracted by Iris' company to come looking for him right away.

“Hey kiddo.” Cho sat beside Noct, a soft look on his face. “This place brings back memories.” He muttered.

“You have any idea how many questions I have for you?” Noct asked with a chuckle, ducking his head. Cho laughed too and shrugged.

“You know I can't answer most of them.” He told him.

“Why?” That was possibly the biggest question on Noct's mind right now. Why couldn't Cho ever give him a simple answer? Why couldn't he just _tell_ Noct what was going on.

“Dem be the rulez.” Cho gave Noct an apologetic smile. “I made a deal with Shiva. There are a _lot_ of rules, and most of them aren't all that obvious.” Noct snorted at that. He was all too familiar with crypticism.

“How come you can pet Umbra.” Noct asked, curious. Especially if the reason was something he could replicate, so that Cho didn't have to sit on his lap for the rest of the way to Caem.

“He's a messenger too. He and Tiny both.”

“Tiny?” Noct questioned with a frown.

“Uh. Pryna.” Cho shrugged. “I can interact with them just like they were real. Something about them being on the same wavelength or phase or something. I have no idea.” He said with a sigh and a shrug. “But hey, it's been a long time since I've been able to touch _anything_. It was nice to pet him.”

“And what was with that... whatever with Gentiana, when you asked her to wait?” There was no telling when he would get this sort of time with Cho again, he was planning on taking full advantage of it.

“Can't say.” Cho answered simply, and Noct decided not to push it.

“Okay. Wha-” He was cut off by a wave and a look of warning from Cho.

“Prompto's coming.” He warned and Noct gave a nod, turning his attention to the scenery.

Sure enough, after a few moments Prompto joined him. “Hey.” He greeted. “So whatcha doing?” He asked, sitting down beside Noct.

It wasn't like Noct could tell Prompto that he was up here chatting with the imaginary friend he'd gained when he was eight years old. That wouldn't be a great idea. “Nothin' much.” He answered simply, keeping his attention on his friend for a moment. “Just chillin'.”

“Hmm. Cool.” Prompto looked uncomfortable and Noct frowned.

“That was one hell of a day, huh?” He had no idea how to ask Prompto what the problem was without offending him or making it worse.

“Yeah, but it was fun.” Prompto answered. “Everyday's fun. Even when we almost get ourselves killed.” That was a strange thing to say and Noct frowned, but let Prompto continue. “Huh.” He smiled lightly, “I never imagined it'd work out like this. That I'd get to go on an adventure with you guys.”

“Who would've thought, huh?” Noct agreed with him, still uncomfortable and unsure. He decided to let Prompto lead this conversation. The man seemed to want to get something out, and Noct wasn't about to stop him.

“So...” Prompto was definitely uncomfortable. But he was speaking again. “How long have we been friends now?”

Confused, Noct continued to follow Prompto's lead, and he was about to answer, when Prompto answered his own question.

“Let's see... since the beginning of high school. So that's... five years?”

“Yeah,” Noct managed to answer this time, “But we've known each other longer than that. Ever since elementary school.” He said, remembering the chubby boy. He'd always wondered why Prompto hadn't approached him again until high school. But... this didn't seem like the best time.

“Huh?” Prompto seemed surprised, maybe a little embarrassed. “You remember that?”

“Could hardily forget being gawked at.” He muttered, remembering the worry he'd felt when Prompto _had_ first walked up to him and his brief thought that Prompto was planning on using him for his connections. By the time he got to high school and met Prompto properly, that fear quickly disappeared.

“Well.. you know,” Prompto started, cheeks turning slightly pink. “It isn't exactly easy being around royalty.”

“And when we did meet in high school, you pretended that it was the fist time.” Noct was starting to feel a little more uncomfortable now, not sure what to do or say.

“Yeah. First time I worked up the nerve to say something.” Prompto muttered in that self-deprecating tone that Noct hated so very much. “Feels just like yesterday.” Prompto continued with a soft sigh.

“You should've said something sooner.” Noct said, thinking about how that would have worked out. It would have been nice to have Prompto as a friend earlier, growing up together could have been a lot of fun.

“Oh Noct.” Prompto gave Noct a smile as fond as his tone , “You just wouldn't understand.” He sighed again. “Back then... I was... Actually, nevermind.”

It was Noct's turn to sigh and he leaned back slightly, glancing at Cho for help. The invisible friend wasn't there. With a frown, he cast his eyes around, panic beginning to flare within him. Luckily, he caught a flash of blond hair from behind the sign. He seemed to be the full twenty feet away – the maximum distance available to them.

As soon as he saw that his messenger wasn't too far away, he relaxed and returned his attention to his best friend. “Hey.” He said, waiting until Prompto looked at him, “You can't just stop half way.” He chastised.

“Aha. Yeah, I know.” Prompto paused for a moment before continuing. “I used to be super shy. Couldn't talk to people. No surprises, but I had no friends... at least, not real ones....”

“Hey,” Noct interrupted. Not wanting to hear that tone from Prompto any longer. “Stop.”

“Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to get real...” Prompto said, hurt in his voice as he looked away. He started to get up and Noct shot his hand out, grabbing at Prompto's wrist before he could.

Seeing his error, he fumbled with his words for a moment. “No- I didn't mean- I want to hear what you have to say.” He told Prompto, “But I just... I don't like how you sound.” He told him, wincing as he realised how that sounded. He took a breath and let it out slowly, trying to gather his thoughts and figure out a way to say what he was feeling without putting his foot any further up his own ass.

“Look... You just... sounded like you hated yourself.” He said.

“Well... I kinda did.” Prompto said with a shrug.

Noct moved his grip from Prompto's arm to awkwardly grasp at his hand. The gesture was unfamiliar and a little uncomfortable, but it felt like the right thing to do at that point. “I don't... nobody should ever...” He gave a small groan at his own ineptitude. “I'm not good at this.” He muttered.

Prompto gave an unsure smile, squeezing his hand slightly. “I think I get it...” He said quietly before looking away. “You... don't react well when people don't like me.” He pointed out with a small chuckle, “Even if that person is me.”

Noct slowly gave a small nod. “Yeah.... something like that.” He agreed, looking down at their hands, not wanting to look Prompto in the face anymore. “Prom....” He took another sigh and then looked up at his friend. “You're important to me.” He said, managing to say that much. “No matter what you think, you're.... too good for me sometimes.” This was awkward, uncomfortable and a little embarrassing.

“Oh Noct.” Prompto shook his head, giving a small laugh. “That's my line.”

“I guess we could both think that.” Noct said, bumping his shoulder against Prompto's. “I guess we'll both just have to work to be better people. To be good enough for each other.”

“Noct, are you _flirting_ with me?” Prompto joked, and Noct was glad for it. Teasing each other, that was something familiar, something easy.

He grinned and shook his head, “Nah.” He said, “Not good enough, remember?” They both gave out a laugh, and the air between them was suddenly better. A lot better.

“Y'know... I feel better now.” Prompto said, returning Noct's earlier gesture of a shoulder bump. “Thanks for listening.” He said.

“Eh. We're friends, right?” He turned to Prompto, getting serious again for a moment. “Seriously though.... I'm... here for you too.” He told him, “If you need someone to talk to... or a shoulder or... something.” He echoed Prompto's words back to him.

“Thanks.” Prompto sighed, leaning his head down on Noct's shoulder. He shuffled a little, his arm winding around Noct's, letting go of his hand briefly, only to grab it again after intertwining their arms into a more comfortable position. “You know...” He said slowly. “I... Kind of like this.” He admitted. “Maybe... sometimes we could hug... when we're _not_ crying?” He questioned hesitantly.

Noct thought about it for a moment. He owed Prompto a real, honest answer. “Yeah.” He said, smile forming. He leaned his head on top of Prompto's, resting them together. He gave the hand in his own a small squeeze. “Yeah. I think I'd like that.”

– – – – – – –

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter may take a little while (or it might not, but it'll be hard). There's another character joining the mix and I have absolutely no idea how to write them. 
> 
> Also, the next chapter is where things split from cannon.


	9. The Oracle and The Messenger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Wild Plot Point appears!

Caem was beautiful. The cool sea breeze was a welcome change from the oppressive heat that surrounded Lestallum and Noct couldn't help but take a deep breath the minute they arrived. He was more than a little glad that Cho no longer had to sit in his lap. He pretended to stretch his legs, while rubbing them warm again.

“Weather's nice today.” Prompto said with a sigh and Noct had to agree.

“Yeah.” He stretched his arms above his head and looked around.

Cho was making motions for Noct that he wanted to talk as soon as possible. “'M gonna stretch my legs a little,” He muttered to his friends, using that as an excuse to walk a short distance away.

“We can't go to Altissia.” Cho said urgently as Noct was walking. “Dude. If you trust me at all, find a way to get out of it.”

Noct frowned, making sure that his back was still turned to his friends. “What are you talking about?” He questioned in a whisper. “That's the whole point of this trip.”

“No. I mean. Yes. But you can't go. Please.” Cho sounded desperate and Noct's heart started to race. Cho had never sounded like this before, and it was terrifying.

“Why?”

“I- Damn it, I can't say!” Cho took a moment to take a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Just... trust me. Please.”

Again. He said please and Noct paused. He stretched a little, moving through his warm up to sell his story to his friends. “I... I'll think about it.” He said. “I can stall, at least.”

“Yeah...” Cho nodded, “Thanks.” He did sound relieved. Still sounding a little strange.

With a nod, Noct turned around and rejoined his friends. Iris had already run ahead and Gladio and Ignis had followed soon after. Prompto was still waiting for him, at the foot of the path. “C'mon. Apparently Cid and Cindy are here.” He said with a grin, “And Cindy said they've got a guest of honour...?” He shrugged.

“Then we should go.” Noct said, but he hesitated for a moment.

Feeling a little uncomfortable and hesitant but he decided to just go for it. Quickly, he reached out and pulled Prompto into an awkward hug. Now that he wasn't emotional, he had no idea what to do. His instincts didn't help him any, and the hug ended up stiff.

After a moment, Prompto stifled a laugh and put his arms around Noct, returning the hug. “Aww. Don't worry, we'll get there buddy.” He said, “I'll teach you how to cuddle, don't you worry.”

“Shut up.” Noct mumbled, feeling his face heat up. Still, he relaxed slightly into the hug. It felt kind of... nice. After a moment, he stepped back and dropped his arms. Clearing his throat, he gestured to the path, “We should...”

“Yeah.” Prompto had an amused look on his face, almost like he was about to laugh. “C'mon.”

– – – – – – – –

The guest of honour was a surprise to say the least. As soon as they walked into the house, a familiar smell came to Noct and he frowned. Why could he smell sylleblossoms? Had someone learned how to grow them in Lucis' climate?

Beside him, Prompto gasped and Noct turned to look at what had gained his attention.

“Luna!?” He gaped at his old friend, suddenly unable to move. This was completely unexpected. He had thought she was waiting for him in Altissia. “What-?”

“Dear Noctis!” The sound of her voice was just as beautiful as he remembered. She moved forward, almost looking like she was gliding. “It's so good to see you again.” Her hands came to rest on his shoulders as she grinned up at him. “I'm so relieved that you're okay.”

“I- I should be saying that.” Noctis blinked at her, still completely shocked at her presence. His hands came up to rest on her elbows. “You're here.” He breathed out, still in awe. “You're safe.”

She nodded, still smiling. She stepped back. “Gentiana came to me.” She told them. “She had a message from another messenger asking that I meet you here, rather than across the ocean.”

Noct frowned and glanced at Cho, sure that it must have been his doing. How many other messengers were there? He couldn't look too closely at his friend, the room was crowded after all.

“So you came back from Altissia on the word of a stranger?” Ignis asked, frowning a little.

“A messenger cannot request things of other messengers unless they truly believe that it is for the best.” She told them, “Which is why Gentiana passed along the message.” She smiled at Ignis, “I thank you for your concern, sir Ignis, but I assure you, I am safe.”

Ignis nodded.

Gladio stepped forward and bowed lightly to Luna. “We'll make sure of it.” He promised.

“Thank you, Sir Gladiolus.” She returned the bow. “Though I do believe I will be safe here.”

“So... d'you know who this messenger was?” Prompto asked, curiosity getting the better of him. He looked around at Gladio and Ignis, “Uh-Oh,” He quickly bowed, obviously unsure of the protocol.

She smiled kindly at Prompto and stepped forward. “Prompto,” She placed her hands on his shoulders, much like she had done with Noct just moments before. “It is very good to finally meet you.” She greeted him. “I have heard so much from Noctis, and I owe you so very much. Thank you.” She bowed her head to him.

“Uh- For Tiny-Um Pryna?” He corrected himself, eyes wide and face very red. Noct frowned, recognising the nickname for the dog.

It wasn't the first time that he'd considered the similarities between Prompto and Cho, but it wasn't possible. Prompto was Prompto and Cho was Cho. Maybe Cho had just been around Prompto too much and his personality was rubbing off on him. Or maybe Prompto was subconsciously perceiving Cho and _his_ personality was rubbing off on him.

It hurt Noct's head to think about it too deeply. So he concentrated on the conversation happening between his best friend and his childhood friend. It wasn't like he was going to get any real answers any time soon.

“Well, for that... and for standing by Noctis.” She lifted her head and looked him in the eyes. “I was very happy to hear that he made such a good friend.”

“Uh-um. Okay. Uh- you're welcome?” Prompto squeaked, eyes darting around as if asking for someone to help him.

Noct stood forward, “Prompto,” he said with fond amusement, “It's okay.” He chuckled a little, “You don't need to worry about being formal.” He kept his voice quiet, hoping that he wouldn't embarrass his friend.

“Oh, of course!” Luna agreed with a gasp. “I apologise, dear Prompto. Please, just treat me as you do your friends.”

“But you're... um... y'know... the Oracle...” Prompto still looked incredibly uncomfortable and unsure. It was oddly adorable.

“Yeah, and I'm the prince.” Noct said with a laugh, clapping Prompto on the shoulder. “You never once treated me like royalty.” He shook his head as Prompto gave a very shaky nod. He turned his attention to Luna. “Luna... shall we walk?” He asked.

She smiled at him and took the arm that he offered to her. “Of course. We have much to talk about.”

As Noct lead her away, he didn't see the look that passed over Prompto's face as he watched them together. The blond gave a soft sigh before turning away. “So Iggy,” He said, “You planning on cooking tonight?”

– – – – – – – –

The lighthouse was beautiful, a standing beacon atop the hill. Below them the waves crashed against the cliff. The sound of it was somewhat calming, but Noct's nerves were still shot to hell.

He lead Luna to a small patch of grass by near the edge of the cliff. “Uh...” He hesitated for a moment before pulling his jacket off and spreading it on the ground, gesturing to it awkwardly. With a smile, Luna sat down gracefully, looking out over the ocean.

They sat quietly for a moment, simply enjoying the fact that they were together again after so long. Eventually, Noct had to speak up.

“Luna...” He frowned, not sure how to phrase this in a way that wouldn't hurt her. After a long time, he realised that he didn't know how. If nothing else, Luna was his friend, surely she wouldn't be too upset if he simply said what he was feeling. “I-” Still, it was hard to do. “I don't want to get married.” He told her, pushing the words out. He kept his eyes on the horizon, not sure if he wanted to look at her.

After a moment, he sensed her nod beside him. “I understand.” She said, “The treaty was broken. I suppose there is no reason to...”

Noct grimaced at the hint of hurt in her voice. He really didn't want to hurt her, but he knew that he didn't want to marry her. Wouldn't it be more cruel to go through with it, without meaning it? Sure, he knew that he loved her, but he also knew that it wasn't in a romantic sense.

“Luna...” He didn't know how to fix this, he didn't know if he _could_ fix this. Feeling helpless, he glanced at Cho, only to find him the full twenty feet away again, facing in the other direction. Apparently he was giving Noct and Luna as much privacy as he could.

Realising that Cho wasn't going to be any help, Noct finally turned to Luna. He took a breath. “Luna... You know that I love you.” He said, finding the words easier to say than he'd expected.

And Luna, beautiful, kind Luna, gave him an understanding smile. “Noctis.” She started. “I _understand_.” She reached out, gently cupping his cheek with her delicate hands. “There are many kinds of love in this world, and each one of them is unique. I am just happy that you are safe and well.”

“Luna...” How was the woman so kind, so understanding.

She just shook her head and gave his cheek a small pat. She then leaned forward slightly, looking past Noct. “Thank you.” She said, her voice a little louder. “But you can come out now.”

With a shrug, Cho shuffled forward to join them. He bowed his head, “Hello Luna.” He greeted.

“Blessed messenger.” She smiled at him and gave him a small nod. “It is good to see you again.”

“Wait,” Noct's eyes widened and he looked between Luna and Cho. “You can see him!?” Nobody, absolutely nobody else in his life had been able to see Cho. Not once. But Luna...

Luna was the Oracle. Of course she could see him. But then... why had she never said anything when he was a child in Tenebrae? Thinking back on it, Noct realised that she _had_ interacted with Cho, but so had his father. Or at least, he'd tried.

“Of course I can.” Luna said with a nod. “He is a messenger, and I am the Oracle.”

“Right...” Noct nodded, still a little surprised. “It's just... nobody else...” He shook his head and managed a smile. “This is weird.”

Cho chuckled and nodded. “For you and me both, buddy.”

– – – – – – –

The conversation with Cho and Luna lasted most of the afternoon, and the sun was beginning to set by the time they made their way back into the house. Like before, it was crowded with barely any space for people to move.

“Dinner is served.” Ignis said as he placed two plates on the table with a flourish. “Noct, a moment?” He asked, returning to the tiny kitchen to gather more plates.

Out of habit, Noct also gathered some plates, ready to help Ignis take them to the table.

“Given the number of people here, I believe we may have to find a haven.” Ignis said, and Noct looked around the room.

Including Noct and his party, there were twelve people gathered in the small space. Ignis did have a point, if they all tried to stay there it would be a tight squeeze. The nearest Haven was a little while away, so they didn't have much time to eat before they would have to leave.

Which probably explained the tupperware on the bench. He gave a nod, agreeing with Ignis. “Sure. I'll let the others know.” He took the plates in his hands and put them on the table with a smile to his friends.

“Hey guys,” He said to Gladio and Prompto. “Looks like we're camping tonight.” He gestured around the room with his head. “Space.”

“Sure.” Gladio agreed readily, always happy to camp under the stars.

Prompto, however, gave a long sigh. “Fiinnneee.” He whined.

Together, they stood and gave a hasty goodbye, probably having already done the same math that Noct had. If they wanted to make it to the Haven before the deamons came out, they would have to set off right away.

“We'll be back tomorrow morning.” Ignis said to the others, gathering up the tupperware and making his way to the door.

– – – – – – – – –

They made it to the camp, just in time. The sun was quickly dipping below the horizon and the tent had to be pitched in the dark. But at least they hadn't run into any trouble along the way. The runes of the Haven were protecting them from daemons, and Noct allowed himself to relax.

It had been a strange day, to say the least, but it was good to see Luna safe and sound. Their conversation had actually relieved some of his insecurities and tension, and for the first time in a long time, Noct felt content.

Cho was doing his weird yoga again, and Ignis was heating up the food. Gladio had another book on his lap and almost looked like he was about to fall asleep. The fire was burning strongly and Noct leaned back in his seat.

“Hey,” Prompto threw himself into the chair beside Noct's. He still seemed a little off, and Noct didn't like that. He frowned at his friend for a moment before looking around camp again.

“Wanna go for a walk?” He suggested.

“Sure.” Prompto readily agreed, checking his camera before tucking it into the armiger. He stood and joined Noct at the edge of the haven. Both men easily jumped down and were quickly joined by Cho, who gestured to the haven rock. It was a little taller than most, which meant that unless Prompto and Noct basically hugged the wall, he would be outside their range limit if he stayed up top.

Oh well. It wasn't as if having Cho nearby was a new experience for him, and the lack of privacy wasn't new either.

He and Prompto circled the haven a few times, talking about things that didn't have any real significance, simply enjoying each other's company.

“Noct...”

Noct ignored Cho, deciding instead to focus on Prompto, it wasn't until the third time that Cho said his name, with increasing concern that he decided to pay attention. He turned around, just in time to see a daemon spawn.

It took him a moment to recognise what it was. Tall, humanoid, big sword. “Ronin!” He called a warning to Prompto, “Prompto, Starshell!” He ordered, glad to see that the gunner had already summoned his weapon.

The shot rang out and a bright light shone over them. Noct took a second to look behind him, a little appalled by how far they'd managed to wander away from the safety of the Haven. They were definitely not in warping range.

Hopefully the bright light from Prompto's technique would catch the other's attentions. He wasn't looking forward to the lectures he'd face when the fight was over, but at least with their help he was all but guaranteed to _live_ to get the lectures.

Ronins were not weak daemons, and this was going to be a hell of a fight with just the two of them. For the first time ever, Noct was upset about Cho not being able to help them.

The first strike from the Ronin was easily dodged, but the creature recovered quickly and Noct knew that the next blow would connect.

It was almost as if things were moving in slow motion. He could see the blow coming, but he couldn't seem to lift his sword fast enough to block. It was like he was under water, pushing against the tide.

“NOCT!” He heard Cho shout.

Then time suddenly sped up again, moving to what felt like twice its normal speed. All Noct could do was brace himself for the hit and hope to minimise the damage. He closed his eyes and twisted to the side but the blow didn't come. Instead, he felt his world shift, the ground moving from under his feet as he was thrown aside.

“Ugh!”

“What the hell!?”

Noct's eyes flew open and he surveyed the scene before him. Prompto was staring at the Ronin's sword, the tip of which was dripping with blood. Broken light began to shine around it – a very familiar light that he saw every time he summoned his blades. From that light, something start to form, a chest, and from there, the rest of the torso, legs, a head. And suddenly, Cho was standing there, a sword through his chest.

“Shit.” Cho muttered, glaring at the daemon. He brought his newly formed arm forward and the broken light came back, forming a gun. “Booyah.” Cho said in a steady voice as three shots rang out, one after the other.

The Ronin keeled over, black smoke billowing from the rapidly dissolving corpse.

As soon as the sword disappeared, Cho slumped forward, landing on his knees, and then his hands. “Fuck.” He muttered. “Forgot how much that hurts.”

“Who the fuck are you!?” Prompto called, staring at Cho.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you Luna?! That was HARD. 
> 
> And the last scene. That was just... I'm not great at action scenes. I could see it in my head, but putting it down in words was hard. Hopefully I got my meaning across...


	10. Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Human!Cho

“Damn.” Cho coughed and spat out a mouthful of blood. “Guess I broke the rules.” He muttered as his eyes rolled back in his head.

“Where did he come from!?” Prompto rushed to Cho's side, pulling a potion from the armiger and crushing it over the messenger as he slumped fully onto the ground, unconscious.

“You can see him?” Noct asked, still sat on the ground where he'd been pushed.

“What?” Prompto looked incredibly confused, and more than a little stressed. Behind him, Noct saw the tell-tale signs of another daemon spawning.

“Let's get back to camp!” He suggested, rushing forward to help Prompto carry Cho. He could think about the strangeness of having the man heavy in his arms later. First, they had to make it back to safety.

– – – – – – – –

Cho woke up shortly after they returned to camp. Noct was happy about that – he had _never_ seen Cho unconscious or sleeping before and it freaked him out more than a little. He was still staring at the man, not paying much attention to the lectures that Gladio and Ignis were giving him.

In fact, he wasn't paying _any_ attention to his surroundings, so he was surprised when a cup was thrust into his hands. Blinking, he looked down at it with confusion.

“You're in shock.” Ignis said quietly, voice calm and reassuring. “The tea will help.”

With a nod, Noct took a sip, wincing at the super sweet taste. He remembered Ignis telling him once that a sweet, hot drink was one of the treatments for shock, so even though he disliked it, he made sure to drink the entire cup.

He was just about finished when Cho gave a small groan. Noct could sympathise. Even with the best curatives they had, there was still a decent amount of pain for the next few days. Heavy bruising was to be expected, and a lot of muscle pain.

After another groan, Cho opened his eyes. “Damn.” He muttered, “Forgot what that felt like.” Now that he was awake, Cho looked around.

Everybody was staring at him, Noct's companions with varying degrees of confusion and suspicion, and Noct with shock.

“Cho?” Noct questioned in a quiet, trembling voice.

“Morning buddy.” Cho greeted him, sitting up with a grimace. He looked around, “Or...evening.”

“Who are you?” Gladio, of course, was straight to the point, not even bothering to hide the suspicion in his voice.

“Noct calls me Cho.” Cho answered simply.

Surprise rang out through the camp, Ignis and Gladio staring at Cho. Prompto was looking around at everyone, confused.

“Cho...?” Ignis said slowly, seemingly processing that thought. “Noct's childhood imaginary friend...?”

“Messenger.” Cho corrected.

“Wait... You're a messenger?” Prompto asked, leaning forward in his chair and tilting his head to the side. “Like Gentiana?”

“Something like that.” Cho agreed. “Gentiana is... special.” He said, “She's a little different from messengers.”

Noct was still quiet, watching something he thought he would never see. “How come-” He cleared his throat, “How come they can see you now?” He asked.

A grimace flickered over Cho's face. “I broke the rules.” He said. “One of the powers of a messenger is short term prediction.” When Noct cocked his head to the side, Cho, for once, continued in his explanation. “Messengers can see a little into the future. We can see the short term affects of actions we take. When the Ronin came for you...” He shook his head.

“Was... Noct going to die?” Prompto asked in a small, scared voice.

Slowly, Cho nodded. “I couldn't stand by and just let it happen.” He said quietly.

“Do you have to go away?” Noct asked, suddenly feeling like he was ten years old again. He brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them, making himself small as he watched his friend, as if afraid that he would suddenly disappear.

“I don't think so.” Cho's answer wasn't completely reassuring. “If I had to go away, I think I'd already been gone.”

Noct nodded, eyes not leaving Cho. Just in case.

“So... Noct gets a messenger? That's cool! What else can you do?” Prompto asked, seemingly enthused with the idea of talking to a messenger.

“Nothing. Any more.” Cho answered. “I broke the rules, and she took away my divinity. I guess... I'm back to being human now.”

“Back to?” Gladio asked, still looking like he was ready to attack if he felt the need.

“You said you were human once.” Noct's voice didn't seem to want to get any louder.

“Yeah. A long time ago.”

“So what happened?” Ignis asked. “How does a human become a messenger for the gods?”

“I died.” Cho answered with a shrug. “And then I made a deal with Shiva.”

“Can anyone do that?” Prompto asked excitedly.

“I don't know.” Cho said with a casual shrug. He moved into another position and grimaced before stretching carefully, easing the strain on his newly healed muscles.

“Perhaps you should start at the beginning.” Ignis suggested, standing and moving to the small cooler they kept and retrieving a can of Ebony. He caught Cho staring at it and threw it at the man before grabbing another for himself. He returned to the group and looked at Cho expectantly.

The ex-messenger opened the can and took a big gulp. “Damn I missed caffeine.” He muttered.

The camp fell silent, waiting for Cho to answer Ignis. After enough time had passed that the air was becoming tense, Cho sighed. “Look. There are a lot of things I'm not allowed to talk about.” He told them, “It was one of the rules that Shiva gave me, part of the deal.”

“So tell us about the deal.” Gladio said, finally taking a seat.

Cho took a moment to think before giving a small nod. “After I died, Shiva came to me. The reasons why don't matter right now.” He said before anybody could ask. He took another sip of the coffee, “But there was something that I wanted to change. Something that happened. She gave me the chance. 'Even the six cannot undo that which has already been done, yet time can be written anew'.” he quoted.

“So you got sent back in time?” Prompto asked. Of all of them, Noct thought that he would be the one to believe this, but the tone of his voice made it clear that he didn't.

Still, Noct wasn't about to interrupt Cho when he was _finally_ giving answers.

Cho nodded. “But there were rules. The first being that I can't tell you about the future. I can't say anything about who I am, and what will happen in the future. The second: I cannot physically intervene. 'By words alone must the future unravel. Guide the King unto a new destiny'. Third: I was bound to Noct, physically and spiritually. I could only be a maximum distance of about twenty feet away, and for as long as Noct lives, then I do to.”

Never in the decade plus of knowing Cho, had Noct ever heard any of these rules. Then again, he'd never asked exactly what they were. It made a lot of sense now, how elusive answers from Cho were. The rules were pretty vague in what exactly Cho could talk about.

“And what do you get out of it?” Gladio was leaning forward, elbows on his knees as he listened to Cho's explanation.

With a shake of his head, Cho refused to answer the question. “That,” He said, “Is too intrinsically tied to what'll happen in the future.” He explained. “But...” He shook his head.

“But you've already broken one of the rules.” Prompto pointed out, “And you lost your divinity, right? So... if you're human now, why can't you tell us?”

“Perhaps your agreement works in the same way as a contract.” Ignis offered, agreeing with Prompto. “It may be that by breaking one of the agreed upon rules, you have rendered the agreement void.”

“No!” Cho's eyes widened at that and he shook his head rapidly. “No. No I can't -I can't believe that.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I-” He shook his head, “I can't risk it.” He said quietly. “No matter what, I will complete my mission. But... But I have to believe that I'll...” His words trailed off and he looked down at the can in his hands, bowing his head.

“Cho..?” Noct spoke, wanting to cheer his old friend up, but not sure how. His concern for him grew when he saw the messenger lift a hand to wipe at his eyes.

“Yeah.” Cho said quietly. “I'm good buddy.” He lifted his head and offered Noct a smile.

“What exactly is your mission?” Ignis asked.

Again, Cho looked down at his drink, saying nothing.

“You once told me that the entire reason for your existence is to keep me safe.” Noct said quietly, “And just now, you said that you made a deal to change my destiny.” His mind was racing, running at a thousand times speed, so fast that he could barely keep up. Almost every interaction he'd had with Cho was running through his memory as he put the pieces together.

“Something happened to me.” He continued, “And I died... That's what you came back to change, isn't it?”

Cho averted his gaze but said nothing, his hands tightening around the can. “I can't tell you about the future.” He said in a whispered voice. But he didn't deny it.

Noct took a slow, deep breath. After all this time, he'd gotten to know Cho quite well, and this lack of a denial, the way he was looking away, the way he was _hurting_... Noct knew that he'd found the answer.

“That's why you begged me not to go to Altissia.” Noct continued, “Why you brought Luna to us, instead. Because something happens in Altissia and I die.”

Cho's whole body tensed, but he didn't move or speak. He simply continued to stare at the can in his trembling hands.

“You promised me that you would always be by my side.” Noct relaxed the grip he had on his knees and leaned forward, his tone empty, as if he was just stating facts. “When you told me that Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis would always be my side, until the end, you weren't being metaphorical.” He swallowed, thoughts finally ordering themselves. “You weren't being hypothetical. You told me that because you _knew_ that they were. That they stood by me until the end. Until I died.”

Cho flinched, tensing even further, the can in his hand crumpling slightly. “Stop.” He said, voice quiet, broken. “Please.”

But Noct couldn't. Because he had finally figured it out. He finally understood. Finally, he had his answers.

“I always wondered why you look so much like Prompto.” He stood, looking down at his friend, noticing from the corner of his eyes how Prompto was leaning forward, looking at Cho with an astonished look. “But now I understand that you don't.”

“Noct. Please.” Cho finally looked up, expression open and vulnerable. “I can't tell you...”

“You didn't.” Noct reassured him. “I'm not as stupid as I look.” He took a step forward, closer to Cho and crouched down. “I figured it out. All on my own.” He smiled at Cho. “You don't _look_ like Prompto, because you _are_ Prompto.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. 
> 
> I got such a massive response from the last chapter, I'm so happy. Thank you all! I hope this one lived up to your expectations. Hopefully I can have the next chapter up soon. It's about half written, but I'm babysitting tonight, so I might not get the chance to write any more.


	11. Shiva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anther flash back/forward/sideways chapter. Tenses can be difficult...

Somehow, he had always expected darkness when the end came, and endless abyss of nothing to rest in for eternity. He knew, of course, that there was an afterlife for those that were connected to the crystal, but he also knew that he wasn't one of those people. His connection had been to Noct, and through Noct, he had been able to access the magic.

So when he opened his eyes, knowing that he was no longer alive, the bright shifting light that surrounded him was _not_ what he had expected. Blues, purples, maybe even pink lights swam around him as he floated comfortably, and he had to wonder just where he was.

He was dead. He knew that. He could remember the feeling of his neck snapping, of his breath failing. He could remember the darkness encroaching ands Iris' terrified shout. He knew that there was no waking up from the injury he'd sustained.

Somebody was talking to him. A soft, motherly voice whispered words in a language that he couldn't understand. Whatever she was saying, it was comforting in some way and he closed his eyes, allowing himself to relax.

Maybe the afterlife wasn't so bad after all.

“ _Treasured Companion to the King of Light,”_ The accented voice spoke again, and this time, he could understand it. _“Wake now and hear my words.”_

Not one to say no to simple requests, he opened his eyes and found his body moving, almost as if it was aligning itself with a hidden floor. After a moment, he felt something solid under his boots and he was standing on nothing.

Around him, the shifting lights brightened and he had to shield his face for a few moments before the brightness faded. When he looked ahead of himself, Shiva was standing there, her icy beauty unmistakable.

“ _O Treasured Companion, your pleas have reached our ears. For all the days of light, your wish remained the same. Your prayers touched the Frostbearer's heart and a covenant will be formed.”_

“A covenant?” He questioned.

“ _Stand before me, and state your wish, and what can be done will be granted.”_

State his wish?

He wasn't sure if this was real or not, but it wasn't the strangest thing he'd ever been a part of. After everything that had happened in his life, was it really that hard to believe that maybe he was actually having a conversation with a god? They had been fighting on their side, after all.

“Please,” He said, voice still quiet, “Bring him back. Let me see him again.” It was the same wish that he had spoken to the rising sun every morning for the last five years, and once again as it set. “Give me more time with him.”

“ _Even the six cannot undo that what has already been done.”_ Shiva spoke again, her voice warm and welcoming. “ _Yet time can be written anew. Tell me, O Treasured Companion, how fond is your wish?”_

Talking to a god was a little confusing, but he didn't really have the time to question it. It took a moment for her words to register, and another moment for him to understand what she was asking.

“The fondest.” He answered.

“ _And what will you offer, in exchange for this gift?”_

“Everything I have.” And it was true. Even if he only had one more day, he would give anything and everything just to see him again. To be near him. To talk to him.

“ _Followed, must the rules be. Each and all, yet there are only three. Future knowledge must not be shared, nor a past of future learned. He cannot know what is to come, nor who it is that aids him._

“ _By words alone must the future unravel. A touch must be withheld._

“ _Bound will you be, by an oath of your own, to never leave his side. For as long as the King doth live, so too, do you.”_

He blinked, not quite sure what she was saying, and definitely not understanding. But hope shone within him, desperate and terrified. Was she offering what he thought she was? Was she truly giving him his dearest wish?

He didn't _want_ to hope. He didn't want to be let down if he was wrong. But what else could she mean?

“ _The years will pass before it is to come. Patience must be known. Fare him well and atone.”_

Atone? What did she mean by that? Had he done something to anger her?

“Atone?” He asked quietly, gratified that she gave a small nod and spoke again.

“ _An existence of man, but not of nature, a life artificial. There is no place for you amongst the passed. Of nothing but darkness will await, when you pass through deaths gate. Yet with the covenant, atonement can be brought, and a place for eternal rest earned. Fare him well, and you will see your light once more.”_

“I don't understand.” He told her, his voice begging for her to explain. What was she saying to him? What was she offering him? An existence of man but not of nature? Did she mean the circumstances of his birth, his creation? Had the gods forsaken him, simply because of how he came to be? It made sense. He _hadn't_ been born of nature, hadn't come from their will, but rather, the will of man.

So... if he completed whatever mission this was, he would be able to go to an afterlife? To see his light once more? Did that mean-

“You'll take me to him?” He was breathless, trying not to hope.

She gave him a small nod. _“Remember the rules three. Follow all, and all will be well. Guide the King unto a new destiny.”_

And with that, the darkness returned. He felt like he was floating again, drifting in a sea of air. He remained there for a long time, perhaps even years before a light began to shine.

When his eyes opened, he was in a hospital room. A woman lay on a bed, and it was rather obvious what was happening. Her screams of pain, and the encouragement of the doctors was all it took for him to understand that this was the beginning of a new life.

He felt out of place, but somehow he knew that he would not be seen.

“ _Trusted Companion, fulfil your calling as guide and Messenger. Watch over him as he grows, and guide him to the future you envision.”_

 


	12. And Then There Were Five

Silence once again fell upon the camp. Nobody spoke as they all stared at Cho, taking in the similarities between him and Prompto. Cho's hair was a few shades darker, and his freckles were all but gone. He was obviously older by at least a few years. But the resemblance was undeniable.

It wasn't only physical. His voice was all but the same, maybe a little deeper and his mannerisms were very similar. Even the way he held himself was familiar to the retinue.

“Holy shit.” Prompto gasped out, staring at Cho with wide eyes. “He's right, isn't he? You're-you're _me_!”

Cho shuffled a little uncomfortably, clearing his throat as if he was going to speak. After hesitating, he didn't use words, instead he just nodded.

“Well.... that was certainly unexpected.” Ignis said quietly, leaning back in his seat and giving a soft sigh.

“Yeah... Not sure if I believe it.” Gladio muttered.

“I do.” Noct said, voice confident and kind. He smiled at Cho, then turned to the flabbergasted Prompto. “But... You guys... you're not the same.” He said.

“We're not?” Prompto asked, “But he's... me...”

Cho shook his head, “No, we're not.” He agreed. “Your experiences are different from mine. There are things you did with Noct that I didn't, and vice versa. Not to mention my life experiences.”

“So you believe in nurture rather than nature?” Ignis asked, curiously.

Cho nodded, “Yeah. Well. I kind of have to.” He mumbled, fingers briefly stroking his right wrist. He finished his can and crumpled it all the way. He lifted himself onto his feet, wincing slightly and holding his stomach. The empty ebony can was thrown into the bag for recycling, the movements obviously practices. “Iggy... Do you mind if I-” He gestured to the stove. “I haven't eaten anything in twenty years...” Ignis gave a nod but watched him carefully.

“Heh, now I _know_ they're not the same.” Gladio said with a small laugh. “No way Prompto ever volunteers to cook, even for himself.”

“Because I _can't_ cook.” Prompto objected. “Trust me, you guys don't _want_ to eat what I make.”

Noct grimaced, remembering the many cooking attempts of his best friend. They were _never_ good. Noct was surprised that he never got food poisoning while trying to be a supportive friend. Then again, apparently his invisible friend had had precognition, so he would've probably warned Noct not to eat something if it was actually dangerous.

“Yeah. No. Prompto's cooking is awful.” He gave his friend an apologetic look, but Prompto was nodding enthusiastically.

“I had to learn.” Cho said quietly, fishing around for the supplies. He set up the utensils with practised ease, obviously knowing where everything was. “I'm no Iggy, but I'm not too bad.”

– – – – – – – –

While Cho prepared himself some food, Prompto made his way to the farthest edge of the haven, away from everyone. Noct watched him go, not sure what to do. He wanted to comfort his friend, but at the same time, having Cho here, _solid_ , that... was something that Noct didn't want to take his attention off.

“Go to him.” Cho said, stirring a pot. He didn't even turn around, simply spoke over his shoulder to Noct.

Well... Noct had never doubted Cho before, and even though he couldn't see into the future anymore, he knew Prompto - probably better than anyone else ever had. With a small nod, Noct turned and walked to the edge of the rock.

“No wandering off!” Ignis warned with a steel edge.

Noct waved him off but agreed with him. That was one lesson learned the hard way.

“Hey.” Noct greeted Prompto, sitting down beside him.

“Hey.” Prompto's voice was lacking its usual brightness. It sounded almost hollow in a way that Noct didn't like.

“Strange night...huh?” He asked, leaning back on his arms and looking up at the night sky.

“Yeah.”

Prompto was reduced to one word answers, that wasn't good. Noct sighed and sat back up. “Prompto...” He turned to watch his friend, “Seriously... you okay?” He asked, wanting to reach out to hold Prompto close again, but he wasn't sure if he was allowed. Adding physical comfort to their friendship had changed their dynamic a little, and Noct was unsure how to navigate that aspect. He made a mental note to bring it up later. When Prompto was a little more normal.

“Yeah... No... I don't know.” Prompto sighed, “It's a lot to take in... now there's _two_ of me...”

“Nah.” Noct shook his head, “Like I said, you guys are different. I've known Cho since I was eight.” He told Prompto, “I've known you for five years now. I'm pretty sure I know you both pretty well.”

Prompto shrugged, his shoulders rising and dropping heavily, but he didn't say anything. This was bad. Very bad.

“There's only one of you Prom.” Noct said quietly, giving in to his impulse to reach out. He placed his hand on Prompto's shoulder it in a firm grip.

Prompto was quiet for a long moment, staring blindly ahead of himself. “I guess...” He started quietly, almost as if he wasn't sure if he should speak. “I just... always worried that I'd be.. replaced. And now... there's this really bad ass version of me walking around. And I mean... it's pretty obvious that he's going to join the group...” He swallowed thickly. “I guess I just don't want to be left behind.” His voice had all but trailed off at the end, but Noct heard it.

“Prom...” The hand on Prompto's shoulder tightened for a moment, “Just because you guys couldn't see him... doesn't mean he wasn't there.” He said quietly. “He's always been here. If I was going to leave you behind... don't you think I would've done it in Insomnia?” He questioned, and Prompto finally turned his attention back to him. Noct gave him a warm smile. “You're stuck with me dude. For as long as you'll let me stick around.”

“Heh.” Prompto sniffled slightly, “Pretty sure you'll get tired of me first.”

“Nah.” Noct finally moved his hand, wrapping it around his friend's shoulders. “Not gonna happen.” He promised, tilting his head to rest on top of Prompto's. “Not for a million years.”

– – – – – – – –

There was no comfortable way to fit all five of them in the four person tent. It was a hard enough squeeze with just the four of them. But they couldn't leave the camp until sun up, so they had to make do.

Cho offered to sleep outside, brushing away Ignis' concern, stating that he'd slept in worse conditions. Noct hadn't liked the idea of Cho being out of sight, but the ex-messenger had pointed out that he usually spent the night outside the tent anyway.

Still, Noct had only reluctantly agreed when the rest of the retinue pushed for him to just go to bed.

Ignis stayed up a little later than the others, insisting that he check Cho's wounds and make sure that he was healing properly. Noct could hear them speaking quietly, but he couldn't make out the words, and after the night he'd had, he couldn't resist the pull of sleep.

– – – – – – – – –

“You're up early.” Prompto muttered as Noct sat up. From the bleary look on Prompto's face, Noct realised that he'd woken him up.

“Yeah.” Noct shrugged, “Go back to sleep if you want.” He added, feeling a little guilty for waking him up. It was _very_ early. A glance at his phone told him that he really should be sleeping. He could easily get in at least three more hours if Iggy wasn't in a bad mood. He contemplated it for a moment, but then his bladder protested, reminding him why he'd been woken up in the first place.

“Nah. I'm up now.” Prompto replied. They kept their voices quiet, not wanting to wake either Gladio or Ignis, who were sleeping on the other side of the tent.

Noct gave a nod and shuffled out of the tent, heading away to answer the call of nature.

A few minutes later, he and Prompto were sitting on the canvas chairs they'd left out the night before, watching the darkness of night slowly lift into the pale light of morning, and Cho bending in inhuman ways.

“What _is_ he doing?” Prompto asked Noct in a quiet whisper, leaning closer to Noct to ask.

“Some sort of yoga.” Noct mumbled in reply, for once wishing that he could stomach Ignis' Ebony. His eyes were feeling heavy again and he shuffled further down into his seat. “Does it every morning.” Maybe going back to bed was still an option? They hadn't been up for _too_ long, after all. Those extra three hours were starting to sound very appealing.

“Okay.” Prompto nodded, pulling his camera out and looking through the settings. “And _how_ is he doing it?”

Once again, Cho had contorted himself into a strange position. His hands were supporting him, and his right leg was thrown over the back of his shoulders, his ankle crossing his back and hanging over his right shoulder. His other leg was bent, resting against the outside of his right arm. Cho made it look effortless, but Noct knew that it was anything but.

“Practice.” Cho answered, slowly moving himself out of the position and standing up. He stretched and then turned to look at Noct, a grin on his face. “You're up before the sun.” He said, and Noct groaned.

“No.” He folded his arms across his chest. “Not happening.”

“Huh?” Prompto looked between the two, confused.

“Noct used to do it too.” Cho said, still grinning at Noct and making gestures for him to get up. “But whe he got all moody as a teenager, he stopped. He said that he was always too tired or busy. _I_ said that when he grew up enough to get out of bed before dawn _voluntarily_ , he would have to join me again.”

Prompto laughed, “Is that why he never gets up early?” He asked, and Noct just huffed.

“Probably. C'mon, Noct. A deal's a deal.”

“Fine.” With another huff, Noct stood and joined Cho.

Which was how Ignis found them half an hour later. Cho was leading both Noct and Prompto into some of what he called the 'simpler' poses. The two younger men were shaking and trembling, sweat pouring off them as they struggled to keep themselves still.

“Don't forget to breathe, boys.” Cho said, his voice not betraying any hint of effort.

“W's goin' on?” Gladio mumbled, climbing out of the tent. Ignis hadn't managed to get more than two steps past the threshold before stopping dead to watch the strange scene unfold in front of him.

“I believe,” Ignis said, taking off his glasses and rubbing them on his shirt before putting them back on his face. “That's the Eagle...”

“Huh?” Gladio blinked and followed Ignis' line of sight. “Huh?” He asked again, staring at the other three members of their group.

“Yoga, Gladio.” Ignis said, finally moving away to set up what he needed for breakfast.

“Damn!” Noct muttered, adjusting his position slightly to keep his balance. Unfortunately, it only lasted another two seconds before Prompto let out a squeak and fell sideways, crashing into Noct sending them both toppling into a heap of tangled limbs.

“Uuf.” Prompto grunted as Noct landed on top of him, before falling into laughter and patting Noct's arm.

“Morning!” Cho greeted Ignis and Gladio brightly before moving switching positions, standing up right. He began to move slowly, twisting his torso while moving his arms in front of himself.

“What's he doing _now_?” Prompto asked from somewhere under Noct's sprawled form.

“Kata.” The prince grumbled, rolling off his friend and making his way to his feet. “Never again!” He growled at Cho. “Never getting up this early again.” He added quietly, all but stalking over to the chairs to throw himself into one, face all but glowing red with exertion and embarrassment.

Prompto just stayed where he was, still letting out the odd giggle while watching Cho with vague interest.

“Where did you learn that?” Gladio asked, stepping away from the tent to move closer to the blond. He folded his arms in front of his chest and tilted his head slightly, regarding the man. Noct recognised that stance – Gladio had stood like that whenever he was training him in a new set of moves. He was watching Cho, critiquing his form.

“Iris.” Cho answered easily, moving on to the next position.

Noct had seen him do this many times over the last decade, but he'd never actually asked him about it. He'd just assumed that it was part of his morning routine, just like how his father had used to do his stretches.

“Hmm.” Gladio was still watching Cho, appraising him.

“Want to join in?” Cho asked, raising his eyebrow and giving Gladio a wink in a mock of flirtation.

Gladio thought on it for a moment before giving a small nod and standing beside him, easily falling into step.

Bored of watching Cho doing the same thing he did nearly every day, Noct turned his attention to Ignis. “Hey Iggy,” He caught his advisor's attention before speaking again. “We'll go back to Caem toady but... think you can take the car?” He asked.

“I'm sure we can all fit.” Ignis assured him, assuming that was what the issue was.

Noct shook his head and gave his friend a small smile, “No, we can.” He told his friend, subtly reminding him that Cho had been with them the whole time. “But Cho hasn't shut up about not being able to ride chocobos since we left the post... I was thinking that we could ride some back. It's not that far.”

Ignis considered this for a moment before nodding, “I would like to have _some_ company on the drive.”

“Take Gladio.” Noct suggested, “I'll be fine with Prompto and Cho.”

Ignis turned his attention on the other three members. Gladio and Cho were still moving through the routine, and Prompto had finally propped himself up on his elbows to watch. It was obvious that Cho knew what he was doing – he and Gladio were in perfect sync, and neither were falling behind. He was at least as good as Gladio in this.

“It's day time.” Noct pointed out, “No daemons to attack us.” He knew that he sounded like a kid begging his parent for a toy, but that didn't stop him from continuing. “Aaaannnndddd we already know that he'll do whatever he has to to protect me.”

At that, Ignis sighed, sounding fully like a parent giving in to their spoiled child. “Very well.” He said, “But don't take too many detours.” He fished around in one of his bags and pulled out a piece of paper. He handed it to Noct. “And if you would be so kind.” He said, tone telling Noct that he didn't have much of a choice.

He looked at the page and saw that it was a hunt poster for a low level varmint. One that any one of them could take out with ease on their own. He gave a nod and put the paper in his pocket. If nothing else, they'd get a little gil out of it.

“So what's the plan now?” Ignis asked, finishing up with making breakfast. He plated five servings before taking two, handing one to Noct and keeping one for himself. “Our goal so far has been to reunite with Lady Lunafreya. As she is here, we have no pressing need to go to Altissia.”

Noct poked at his omelet for a moment, checking to make sure there were no vegetables before he dug in. “We still need to go.” He said, “From what Gentiana and Luna told me, I still need to get the blessing of the Hydraean. I probably need all six, but at least we know where she is.”

Ignis nodded then glanced at Cho. “You said that he begged you not to go.” He said quietly, poking at his food. The movement was unlike the usually refined Ignis, betraying his anxieties. Last night, Cho had all but admitted that things go wrong in Altissia, and that Noct wouldn't fare well from it. It was sitting heavily on Noct's mind too, but he knew that he didn't have much of a choice. He needed to get the blessings, so that he could bring the light back to the world.

Whatever that meant.

“Yeah. But I think I have to go.” Noct answered, following Ignis' gaze to his spectral friend. “I just wish he would tell us what to look out for.”

“I believe Cindy was saying that the boat is in need of repair anyway. We have time to plan out our next move.”

– – – – – – – – –

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to leave this until morning, (as it's almost midnight here in New Zealand), but I decided that I didn't want to leave you guys hanging like that... 
> 
> Cho doing yoga was actually inspired by an image I saw on Tumblr. Unfortunately I didn't like/reblog/share it, and now I can't find it again. Since I saw the image, I can't get it out of my head. (Older Prompto in a handstand scorpion pose). I have a headcannon to go with it, but I'm planning on adding that into the story later. 
> 
> I'm hoping its up to my usual standard, but if it's not, please let me know. I've been awake for far too long and my brain isn't being entirely helpful. Also. We ran out of coffee.... Me is sleepy.


	13. Mud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter is so late. I had a few medical problems in the household. 
> 
> I'm also sorry if it's not the best quality. It might take me a little while to get back into the swing of things...

There was a little commotion when the Noct and his two companions joined the others at Cape Caem. The main culprit being Noctis himself as he stormed into the small house and stomped his way up to the bathroom in a huff, leaving a trail of vaguely muddy water behind him.

Next, came Prompto who was red in the face with laughter, dripping just as badly as Noct had been. He was clutching his (thankfully water proof) camera to his chest and when he walked in, he handed it to Ignis.

“Noct fell-” He managed to gasp out, pushing the camera at Ignis. “I got pics.” He laughed again before heading to the small room where they had stored their belongings, presumably for a change of clothes.

Finally, the last member of their group entered the room, wet only from the knees down. He had a look of great amusement plastered on his face. “Hey,” He greeted the people gathered in the room.

Ignis fiddled with Prompto's camera, trying to remember how to bring up the recently taken photographs. Behind him, sitting at the table, Iris and Gladio were giving strange looks in the direction that Prompto and Noctis had wandered off in, seemingly not sure if they should be worried or amused.

“What on Eos happened?” Ignis questioned, finally getting the camera to cooperate.

“Something spooked Noct's bird.” Cho told him, stripping his boots off and setting them near the door. The socks came next, and then he rolled his trouser legs up. He, at least, wasn't making too much of a mess. “It threw him off – into a mud puddle.”

“So why're you wet?” Gladio asked, raising an eyebrow.

“When Noct fell in, Prompto wouldn't stop laughing, so of course, Noct had to drag him down too.” Cho wandered across the small space and retrieved an old towel from the kitchen. He threw it on the floor and used his feet to mop up the worst of the water. “They were caked in mud, so I hosed them down before I let them come inside.”

“See,” Gladio said to Iris, gesturing to Cho. “Noct swears he's Prompto but I don't believe it.”

Iris giggled a little and shook her head. “Maybe he just finally grew up?” She suggested, watching as Cho finished mopping the floor and threw the towel in a laundry basket, which he then moved out of the way of the door, packing everything up neatly.

“Quite.” Ignis agreed, flicking through the photographs that had been taken today. There were a few of Noct on his chocobo, but many more of him sitting in a pile of mud. The last one was of both Noct and Prompto in the mud, Prompto grinning up at the camera and Noct looking more than a little put out, pouting in the same way he had as a child. Ignis couldn't help the fond smile that formed on his mouth as he handed the camera to Gladio.

– – – – – – – –

“Oh come on!” Prompto protested Noct's pouting, throwing himself on the bed beside his friend. “You have to admit, it was kind of ridiculous.”

In a show of great maturity, Noct simply folded his arms in front of his chest and turned his head away from Prompto. “Hmph.” His childish reactions just set Prompto off again, his laughter echoing off the walls.

“C'mon.” He put his arms around Noct's shoulders, pulling him against his side. “It _was_ funny. Even Cho thought so.”

Noct rolled his eyes, “I'm glad my humiliation gave you two a bonding experience.” He muttered, but found himself relaxing. It was good to hear Prompto laugh again. After the way he was last night, Noct wasn't sure if he would hear the sound again for a long while.

Having them ride chocobos back seemed to have been one of his better ideas. He leaned his head to the side, taking the increasingly familiar position with more ease today. “Hey...” He said quietly after a moment. “What are the rules?” He asked Prompto.

“Huh? Rules? For what?” His friend replied, making a move to pull away to look at Noct.

Noct didn't let him go, he put his arm around Prompto's waist to hold him place. “For this.” He squeezed Prompto's side, hoping that the man would understand what he was talking about.

“What do you mean?” No such luck. Prompto sounded a little confused but he shifted back to where he had been before, comfortably holding Noct against him.

“This is all new to me.” Noct said, feeling his face heat up. “Y'know...” He squeezed Prompto again, hoping he didn't have to say it. “I don't know what's allowed...”

Prompto was quiet for a moment, and if it wasn't for the gentle pressure on Noct's shoulders never changing, Noct would've been afraid that he'd said something wrong. As it was, he realised that Prompto was just trying to think of what to say.

“I dunno.” The blond admitted, “But I guess.... as long as we promise to speak up if we're uncomfortable... we just make it up as we go along.”

Noct nodded against Prompto's shoulder. He could live with that. He could trust Prompto to tell him to back off if he needed to, and he knew that he could make discomfort obvious if it happened to him. Otherwise...

“And around the others?” Part of Noct wanted to keep it a secret. Something for only himself and Prompto, but the other part of him wanted to be able to take and give the comfort when he wanted it and not have to worry about what others think.

He was jostled uncomfortably when Prompto shrugged. “I'm not fussy.” He said, “If you wanna cuddle in front of them, I'm game.”

Noct pulled a face at the word 'cuddle', but didn't say anything. Instead, he just stayed where he was, leaning comfortably against his friend as the day caught up with him. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

– – – – – – – –

When Noct woke up, he was warm and comfortable. More comfortable than he had been in a long time. He didn't want to move, but there was a repetitive noise invading his ears. It took his fogged mind a moment to realise that it was somebody knocking on the door.

“Noct!” Iris called through the wood, “You awake? Gladdy said he wants to talk to you!”

“Be down in a minute!” Noct called back, finally opening resigning himself to waking up fully. He blinked his eyes open and instantly froze.

The warmth that he had felt had come from Prompto, who was currently sleeping curled around Noct, holding him close in a very intimate embrace. Deciding not to make a big deal out of this – if he treated it like a normal occurrence, perhaps it would become one – he gently tried to disentangle himself from his sleeping friend.

Prompto's arms tightened around him and a leg was thrown over his own. Apparently Prompto didn't want to be disturbed.

“Prom.” Noct couldn't wiggle out of this grasp without waking Prompto anyway, so he might as well be nice about it. “Lemme up.” He ordered, somehow managing to wiggle his arms from the human octopus in his bed. He tapped on Prompto's shoulder before giving it a shake. “Prrroooommmm.” He called, a little louder this time.

“Mmm.” Prompto finally opened his eyes. “Hey.” He muttered before dipping his head and placing it on Noct's chest, snuggling himself closer to Noct. A second passed, and then another, and then Prompto slowly pulled his head back to look at Noct. “Uh...” Noct just raised an eyebrow at his friend, amused at this new side of Prompto.

“Gonna let me go?” Noct asked, “Or do I have to phase my way out? Gladio wants to talk to me.”

Prompto nodded, cheeks turning a brilliant shade of red, and he slowly moved back further, letting Noct go. “Sorry.” He muttered, “Guess we fell asleep.”

Noct shrugged. “It was comfy.” He told Prompto, somehow managing to hide his own embarrassment as he climbed off the bed. “And warm.” He added for good measure. Hopefully Prompto would get the hint that Noct wasn't uncomfortable with the idea of sleeping like that. In fact, he kind of liked the thought of it. Maybe Prompto would agree to it another time.

– – – – – – – –

While Noct was speaking with Gladio, Prompto wandered towards the lighthouse. The sunlight was perfect for some distance shots, and he really wanted to see what the view was like from the top. He smiled and waved at Cid as he passed, heading for the central elevator.

He wasn't expecting to find Cho at the top, leaning over the railings and staring out into the ocean. “Hey,” The older man offered a smile and a wave as he pushed off the metal railing.

“Heyas.” Prompto returned the greeting, suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable. “Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt....” He turned to leave, thinking that Cho wanted to find some time for himself. It wasn't only Noct that had been forced to have company for twelve years, after all.

“Nah,” Cho gestured to the railing beside him. “Actually, there was something I wanted to talk to you about...”

“Oh?” Prompto still didn't quite know how to act around this almost stranger. Technically they were the same person – on a genetic level at least – and they'd both actually been around each other for a long time. Prompto just hadn't been able to _see_ Cho.

But that just made things stranger. This man knew everything about Prompto, but Prompto knew nothing about him. How did you talk to someone like that?

“Yeah... There's something you need to know. But... you're not going to like it.” Cho gave a soft sigh then flicked his wrist, a flash of light and something materialised out of the armiger. “Here.” He offered the bottle to Prompto.

He looked at the beer for a moment before taking it. “Right... I'll ask about _that_ later.” He muttered, gesturing towards Cho's hands.

Cho shrugged, “I'm a Glave.” He pointed out before finding a few boxes to sit on. He gestured to another one, and Prompto took a seat, looking at Cho nervously.

“So...” Prompto opened the beer and looked at Cho expectantly. “You wanted to talk...?”

Taking a deep breath, Cho nodded. “Yeah. It's about where you came from.”

– – – – – – – – – –

“All set to go?” Ignis asked as they piled into the Regalia, Cho taking Gladio's usual spot.

The three gave small mumbles of agreement and they were off, the Regalia gliding over the road with a loud purr.

It was a long car drive to the Vesperpool, but it was mostly silent. Noct couldn't help but frown at the back of Prompto's head. The man had been acting odd ever since they set off. He'd barely spoken a word, and hadn't taken a single photograph. He _never_ went on a long trip without taking photographs.

He still spoke when spoken to, but only with one word answers. He seemed to be depressed, and Noct wondered if it had something to do with him. The last time they'd spoken, he'd been fine. And then they'd slept cuddled up together. The next thing he knew, Prompto was quiet, withdrawn.

“Hey, Specs,” Noct leaned forward to talk to his advisor, “Can we stop at the next shop?”

It wasn't an unusual request, four men sharing a long car ride – people needed to pee and buy drinks after all – so Ignis simply nodded and complied ten minutes later.

The outpost was tiny, it didn't even have anywhere to eat, just a shop and a gas pump. “Hey Prompto,” Noct gestured to Prompto to follow him into the shop, and his faithful friend didn't even ask why. Once inside, Noct turned to the shelves, pretending to look them over while watching Prompto from the corner of his eyes. “You okay?” He asked.

Prompto just nodded. He didn't even bother offering Noct a reassuring smile. “Yeah.” He said eventually, his voice sounding tired.

Noct sighed and grabbed Prompto's hand, pulling him out of the back door of the shop and away from prying eyes. “Bullshit.” He turned to his friend and crossed his arms, looking at Prompto with seriousness. “What's going on, Prom?” He asked, “And don't tell me it's nothing.”

Prompto hesitated for a moment, his hand holding his wrist. It was something that Noct hadn't seen him do in a long time – not since high school. He frowned, watching his blond friend fidget before sighing and shaking his head.

“No.” He said quietly, “I'm not alright. But... I don't want to talk about it.” He looked up at Noct, and this time, his smile was a little more genuine. “Not yet.” He let go of his wrist and stepped closer to Noct. “Could do with a hug though...”

Without a word, Noct wrapped his arms around Prompto, holding him close. He didn't hesitate before cupping the side of Prompto's head, running his fingers through his hair gently. “You know you can talk to me, right? About anything.”

He felt Prompto nod against his chest and after a moment there was a soft sigh. Not didn't know if it was from himself or Prompto, but it didn't matter. When they finally pulled apart, Prompto was smiling at him, looking a lot more comfortable than he had when they first set off.

He wasn't back to normal, far from it, but at least he was looking a little less depressed. Noct could only hope that he could help him again later.

– – – – – – – –

The Vesperpool was humid, slimy and full of bugs. “This place sucks.” Noct muttered, hearing Prompto agree with him as they pushed their way through the undergrowth. Soon enough, they ended up wading through ankle deep water and Noct let out another grumble.

“This day can't get much worse.” Noct muttered.

“Don't worry,” Cho muttered from beside him, “It will.”

“Well that sounds ominous.” Ignis said with a sigh, “Perhaps you could tell us what to expect?”

Cho shook his head, but didn't comment.

“Maybe it's more bugs?” Prompto whined, flailing his arms around his head as if to scare away the bugs that were already there.

It only took them a few more minutes of wading through stinky water for Noct to realise what Cho must have meant. Standing under the ruins of a stone arch, water half way up to his knees, was the one person that Noct never wanted to see again. “Gentlemen,” Ardyn spoke, his voice dripping with venom. It always made him want to shudder, and he never quite understood why. “What a pleas-”

Before the man could finish his words, three loud shots rang out, one after another, echoing through the woods, and Ardyn crumpled into the water below.

With wide eyes, Noct looked from the fallen chancellor to his side, where Cho was standing, weapon still drawn and smoking. “What-” His voice was thick with shock as he stared at his childhood friend.

Cho had a strange look on his face, one of serious determination. He slowly lowered his gun as he walked up to the fallen Niff. Another shot rang out before Cho dismissed his weapon.

“What the hell!?” Finally, Noct's voice was working again, and he shouted out, watching as Cho looked over the body. “You just shot the Nifelheim chancellor!” He hissed, eyes scanning the area. Surely Ardyn wouldn't be alone. Not in enemy territory. He kept his guard up, waiting for the attack that he was sure would come next.

“Yes.” Cho said simply, pulling what looked like a rope out of the armiger. He flipped Ardyn over and tied his hands behind his back before roughly picking him up.

“What?” Noct asked, watching Cho carry Ardyn to a nearby tree and tie him to it. “Tell me what's going on!” Noct ordered, still at a loss as to what to do.

Cho simply shook his head, stepping back to admire his handy work. Ardyn was definitely secured to the tree, though where Cho expected him to go, Noct had no idea. The man was very dead. The three shots in his forehead and one in his chest were leaking blood at a rapid rate. There was no way that Ardyn was still alive.

With flick of the wrist, Cho summoned one of Noct's javelins. He lined it up and threw it forward, impaling the Niff chancellor against the tree. He stepped back again and lifted his leg, placing it on the end of the weapon. Slowly, he pushed his weight forward, lodging the weapon even further into the tree behind Ardyn.

“Cho...” Ignis said quietly, stepping towards the bloodied ex-messenger. He took the shaking man by the arm and gently pulled him away from the rapidly cooling corpse. “Would you care to explain why you did that?” His voice was quiet, patient, but there was a serious edge to it.

“Because evil men don't become healers.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things are going to take a new direction from here. This is where we stop following the game, I believe.


	14. Story Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens in this chapter...

“Enough with the cryptic shit!” Noct was shaking, eyes wide and breath rapid. He stared at his childhood friend, completely shocked and confused.

“Quite.” Ignis agreed with Noctis, his sharp gaze lingering on Cho as the messenger bent down to retrieve Ardyn's hat from the pool at their feet. He casually put it on his head.

Cho flashed them a smile and shook his head, finding a dry spot by another tree. He sat down, arms casually hung over his bent knees, and summoned his weapon, holding it limply in his right hand. “Just wait.” He said, “He'll wake up soon.”

“Wake up...” Noct looked from Cho to Ardyn, eyes wide. “He's... dead, Cho.” He said quietly, “He's _not_ waking up...”

Cho shrugged, eyes still trained on the chancellor, still sitting silently.

“Dude...” Prompto looked from Ardyn to Cho and back again a few times. “Dude... He's probably not alone...”

“Nope.” Cho shook his head, “Aranea Highwind is waiting by the entrance to the dungeon.” He said, waving his hand in the direction that Noct assumed the dungeon was in. “She's not exactly loyal to Ardyn. Biggs and Wedge'll follow her anywhere, and the MT's don't really think for themselves. Nobody'll bother coming looking for him until the morning.”

Prompto hesitated for a moment before sitting next to Cho. The older man turned to look at his younger self and gave a soft smile and a strange look. After a few moments, Prompto nodded, looking very uncomfortable. His hand was playing with the band on his wrist.

“Well.” Noct almost jumped out of his skin when a voice came from the corpse pinned to the tree. He turned his wide eyes to the man, his heart thudding in his chest as his eyes met amber. Ardyn was looking at each of them in turn, lingering as he slowly moved from one person to the next. His eyes finally fell on the two blonds sitting against the tree opposite him.

“Isn't that cute.” Strangely, Ardyn didn't seem upset about being killed, tied up and impaled against a tree. In fact, he seemed to be amused.

Beside Noct, Ignis was regarding Ardyn with an astonished look. If it wasn't for the situation, Noct probably would've found the expression on Ignis' face amusing, definitely one to remember. But as it was, Noct was too busy feeling shock of his own.

“Good morning, your majesty.” Cho gave a mock bow, taking the hat from his head and tilting his head. “I hope you're comfortable.”

“Ah. Be assured, I will not be going anywhere.” His eyes were narrowed on Cho. Noct looked at the javelin with a frown, realising that it had probably severed Ardyn' spinal cord.

“Oh good.” Cho said with a smile, replacing the hat on his head. “Because I have a story to tell.” He looked at the rest of the retinue, gesturing for them to sit, “I think you'll all want to hear it.” He waited for a moment, giving a pointed look to Noct and Ignis, both of whom were frowning and not making any moves to sit.

After a moment, Cho shrugged, “Suit yourselves.” He muttered.

“I must say,” Ardyn spoke calmly, as if being impaled on a tree was more of a vague irritation than anything else. “You seem to have picked up a few of your father's tricks.”

Noct frowned, looking at Cho and Prompto. Prompto still looked very uncomfortable, but Cho didn't seem to care about what Ardyn was saying. Wasn't Prompto's dad a businessman living in Altissia? What kind of tricks was Ardyn talking about? Or was he just trying to get a reaction out of the man?

“I guess every asshole is good for at least one thing.” Cho said casually. “Didn't want you leaving until I'd finished my story.”

“Well then, by all means.” Ardyn bowed his head slightly, “Do regale us with this story you so desperately want to share.”

“Long ago,” Cho began, “The world was thrown into chaos as the starscourge descended. Among the creatures of Eos was one man who could help. The gods gifted unto this man a unique power; the ability to heal those effected by the blight. Along with this power, they gave to him the crystal and the ability to use its magicks.”

“The founder king?” Ignis asked, eyebrow raised.

“Not quite.” Cho said with a smile and a small shake of his head. “The founder king's brother.” He corrected him.

“The founder king didn't have a brother.” Noct was very familiar with the legends and the tales of the founder king. It had been drilled into him since he was a little kid, after all.

“Oh, but he did.” Ardyn corrected him, eyes never leaving Cho, “But your so called 'founder king' was the jealous type.”

“Right.” Cho agreed, “The Healer travelled the land, healing everyone that he could. He quickly became aware that his ability to heal was flawed. He wasn't eradicating the illness, he was absorbing it, taking it into his own body.

“But yet he did not stop.” Cho was watching Ardyn, his voice quiet, “He continued to travel the land, to heal those he could. With every man he saved, he damned himself even further. But his brother became jealous of the renown that the healer was receiving. He watched as his brother grew in fame and how the people loved him, yet nobody even knew who he was.

“So the king ostracised and demonised his brother, the healer of the people. He told them of the daemons that now resided within his brother's soul and slowly, the people began to hate him. But the healer continued in his quest, healing those that would allow him, saving countless lives.

“This angered the brother, and eventually his words reached more ears than the healer could get to. The people turned on the healer and the king executed him.”

“Why are you telling us this?” Ignis asked, frowning as he listened.

“Because the healer didn't die.” Cho answered, “He was rejected by the crystal, sent away from the astral plane. The gods turned their back on him and the healer became the monster his brother accused him of being. I don't know what happened over the next two thousand years, except that the healer's heart and soul darkened with every passing day. And eventually, he wanted nothing more than to take revenge. Revenge on the gods that used and discarded him, revenge on the crystal that rejected him. Revenge on his brother and his descendants.”

He was still looking at Ardyn. “Your motivations used to confuse me.” He admitted, “I never understood why you wanted the whole world to suffer because of what happened to you. There are so many innocent people in the world, so many people that have done nothing wrong. But your plan...” He shook his head, “How many have already died?” He asked rhetorically, “Is there even anyone left in Zegnautus?

“But I get it now. After learning who I am, _what_ I am, I wanted to burn everything. But when I got my revenge, it didn't help. I thought then, that maybe I understood you. But that wasn't it...

“It wasn't until I spent twenty years as an incorporeal immortal and I think... Now I know what you really want.”

“Oh?” Ardyn asked, his amused tone obviously faked. He was giving Cho a dark, calculating look. “And what would a failed MT know about what I want?”

“What?” Noct asked quietly, but was completely ignored.

“You want to be free.”

Finally, Cho stood and stepped closer to Ardyn. He took the hat off his head and placed it on Ardyn's, giving the man a soft, kind smile. “For the longest time, I hated you.” He said quietly, “For everything you put me through. For taking him away from me.” A flicker of confusion flashed over Ardyn's face as he watched the man who was close to him.

“But now... I pity you.” Cho said quietly, “And I want to help.”

“Better men than you have tried.” Ardyn's eye narrowed as Cho's kind smile just grew slightly.

“But I have a hidden weapon.” He told the man. “Are you willing to let me help?” As he spoke, Cho was slowly untying the ropes from around Ardyn, letting them drop to the ground below.

After a moment of watching him, Ardyn spoke again. “Once I get some answers from you.” He told him, “The first MT Clones were produced no more than twenty five years ago. And yet here you are, obviously older than that.” His eyes flicked down to Cho's covered wrist.

“I'm from the future.” Cho said with a shrug, and surprisingly, Ardyn let that drop.

Once the rope was gone, Cho stepped back, looking down on Ardyn. “You have a choice now.” He said, “I can leave you here for somebody else to find, or you can come with me and let me help you.” He placed his hand on the javelin, waiting for a reply.

“Oh, so confident.” Ardyn smirked, “I'm game. It will be interesting to watch how you fail.”

With a nod, Cho summoned his gun and took aim. “I'll see you soon.” He told Ardyn, who gave a brief nod and closed his eyes.

A shot rang out and Ardyn's head fell forward, a new bullet wound leaking blood. After a second, Cho dispelled his weapon and reached forward, fingers touching the lance and it too disappeared, leaving Ardyn to slump completely to the ground. Cho reached down and lifted him by the arm.

“Steyliff isn't accessible until after dark.” Cho said quietly, hoisting Ardyn over his shoulder. “We'll be done by then.”

– – – – – – – – – –

By the time they made it back to the road, Ardyn was awake and walking on his own. He rolled his eyes and protested the ropes on his arms, but didn't put up much of a fuss. Instead, he simply walked along with them.

Noct was incredibly uncomfortable. Being so close to Ardyn made his skin crawl, and he was more confused about things than he had ever been before. There were things that Ardyn had said, and things that Cho had said, and he just had way more questions than he'd had before.

And he had had a lot of questions before.

Still, he held his tongue. He didn't want to give anything away in front of Ardyn, and he knew that the questions he wanted to ask would have to be done in private. For now, he would trust in Cho. Trust that he knew what he was doing, and that it would work out in the end.

He just wished that he knew what to expect.

Luna standing beside the Regalia was _not_ it. Once again, Noct's eyes went impossibly wide and he found himself staring. “Luna?” He asked, approaching the Oracle, “What are you doing here?”

“Ah. I see now.” Ardyn's voice came from behind him, and Noct flinched. “Do you assume that this has not been tried before?”

Luna stepped forward, taking Noct's hands in her own for a moment in greeting. She smiled at him as she wordlessly stepped around him, letting go of his hands.

“Ardyn,” She greeted the ancient man with a small bow. “I will do my best, to succeed where others have failed, and heal you of your pain.” She reached forward, her hands on his shoulders. “Please, allow me to help you.”

“By all means,” Ardyn didn't seem to care, either way. “Feel free to try.”

With permission received, Luna gave a small nod, and a golden glow encompassed her hands, spreading slowly over Ardyn. The chancellor closed his eyes and his body seemed to relax a little as the light grew in size and intensity.

Eventually, the light began to fade until it was gone completely. Luna and Ardyn stood, unmoving for a few seconds before Luna's legs gave out. Noct rushed forward as she collapsed, catching her before she could hit the ground.

“Luna!” He called, looking down at the woman in his arms. In an instant, Ignis was by his side, crouching to gently check on the Oracle.

“She seems to simply be exhausted.” He told Noct quietly, “Let's get her into the car.”

Ignis always seemed to know what to do, even when Noct didn't. _Especially_ when Noct didn't. He could always trust Ignis, following his lead had never lead him astray. So Noct nodded and shifted his grip on Luna to lift her carefully against his chest. He followed Ignis to the car, glad that the weather was good enough to keep the top down. It made putting her inside easier.

He looked over his shoulder and looked back at the rest of the group. Apparently Ardyn had collapsed too, because Cho was holding him, kneeling on the ground, Prompto looking over his shoulder.

“Can you stay with her?” Noct asked quietly and Ignis nodded, shifting Luna slightly so that she was in a more comfortable position.

“Of course.” Ignis agreed, “Do be careful, Noct.”

Noct nodded and moved back to the two blonds. He stood in front of them and crossed his arms, eyes narrowed. “What. The hell. Is going on? He asked, only now feeling the anger that had been building in the background of his confusion.

“Noct...” Prompto looked very uncomfortable, as if he was about to run away. He also didn't say anything else, letting his voice trail off after the single syllable. He looked away, his hand pulling at the band on his wrist.

“You have questions.” Cho said, gently laying Ardyn on the ground before looking up. “Ask them.”

Where to start? So many questions. “What the fuck just happened?” Was the first question he picked.

“Ardyn was the healer from the story.” Prompto said quietly, “The founder king's brother.”

“Right.” Noct wasn't convinced, “That was _two thousand_ years ago.”

“He's immortal.” Cho pointed out, “You've seen him come back from the dead twice.” He reached out and felt Ardyn's neck.

“So you're telling me, that this man is the brother of my _one hundred and thirteenth_ forefather? And that he turned evil because he healed a bunch of people who were sick?” Still not believing.

“The starscourge is what creates daemons.” Prompto said quietly, “If people get sick from it, and don't get healed, they turn into daemons.” He was still scratching at the wristband, and Noct wanted nothing more than to pull his friends into his arms and reassure him, to stop him from feeling so insecure.

But now wasn't the time for that.

“How do you _know_ that?” Noct asked, anger almost boiling over as his confusion only grew.

“Because it was supposed to happen to us.” Cho said quietly, looking at Prompto for a moment. Prompto nodded once and looked away again.

“What?” Noct took a breath, trying to keep himself calm. “Quit it with the cryptic bullshit! You're not a messenger anymore! Tell me what the hell is going on!”

“MT's are created by exposing people to the starscourge and turning them into daemons. They use the miasma to power the MT units.” Cho told Noct, and Noct was a little taken aback. Even though he'd demanded answers, he hadn't actually expected one. Cho had never given him this sort of clarity before.

“The empire started with volunteers.” Cho continued, “But it didn't work properly with adults. I read why, but I never understood it.” He shrugged.

“Didn't work with adults? Does that mean...?” A sickening thought came to him. If MT's were made this way, and adults didn't work... “Have we been killing kids!?” He asked, feeling like he was going to vomit at the idea.

“No... For some reason they have to grow up a bit first?” Cho said with a shake of his head. “They started using babies, keeping them unconscious until they were ready. But they couldn't find enough of them....”

“Then what did they do...?” The sick feeling was still there. Noct had a pretty good idea what the answer would be, by the way that Prompto still wasn't looking at him, by the things that Ardyn had said and that nobody had denied.

“Their top scientist, Verstael Besithia decided to _create_ children instead.” Prompto finally spoke up, his voice quiet. “The normal method was too slow so... he started cloning himself.” Hesitantly, Prompto's fingers moved on his wristband, unclasping it. He took a breath, closed his eyes, and let it drop to the ground. “He gave the clones a barcode tattoo.” He finished, lifting his arm to show to Noct.

Noct stared at it. He'd often wondered if Prompto was hiding something under the ever present wrist band, but he could've never imagined anything like this. He stepped forward, careful not to step on Ardyn. He reached Prompto's side and gently took his hand in his.

He lifted the hand, carefully studying the black ink.

“I knew that I was from Nifelheim,” Prompto continued quietly, “But... that's not exactly something that I could tell people, growing up in Insomnia...”

There was a quiet apology in those words, and Noct hated the sound of it. Prompto was shaking, trembling as Noct gently ran a thumb over the tattoo. He was obviously shaken, and it didn't take a genius to realise that he was probably afraid of rejection.

Lifting his eyes, Noct was gratified to see Prompto looking at him. Keeping eye contact, he lifted Prompto's arm, bringing the barcode to his lips. He gave it a gentle kiss. “Prom.” He said quietly, “This is a part of you, but it doesn't change who you are.” His voice was quiet, meant only for Prompto, “Who cares where you're from?” He asked, “What matters is who you are now.”

“You...” Prompto's lips were trembling, his eyes watering. “You don't... care?” He asked, choking on his words.

“Why would I? You don't.” Noct asked, words genuine. “What does it matter where you're from? You never once treated me like a prince.” He gave Prompto another smile, his free hand reaching up to gently cup Prompto's face. “You're not an MT. You're Prompto. You're the guy who beat my high scores on every game in the arcade. You're the guy who showed up at my apartment at one in the morning to surprise me with a brand new game. The guy who made me feel like a normal guy.”

Noct thought back on all the good times with Prompto, every fun moment they had. He thought about how his life improved a hundredfold the day Prompto came into it, the way he cared for him. Not for the prince, like everyone else in the city. Not for the chosen one like Luna. Prompto cared for Noct, because he was _Noct_.

“You're the guy who... the guy who made everything feel okay when my world was turned upside down...

“It doesn't matter where you're from, or what you were supposed to be.” He continued, voice quiet. He used his thumb to wipe away the tears that were falling on Prompto's cheek.

It hurt to see Prompto cry. A deep pain in the centre of his heart that caused his entire being to want to reach out, to hold him close, to kiss away the tears and protect him from anything and everything that made those tears fall. He wanted to do everything he could to make Prompto keep smiling, to make it so that he never had anything to cry about ever again.

Holy shit.

“You're my best friend, Prom. Nothing's going to change that...”

He was in love with Prompto.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap this chapter was all kinds of fun!
> 
> Fair warning, apparently I've managed to pick up ANOTHER bug. How, I don't know. (I'm an unemployed hermit who spends all my time at home...) So I might end up having another delay coming up. Which is why I stayed up until 2:30am to make sure this chapter got posted. Since this is less of a cliffhanger. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's commenting, it makes me so happy (I actually squeal when a new comment comes in). I love you all!


	15. One Good Turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a short chapter, sorry. But I think you'll all agree that it was the perfect place to stop...

They decided to stay at the nearby haven that night. With Ardyn and Luna, there were too many people to fit in the Regalia. Luckily, when Cho had become corporeal, they had invested in another tent. Each one could hold three people, so at least there was space for everyone.

Ardyn and Luna were still unconscious after the camp was set up, so they put each of them in their own tent. Noct believed it best to keep them separated. There was no telling whether or not Luna's healing had worked, and even if it had, there was no way to know what Ardyn would be like when he woke up.

Having him in their camp made Noct incredibly nervous and uncomfortable, but he felt like he didn't actually have much of a choice.

“Don't worry.” Cho said with a comforting hand on Noct's shoulder. “I can take him.” He winked at Noct and went back to helping Ignis with dinner. They were cooking something that kept well and could be eaten cold, just in case either of their temporary party members woke up in the middle of the night.

Noct was also nervous for a different reason, one that was sitting on the chair beside him. Since realising that he had feelings for him, Noct hadn't been able to look at Prompto without blushing and his heart rate increasing.

He would have to tell Prompto soon, explain to him what was going on with him so that the blond didn't start thinking the wrong thing. Especially given the information he'd given him just a few hours earlier.

“Hey,” He turned to Prompto, feeling his cheeks heat up and his throat go a little dry. He cleared his throat as Prompto turned to smile at him. “Walk?” Noct suggested, cussing himself for his apparent inability to form more than one word at a time.

Prompto nodded, standing and grabbing his camera. “Sure.” He said with a grin, reaching out and taking Noct's hand, pulling him out of his chair. Not prepared for it, Noct stumbled slightly, only to be caught by a laughing Prompto. “Dude, you been drinking?” He asked jokingly.

Noct's cheeks felt even warmer, and he felt his heart skip a beat as he gently pushed himself away from Prompto's chest. He cleared his throat again and lead Prompto to the edge of the haven. They had a few hours before sunset, but this time he would be careful.

“Iggy, going for a walk!” He shouted over his shoulder, not bothering to wait for a reply before jumping down, followed quickly by Prompto.

“So what's up?” Prompto asked, keeping himself close to Noct.

Every time their arms brushed together, Noct felt like his skin was on fire. Every smile that Prompto gave him made his heart do somersaults.

Gods, this was intense. And so very sudden. But when he thought back on it, was it really all that sudden? When he thought back to the times that he'd shared with Prompto, the way that his heart had always felt lighter in his presence... No, Noct had felt like this for a long time, he'd just been too dense to realise it.

But what if he was wrong? What if this was something else? Noct couldn't figure out what else it could be. And really, it wasn't all that surprising, was it? Prompto was his best friend, the closest person to him. He was important to Noct. It would make sense that he'd fall in love with him.

“Noooccctttt!?” Prompto stopped them, stepping in front of Noct to place a hand on his chest. His hand was warm, and Noct couldn't help himself from leaning into it slightly.

He took a deep breath. He had to tell Prompto. He had to let him know what was going on with him. But what if it went wrong? What if Prompto didn't feel the same? What if he got upset, or felt uncomfortable? What if he hated Noct over it?

Okay, so that was unlikely. Prompto was more likely to pity him than to hate him.

“I-” He cleared his throat, looking down at where Prompto had joined their hands. “I've got... a secret of my own...” He confessed, glancing at the barcode on Prompto's wrist. He'd insisted that his friend stop covering it – it was nothing to be ashamed of, after all. Nothing worse than a birthmark.

“Okay...?” Prompto looked at him quizzically, obviously curious about what Noct had to say. His own eyes followed Noct's, flicking to the ink on his wrist. He made an aborted movement to cover it, obviously still not entirely comfortable with it being on display. “What is it? You know you can tell me anything...”

“I-Uh-” How was this supposed to go? Maybe he should have read more of Gladio's trashy romance novels when he had the chance. He had no idea what to do, what to say. He cleared his throat again. “You know... I like guys... right...?” He asked. He'd never said anything before, but he hadn't exactly hidden it either.

“Kinda figured.” Prompto said with a shrug and a frown. “You know I don't care, right?”

Noct found himself looking down at his feet, which were apparently awkwardly shuffling. His cheeks were hot again, his heart pounding. “I-”

He was interrupted by Prompto, who was looking over his shoulder. “Hey, is that Gentiana?” He asked. Noct frowned and turned his head. Prompto was right, Gentiana was standing on the edge of the haven rock, looking at them. After a moment, she turned around.

“We should see what she wants...” Noct said, trying to keep the hammering of his heart down.

Prompto nodded and flashed him a grin. “Sorry dude, we'll talk about this later, okay?” He offered as he headed back towards the haven.

Noct wasn't sure if the interruption of his confession was a bad thing or not. This way, he at least got some time to think on things, to figure out what the more likely scenarios were. Maybe rushing into confessing was a bad idea?

But he still needed to figure out a way to act normal around Prompto. That was the least that he owed his friend.

By the time he got back to the haven, the others had noticed Gentiana's appearance. Cho was speaking to her, and Noct was able to make out the words as he climbed back up.

“I broke your rules.” Cho said quietly. “Are you here to punish me?”

Noct made it to the top of the rock and watched in confusion. Hadn't the rules come from Shiva? Or was Cho simply talking through Gentiana? She was a messenger, after all.

Gentiana tilted her head to one side. “The girl is precious. By saving him, you have saved her. One good deed, in turn, another.” She was speaking directly to Cho, her eyes closed as always. “For one rotation, from dusk to dusk, may your light shine.”

Cho's brow furrowed as he regarded her, obviously thinking on her words. He didn't say anything, just watched as the messenger smiled softly at him.

“The future is uncertain. Many things must yet come to pass. Continue to guide him, o treasured companion of light.”

And with that, Gentiana's form started to fade, turning translucent before disappearing completely. In her place, stood a man.

He was probably the same height as Noct, but he stood taller, his broader shoulders in line with his back and his head held high. A dark beard adorned his face and his hair was longer. But the rest of him... he looked almost identical to Noct, if not a little older.

The plates that had been in Cho's hand clattered to the ground as his whole body froze. His eyes went wide, expression shocked but hopeful. “N-Noct...?” His voice but a whisper, travelled the small distance without problem.

The not-so-stranger gave a smile that could only be described as loving. “Hey.” He greeted and just like that, Cho was sprinting the few feet between them and throwing himself at the new comer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... things are definitely different in the story now... This chapter was actually going to go a different way, but I think this way is better xD


	16. Reunion

The older Noct caught Cho easily, turning with the momentum to stop himself from toppling over. He held Cho close as the ex-messenger all but sobbed into his dark cloak. “It's you.” Noct could hear his old friend choking on his words, thick with emotion. “It's really you.”

The other Noct chuckled, his hand gently carding through Cho's hair. “Yeah.” He affirmed before slowly pulling back, his hands staying on Cho's shoulders. “Hey, don't cry.” The stranger was speaking quietly, his voice soft and fond. “We only have a day. Let's make it happy one.”

Noct stared at them for a moment before turning his head to Prompto. “Okay. Now I get why seeing Cho was so weird.” He muttered and Prompto let out a small huff of laughter.

“Yep.” He agreed, still watching the two in front of him.

The other two were still embracing, but at least Cho had stopped crying. It was weird to see Cho crying, and Noct didn't care for it at all. Though, from what he could tell, these were happy tears? He cleared his throat a little, gaining the attention of the older men.

Reluctantly, they pulled away from their embrace, but Noct noticed that they kept their arms touching, and their fingers intertwined.

“So.. uh... this is the Noct from my timeline...” Cho muttered, a deep red hiding the freckles on his tear stained face. His free hand went to rub the back of his neck in embarrassment. Next to him, the older Noct just gave a small wave.

Noct, Prompto and Ignis just stared at them for a moment. It was Ignis who was the first to regain his composure. “We... can see that.”

The older Noctis looked around and grimaced. “Vesperpool?” He questioned Cho, a look of distaste on his face.

“Mythril.” Cho muttered and the older Noctis nodded once, a look of recognition on his face.

After a few moments, Prompto spoke. “Well this is.... awkward...” He muttered, and Noct let out a snort of amusement. Awkward was an understatement.

“Don't mind me.” The older Noctis spoke, his voice deeper than Noct's, but still somehow the same. “I'm just a ghost of the past... future...” He frowned and looked at Cho. “Dude. I'm confused.” Beside him, Cho chuckled and shrugged.

“You get used to it.” He told him. “Took me like... ten years to figure it out?”

There was a sound building in the camp, and it took Noct a moment to realise that it was the sound of a pot boiling over. He glanced at the camp stove, but it couldn't hold his attention when there was literally another him in the camp.

“Uh, Iggy...” The older Noct muttered, gesturing to the camp pot. “Your pot...”

“Right.” Ignis gave a small start before shaking his head and moving to tend to the pot. A glorious smell wafted across the camp and Noct's stomach grumbled.

“Well then.” Ignis spoke while he worked, “Why don't we all take a seat.” He suggested, gesturing to the camp chairs scattered around the camp.

Not one to argue with Ignis' directives when confused, Noct did as he was told and sat himself in the closest seat. The chair beside him was quickly taken by Prompto, and the two of them watched the newest member of their group.

“Can today get any stranger?” He asked Prompto, who just shrugged.

“Probably. But I think I'll stop paying attention if it does.” He muttered, an amused grin on his face. “I already feel like I'm dreaming.”

Noct nodded in agreement.

– – – – – – – – –

Dinner wasn't anything too fancy, but the way that the older Noct ate it, one would think that it was the best food in the world. Beside him, Cho was finding it hilarious, but Noct wasn't sure what to make of it.

“What can I say?” The older Noct muttered after he finished his portion. “I missed Iggy's cooking.”

“You were dead.” Cho pointed out, “Do the dead even eat?”

Older Noctis shrugged, “Dunno.” He said, “Don't really remember much of it. Shiva said I wasn't supposed to remember?” He shook his head, placing his empty plate on the ground but keeping his fork in his hand. “She told me some of what's going on though.” He stabbed at Cho's plate, sniping a few more fork fulls before Cho moved his plate away in what seemed to be a practised move.

“What did she tell you?” Noct asked, curious. Maybe this older him would give him a few more answers. He might know more than him, after all.

“That Prom was sent back in time to change things, and that I could join him for a day.” Older Noctis was still trying to swipe at Cho's plate, and Cho was managing to dodge him seemingly without even paying attention. After a moment, he speared a vegetable on his own fork and shoved it in older Noct's mouth.

The king gave a grimace of distaste, but swallowed the offending food anyway. Afterwards, he poked his tongue out as if to try to get rid of the taste. After that, Cho put his plate on his king's lap. “Ass.” Older Noctis muttered and Cho just shrugged as the king dug in to the remaining food, pushing the vegetables aside.

“Did she tell you about Ardyn?” Prompto asked, curiously. He speared a carrot onto his own fork and looked at Noct, a calculating look on his face.

“Don't even think about it.” Noct warned, glaring at the carrot on Prompto's fork.

“No?” There was a hint of a question in the king's tone, but it was buried under distrust and something darker. Even the mention of his name seemed to put a scowl on older Noct's face and Noct was more curious than ever as to what happened in their timeline. Obviously Ardyn had something to do with it.

“Cho shot him and impaled him on a tree.” Prompto said with a grin, almost as if he was proud of it.

“Cho?”

“Yeah. Word of advice. Don't let an eight year old Noctis give you a name.” Cho mumbled with a grimace, and older Noctis just looked at him quizzically. “I wasn't allowed to tell him who I am.” Cho continued, “So when he asked me my name, I told him to make one up for me.”

“And he chose 'Cho'?” Older Noct was still frowning, and Noct couldn't help but snort in amusement.

“It's short for Chocobo-Butt.” He told his older self, only realising after Prompto choked on his drink that he'd never actually told the others that.

The older Noctis was obviously trying to keep his laughter in check as he spoke, his amused eyes trained on Cho. “Really? I would've gone with fuzz-face or something.”

“Hey!” Cho protested, his face a deep red. “You said you _like_ my goatee!”

Now older Noctis couldn't stop the laughter and he shook his head. “No. I said that I like that _you_ like it.”

“Asshole.” Cho muttered, but there was still a grin on his face. He shuffled in his camping chair and lay his head on Noct's shoulder. It looked so casual, so normal that Noct had to stare at them for a moment.

Was it possible that what he was feeling for Prompto wasn't unique to this version of him? Did the older Noctis love Cho in the same way that he loved Prompto? Was it reciprocated? They certainly acted like an old married couple. But then... He and Prompto had already been showing some casual intimacy, hadn't they? The hugs, the shoulder bumps. They'd even slept cuddled together. Was this just an evolved form of what they already had?

“So you were saying something about Ardyn?” Older Noctis questioned after a moment, moving slightly to get more comfortable with Cho's head on his shoulder.

“Yes.” Ignis was still watching the two of them with a calculating look, and Noct knew that he was watching for any signs of deception. It _had_ been a strange day, after all, and they didn't have Gladio with them. Being a member short always made Ignis a little antsy. “He was waiting for us within the Vesperpool.”

“I remember.” Older Noct said with a nod, “Something about wanting to help us find the mythril.”

“We didn't get that far.” Noct mumbled, glancing at Cho.

“Right.” Older Noctis turned his head to look down at Cho. “Something about shooting him and stabbing him?”

Cho nodded. “Shot him in the head and chest until he went down. Tied him to a tree. Severed his spinal column with the Drain Lance. Waited for him to wake up. Had a chat. Had Luna heal him of the starscourge.”

When he heard Luna's name, the Older Noctis pulled away from Cho suddenly, turning to face him with a dark look in his eyes. “You brought Luna to him!?” He asked, voice low and dangerous.

Cho sighed and nodded. “Yes.” He said. “She was safe-”

“Safe!? With _Ardyn_!? The man who _killed_ her!?” The older Noctis was shaking with barely suppressed fury, and Noctis could completely understand where he was coming from.

He'd been uncomfortable with Luna and Ardyn being so close together, had been ready to leap into action if it was needed. But he hadn't known... He hadn't gone through whatever this Noct had been through, hadn't known that Ardyn had been the one to kill Luna. He hadn't even known that Luna was _dead_.

“What the hell were you thinking!?” At this point, older Noctis stood, turning on his friend, towering over him.

“In all fairness,” Cho started, not seeming to be worried about his friend's anger, “This Ardyn hasn't done that.”

“Yet.” The older king growled, “Yet. And you put them together. How the hell do you think this is going to turn out?”

“Luna healed Ardyn.” Cho said simply, standing to face his king. He placed his hand on his shoulder, holding tight when the other tried to throw him off. “Noct. Evil men don't become healers.” He told him, voice calm and steady, eyes locked on to his friend's.

“You're trying to tell me he's a good man?” The older asked, disbelievingly. “He _tortured_ you.”

Cho winced at that and shook his head. “No. I'm saying that he _was_ a good man. A long time ago. And it was the gods that fucked him up.” The older man flinched, but Cho kept going, “They set him on a path that he didn't have much choice about, and it turned him into what he is now.”

“He could've rebelled!”

“What, like you did!?” Cho shouted, voice matching the older Noct's in volume.

After his words, silence rang out, loud and deafening. Cho was glaring at the man under his hands, and older Noct seemed to deflate a little. “Prom... that's not fair.”

“You're telling me.” Cho agreed. He let out a soft sigh and shook his head lightly. “Look. Whether or not this helps his shitty personality, healing him of the starscourge has another benefit.” When the older man tilted his head in question, Cho explained. “The starscourge was what was keeping him alive.” He pointed out.

“He's mortal...” Older Noctis whispered and Cho nodded.

“And Luna's safe.” Cho promised. “She's asleep, and she's surrounded by Glaves.” He gestured to the tent that Luna was resting in. “You think that any of us wouldn't protect her in a heartbeat? I mean... c'mon. There's two of me, two of you and an _Iggy_. Who better to make sure she's okay?”

Slowly, the older Noctis nodded, resting his forehead against Cho's. His hands found themselves on Cho's hips and he sighed softly. “Don't scare me like that.” He muttered. “I hate being mad at you.”

“I'm not fond of it either.” Cho muttered with a chuckle, shifting his grip on his Noct's shoulders from holding them to encircling them. “I've missed you.” He whispered, and Noct barely heard the words.

“I know.” Even though Noct couldn't see his counterpart's face, he could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

To Noct's left, Ignis cleared his throat. “Once again, we find ourselves without adequate lodgings for the evening.” He said, and the two older men across from them slowly separated and retook their seats.

Noct noticed their hands were still intertwined, and wondered if anybody else had seen it. He didn't comment though – he didn't want to intrude on their reunion in any way. Like the other him had said, they only have one day. Why would he spoil that?

The sun had fully set now, and Cho disentangled himself from his Noct to light the fire. “It's fine, Ig.” he said, smiling up at the advisor. “Don't think I could sleep anyway.” He glanced behind him at the other Noctis, and Ignis nodded in understanding. “Worse comes to worse, we can crash in the car. Wouldn't be the first time.”

Once Cho had lit the fire, he retook his position, curled in his seat with his head leaning against Noct's shoulder. It seemed like an automatic response for that Noct to place his arm around Cho's waist, and Noct once again found himself wondering.

“So...” The older Noctis had a smirk on his face as he turned to look at the man leaning against him. “A banana peel?”

Cho made a choked sound and lifted his head, eyes wide as he looked at his friend. “You know about that?” He squeaked.

“Banana peel?” Noct found himself asking, curious to know anything new about his long time friend.

“What, he never told you how he died?” Older Noct asked, definitely smirking now. “Ten years as a daemon hunter, five as a Glave and all the shit we went through, and the clumsy idiot slips on a banana peel and falls down some stairs.”

Cho had his head in his hands as he groaned, obviously embarrassed, and Noct couldn't help the bark of laughter. Beside him, Prompto was giggling too. “Seriously?” Noct asked, laughing at Cho's second groan of embarrassment.

“How do you even know about that?” He mumbled to his friend.

The older Noct shrugged. “I was watching over you.” He was grinning and he smacked Cho on the back a few times. “Had to make sure you lived up to your promise.”

Cho lifted his head and smiled at his Noct. “I did my best.”

“You did good, Prom.” Once again, their voices were quiet and fond, and Noct found himself hoping that one day, he and Prompto could be that close.

– – – – – – – – –

“This is weird.” Noct muttered. He and Prompto were sitting at the far end of the haven, with their counterparts on the other end. Ignis had retired to the tent he was going to share with Luna, claiming that he was tired and that he should check on her.

It _was_ getting late, but Noct knew that he wouldn't be sleeping any time soon. Instead, he'd been pulled to the edge of the haven by Prompto, who had decided that they should give the newly reunited friends as much privacy as they could in the small safe space they had.

“Hmm?” Prompto questioned, looking up from his phone. How he could take his eyes off the newest member of their little group, Noct didn't know. It still felt strange to see him, and to see the way that he interacted with Cho.

“Those two.” Noct gestured to their counterparts. “They act like an old married couple.”

“Well they are.” Prompto said with a shrug, returning his gaze to the phone in his hands.

What? Noct stared at his friend for a moment before looking back at the other two. They were sitting on the edge of the cliff, arms encircled around each other. They weren't paying any attention to anything other than each other. The Noctis said something, and Cho threw his head back, laughing loudly. They definitely seemed super comfortable with each other. But then again, wasn't that how he and Prompto acted anyway?

“What?” He questioned out loud, wondering if he'd heard Prompto correctly. He tore his eyes from the others to stare at Prompto again.

“Well, I mean... they're not exactly _old_ but they _are_ married.” His blond friend said with a shrug. When Noct didn't reply for a moment, he sighed and locked his phone, lifting his eyes to see his friend. He had a small blush on his face and he was fidgeting slightly. “Cho was saying that Noct knew he was going to die. That he didn't have an heir and was worried about the fate of the kingdom, so they got married so Cho could take over.”

Cho was a king? Their marriage was a political one? Noct's mind was spinning, his heart was pounding. In the future where he died, he'd married his best friend for the good of a kingdom that was already in ruins? That didn't seem to add up. There was something off about that idea, and he couldn't quite place it.

If that was the only reason for their marriage, wouldn't it make more sense to marry Ignis? The man was a brilliant tactician and nobody knew the laws like he did. Ignis would've been the best choice to take over after Noct died. Prompto was a good man, a kind soul and he would do everything he could to lead in the best way he knew how, but he wasn't Iggy. He hadn't grown up in nobility, he didn't know the small things that would be needed.

The man couldn't even figure out which fork to use.

So why would he marry Prompto over Ignis if the only reason was to have someone to rule? Sure, the idea of marrying Ignis was somewhat icky to Noct – the man was like an older brother after all – but if it was only political, it would make sense.

No. There had to be something more to it. Marrying Prompto _definitely_ had its appeal. It wasn't something that Noct would turn down. Prompto was his best friend, and newly found love interest. There was no way he'd be able to say no if it came to that. Maybe that was what it was? Maybe the future version of him had the same feelings that he did, and if he needed to marry someone for political gain, why not marry the person he was infatuated with.

“He said, 'who better to marry than your best friend'.” Prompto added with a shrug, and Noct once again found himself floundering.

“Yeah. I guess.” He said, not sure what to say to that. “But I mean... I know you're not Cho but... would you?”

“Awww, Noct, are you proposing to me?” Prompto teased with a snicker and a bumped shoulder.

Noct felt his face heat up dramatically and he spluttered something that should have been words. His face went even redder when Prompto started laughing – much in the same way that he'd just seen Cho laugh.

“Shut up.” He grumbled, turning his heated face away.

“Dude.” Prompto said after finally calming down. “I'd do anything for you, you know that.” He chuckled a little, quietly. “Even if it stuck me with a terrifying job for the rest of my life.”

Noct turned his head quickly, staring at Prompto. “Seriously?” He questioned, eyes wide.

“Yeah.” Prompto shrugged, looking down at his dark phone. “But.. I mean... It's a moot point anyway.” Was it Noct's imagination, or did he sound a little disappointed?

“Why's that?” Noct asked, “If Cho doesn't change enough stuff, then there's a chance that it'll all happen again.”

“It wont.” Prompto said with conviction. “You've got two of me now, and we're gonna do everything we can to make sure it doesn't. And... well... even if it oes go down like that, we have warning now. And Lady Lunafreya's here so...” Prompto was just as red as Noct now, just as uncomfortable and embarrassed as he shuffled slightly where he was sitting.

“So?” Noct questioned, not sure where Prompto was going with this.

“Well... I mean... Those two got married because you didn't have any heirs...”

Noct blinked. Was Prompto implying what he thought he was implying? After a moment, he pulled a face. “But she's a _girl_.” He couldn't help but protest.

Prompto laughed, “Yeah dude. That's kinda how it works. Not like you can just knock up a random guy. Sorry to tell you, but it doesn't work like that.”

“Ew.” Noct grimaced again. “I mean. I love her dearly. She's _Luna_ but... ew.” He didn't even want to _think_ about that.

Prompto was laughing again, “Dude, you are so gay.”

“Uh... yeah.” Noct tried to play it casual, but he'd never actually said much about it. Never really admitted it out loud before today.

Long ago, when he'd asked Cho if he'd ever been in love, he hadn't even thought of the possibility. It wasn't until his friend had told him that he'd loved a man that he'd even realised that it was something that was done outside of story books. After that day, he'd thought about it a lot more than he probably should have, and it hadn't taken him too long to realise that maybe it wasn't a bad thing.

After that, he'd dismissed it, not really caring either way. He'd always known that he'd probably end up in an arranged marriage – it was just how things worked with royalty – so he hadn't even bothered to look for anyone to be interested in.

That was probably why his feelings for Prompto snuck up on him. Romantic feelings hadn't ever really been on his radar. In fact, it wasn't until he'd been told he was to marry Luna that he'd fully realised that the prospect of sleeping with her made his stomach churn.

Quiet fell over them again, and Noct was pulled out of his musing by a weight on his shoulder. Prompto was leaning his head against him, relaxing as he looked up at the sky. “I promise,” Prompto said quietly, voice serious. “That no matter what happens. No matter how this all works out. I'll be there. By your side.”

“You already made that promise.” Noct pointed out, “When you became crownsguard...”

Prompto shook his head, almost dislodging it from its perch. “Nah. I promised to serve the crown.” He said, “Now I'm promising _you_. Even if something happened and you weren't royalty anymore. I'd still be there.” He adjusted his position, allowing himself to look at Noct, a small, fond smile on his face. “Ever at your side.”

Noct felt his chest tighten as he looked down at his friend, who's expression was so open, so honest, so _loving_. His arm had found its way around Prompto's waist at some point, holding him close. With the stars shining above, and the promise on those lips, Noct knew that this was the perfect time.

He gave in to his impulse, even though he had no idea what he was doing, and began to lower his head, aiming to join his lips to Prompto's. He could feel Prompto's breath hitch, could see his eyes widen. He felt his friend shift slightly, lifting his head to meet him...

“Hey!” A surprised shout called out from across the camp and Noct and Prompto sprang apart, their faces burning identical shades of red.

They turned their attention to where the shout had come from. The older Noctis had his weapon drawn, what looked like an upgraded version of the Engine Blade, held tightly in his grip. Behind him, Cho was holding him back, strong hands holding him in a firm grip to stop him from lunging forward at the figure that was emerging from the tent.

“ _Ardyn_.” The older Noct snarled.

In an instant, Noct and Prompto were on their feet, racing forward. There was no telling what was about to happen, and they needed to be ready for anything. “Prom, go wake up Iggy.” Noct ordered as they ran. Beside him, Prompto gave a nod and dove for the other tent.

– – – – – – –

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I ran the idea about Cho's death by my stepkid's girlfriend. She laughed and loved it and said (and I quote) "The sad thing is, I can totally see it happening.". So I decided to keep it. 
> 
> This chapter kicked my ass. It was hard to write. Balancing two different versions of two different characters isn't easy, especially as you have to take into account the character development that they've all been through. Cho became easy, he's his own character now, but the other Noctis (and really, I need to find something else to call him) is almost an unknown quantity. 
> 
> I hope I didn't do too badly, and I hope that everyone is still enjoying it. I'm not entirely sure about this chapter. 
> 
> Also- I am working on the next chapter. Hopefully it should be up today, possibly tomorrow at the latest. I'm feeling a lot better now, my head is clear at least, so the medical stuff shouldn't get in the way for a little while. Thank you to all that wished me well!


	17. A Future Past

By the time Ignis and Prompto joined them, they were at a stand off. Ardyn was stood with his back to the tent, his hands raised beside his head in a universal posture of surrender. His eyes were darting around, taking in as much as he could, and his expression was one of confusion.

“Gentlemen.” He called out, keeping still. “I assure you, I wish you no harm.”

From where he was standing opposite the camp fire from his counterpart, Noct could see movement from the tent behind him. It only took him a few steps to make sure that he was in between Ardyn and Luna as she stepped out.

Taking his lead, Prompto and Ignis flanked him, keeping Luna out of Ardyn's sight.

Nobody knew how this would go, if the healing had had any effect on Ardyn. For all they knew, he was still the power hungry madman hell bent on revenge. Or, he could be what he had been before. The good man that Cho had insisted that he'd been, so very long ago.

“Ardyn.” Cho somehow managed to shove the older Noctis behind him and stood with his hand outstretched. “This is a tense situation. Just stay still.”

“Oh, trust me, I have _no_ intention of provoking him. _”_ Ardyn spoke, his voice less of a purr than it had been before he'd been healed. In fact, there was an edge of fear to his voice and something that the older Noctis had said to Cho came back into Noct's head.

“ _He's mortal?”_

So. Ardyn knew he could die, and knew that any one of these people could probably take him out on their own, let alone with the group behind them. No wonder he was a little shaken.

“Ardyn.” Luna's voice rang out from behind Noct, and he felt her hand on his arm, gently asking him to move aside. Reluctantly, he stepped to one side, keeping his eye on her. He was ready to aid her, if she needed it, but he had to remind himself that she wasn't some weak damsel in distress. Luna was a fighter, just like he was. She'd had just as much training, from an early age.

He knew that she could defend herself, but that didn't stop him from worrying. A worry that was shared by his older self. The king tried to step forward, but was held back by Cho as he watched Luna step forward.

Ardyn, to his credit, didn't move. In fact, Noct wasn't sure if he was even _breathing_ with how still he was being. He simply watched as Luna approached him, keeping his eyes on her, but his attention on the older Noct.

Luna gave Ardyn a small smile and reached out for him, gently taking one of his hands in hers. He allowed her, not resisting in the slightest. His other hand stayed beside his head and the rest of his body was kept still as Luna looked down at his palm. She gave a small smile and a nod, a golden glow emanating from her small hands.

It disappeared after a moment and she stepped back, seemingly satisfied. “I'm afraid that that is all that I can do for now.” She told him, “But please, be rest assured, the blight will be gone by morning.”

Slowly, hesitantly, Ardyn nodded, making sure that his movements weren't sudden enough to provoke an attack. After Luna stepped back behind Noctis – probably more for his benefit than hers – Ardyn turned back to their most aggressive member.

“I will admit to some confusion.” He said, “I'm not entirely sure where I am. You all seem to know me, but I have no recollection of us meeting...” His words were slow and precise, and his tone sounded honest to Noct.

But the other Noct didn't seem to believe him. “More tricks?” He growled, attempting to step forward. Cho was still holding him back, but Noct knew that if he really wanted to, it wouldn't be a lot of effort for the older man to simply phase out of his friend's grip. Obviously he was _letting_ Cho hold him back, trusting him to reign in his anger when he himself couldn't.

“No. Not a trick.” Ardyn assured him, “At least, not one of mine.”

“What does that mean!?” The older Noct spat, anger boiling over to the point that Noct was afraid Cho's attempts to hold him back wouldn't be affective for much longer.

“There have been times that my dear brother has manipulated people into attacking me.” Ardyn said simply, “This, is perhaps one of them.”

“What?” The older Noct frowned, watching Ardyn. “Somnus is dead...” From the look on the man's face, he was finally starting to believe that maybe this wasn't a trick, especially when Ardyn reacted to his words.

The accursed king closed his eyes briefly, sucking in a breath and holding it for a moment before speaking. “How?” He asked, his question quiet, voice shaking, his entire body seemed to deflate a little, making him lose a few inches in height. He opened his eyes again, looking at older Noct with an expression of sadness.

Maybe it was the way the question was asked, with such pain and heartbreak. Or maybe it was the way that Ardyn was trembling, ever so slightly. But older Noct finally stopped pulling against Cho, stopped trying to charge forth and attack. He simply looked at his enemy for a long moment.

“Iggy?” He asked, not taking his eyes from the defeated man by the tent.

“I believe he died while upholding the old wall.” Ignis told them, “Though the accounts of that time are somewhat lost.”

Ardyn looked at him for a moment. “How long ago?” He questioned, voice breaking slightly.

“Two thousand years or so...” Ignis watched the man, his calculating expression back on his face.

There was a pause before Ardyn's legs gave out and he dropped to the ground, a look of shock and sorrow on his face. “Two...” He swallowed deeply before turning back to older Noct. “You have the look of him...” he said quietly.

Slowly, the older Noctis lowered his weapon. He stared at Ardyn, eyes wide. “He's my ancestor..” He explained slowly, banishing his blade. The man on the ground didn't look like much of a threat to Noct, but his older counterpart seemed to be staying cautious.

Beside him, Prompto let out a soft breath and a brief flash of blue told Noct that he'd banished the weapon he'd apparently drawn at some point. “Okay...” Prompto muttered. “Told you the day could get weirder.”

– – – – – – – – –

It took a little while, and a lot of patience for the older Noctis to calm down. Eventually though, everyone was once again sat around the fire. There weren't enough chairs to go around this time, since they'd only bought enough for six people and it left them one short.

Apparently it wasn't too much of a problem though. The older Noctis simply sat on the ground and leaned his back against Cho's legs. Noct understood that it was so he could jump up at any moment, ready for battle if it came to it.

Ardyn had consented to his wrists being bound as a way to placate the older king if nothing else. It made eating a little tricky, but Ignis had insisted that he get a meal. Apparently not everything was different in the future, because the older Noctis quickly acquiesced to Ignis with a small wave.

The air at the camp was somewhat awkward, and Noct was starting to feel anxious. It felt like the tinyist spark would set his counterpart off, and everybody was stepping on eggshells to keep the peace. After a short while of this, Cho sighed and nudged his friend with his knee. “Be nice.” He warned.

The older king just grumbled and shifted a little, giving Ardyn a glare for good measure.

“So.” Ignis started speaking as he placed a plate gently on Ardyn's lap and handed him a fork. “Please, tell me what you last remember.”

Ardyn took the fork and began to awkwardly poke at his food. “I was on my way to the island of Archadia. The city there was said to have many afflicted with the darkness.” He told them before hesitantly taking a bite from his food. He blinked in surprise for a moment before returning to his story. “My brother was waiting for me. His jealousy had only grown and I believe he wished me harm.”

Cho snorted at that, taking a sip of the beer he had somehow acquired (Noct made a mental note to ask about that later). Ardyn gave him a look, and Cho shook his head. “He had you executed.” He said simply, “Or tried to, at least.”

Ignis sighed softly, “I was rather hoping to ease into that, Cho.” He berated, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I don't understand.” Ardyn said, ignoring his food in favour of watching Cho. “I would say that his failure is obvious, given that I'm still here. However, you claim that that was two thousand years ago...”

“Your healing abilities were flawed.” Luna spoke up for the first time, “By removing the illness from others, you took it into yourself.”

Ardyn gave a small bow of his head to her, one of respect rather than his usual mock. “Yes. I am aware.” He told her, “But if not I, then who will?” He questioned.

“You know that it's hurting you?” Older Noct asked, a frown on his face.

“It would be rather difficult to miss.” Ardyn admitted, “With every healing, I become weaker, and my blood runs darker.”

“But you keep doing it anyway?” The king continued his line of questioning, his frown deepening as he regarded the man that had been his enemy.

The smile Ardyn gave him was forlorn and resigned. He nodded gently, “What is my life worth, if I don't do all I can for my people?” He questioned. “Even if I were only able to save a single family, would that not be worth it?”

Older Noctis just stared at him, shock evident in his wide eyes. He obviously didn't know what to make of that statement, and Noct could sympathise.

“It wasn't killing you.” Noct decided to take the reigns of the conversation. He didn't know a hell of a lot about this, but he _did_ listen to Cho's story. “The darkness you took in... it made you immortal.” He looked at Cho for confirmation and the blond nodded.

“When Somnus tried to execute you, it failed. The crystal rejected you and dubbed you 'accursed'.” He told Ardyn. “You couldn't die.”

“Instead,” Older Noctis seemed to have recovered from his shock and joined in the story. “You got to watch your brother take your throne. I don't know what happened next, but I think he locked you up somewhere. For two thousand years, you just got more and more bitter. Eventually, you came up with a plan that would destroy the crystal and your brother's descendants.”

Ardyn's eyes were cast downward as he listened and his fingers were idly playing with the fork in his bound hands. “If what you say is true, then I obviously failed. For that, I am thankful.”

Older Noctis shook his head, “No.” He said, “You succeeded.” His words were quiet again, and Cho's hand was gently placed on his shoulder. He leaned into it for a moment before speaking again. “You brought darkness down on the world. For ten years, the sun didn't rise and the daemons ran rampant. It fell to the line of Lucis to stop you.... Fell to me.”

The hand on his shoulder tightened as Cho tensed. Even from this far away, Noct could see him trembling. He wanted to make sure that Cho was alright, but at the same time, he'd never heard this story, never heard the things that had happened in Cho's past, and his future. He wanted to listen, to know everything. Maybe even understand Cho a little better.

“Noct had to give his life.” Cho said quietly, voice thick with emotion. He cleared his throat and carried on, fingers tightening on his Noct's shoulders. His king reached up, placing his hand over Cho's in a comforting gesture. “To stop you, Noct had to use the power of his ancestors. And it killed him.”

Ardyn bowed his head. Noct wasn't sure what emotion he saw on the man's face, but it wasn't a happy one. “Then I have become no better than my brother.” He said quietly. “Yet I am still at a loss.” He finally lifted his head and looked around at the people around the fire. “I believe there is more to your story.”

“I couldn't handle it.” Cho spoke again, his voice soft, sad. “We lost him for ten years, and when he finally came back-” He had to stop, to swallow and take a deep breath, his emotions obviously building. “We-” He shook his had.

“I had a day.” Older Noct spoke for him, looking up at Cho with a tender look on his face. “And I knew I would die.” Cho nodded, dipping his head as he let out a soft sob.

“I begged the Astrals to give him back.” Cho continued through his tears. It was a little hard to understand him, but Noct did his best, strained his ears to hear the quiet, heartbroken sounds. “Eventually they listened. Sort of.”

“They sent him back in time.” Noct muttered, “To me. So he could change things. We found you, and Luna healed the darkness...”

“And here we are.” Ignis added. There was a lot they left out of the story, a lot of things that didn't need to be said. Noct wasn't entirely sure that they should be telling all of this to Ardyn, given that yesterday he was the enemy, but he was content to follow Cho's lead.

There was quiet for a few moments where everybody took in the parts of the story that they didn't know. Then, Ardyn spoke up again.

“You realise,” He said, “That your tale is a tall one.” He poked his fork through his meal, a thoughtful look on his face, “Though your food does lend you the truth.”

“The food?” Prompto questioned. Until now, he'd kept quiet, allowing the others to tell the story. Now however, he had to question things.

Ardyn nodded. “Yes. It's the small details that matter. When concocting a tale, many focus on the larger aspects and forget the smaller ones. For instance, this food has a familiar taste and texture, yet I know that I have never seen anything that looks quite like it. If I were to hazard a guess, I would say that this is a carrot, yet it is the wrong colour.”

Everybody stared at him for a moment. “Yes. A few thousand years of evolution, both forced and natural, will do that to food, I suppose.” Ignis posited.

Next, Ardyn turned to older Noct. “You are able to summon your weapon. An ability available only to myself, and possibly my to my brother. This lends credence to your claim of being a descendent. Not to mention the resemblance is uncanny.” He ate a few more forkfuls of his food before continuing. “There are also two of each of you,” He gestured to the older Noct and Cho. “Which gives evidence to the time travel idea.”

Ardyn finished his food and awkwardly placed his plate on the ground. “I also have never met you before, yet you know about me, who I am. And you obviously distrust me.” He lifted his bound hands for show. “Which given what you have told me, I agree is prudent.”

“So what happens now?” Prompto asked quietly, looking around the circle.

“I will take him with me to Caem.” Luna spoke, finishing her own meal quietly.

“No!” Older Noctis protested, turning quickly to Luna. “Luna he...” He shook his head, “He _killed_ you.”

Luna shook her head with a soft smile, “No, dear Noctis. That happened in _your_ time.” Her voice was gentle but firm. “In a time that he was not helped. I don't believe that he is any danger to me.”

“Even so.” Ignis spoke, looking at Luna. He stood and gathered her and Ardyn's plates. “I would prefer it if you have an escort.”

At his words, Luna nodded. “I would not be opposed.” She said quietly, bowing her head to him. “Would you do me the honour?”

Ignis hesitated, looking around the fire for a few moments. After regarding everyone, he turned to Noct, and Noct realised that he was probably asking for permission.

It was a terrifying idea, being without both Gladio and Ignis, but what were the alternatives? There was no way that he would ask his counterpart and Cho to split up, and it seemed like a bad idea to send his older counterpart with Ardyn. Prompto didn't really have the training that Ignis did in solo combat, and honestly, he didn't want to be without him. So it made sense for Ignis to be the one to take Luna. He gave a small, hesitant nod.

“Gladly.” Ignis said to Luna with a small head bow.

– – – – – – – – –

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what to make of my Ardyn. I hope that he's similar enough to the one in the game to be believable...


	18. One Last Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the full effect of this chapter, please listen to this song on repeat if possible. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5di_oimOzkI
> 
> It's a short chapter this morning, sorry. But hopefully worth it.

“I missed you.” The words were whispered in the still air of the night on a hitched breath. The stars above shone impossibly bright. When darkness fell, Cho found himself staring up at them, remembering a time when even their light failed to reach him. Seeing them always gave him strength to see the night through to sunrise. If the stars were there, he knew that the morning would always come.

The two men sat alone on the edge of the haven rock, side by side. Cho put his head on his companion's shoulder as he shuffled himself impossibly closer, eyes turned towards the heavens.

“One more day, huh?” Cho muttered, voice strained slightly. “It's more than I ever thought I'd have but...” He took a breath, emotions weighing heavily on him as he felt the warmth of the man beside him.

“But it's not enough.” The man beside him agreed, voice equally quiet.

Behind them, the camp was mostly silent, only soft snores broke the quiet.

Cho nodded with a hum, feeling tears begin to fall but feeling no urge to wipe them away or hide them. “I know... that it's what I asked for, begged for. Even just one more day with you, but I didn't think it would be this hard...”

There was an arm around him, warm and sure. A physical reminder of the man he had lost, and the one he was going to lose again.

Noctis stayed silent, allowing Cho this time to speak, a moment that he may never have again to voice his fears and sorrow to the one man that would always listen.

“This time tomorrow, you'll be gone.” Cho continued, somehow managing to not break down into sobs. The tears ran freely, tickling his face as they slowly soaked into the dark shirt under his face. “Do you think... I could come with you?”

“Prom...” Noctis spoke, moving slightly so that he could look down at his friend. His own eyes were watering, but the tears hadn't yet fallen. They remained gathered in his dark eyes.

Cho let out a soft, shuddering breath that was supposed to be a laugh. “Nah. Don't worry.” He reassured, “I'm not gonna...” He shook his head, lowering his eyes to look at the horizon. In the distance, he could see daemons prowling and his mind automatically made the calculations as to how far away they were, sizing up their weaknesses. Ten years of habit were hard to break, even after all this time.

“I have a job to do, right?” He was speaking again, his words pouring out of him without his brain bothering to check them first. “I just... This isn't anything like what Ardyn put me through, but it's still torture. Somehow it's worse...” The arm around him tightened for a moment, but he didn't stop talking. “A beating... That I can handle but this... Knowing that you're-” The sob finally came, and he took a moment to reign it in, to hold it back long enough to speak.

He nudged Noctis with his elbow, letting out a bitter sweet laugh. “You're making a habit of this.” He said, “The whole, one more day thing.”

Noctis let out a small huff of laughter, “Blame the gods.” He muttered.

“Yeah.” Cho fell quiet for a moment, just letting the tears fall and taking comfort in the arms of a man he thought he would never see again. “I'm not strong enough.” He said finally, closing his eyes against the watery build up. “I don't know if I can handle it again..."

There was a hand on his face, a thumb gently wiping away the tears with a tender touch. But still, Noctis said nothing. This was Cho's time to say the things he had never got to say before.

“Losing you... it was the hardest thing I've ever been through, and I get to do it all over again. Third time's the charm, right?” He sniffed, his nose running. “Maybe this time, I'll be strong enough.” The last part was said to himself, his tone hollow and empty.

“I have to be, right?” He questioned, “For the kids. I'm here to change things for them, to make a difference... Make sure they never have to go through what we did.” He shook his head and let out another bitter laugh, “A mission to concentrate on... That's why you married me, isn't it.” It wasn't a question.

“Partly.” Noctis admitted, “But I married you because it was my last day on Eos. Because I love you, and I wanted you by my side.”

Cho nodded, “Yeah. I know. Iggy would've been a better choice, logically, I mean. I basically ended up doing whatever he said anyway. So I always knew that there was more to it. You didn't just want to save your kingdom, you wanted to save _me_. In the end, you saved everybody and I... I only wish that I could save _you_.” The sobs were coming on strong now, quiet but ugly, shaking his entire body with the force of them.

Either Noctis didn't know what to say, or his words were beyond him, either way, Cho felt his head being tilted and the soft pressure of lips on his own. It wasn't deep or passionate like the kisses they'd shared in the past. It wasn't the desperate touch of a man marching to death, but rather the tender kiss of a lost lover. It was comforting in a way, a physical action to help distract from the emotional turmoil.

Cho kissed him back. Slowly, lovingly. He let his body relax against the man he held so dear and focused on the feeling of him surrounding him. Even now, Noctis was protecting him, hiding him from the horrors of the world and the reality of the next day.

Here and now, Cho let himself melt into his husband's arms as the stars shone above them.

– – – – – – – – –

Noct lay awake inside the darkened tent. It wasn't the gentle snores of the ancient king beside him that kept him up – though sleeping beside Ardyn wasn't exactly easy with the anxiety the man filled him with – but rather the soft voices he could hear from outside.

He heard every word, and it made his heart ache and his eyes water. The emotion he could hear in Cho, the soft sobs of regret made him want to go out there and throw his arms around his long time friend. But he couldn't. It wasn't his place, and he was certain that his counterpart was already doing what he could.

When they eventually fell silent, Noct closed his eyes, forcing the tears out. He kept them closed, trying to push away his own pain. It was nothing compared to what Cho was going through. He could only imagine it. If it were he and Prompto, if he only had one more day with him... He wouldn't be able to do it.

He didn't know if that made him weak, or pathetic, but he didn't care. Being without Prompto... that wasn't something he ever wanted to go through.

He rolled onto his side, turning his back on Ardyn in favour of watching Prompto slowly breathing, resting peacefully. His mind flashed back to Caem, to how comfortable, warm, _safe_ he'd felt sleeping in his arms and he gave into the selfish impulse to shuffle closer.

With only a moment of hesitation, he moved to rest his head on Prompto's shoulder, taking comfort in the presence of his friend. He startled as Prompto moved, almost pulling back before an arm came to circle him. “Hey.” Prompto whispered, voice barely audible even at this proximity. “It's okay.”

Noct didn't know if he was talking about the hug, or if he was reassuring Noct that the events happening outside wouldn't happen to them. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that Prompto was pulling him closer, rearranging them into a more comfortable position. Noct's head was now on Prompto's chest, his hand resting over Prompto's steadily beating heart. A strong arm was wrapped around his waist, keeping him close.

For a moment, Noct thought that this might be his chance to say something to Prompto, to bring up the feelings that were bursting inside him. When a warm hand gently wiped away his tears, he almost brought his face up to kiss his friend.

But a particularly loud snore from behind him stopped him. What he had to say to Prompto was something private, something for just them. Not something that he wanted to say in front of the man that was apparently once his enemy.

Instead, he just lay there, forcing himself to relax in an effort to sleep, safe in the arms of the man he'd grown to care so very deeply for.

– – – – – – – – – –

Sleep didn't come easy for Noct, even when lay in Prompto's arms. His mind was spinning, his heart was pounding and his tears were falling. Every time he moved, the arm around him would tighten a little, as if to remind him that it was still there. He didn't know if Prompto was awake, or if it was just a natural reaction for him, but either way, it was comforting.

He found himself moving closer to the warm body beside him, mingling their legs and just letting himself breathe in his company.

No. He couldn't survive without Prompto. More than that, if there was anything in his power he could do, he would make sure that it would never come to that. He didn't know what that said about him, or his plans for the future, but he knew that the only thing that would be able to keep Prompto from him was Prompto himself. Even then, it wouldn't be without a fight.

If he wasn't sure before, he knew now. The overwhelming feelings of affection he held for the blond was slowly settling into a deep warmth that encased his heart, surrounding it like a warm blanket on a winters night. This wasn't some petty crush that wouldn't go away. It was more than that.

The words that his older self had said rang true to him. ' _I love you'_. Never before had Noct been so sure of the truth.

Now all he needed to do was tell Prompto.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I cried while writing this... But I'm kind of proud of this chapter. 
> 
> I didn't want to let older Noct go without exploring the grief that Cho is going through. To lose him again, to again go through the heartbreak that twenty odd years couldn't heal... I knew it wouldn't be pretty.


	19. Companions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this is a less sad chapter than the last. 
> 
> It is a filler chapter, and the next one probably will be too. But I didn't want to skip over too much of the short time that Cho has with his king.

When morning came, Noct woke up still in Prompto's arms. The blond had his phone out and he was trying to play Kings Knight with one hand, cussing quietly as he failed. Noct didn't move, if Prompto thought he was still asleep, then maybe he wouldn't have to pull away. Not yet.

The words he'd heard last night from their counterparts still sat heavy in his heart, and he wanted nothing more than to stay curled up with Prompto for the rest of his life. If they didn't leave here, then maybe things could be different for them. Maybe they could avoid whatever destiny the gods had in store for them.

Unfortunately for him, Prompto noticed that he was awake. “Morning bro.” He offered, grinning at him. “Ready to give my arm back? It's kinda gone to sleep...”

Giving in to a childish impulse, Noct pouted and grumbled, moving closer to Prompto, stubbornly _not_ giving the arm back. “No.” He muttered, closing his eyes and nuzzling into Prompto a little.

Under him, the other man gave a chuckle and put his phone down. “Kings Knight is kinda hard with one hand.” Prompto told him, amusement in his voice.

The fact that he wasn't irritated with Noct for 'stealing' his arm made Noct relax a little more, the fuzzy feeling of sleep slowly encroaching again. After a moment, he picked up Prompto's phone, unlocked it and started the game, holding the phone up for Prompto to be able to play.

“A compromise, huh?” Prompto asked, shuffling a little so he was in a more comfortable position. “Y'know, Iggy's gonna come to wake us up soon.”

“Meh.” Noct really didn't care. All he cared about was the here and now, the feeling of being so close to Prompto. He never wanted this to end.

He leaned his elbow on Prompto's chest so his arm wouldn't start to ache and closed his eyes again.

Maybe this was it? The time to say something? Ardyn wasn't in the tent anymore, and even though the walls were thin and anybody could hear anything he said, it still _felt_ private. Maybe now was as good a time as any to tell Prompto how he felt.

“Prom...” He started, gaining his friend's attention, waiting for their eyes to meet. He wanted to do this right. “I-”

“Noct!” A shout from Ignis came from outside the tent and Noct groaned.

“Oh for-” He flopped onto his back and let out a sigh, rubbing his hand over his face. Why was it, that every time he worked up the nerve to tell Prompto, something always interrupted him?

“Time to get up!” The tent flap opened and Ignis leaned in, his phone giving off a shrill ring.

It had become a habit of his, to find the most high pitched, irritating sound he could and use it as an alarm clock. Without fail, every morning he would place it directly next to Noct's ear in an effort to wake him up.

It never worked. But it had become such a habit that Ignis kept up with it anyway, trying new ringtones in the vain hope that he would find something that worked. Today's sound was that of some sort of high pitched bird call. Noct groaned again, pushing the phone away and giving Ignis a vague wave to indicate that he was awake.

Beside him, Prompto chuckled and managed to withdraw his arm from under Noct's head where he'd flopped on it. “Rise and shine, buddy!” He called and Noct wondered just how the hell somebody could be so happy this early in the morning.

With another grumble, Noct sat up and leaned forward, allowing the momentum to put him on his hands and knees so he could crawl out of the tent into the muggy sunlight.

– – – – – – – – – –

Everybody was already up by the time Noct was starting to feel more awake. It wasn't as hard today as most days, and he had to wonder if that was because of Prompto. Once he'd finally gotten to sleep, it had been restful and for once without any nightmares.

A bowl was placed on his lap and he muttered a quiet thank you to Ignis as he began eating on autopilot. At least the man hadn't asked for his help this morning.

He was startled by a laugh from beside him and looked up at Prompto with a confused look, following his friend's gaze to the older version of himself. The man looked how he felt, like he didn't deserve to be woken up at a stupidly early hour.

“Some things must never change.” Prompto said, snapping a picture.

There was probably an insult there. Noct was almost sure of it, but he couldn't quite figure out what it was, and he was too tired to care. Across the camp, the older Noctis glared at Prompto before returning to his own meal.

“I swear, it must be a family trait.” Ignis commented with a sigh, and once again Noct looked up in confusion.

To his left, Ardyn was sitting slumped in his seat, looking like he was seconds away from falling back asleep. His head was propped up with his still bound hands and he was staring off into the middle distance, his breakfast untouched on his lap.

“Maybe it's something to do with the crystal?” Cho suggested, shrugging and rinsing off the pot their meals had been prepared in. “The whole, magic zaps your energy thing.”

Three almost identical hums of agreement ran out through the camp and Prompto started laughing hard enough to double over. He was still snickering when he took the seat next to Noct, subtly sliding it closer so they could rest their knees together.

On the other side of the camp, Cho was a lot less subtle about things. He took the bowl from his Noctis and all but threw himself on the man's lap before handing it back. He grinned at the grumpy look he received and pulled a book out of the armiger.

“Seriously?” Prompto asked, “Do you keep _everything_ in there?”

Cho chuckled and shrugged. “It's convenient.”

“So are pockets.” The older Noct mumbled, digging into his food.

“Yeah, but they're not as flashy.” Cho said with a grin, swiping at the fork heading for the older Noctis' mouth and stealing his food. His companion only sighed in resignation. “Get your own food.” He muttered.

“I already ate it.” Cho pouted, “And I'm hungry.”

Noct stared at them. Now that he knew about it, their status as a married couple was strikingly obvious. The way they were with each other, the casual intimacy, their comfort with each other. He wanted that. He glanced to his side at Prompto, but the man was looking down at his camera, looking over the pictures he'd taken the night before.

“What is that?” Ardyn asked in a tired, curious voice.

“Oh. It's a camera.” Prompto bounced to his feet and moved over to the ancient man. He stood beside him and started explaining what it was, what it did, and how it worked. The look of pure astonishment on Ardyn's face took Noct aback, and he realised just how much would have changed in the two thousand years of memory he'd lost.

The world would be nothing like how he remembered it. Everything and everyone that he knew would be gone. Noct couldn't help but feel sympathy for him, even if he was supposed to be his enemy.

He chanced a look at his counterpart and saw an expression on his face that spoke of the same feelings. Maybe the other man was finally starting to believe that this Ardyn wasn’t the man who had done those horrific things. But a healer, an apparently kind man who had simply had a terrible destiny.

Idly, Noct wondered just how much things had been changed by giving Ardyn a chance. How much had the future been altered because Ardyn was no longer hell bent on destroying everything? He made a mental note to ask Luna about that.

Speaking of... Noct cast his eyes around the camp and Luna was nowhere in sight. “Hey Iggy,” He called over his shoulder, turning to look at the man busily clearing up the cooking equipment.

“Hmm?” His advisor made a sound, letting Noct know that he was paying attention even though he didn't look like it.

“Where's Luna?” He asked.

“Still asleep.” Ignis told him, reassuring him that she was fine.

“How come she gets to sleep in?” He questioned in a muttered voice that wasn't supposed to be heard.

“Because she was exhausted by healing Ardyn.” Ignis told Noct, “You, are just being lazy.”

That earned the advisor a glare.

– – – – – – – – – –

Once Luna had awoken and had some breakfast, she approached Noct with a smile. “We should leave soon.” She told him, “If we wish to make it back to Caem before the night falls.”

Noct nodded, sad to see her go, and more than a little anxious about her travelling with Ardyn. It may not have happened in this time, but he _was_ the man that had killed another version of her. He didn't know how, and he wasn't sure he wanted to, but it still made him nervous to see her leave with him.

Even if this Ardyn was apparently nothing like the one from Cho's time, if the way that he and the older Noctis were staring at him was any indication.

The ancient king was staring at Prompto's phone, a look of pure wonder on his face as he tried to use it under Prompto's tutelage. He looked like a kid in a candy store, all excited when he managed to correctly do something.

“A device for entertainment! All this in such a small box!” He was being incredibly careful with the small piece of technology, holding it gently as if it was the most fragile thing in the world.

“Yeah! It's actually so that you can talk to people, but most of the time we just use it to play games.” Prompto told him, grinning at Ardyn's astonished look.

“How does it allow communication?”

“Here-” Prompto took the phone from Ardyn and pressed a few buttons, and Noct's phone began to ring.

He rolled his eyes as Prompto gave him an exaggerated gesture to answer it. With a sigh, he did as he was bid and watched as Prompto placed his phone by Ardyn's ear. Realising that Prompto was trying to show it off, Noct sighed again and spoke.

“Hello Ardyn.” He said quietly, watching as the man across the camp jumped and pulled his head away to stare at the small item in Prompto's hands.

“That's not all it can do!” Prompto was saying excitedly and Noct ended the call.

Beside him, Luna was laughing lightly behind her hand. “It seems he's made a new friend.” She commented, and Noct wasn't sure if she was talking about Prompto or Ardyn. Not that it really mattered.

“If he wanted to,” He said to Luna, turning his head to smile up at her, “Prompto could make friends with anyone.”

“He's a good man.” Luna said with a fond smile. Her eyes were trained on where Prompto was now leaned over Ardyn's shoulder, pointing to parts of his phone's screen.

“Yeah.” Noct watched Prompto as he animatedly said something with a grin. “The best.” His tone was quiet, fond. Once again, he was slightly overwhelmed by the warm feeling in his chest as he watched the blond.

“Have you told him?” Luna asked, pulling up a seat and sitting down, apparently giving up hope of leaving any time soon.

“Hmm?” Noct tore his eyes from Prompto to look at Luna. She had a small, bitter-sweet smile on her face, almost like she couldn't decide if she was happy or sad. He frowned, not liking that look on her at all. She should be happy. She deserved to be happy.

“Prompto.” She prompted, “Have you told him how you feel?”

Noct wondered if it was that obvious, or if she knew just because she was Luna. She was an observant woman, and a dear friend. She knew him well, even if they hadn't seen each other in over a decade.

Slowly, he shook his head. “I keep trying.” He admitted, “But something always gets in the way.” Honestly, it was beginning to get frustrating.

Luna giggled again, and Noct was more than happy to hear that sound. It lightened his mood to see her free to laugh, to see her relaxed enough to let her amusement show. “You know what that means?” She asked.

Noct frowned and shook his head. “That it's not meant to be?” That had been his fear. What if all these interruptions were because the universe didn't _want_ him to tell Prompto? What if the gods were literally getting in the way to prevent him from confessing.

“Of course not,” Luna shook her head, “It means that there's a perfect time. A time when all things line up and the world is sitting just right. And when you do tell him, it will be special.”

“You have a very romantic way of looking at things.” Noct couldn't help but smile at her optimism. It helped push back his fears, at least for now. “So how will I know when it's the perfect time?” He questioned.

“When nothing interrupts you.” Luna said simply. “When it feels _right_ and everything aligns.” Again, she had that bitter sweet smile on her face, and it hit Noct.

She was happy for him. Happy that he'd found love, that he was happy. But she was sad too. Sad for herself and for what could have been. He knew that she cared for him, but maybe it was more than he'd thought. The look on her face spoke of a loss, of a heartache that weighed down on her and suddenly he felt guilty.

He was supposed to marry her. They'd been friends since they were children, always keeping up with the secret messages passed between them. She had always been there, an ear when he needed one, and a silent presence of support, never once wavering in her loyalty.

And he'd backed out of their wedding, more or less telling her that he didn't feel the same way without a single thought on her feelings. “I'm sorry.” He said quietly, unable to hold back the apology.

Luna just shook her head. “Don't be.” She said quietly, “You can't help who you fall in love with.”

– – – – – – – –

Luna, Ardyn and Ignis did finally leave, Ardyn marvelling over the Regalia, once again reminding Noct of an enthusiastic child as he ran around it, looking over every inch before cautiously sitting in the back. When the engine started, he visibly jumped with wide eyes, leaning forward to ask Ignis _how_ it worked.

“That's unnerving.” The older Noct said, watching the scene unfold. He was standing beside Noct at the edge of the haven, looking out over the car park. “He's completely different.”

“Yeah.” Noct hadn't known Ardyn for very long. In fact, they'd only run into each other a handful of times in the past. Obviously he didn't have the history that his older counterpart did, but even he could tell the difference in the man. “It's gonna be a hard few days for him though.”

“Huh?” He could feel eyes identical to his own staring at him and he sighed. “Think about it.” He offered, turning to look at his counterpart. How was he taller than him? Surely he'd stopped growing already?

“He woke up in a world completely different to his own. He thought carrots should be _purple_. Everything he's ever known about the world is outdated, and everyone he's ever known is dead. He has to relearn everything, and he's all alone.”

His companion fell quiet at that, his eyes once again on the empty parking spot, the Regalia was long gone from sight. “I suppose you're right.” he said after a moment, “But I don't think I have enough time to get used to the idea that he's not the same guy.”

Noct nodded. He'd heard enough last night to know that there was a lot of bad blood between them. From what he'd heard, Ardyn had been the one to kill Luna. He had tortured Cho, brought about the end of the world. That wasn't something that was easily forgiven, or forgotten.

“Anyway,” Noct was again pulled from his thoughts and he turned to look at their newest group member again. “That's now why I came here.”

“You're here to spend time with your Prompto.” Noct gave him a smile and was rewarded with a vaguely confused look on Noctis' face.

“Uh- No. Yes- but- I meant here-” He gestured to the ground below their feet. “Right now. I came to talk to you.”

That surprised Noct. What did this older version of himself need to say to him, that Cho couldn't tell him later? Didn't he want to spend all his time with his love? He only had half a day left, after all.

“Don't-” Apparently he would never grow out of his inability to speak about his feelings without getting flustered. Noct couldn't help the amused smirk that settled on his face as he watched his older self flounder. “Don't waste time.” He finally managed, looking over the camp where the Prompto's were fawning over pictures on the camera.

“You never know how long you have left. Hold tight to the ones you love and don't let go.” There was a soft look on his face, “All I want is more time. More time with him. More time for us. Don't waste the time you have.”

The quiet nature of his voice and the forlorn look on his face wrenched at Noct's heart. This was a man who was facing colossal loss, who knew that someone very important to him was about to get very hurt and there was nothing he could do about it.

“You didn't marry him because of politics, did you?” He asked, and his older self shook his head.

“No. I've loved him for a long time.” He admitted, “I only had one day left and...” He shook his head, “It was probably selfish, but I wanted to be with him. Properly.”

“Go to him.” Noct told him, feeling a little like he was intruding. “Tell _him_ that.”

“Back at ya'.” The King of Light said with a smile before moving to join the other two. He leaned over Cho's shoulder and looked down at the camera.

Noct was too far away to hear what they were saying, but the three of them looked happy.

He dug his phone out of his pocket and took a few steps forward. His arrival caught the attention of Prompto, who lifted his head to smile at him just in time for Noct to snap a picture. He wasn't as good as Prompto, but he _had_ been listening every time the blond rambled on about how to take decent photographs.

He looked down at the screen and smiled. It wasn't a bad shot. Cho and Noctis had their heads pressed together as they leaned over the camera in Cho's lap. Noctis' arm was around the blond's shoulder casually. They looked like the perfect couple.

Beside them, Prompto was smiling up at the camera – at Noct. The look on his face was one that Noct wanted to see every day. He couldn't quite place it, or even figure out how to describe it, but it was tender, like Prompto was looking at the most precious thing in the world.

Noct made sure to back that one up on the cloud.

– – – – – – – –

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost named this chapter Four Kings, but then I was reminded too much of the drinking game and if I'd used that title, then there would have been drinking games in it and it would've gone down hill very fast. 
> 
> Maybe I could make a crack oneshot in this universe where that happens? 
> 
> (The Four Kings are Noct, Noctis, Ardyn and Cho, by the way)


	20. Ever At Your Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is split into three parts. The first and last part are set in the Cho's past. I'm hoping that I made that clear, but I can't always be sure.
> 
> Edited to add link to music to listen to: https://youtu.be/iS5AeAAOo4s (note, the title of the video says by me, but it's not mine)

“Marry me.”

The words were spoken in a rush and Prompto's eyes widened as he stared at Noct. “What?” He squeaked, looking around wildly. They were more or less alone, the bunk room abandoned for what people were considering day time.

Noct was staring down at him, standing close. Close enough to reach out and gently place a hand on Prompto's cheek. “Marry me.” He repeated. “I don't have an heir. If I get married, then the line continues and there wont be a war over who gets power when this is all over.”

Still in a state of shock, Prompto stared at the king, mouth open and eyes still wide. “You really gotta learn how to be romantic.” He muttered eventually while his brain struggled to catch up with what was going on. “Marry me. That's a demand, not a proposal! That's not how you propose to someone!”

An amused chuckle came from Noct as he took half a step back, sweeping his cloak aside as he knelt down on one knee. “Better?” He asked, looking up at Prompto. “I'd offer you a ring, but the only one I have would kill you.”

“You're serious?” Prompto could feel the heat rising on his face as he once again stared in shock.

Below him, Noct shrugged, “Who better to marry than my best friend?” He asked, “I know you'll do me proud, and you'll lead with a kind heart.”

“Noct. Dude. Bro. I'm _not_ king material.” Prompto was starting to feel a little hysterical, wondering if this was really happening. Sure, they'd been what people would consider _together_ for a while. A short while, but they _were_ together. Stolen kisses and quiet gropes where nobody would see. But this... This was awfully public, and _really_ fast.

Okay, so technically, they had kind of been together for ten years. Prompto had never given up hope of Noct coming back, and thus had never pursued anybody during the long night. But that time didn't really _count_ did it?

Then again, from what Noct was saying, this was more of a political thing than anythig else. Noct wanted to protect his kingdom, to stop any nasty issues that could arise from not having a clear line of succession. And it made sense, even if Iggy would've probably been a better choice.

“Dude, my leg is killing me.” Noct muttered, voice whining in the regal way that only he could pull off. “You want to marry me, or not?”

“Here?” Prompto asked, mind still flying in circles. “Now?”

“When else?” Noct asked with a frown, and just like that, Prompto remembered what was going to happen the next day.

Tomorrow was going to be Noct's last day alive. This was... this was a dying wish. How could he say no to that? He knew that Ignis would stand by him, help him rule and look after the people. To help him keep his promise to Noct to make the world a better place.

“Okay.” Prompto surprised himself by saying. He reached down and took Noct's arm, helping him stand up.

He was momentarily blinded by the grin on Noct's face before he was pulled into a rough, excited kiss. “Okay!” Noct pulled back, still gripping Prompto's elbows. “We need two witnesses and a Crownsguard. I'll find Cor. You grab Iggy and Gladio!”

And with that, Noct was gone, rushing through the door to the bunk rooms with a grin and a bounce in his step, leaving Prompto to wonder what it was he'd just gotten himself into.

– – – – – – – – –

The sun was beginning to set beyond the horizon, giving the trees the illusion of being on fire. Cho stared forward, eyes locked on the horizon, his hands gripping Noctis' tightly, afraid to let him go. “I never thought I'd get to see another sunrise with you.” He said quietly, voice breaking. “But then... this morning.” He shook his head. “It's a little ironic, isn't it?” He questioned, “Last time I lost you... the sun came up... This time. This time it's going down...”

Strong arms encircled him, holding him close as they watched the sun slowly sink, lighting the sky aflame.

“It was never going to be long enough.” Cho wasn't bothering to hide his tears, his sorrow.

“No.” Noctis stood back, holding him by the elbows to gaze down at him. “But I'm going to fight for you.” He promised, “Astrals be damned. If they say they don't have room for you in the after, I'll _make_ room.” He lifted a hand to wipe away the tears on Prompto's face, ignoring his own. “You belong with me.” He told him.

“Ever at your side.” Cho repeated his vow, the one he'd said before, and the one he never stopped believing. “For now and for always.”

Their time was running out. The sun wasn't going to stop its descent, the night was going to come. And once again, Cho would be without his Noctis. Left in a darkened world with no hope.

“I promise you, Prompto Lucis Argentum,” Noctis said quietly, using the full title Cho had gained when they married. “That we'll be together again. Somehow, some way, I'll figure it out. I'll find a way. Until then... Walk tall, my love.”

The darkness was growing by the second, and Noctis' form began to shimmer, fading slowly. “Noct-” Prompto grasped onto him tightly, feeling his husband slowly losing substance. “I love you.” He told him quickly, desperate to get the words out before it was too late.

Noctis' response was to dip his head and place their lips together in a final goodbye before he faded away completely, leaving Cho cold and alone. He dropped to his knees, hands still reaching forward, as if they were still holding on to him.

Silent tears ran down his face as the darkness around him became complete.

– – – – – – – –

“Iggy! Gladio! I need your help!” Prompto ran up to them, breathing hard. His words instantly caught their attention and without a thought their weapons were in their hands, ready.

“What is it, Prompto?” Ignis asked tilting his head slightly, listening out for any signs of trouble.

“No-nothing like that!” Prompto tried to reassure his friend. “Me and Noct-” He shook his head, still a little out of breath, “Just come with me!” With that, he turned around and headed back the way he'd come, Gladio and Ignis hot on his heels, still primed with worry.

“You found them!” Noct was definitely bouncing on his feet now, grinning as he stood beside a bemused Cor Leonis.

“What's up?” Gladio asked, looking around, still on high alert.

“Needed witnesses.” Noct told them, grabbing Prompto's hands and pulling him forward. He turned to Cor and gave a nod.

Cor, with a raised eyebrow and an amused look on his face looked at the four people assembled in front of him. “You guys ready for this?” He asked.

Prompto turned to look at Noct and for the first time in his life, he didn't have to second guess himself. With a grin at his best friend, and future husband, Prompto gave a nod. “Yeah.” He answered before speaking directly to Noct.

“Ever at your side.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter isn't too sad, I promise. 
> 
> The one after that even has happy moments!
> 
> But you all knew that this was coming. I know it doesn't make it any easier, but at least you knew, right?


	21. Determination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised. A happier chapter.
> 
> The song I listned to for this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z8fKHorSFq4

“I'll see him again.” Cho's words were quiet, determined, dipped in an edge of steel. “Whatever I have to do, I'll do it. I'll change the world. Go up against the gods if I have to. I'll do whatever it takes.”

His expression was dark, resolute, and Noct had absolutely no trouble believing him, believing that he would cut down anyone that stood in his way, god or no, that he would scale the largest mountain and swim to the depths of the ocean if that was what it took to get his king back.

He was sat on the ground, looking out into the dark night. Silently, Noct took a seat beside him as Prompto took the other side. Ignis stepped in front of them and he too sat down, a cup of hot tea in his hand. He gently pressed it forward until Cho took it.

This seemed to bring him back to the here and now. He looked down at the mug cradled in his hand, an expression of mild confusion and surprise on his face. When he looked up again, he turned to each one of them in turn, as if only just realising that they were there, rallying around him in his time of hurt.

“You wont be alone.” Ignis told him. “Whatever we can do to help, we will.” Cho looked startled at that, eyes widening slightly as he looked on at Iggy.

“Yeah! We got your back buddy.” Prompto agreed, putting his arm around his shoulders.

“You've always been there for me.” Noct joined in, leaning his shoulder against Cho's. “Now it's my turn.”

“You guys...” Cho was looking between them again, and Noct couldn't read the look on his face. “I.. thought- I was just along for the ride...” He admitted with a small laugh. I guess I forgot that you guys don't really work like that.”

“Yeah. 'M afraid you're stuck with us.” Noct teased him.

“So...” Cho cleared his throat, wiping his eyes on the back of his glove. “Shall we go get that mythril then? I kinda feel the need to kill something...”

– – – – – – – –

Cho had almost single handedly cleared the dungeon. His shots taking out most enemies before anybody could get close enough to strike – even Aranea, who had joined them for the excursion - hadn't been able to keep up.

Which gave the rest of the group enough time to get to know the commodore at least. They learned how dissatisfied she was with the empire, how she was thinking of leaving in favour of a more profitable pursuit while watching Cho take out three creme brulee with a single bullet - half way through a flip.

They'd decided not to tell her about Ardyn. Not until they were sure they could trust her. Ardyn was in a vulnerable position now, unable to remember anything recent and unaware of the world. There was no telling what the empire would do to him if they found out. Probably use him for something nefarious.

“He really has some issues to work through...” Aranea commented as Cho casually stepped forward and took out a reaper with three well aimed shots before moving on to the skeletons that had spawned with it. “Seems to be effective though.”

Once the room was cleared, they moved forward, following behind Cho who was determinedly walking through the halls, knowing exactly which way to go and the rest of them trailed behind him, ready to give him backup if he needed it.

It didn't take them long to reach the lowest floor, even with all the gawking at the magnificent sight above them. Cho didn't seem to care for it beyond pointing up once they'd reached the central chamber. That didn't stop the others from gazing at it in wonder, or Prompto taking the opportunity to take a few photos. He also snapped a few of Cho in action, which Noct had to admit, _was_ impressive.

Once they reached the bottom, Cho hung back, waiting for them. “It's weak against ice.” He told them, “Watch out for its lightning attack.” He checked over his gun before turning to Noct. “It flies a lot, so be ready to warpstrike.”

“What, not going to take it on alone?” Aranea teased, hoisting her weapon a little higher. “And here I was, thinking you were going to have all the fun.”

Cho gave her a smile that didn't reach his eyes. “I hunt daemons.” He told her, “This is just a bird. A big bird with a nasty bite. Be careful.” And with that warning, he slipped through the door, walking past the elemancy stones without a second glance.

Noct was glad their magic was already prepared as he rushed to keep up. From the sounds of things, Cho wasn't entirely confident about being able to take this on on his own, and they'd all promised to be there for him, so together, they raised their weapons and followed their friend into battle.

– – – – – – – – –

By the time they returned to Caem, Noct had fallen asleep in the back of the car. It had been a long and emotional night and even the glare from the morning sun couldn't keep him awake. Beside him, Cho was in much the same boat, his head tilted back resting on the back of the seat as he slept soundly.

Once Ignis pulled the car over, he turned around in his seat and looked at the sleeping pair. “Wake up Noct.” He told Prompto, “I'll deal with Cho.”

Prompto nodded and hopped out of the car, walking around it until he came to Noct's side. “Hey buddy.” He gently tapped the sleeping prince on the cheek, grinning when dark eyes opened, squinting against the sun.

“G'way.” Noct muttered, using his arm to cover his face and block out the sun. He loved that the first thing he saw upon waking was Prompto, but the sun was highly inconvenient. And he hadn't finished sleeping yet. There was a lot more of that to come.

“We're here!” Prompto shouted, smacking Noct on the arm.

With a frustrated growl, Noct reached forward and with one fluid motion pulled Prompto into the car. The blond gave an embarrassing squeak as he fell on to Noct and tried to right himself. After a bit of squirming, he found himself literally sitting on Noct's lap, being held against him.

He laughed as Noct leaned forward, resting his forehead on Prompto's back. “Hey buddy, wouldn't you be more comfortable inside?” Prompto asked, squirming a little more to get more comfortable. Noct took a breath, holding it for a moment and willing himself to keep calm. It was difficult to do with a lap full of squirming blond, but somehow he managed it. His cheeks were burning though, and he didn't exactly want Prompto to see him like that.

He made a non-committal noise in the back of his throat and held on tighter for a moment, waiting for his face to stop being quite so hot, before slowly releasing his grip to a loose hold. Maybe if he kept holding Prompto like this, everything would work out. He remembered what his older counterpart had told him.

“ _Hold tight to the ones you love”_ Surely he hadn't meant literally, right? Even so, if that was what it took, then that was what Noct would do. He tightened his grip again, feeling the threat of tears behind his eyes. He had to hold on to Prompto, to never let him go.

When Prompto finally managed to turn around, his grin faded as he saw the look on Noct's face. “Hey...” Awkwardly he turned around fully, straddling Noct's legs. If his mood hadn't suddenly plummeted, Noct might have been having problems keeping himself calm again. As it was, _that_ was the last thing on his mind. Instead, he was simply taking comfort in the fact that Prompto was there. With him. “You okay?” Prompto asked, looking down at his friend.

Noct shook his head, lifting it to look up at Prompto, no longer caring about the tears threatening to spill. “No.” He swallowed thickly. His hands were still around Prompto and he realised that his thumbs were gently stroking his back. How could he tell the man what was on his mind? How could he tell him everything he'd been holding on to? All the fears he had, the feelings growing within him? Was now the time?

He thought back to the look on Cho's face after Noctis had disappeared, thought on how broken and alone his old friend had looked. If he gave in, if he let himself get any more attached to Prompto, that look could end up on his face. That empty despair could be his.

But then... it was already too late, wasn't it? Just the _idea_ of being without Prompto was enough to send him into a full anxiety attack. He was already in too deep to turn around now. “I... I couldn't do it.” He managed to say, heart rate picking up at the very idea of him being in the position that Cho was.

“Do what?” Prompto asked curiously, head tilting to the side slightly.

“Cho... he had to lose his Noctis...” As Noct spoke, he lowered his head again, leaning forward to rest against Prompto's chest. Almost automatically, Prompto's hand came up to gently card through his hair in an effort to comfort him. It nearly worked. Nearly. “And then he had to be strong enough to carry on...” Noct shook his head but fell silent, willing the tears to not fall.

“Noct?” Prompto asked after a few seconds, still seriously confused as to what was going on.

“Promise me, Prom,” Noct muttered against his chest, “Promise me you'll never go somewhere I can't follow...” Because he would. He would follow Prompto anywhere he went. Noct's words were quiet, but firm.

“Hey,” Prompto leaned back, moving his hand to lift Noct's chin. He gave him a reassuring smile and leaned forward, placing their foreheads together. “I'll follow you to the end of the world and beyond.” He whispered, “And when Cho finds his way into Noct's afterlife, I'll ask him how - make sure I can do it too.

“I'm going to be by your side Noct. Forever and for always.”

Noct stared up at Prompto and slowly his arm raised, running his fingers along the length of Prompto's spine as they made their way up. When they finally reached the back of the blond's neck, Prompto let out a small gasp, his mouth falling open slightly and his eyes going a little wide.

Noct didn't know if that was a good sign or a bad one, but he didn't let himself think on it. Too often he'd been interrupted, unable to tell Prompto how he felt. Too often he'd been unable to show it. So now, he wasn't going to let himself think. He wasn't going to let anything get in the way of this.

The world was aligning, a promise shared. Prompto would follow Noct anywhere he went, and Noct would always be by Prompto's side.

He craned his head up as he used his hand to guide Prompto down. He saw Prompto's eyes flick to his lips before closing as he leaned forward.

“Noctis! Prompto!” Iris called out and Noct found himself leaning back in his seat.

“You have _got_ to be kidding me!” He couldn't help his shout of irritation and on his lap, Prompto laughed. Noct ran his hand over his overheating face. Seriously? Was the world _really_ out to get him, or was his timing just _that_ bad?

“Noct.” Prompto got Noct's attention and he peered out from under his hands. Prompto was grinning down at him, and he gently took Noct's hands in his own, moving them from his face before leaning down and kissing him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know if I'll get another chapter written today, but I might. I hope you enjoyed this one. Bamf!Cho, and PROPMTIS! Finally! 
> 
> I'm also unsure of the raiting for this fic. I think it may go up again in a few chapters, but it's been a long time since I've written anything above a T raiting. 
> 
> I would like to know if there is anybody who would object to any NSFW (or almost NSFW) content. If there is anybody, then I'll keep the raiting at T.


	22. Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer than normal but it'll probably be the only chapter today. 
> 
> Warning, things get a little heated in this chapter, but I don't think I need to change the rating (it's definitely NOT 18+ material), but if you disagree, please do let me know. I don't want to have an incorrectly rated story.

The world had aligned before, but now it was twisting, tilting, spinning. His heart was pounding in his chest and he wasn't entirely sure he could remember how to breathe. Not that breathing was important right now, because finally _finally,_ he was kissing Prompto.

Or Prompto was kissing him.

At this point, Noct didn't really care about the technicalities, or about the fact that Iris was rapidly approaching them. All he cared about was the alien feeling of lips against his, the hand in his hair, the hand holding his. All he cared about was the smell of Prompto surrounding him and the warmth of his body on his lap.

Eventually though, Prompto pulled back and grinned down at him, licking his lips. “That's what you've been trying to do, right?” He asked quietly, an unsure look on his face.

Noct just stared up at him, head still spinning. “Yes.” He whispered breathlessly.

“Okay, that's good.” Prompto said with a laugh. “Because if it wasn't, then this would be _really_ awkward. So yeah, I'm glad that you wanted to kiss me. And um, I wanted to kiss you too and we kept getting interrupted which was super irritating and I don't actually care if anyone sees because, hey, I just want to kiss you, so I figured that I'd just-”

Prompto was babbling. Noct couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him as he looked up at the flushed, rambling man. He pulled Prompto back down into another kiss, effectively shutting him up. He was vaguely aware of a shocked gasp when Iris came close enough to see them, but since she didn't come any closer or interrupt them, he figured she'd either gone away of she was still watching them. Either way, he didn't care.

Because he was kissing Prompto, and nothing else in the world mattered as much as that did.

– – – – – – – – – – – – –

By the time Noct and Prompto made it to the house, they had taken their time to calm down after their impromptu make out session. Noct was feeling like he was walking on cloud nine because finally, _finally_ he had managed to make his feelings clear. And not only that, but Prompto seemed to _share_ them.

At the very least, there was a shared attraction. That much had been _obvious._ Prompto seemed to be just as elated as he was, if the little hop in his step was anything to judge by.

Noct couldn't help the grin on his face as he snagged Prompto's hand before he could open the door and pulled him back to his chest. Prompto squeaked again, and Noct decided that he definitely liked that sound and wanted to surprise him more often to hear it.

With Prompto above him on the steps, he had to pull him down for another kiss, enjoying the feeling of having him above him. Prompto didn't resist, in fact, he gave in and kissed back easily, as if they had been doing this for years, not just half an hour or so. Everything felt so _right_.

When they separated, Prompto was smiling just as widely as Noct was and they stood there for a moment, basking in each other's company, practically giggling.

After a few second, however, Prompto's face fell a little. “Hey,” He said quietly, “I think... maybe we shouldn't do this in front of Cho... not for a little while, anyway...”

And suddenly Noct felt a weight in his stomach. He nodded, agreeing completely with Prompto. Seeing the two of them together like this, happy, it probably wouldn't do Cho any favours so soon after losing his Noctis again. He nodded again, swallowing around the lump in his throat.

“Yeah.” He agreed, reluctantly letting Prompto go and stepping back, putting a little distance between them. Prompto briefly looked disappointed, but then gave him a smile and a little nod.

– – – – – – – – – – –

Apparently Iris was having a lot of fun exposing Ardyn to everyday items that he'd never seen before. He was particularly enamoured with the kitchen. Running water was _genius_ and the electric kettle was _wondrous_.

After only ten minutes watching them, Noct could definitely understand why Iris was enjoying herself. It was almost like watching a child exploring the world around them, all full of wonder and astonishment. By the time lunch came around, Ardyn was hovering in the kitchen, watching Ignis prepare the food with rapt attention.

Ignis tolerated it with amusement, answering all of Ardyn's questions as best he could.

“Hey Iggy.” Noct stood out of the way, but close enough that Ignis could hear him over the hissing of the fry pan. “Where's Cho?” He questioned.

“Ah, I believe he's still upstairs. He said he needed a nap.” Ignis' tone was one of sympathy. “Though lunch is almost ready, if you would wake him?”

Noct nodded and made his way upstairs and gently knocked on the door to the room that Ignis had indicated to him. “Cho?” He called out before slowly opening the door.

Cho was sleeping on the bed furthest away from the door, curled up around a pillow. As Noct approached, he could see the dried tear tracks down his face. Quietly, he stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him. He retreated down stairs and shook his head at Iggy.

“I think... maybe I'm the wrong person to wake him up?” He suggested. He knew that if their situations were reversed, and he'd lost Prompto, Cho would probably be the last person he'd want to see when he first woke up.

Ignis regarded him for a moment, plating up the food. “Ah,” He nodded after a moment, “Of course.”

“I'll go.” Prompto offered, standing from where he'd been sitting at the table and heading to the door that Noct had just walked out of.

Ten minutes later, he came back out, a sad look on his face. He joined Ignis in the kitchen, “He asked if he could eat it up there.” He said quietly, “Says he doesn't want to be around people right now...”

Ignis nodded in understanding, handing Prompto a serving to take up.

“Peppered daggerquill rice?” Prompto asked, a smile forming on his face.

“Indeed.” Ignis adjusted the glasses on his face, placing cutlery on the plate that Prompto was holding. “I'm unaware of what his favourite food is, so I decided to hazard a guess. The two of you are not the same, but you do bare remarkable similarities.”

Prompto nodded, “Yeah. Yeah, that makes sense.” He gave Ignis a soft smile, “Thanks Iggy. I know he'll appreciate it. Even if it's not his favourite.”

Ignis returned his smile before turning back to the kitchen to serve everybody else.

– – – – – – – –

Lunch was a strange affair. Noct wasn't sure if he would ever get used to sharing a meal with Ardyn, but at least his anxiety about the man was dying down. He was so full of questions about the world, and marvelling about things that Noct realised he was taking for granted.

At first, conversation was stilted, a little stiff, but luckily Luna seemed to be very good at steering the conversation and slowly the awkward air around them lifted.

During lunch, Cid had mentioned that it would still take a few days to repair the Royal Vessel, which suited them well. Gladio had called Ignis and let him know that he'd be back tomorrow, and Cho could probably do with a few days to himself.

The house was still overly crowded, too many people trying to fit into one place. Luckily, Cid had helped Luna convert one of the rooms in the lighthouse into a bedroom, and Cindy had returned to Hammerhead, so there was a _little_ more space.

Even so, there were twelve people and eight beds.

“Iggy, we can take a few people to Taelpar. It's only an hour or so away...” Noct pointed out, “There's a motel there.”

Ignis considered it for a moment before nodding. “I will ask Lady Lunafreya to keep an eye on Cho. I don't think he wants to go anywhere at the moment. I believe that Monica was wanting to pick up a few things from the store. With four of us gone, that should leave adequate room for everybody else.”

“I'll let Prom know.”

– – – – – – – – –

Which was how Noct found himself standing in front of the motel clerk, booking their rooms. Ignis was shopping with Monica, and Noct took the opportunity to book two rooms, rather than the usual one. They had the funds for it, and if Ignis complained, he would happily take up another hunt to make up for it.

Once he had the keys, he turned to join Prompto, who was leaning against the car, a tired look on his face. He flashed Noct a grin and stood up when he approached.

With a deep blush, Noct realised that he was about to ask Prompto to share a motel room. They hadn't had any chance to talk since their kiss, and he couldn't help but worry that he was moving a little too fast. It wasn't like they'd never shared a motel room – hell, they'd slept side by side, even cuddled up on a few occasions – but Noct couldn't help but think that things were a little different now.

Shyly, he held out a key to Prompto. “I... got two rooms.” He told his friend, feeling his face heat up. He scratched the back of his head and shuffled slightly, looking away when he noticed the amused smile on Prompto's face.

Well, at least he wasn't upset.

“You are ridiculously cute.” Prompto said with a smirk, taking the key. “I'll go give this to Iggy and Monica.” He told Noct, “We can have the other room.” He winked at Noct, actually _winked_ before turning around and walking towards the shop.

Still blushing furiously, Noct waited for Prompto in front of their motel room, feeling more and more anxious as the minutes passed by. It only took Prompto five or so minutes to return, and when he did, Noct unlocked the door and headed inside.

As soon as the door was closed, Noct found himself pressed against it, a warm body pushed close and hot lips on his own. He melted into the kiss, letting out a small hum of contentment. He could get used to this.

Kissing was still very new to him, but the more he did it, the more he loved it. He was learning, copying Prompto's moves and adapting them to be his own. His arms, which had flailed a little at the beginning quickly found their way to Prompto's body, wrapping around his waist and holding him close.

The kiss was beginning to heat up at an alarming rate and Noct was having great difficulty keeping himself calm, but when Prompto pressed close to him, it was obvious that he wasn't making the same effort.

Feeling the effect that their kiss was having on Prompto made any chance of Noct keeping his cool a distant memory, and took what remained of his breath away. He lifted his head, pulling out of the kiss to take a deep breath, letting it out as a moan as Prompto's lips moved to his neck and suddenly he felt overwhelmed. He'd never been in this situation before, never had someone literally all over him, making him feel like... this. It was just too much, too fast. His head was spinning and he felt dizzy, his entire body on fire.

“Prom-” Noct groaned out, moving his hands from behind Prompto to his chest. Gently, he pushed the blond away. “Wait-” He wasn't sure if he actually wanted to push Prompto away, but the fact that he had some doubts about continuing -any at all- told him that they had to stop. Or at least, take a break.

Prompto pulled back to look at Noct, his pupils blown and his face flushed. Noct had to close his eyes for a second. He was trying to calm down and the vision in front of him wasn't helping.

“Noct?” Prompto was breathing just as heavily as Noct was, and Noct was once again debating on whether or not they really needed to stop.

“S-slow down.” He managed to pant out. After a second, Prompto started to pull back and Noct found his hands gripping his shirt to stop him from going too far. “I'm- This is- I've never-” He needed to explain to Prompto why he'd stopped them, to make sure that Prompto knew that it wasn't because he didn't want him, want _this._ He didn't want Prompto to get the wrong idea.

Chancing a look, Noct opened his eyes. Prompto was smiling at him, face still flushed, but expression soft. “Okay.” He said, leaning forward to leave a chaste kiss on Noct's lips. “It's all good.” He reassured him, moving a hand to gently stroke Noct's cheek. He leaned into into the touch and slowly let go of his death grip on Prompto's tank top.

Prompto gave him one more small kiss before taking a step back. “Sorry,” He said, sounding a little bashful. “I uh-” He cleared his throat, “I guess I got carried away.”

Noct leaned bodily against the door, breathing heavily as he tried to calm himself down. He would probably need a cold shower after this. He nodded slowly, a smile spreading on his face. “It's fine.” He told Prompto, “I'm just... new to this. I- sorry-.”

Prompto nodded in understanding, his smile never leaving his face. “Dude. It's fine. We'll go at your speed.” He pulled away a little more, taking another step back and pulling out of Noct's reach. “Just... gimme a sec?” He cleared his throat again and moved to sit on the bed, crossing his legs.

Noct nodded, “Yeah.” He agreed, staying where he was against the door.

After a moment, they looked at each other, and both laughed, the tension in the air dissipating. Finally, Noct pushed himself off the door and joined Prompto on the bed.

“We should probably talk anyway...” Prompto suggested and Noct nodded. Not that he was any good at talking about things like this.

“So...um...” He had no idea how to start this conversation, or what they even needed to talk about.

Luckily Prompto took pity on him. “I guess we need to figure out what we are...” At Noct's curious look, he continued, “I mean... I don't think we're just screwing around...”

Noct shook his head quickly, wanting to dispel that idea right away. He reached for Prompto's hands, needing to touch him, to have that physical connection. “No. I-” Why couldn't he speak in complete sentences?

“Yeah, I feel the same.” Prompto, dear Prompto, always seemed to know what he was saying. “I'm... In this for the long haul.” He told Noct, “Y'know... ever at your side.”

Noct couldn't help the snort of awkward laughter, “Awww, Prom. Are you proposing to me?” He asked, mimicking Prompto, causing him to laugh.

“Nah.” Prompto assured him, “Not yet.” He added, smirking. He leaned forward, kissing Noct again, and Noct knew that he could never get enough of the casual intimacy. “Maybe one day.” He said against his lips. “Probably one day.” He amended, kissing him again.

“I'm not against that idea.” Noct muttered, closing his eyes and tilting his head, pressing a little closer to Prompto, only for him to pull back.

“Dude. I'm not gonna cool off if we keep going.” He warned, hand gently pressed against Noct's chest.

– – – – – – – –

Nothing else happened between them that night, Prompto was a complete gentlemen, even moving to the other bed when he found himself getting too handsy. It didn't last long before Noct joined him, wanting to cuddle. Eventually, they managed to sleep, curled up together and basking in their new relationship.

They joined Ignis and Monica for breakfast before heading back to Caem. Gladio was due back that afternoon, and they had a _lot_ to tell him. They also had to figure out their next move, and Cho was probably the best person to help with that – he had knowledge that they didn't, after all.

The ride was quiet, conversation sparse, but not because of any awkwardness. Everyone was simply enjoying the ride on the sunny day and the views were somewhat breathtaking. Prompto spent a lot of time taking pictures, even roping Noct and Monica into selfies. All in all, it was a nice trip.

– – – – – – – – –

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter might not be posted today, but should be up tomorrow. It's going to be a bit of a doozy, so it might take me a little longer than usual. 
> 
> Sorry guys, no four chapter update today xD


	23. Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I actually managed to post a chapter today (with nine minutes to spare in my timezone...).

Things were notably different when Gladio returned. From the moment he climbed off his chocobo, he could tell. It wasn't something in the air, or anything as cliché as that, rather his first indication that something had happened was the pair making out in the car.

They didn't notice him, and it took him a moment to realise who it was, but when he did, Gladio couldn't help but stare. After a moment he shook his had turning to walk up the slope, intending on dropping his bag in the hideout instead of interrupting Noct and Prompto to stow it in the car.

The next thing that told him things had changed, was the fact that Iris had a new friend helping her plant her garden. Surrounded by flowers, Iris, Talcott and Luna were kneeling in the dirt, tending to the garden, accompanied by _Ardyn_ of all people.

Shaking his head, he turned to keep walking only to find his _third_ clue that something big had happened.

Cho. Kind, gentle Cho was punching and kicking a tree with all the enthusiasm of a cornered sabertusk, looking like he was taking out a few issues and probably causing a decent amount of damage to the tree. His form was good too, Gladio couldn't help but notice.

At least Ignis was still the same. He was working with Monica in the kitchen when Gladio finally let himself into the house. He dropped his bag by the door, still in a state of shock.

“Please tell me I'm in the twilight zone.” He muttered and Ignis turned to greet him with a smile.

“Ah, Gladio.” He rinsed his hands before drying them and stepping out of the kitchen. “Welcome back. How was your trip?” His eyes were trained on his newest scars, narrowing a little in worry.

“I'm fine.” He assured his friend and Ignis gave a nod, trusting his word for now. “But what the hell happened when I was gone?” He asked.

“What do you mean?” Ignis questioned.

“First, I walk passed the Regalia to find Noct and Prompto making out. Then I see _Ardyn_ planting flowers with my sister, and Cho's beating the crap out of a tree! _Something_ big happened.”

“Ah, I see.” Ignis let out a soft sigh and gestured to the dinning table. “Take a seat.” He said, “It's a rather... long story. Though the Noct and Prompto thing is news to me.”

With a frown, Gladio sat down and accepted the beer that Ignis offered him. He raised an eyebrow when Ignis opened one for himself. This must be a long story then.

Ignis was about to start when Noct and Prompto came inside. They were both a little red in the face and Gladio couldn't help but smirk at them.

– – – – – – – –

“So we went to the Vesperpool to get a part for the boat.” Noct began, once Ignis decided that, really, it wasn't all down to him to explain, and he was busy making lunch. “But before we found it, we ran into Ardyn and Cho killed him.”

“Ardyn's outside.” Gladio's tone was condescending to say the least and Noct gave him a small glare for it.

“Getting to that. Don't interrupt.” He scolded, “Cho killed Ardyn, shot him in the head three times and once in the chest then tied him up and impaled him against a tree with one of the pole arms. Turns out, he was immortal.”

“Was?” Gladio interrupted again before rolling his eyes at Noct's glare. “Right. Not interrupting.” He muttered, taking a deep drink from the bottle in his hand.

“Yeah, _was_ immortal. And apparently he was behind the darkness that I'm supposed to banish. But Luna showed up and healed him of the illness that made him immortal. He lost his memory of the last two thousand years, and is now kinda nice?” Noct shrugged, not quite sure how else to explain things. And really, Ardyn _was_ kind of nice, if you could forget about all the stuff he had done while spiteful.

“Two thousand years?” Gladio questioned and Noct rolled his eyes at him for the _third_ interruption.

“Yeah. Are you going to keep interrupting, or can I tell the story?”

Gladio motioned for Noct to carry on while finishing his first bottle of beer. After a few seconds, another beer was placed on the table in front of him, already opened. He nodded his thanks to Ignis who returned to the stove top.

“Right. So Luna healed Ardyn, and that stopped her from getting killed, because apparently in the other timeline, Ardyn was the one who killed her. So Gentiana showed up, apparently to give Cho a reward for saving Luna.

“Next thing we know, there's another me – the one from Cho's timeline. He stayed for a day before disappearing. Cho's depressed about it, and apparently likes to kill things when he's pissed.” Noct finished his story a lot quicker than he thought. Obviously he was leaving a lot out, but at least Gladio now had the bare basics. They could fill him in on the rest later if they had to.

“Yeah!” Prompto grinned, “He kicks _ass_! He killed like two hundred daemons on his _own_ in Steyliff!”

“Two hundred?” The way that Gladio repeated the number showed his disbelief.

“Most likely not an exaggeration.” Ignis finally sat with them, apparently done with cooking for the moment. “There was quite possibly a large number more. Though from what I can gather, he was a daemon hunter for ten years. The creatures within the ruins were hardily a challenge for him.”

“Yeah, and he's _fast_.” Noct added, “Took out like five daemons before I even had my sword out.”

“He can draw from the armiger faster than you?” That actually had Gladio's attention and earned a raised eyebrow.

Noct nodded, “Yeah.” He admitted, “But he's had like, way more practice than me.”

Gladio nodded and made a face that Noct recognised. He was planning to add more to their training, Noct just knew it. He held back a groan.

“So now Ardyn doesn't have any memories of being the Niff chancellor?” Gladio questioned, and Noct nodded. “And that's why he's planting flowers with Iris instead of going back to wherever he was before?”

Again, Noct nodded, “I think they're trying to grow sylleblossoms.” He said with a shrug, “Apparently Ardyn was good at gardening before all this happened.”

“Which does make sense, given that he's a healer.” Ignis pointed out, “From what he told me during our return here, his abilities are somewhat similar to that of an oracle.”

“That could be useful.” Noct said, “Never hurts to have more healers.”

Gladio nodded, a somewhat bewildered look on his face as he finished his second beer. “I go away for four days, and you guys get into all sorts of shit.” He muttered.

They were quiet for a moment and Ignis moved to check on the boiling pot on the stove. Once he sat down again, Gladio looked between Noct and Prompto.

“So when did _this_ happen?” He asked, gesturing between the two of them.

“Huh?” Noct asked, confused as to what he was asking about.

“The two of you, making out in the Regalia.”

Noct felt his face heat up and his eyes widen. “Y-you saw that?” He squeaked, more than a little embarrassed. The two of them had been getting _quite_ heated again – enough that Noct had to call it short.

“You didn't even bother to put the top up.” Gladio pointed out, “If you don't want people watching, don't put on a show.”

“Yesterday.” Prompto answered Gladio's earlier question, his face not quite as pink as Noct's, but still noticeably flushed, his eyes kept flicking to Ignis who was watching with mild interest.

“We need to have the talk?” Gladio smirked, his tone teasing.

“Drop it.” Noct ordered, sure that his face somehow became _more_ red.

Thankfully, they were interrupted by another person entering the small house. Cho looked at the people gathered around the table and offered Gladio a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. “Ah, Gladio.” He greeted, “Good. You're back. I wanted to talk to you all...” He hesitated for a moment, nose wrinkling. “But I think I need to shower first.”

Without waiting for an answer, he disappeared into the bedroom.

– – – – – – –

“We need to figure out what we're doing next.” Cho said when he joined them, hair still damp from his shower. He sat at the table, summoning a beer from the armiger. “The darkness is still coming, and we need to figure out what to do about it.”

“What worked for you?” Gladio asked, “Wasn't Noct supposed to be the one to 'bring back the light'?”

Cho flinched, actually _flinched_ at Gladio's words, and he was quiet for a moment, staring at the bottle in his hands. He idly picked at the label as he finally spoke. “He did.” He said quietly, “But it killed him.”

“So we're here to find another way, right?” Prompto asked, a false cheer in his voice, “With two of us, _and_ knowledge of the future, we're sure to come up with something, right?”

Cho gave him a small smile, looking grateful for Prompto's attempt at cheering him up. “Yeah.”

“So why don't you start by telling us exactly how Noct is supposed to banish the darkness?” Ignis asked.

Again, Cho was quiet for a little while, obviously struggling to keep his emotions down. He was wearing a blank expression that Noct knew all too well. It was the same look he used to get on his face after a large meal, when he was still struggling with the fear of gaining weight.

He was thankful that he'd managed to help Prompto out of that funk, but it hurt to see that expression on Cho and Noct had no idea how to help him through this. What did you say to a man that had lost his husband multiple times, and then asked to recount it? Only days after he'd lost him?

Eventually, Cho started to speak, his words quiet, thick with woe. “We thought that by touching the crystal, he'd bring the light and banish the daemons. We stayed behind to hold them back and Noct went ahead. By the time we got there, he'd been...” He paused, fingers still fiddling with the beer bottle. He took a gulp and continued with his story.

“He'd been absorbed by the crystal... Bahamut told him that he needed to gather the crystal's power, and that he would wait there until the ring absorbed it, then he'd come back to banish the darkness. But the rite would cost him his life.”

He cleared his throat, “He was in the crystal for ten years before he came back. When he did... we only had a day before he was gone.”

“But it worked?” Gladio asked, his voice uncharacteristically soft.

Cho nodded, a flash of a genuine smile on his face. It was sad, maybe bitter sweet, but it was real. “Yeah. From what we could figure out, the sun started to rise the second he died... It took us a while, but we finally had Insomnia back...”

Noct couldn't take it. He couldn't stand seeing the look on his friend's face, the sound of pain in his voice. It was twisting his heart but he still couldn't figure out what to do about it.

“Hey,” He tried, “We'll get you to him.” He said quietly, “We'll find a way to break you into that afterlife of his, if it's the last thing you do.” He made a lousy attempt at a joke and was gratified when Cho gave a nod and a tiny laugh.

“Okay, so we need to figure out a way to stop the darkness, banish the daemons and save the world without touching the crystal.” Prompto said, a look of contemplation on his face. “That doesn't sound too hard, I'm sure we can figure something out if we work together!”

Cho's smile was a little brighter now, and he nodded again. “But first,” He announced, “We go with Luna to Altissia. I have a feeling that Noct will still need the blessings of the six. You already have Ramuh and Titan. Shiva'll give you hers no problem – she likes you – Leviathan is in Altissia.”

“And Bahamut and Ifrit?” Noct asked, only for Cho to grimace.

“Bahamut lives in the crystal.” He muttered, “I don't know how to get there without touching it.”

“And Ifrit.” Ignis questioned.

Cho heaved a sigh, “Ardyn has his blessing.” He said, “He resurrected him using the starscourge somehow. I don't know how it works, but he summoned him in Insomnia to slow us down... Shiva might know.”

“So we should ask her!” Prompto suggested, “How do we find her?”

Cho shrugged, “She's probably around here somewhere.” He told them, “She doesn't like to go too far away from Lunafreya. I figure if we stay close to her, Shiva'll show up at some point. Our first stop should be Altissia.”

– – – – – – – –

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Plot.
> 
> Also, a heads up, I have a chronic pain issue that's currently flaring up, so I might be a little slower with my updates. 
> 
> But please, if something seems strange or doesn't make any sense in my story, please let me know. My pain medication can mess with my head, but sometimes I don't realise it, so I'll likely still keep writing..x.x


	24. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! I managed to finish a chapter today! It's a little longer than usual.

Before they left, Cho called for a meeting. He insisted that everybody attend, and with an air of mild confusion, they all took a seat around the too-small long table. Noct looked around at everyone gathered. It was an interesting group; members of crownsguard, children, oracles and kings. He didn't know what Cho wanted them all there for, but he _did_ know that this group of people could probably accomplish anything they needed them to.

“We don't have a complete plan. But we have a start.” Cho started, standing at one end of the table, a few rolls and a large stack of paper in his hands. He reminded Noct of the advisors back in Insomnia. It might have been the pages in his hands, or maybe just the way he stood, but for the first time, he could see him as the king that he once was and Noct couldn't help but feel proud of him.

The people around the table gave small nods – except for Talcott, who looked more than a little perplexed as to why he was there. Noct shared in his confusion, but trusted Cho to explain it.

“But ten years of living through a literal apocalypse taught me to be prepared for the worst.” Cho continued, “I have contingency plans, but I need all of you to help. The darkness is coming, we're going to do everything we can to stop it, but we might not be able to. Over five million people died because we weren't prepared. I won't let that happen again.” His voice was quietly determined.

Noct was glad that everybody had been filled in on the bare basics – that Cho was a Prompto from the future who was sent back to help them – and that they didn't have to explain that again. The people around the table were watching Cho, faces suddenly serious.

Cho rolled one of the papers onto the table and turned to Monica. “In my time, you were one of the people that stepped up to help organise things.” He told her, “You took care of the hunters and the Glaves, sending them where they needed to go. You were invaluable. Without you taking control, we would've been more than lost. This-” he gestured to the pages on the table. Noct leaned over to look at it. It seemed to be a schematic of some kind, vaguely resembling Lestallum. “-is how we fortified Lestallum. If we make a start now, the fortifications can be done before the worst of the darkness sets in.”

Monica studied the page and nodded, a contemplative look on her face. “I see...” She picked up the paper to look closer, nodding every now and again.

“Iris-” Cho turned to look at the young woman, “-when the darkness first came, you rallied everybody together. You were the bright spot in so many people's lives. Your job is to help people find their way to Lestallum safely, and to keep everybody from falling into depression, keep their spirits up.” Iris' eyes widened before her expression turned into something determined. She nodded before smiling brightly.

“I can do that!” She said brightly.

Cho grinned at her, “But don't stop your training.” He told her, “You became one of the best hunters I've ever met, and one of our most valuable refugee wranglers. You saved a lot of lives.”

Both Iris and Gladio had a look of pride on their faces, and Cho nodded at them before turning to the others.

“Dustin,” Cho turned to the older man, “You were our messenger.” He told him, “I need you to spread the word to the hunters and the Glaves that survived the fall. Let them know what could be coming, and organise them. We'll need everyone to help refugees get to safe places before the sun stays down. There's a hunter named Dave that'll be invaluable to you. I think he's in Meldacio right now.” The quiet man turned to Noct who nodded at him. As if that was all he needed to agree to the order, Dustin gave a nod back.

“Don't we want to tell everyone?” Iris asked, tilting her head to the side. “If everyone knows, then people can move to Lestallum before it happens, when it's still safe...”

“Doing that will do nothing more than incite mass panic.” Ardyn said, a contemplative look on his face. “When the people panic, they become erratic and difficult to organise. Protests and riots become more of a possibility and crime will increase as people attempt to gather the things they believe they will need, at the expense of anyone not close to them.”

Everybody looked at him for a moment, before Cho nodded, “My thoughts exactly.” He agreed. “For now, we need to keep this more or less quiet, at least until we're more organised. The hunters and Glaves are more experienced in things like these, and they can keep their cool.”

“There is also the possibility that they won't believe you.” Lunafreya said quietly, adding her voice to the meeting. “

“That's where you come in.” Cho told her. “I need you and Noct to both record a short message. Hopefully hearing it from the two of you will help convince people.” Both Luna and Noct nodded. Noct wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea. He didn't really like public speaking – which was admittedly a bad trait for a king – but he could do it. Especially if Luna was by his side.

He flashed her a small smile, knowing that she would help him figure out what to say and how. She would help him, and they could work together.

“Cid.” Cho turned to the old engineer who was sitting on a chair against the far wall. “Your skills upgrading and maintaining weapons saved more lives than I can count. Be prepared to get very busy.” Cid gave him a weary smile and nod.

“Talcott,” Cho turned to the youngest member of the group. The boy looked shocked to be addressed, but still eager. He bounced slightly on his feet, excited to be included. “You are probably the smartest person I've ever met.” The ex-messenger said, completely genuine. “And I know _two_ Iggys. We used to call you the walking encyclopaedia.” Talcott's eyes widened and he looked between Cho and Ignis.

“So what do you need me to do?” He asked.

Cho reached into his pocket and pulled out a small book. It looked like the journal that Jared had written in. It was old, tattered and had definitely seen better days. “This,” Cho said, handing it to Talcott, “Is my bestiary. Inside is everything I know about daemons, their weaknesses, their habitats, things to watch out for. That sort of thing. Your job is to read that, to memorise it and to make sure that anybody can ask you about it.”

Once Talcott took the book with careful hands, Cho unrolled the second large piece of paper on the table. “This is a map of Eos. I've highlighted the best routs between each outpost. The lights need to be reinforced.” He turned back to Dustin, “When you've got the hunters organised, you'll need to take a group to Crestholm Channels.” He handed the crownsguard another sheet of paper. “I made a map.” He told him, “The x on the map is where you'll find some special headlights. Get them to Cindy and she can reverse engineer them. They're 75% more affective than the lights we already have and run on less power.”

Again, Dustin nodded, taking the paper and studying it.

“The problems we had in the first year were the lack of safe spaces for people. It took a long time for Lestallum to be safe for everyone, and a lot of people died. Even when we reinforced the fortifications, we still had other problems. Food was a big one. With the sun not shining, crops didn't survive and daemons killed most of the animals. Ignis came up with a formula for preserving food,” He handed another sheet of paper to Monica. Noct didn't have to look at it to know that it was the formula.

“I think that's everything...” Cho said to himself, “Shelter, food, hunters, glaves, tactical information, morale...” He listed, “Oh- There isn't a cure for the Starscourge, but there are treatments. There's a woman who lives near Malmalam Thicket – Kimya – she doesn't get along well with hunters, but she makes mean potions. She found a way to slow the progression of the disease, but I don't know what it was. Hopefully she can figure it out again...”

Cho went quiet for a moment, his eyes closing. “The... The Starscourge turns people into daemons.” He told them quietly, “There were a lot of people who didn't want to go out like that...You need to prepare for that too...” He looked at the older people of the group. “There'll probably be some people who ask you to help them...” He trailed off.

Noct frowned in confusion for a moment before realising what Cho was saying. His heart dropped and he felt vaguely sick. He could understand, he supposed, why people would prefer facing death on their own terms. He would probably be one of them, if he was honest with himself. It didn't make the idea any more palatable.

“Be prepared.” Noct said quietly, standing as he addressed the people gathered. “You all have your missions, but don't be afraid to reach out for help if you need it. I need you to work together, to save as many people as you can if I can't stop this. I know that I can trust in all of you to do your best, and to do your jobs well. I hope that we don't need these plans and I will do everything in my power to make your tasks redundant. But it never hurts to be ready. I'd rather make these preparations and not need than have people caught unawares.” He looked around the room, making eye contact with everybody there, gratified to find a room full of determined people, ready to do what was needed to save as many people as they could.

– – – – – – – –

“Hey Cho...” Noct sat beside Cho watching the ocean sparkle with the sunset.

His old friend turned to look at him, a soft look on his face. “Hey,” he returned the greeting, shuffling sideways on the crate he was sitting on to make space for Noct.

“So.. what happened to the rules?” Noct asked, the curiosity having been building up in him. “You said you couldn't tell us about the future, but you've pretty much spelled it out for us.”

Cho was quiet for a few minutes, looking at the water. “When we came to Caem when I stopped being a messenger, I talked to Luna. She pointed out that I'd already broken the rules, and that my punishment was becoming human again. She was convinced that the rest of the rules didn't apply any more...”

“That's what Iggy said.” Noct pointed out.

“Yeah.” Cho nodded, “Which helped convince me to tell you all.” He admitted with a smile. “I also realised that this is bigger than me... Bigger than our friendship. If I don't tell you, it'll all happen again, and I would've never forgiven myself. Even if it meant that I disappeared or something...”

“You promised me you'd never disappear.” Noct said quietly, “But...” He frowned, trying to figure out how to say what he needed to say.

He would be hurt, if Cho disappeared because he'd helped them, because he was trying to do the right thing to help the most people. Hurt, but he could forgive him. He would understand. He was a king, after all.

One of the things he resented about his father was the fact that he chose to save him and condemned his city – his _kingdom_ even – in order to do it. Now he knew why, he'd managed to forgive him. If he could understand that, forgive _that_ , then forgiving Cho for disappearing to help save the world...

“But the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few or the one.” Cho quoted with a grin.

“You are such a _nerd_!” Noct couldn't help but laugh loudly. “But yeah.” He nodded, and together they watched the sky darken. Tomorrow they would set off to Altissia while their friends got ready for the potential apocalypse.

“Back there,” Noct spoke again after a long quiet. “You sounded like a real king, you know.”

Cho chuckled, “Ignis is a great advisor.” He pointed out.

They sat in silence for a little while, simply enjoying each other's company like they had so many times in the past. Cho being able to be away from him was something that Noct was still getting used to, but being able to spend time with him like this... that was making things a little easier for him.

– – – – – – – – –

Luckily, the Royal Vessel was more than big enough for the large group. With Noct, his four royal retainers, Cid, Lunafreya and Ardyn, a smaller vessel would have been very cramped indeed.

Ardyn had insisted on joining them when he'd heard what the mission was. Apparently he'd had some dealings with the gods back in his time, and he was sure that he could help out. Cho had tried to talk him out of it, and Noct realised that he was nervous.

In his time, Luna had died in Altissia at Ardyn's hands. Having them both there together probably brought a lot of bad memories back for the man and Noct felt bad for him. But Ardyn _did_ have a point. A second pseudo oracle wasn't a resource they should let go.

But at least this time, they could be reasonably sure that Ardyn wasn't going to kill Luna. The two of them seemed to be getting along very well. They were sat together, talking rapidly about something that Noct couldn't understand. Luna was smiling brightly at Ardyn as she gestured to the horizon. Noct watched them for a moment, a small smile forming on his face.

He and Luna had only been children when they'd last spent any significant time together, but Noct didn't know if he'd ever seen her smile like that. It must have been a relief for her to have met someone that understood what it was to be a healer.

Noct watched them for a few more minutes before he started to feel like some kind of weird stalker. He took a seat next to Ignis. His conversation with Cho still fresh in his mind. “Thank you.” He said quietly, not looking at his advisor – his friend. He didn't know how to tell him what he was thanking him for exactly. Not only for the things he'd done for him, for being there for him, for helping him through everything, but also for the things the other him had done.

Sure, this Ignis hadn't done that, but Noct knew without a doubt that he would. Ignis was probably the most loyal man that he'd ever met.

Ignis gave a subtle nod, and Noct realised that he knew. He knew that Noct appreciated him.

“How long until we get to Altissia?” Noct asked, leaning back in the plush seats, hand behind his head as he relaxed.

“We have a few more hours yet.” Ignis told him. He was watching Luna and Ardyn with a wary eye. “Perhaps this is a good time to explain to Ardyn his role within the empire.”

Noct grimaced. He hadn't wanted to open that kettle of fish until he knew the new Ardyn better, but Ignis had a point. Ardyn needed to know before reaching Altissia since the city was technically under imperial rule. There was a very good chance that somebody would recognised Ardyn.

With a sigh and a nod, Noct stood up and approached the man. “Luna,” He greeted his old childhood friend with a smile, “Can I borrow Ardyn for a minute?” He asked.

“Of course.” She stood and gave Ardyn a small bow before walking away to give them privacy.

Noct took her seat and paused for a moment, not sure what to say. “So I need to tell you something.” He said to his once enemy. “So you're kinda a big deal in the empire.”

Ardyn frowned, “The Nifelheim empire is the enemy of Lucis, is it not?” He questioned. Apparently somebody had told him a few things about the current state of the world. Noct was glad about that, it made things a little easier.

“Yeah. You're known as Ardyn Izunia, the chancellor. You're in charge of the political stuff.” Noct decided that being blunt was probably the easiest way to explain things. “Accordo has its own government, but it's technically under Nifelheim rule....” He wrinkled his nose as he tried to remember everything that Ignis had told him a few years ago. After a moment, he shook his head. “You should talk to Ignis. He knows more about the political stuff than me.”

Ardyn gave a soft chuckle, “Aren't you the king?” He questioned.

“And Iggy's my advisor.” Noct pointed out, with a grin. “And I intend on making him do his job.”

That earned him another chuckle and Ardyn stood, swaying slightly with the movement of the boat. Apparently he didn't have his sea legs yet. Somehow, his stumbling was graceful as he made his way to sit beside Ignis. It didn't take long for them to be deep in conversation.

Noct watched them for a while before moving on. He sat down next to Gladio next. “Hey,” He greeted.

His shield held a hand up, halting an amused Noct for a few seconds while he finished the page of his book. He put the book down and reached into his pocket. He handed Noct a bag and gave him a cheeky grin.

“Here. For when you need it.”

With a confused frown, Noct took the bag and looked inside. He almost dropped it out of shock and embarrassment. “Gladio!” He squeaked, quickly closing the bag and shoving it behind him. Inside the bag was a pack of condoms and a tube of lube. Noct felt his cheeks heat up, especially when Gladio gave a deep laugh.

“Figured you wouldn't buy it yourself.” Gladio clapped him on the back and Noct grimaced. Sometimes Gladio forgot his strength. Or, more likely, he just didn't bother to hold back. “You can thank me by making sure I don't have to hear you using 'em.”

Noct spluttered a little, still redder than a sunset. “I'm walking away now.” He muttered, standing to leave.

“Don't forget your bag!” Gladio teased, holding said bag up and shaking it. Noct snatched it and hastily put it in his pocket. It didn't fit very well, but he made sure that it was hidden as he all but ran to the other side of the boat.

“What was that about?” Prompto asked, sliding up to him. He had his camera in his hand.

“Nothing.” Noct muttered, still blushing heavily. “Later.” He added, knowing that he'd have to talk about this with Prompto at some point. “Get any good pictures?” He asked, wanting to change the subject as quickly as possible.

“Yeah!” Prompto leaned against Noct, and Noct's arm went around him, almost instinctively. He leaned close, resting his head on Prompto's shoulder as he looked at the small screen.

– – – – – – – – – – – –

When they arrived in Altissia, Cid somehow got the inside. And somehow it cost them 3,000 gil. Noct didn't want to question it so he wouldn't get irritated.

The first thing that happened was that the group split up. They were a rather large group, so moving around inconspicuously was going to be difficult if they were all together. Gladio followed Ardyn and Luna in one direction.

“Noct,” Ignis pulled Noct aside, “We should procure some more curatives.” With a confused nod, Noct walked with Ignis, giving Cho and Prompto a wave as they moved in a different direction.

“Since when do you need _me_ to go shopping?” He questioned with a frown, following his advisor anyway.

“I don't.” Ignis admitted, “But I wished to speak with you.” Noct knew that tone of voice, and he knew that he wouldn't be happy with the conversation.

With a deep breath that he let out as a sigh, he waved, indicating for Ignis to speak.

“While I'm happy for you and Prompto, I wonder if you've thought this through.” Ignis started, and Noct was right. He wasn't going to enjoy this conversation. At _all_.

“What do you mean?” He asked, just wanting to get this over with.

“You are a prince.” Ignis said with a sigh, leading them to a small pier with a bench. He sat down, and Noct sat beside him. “You will be expected to produce an heir and continue your line.”

“A prince of what, exactly?” Noct asked, trying to keep a reign on his anger. He knew that Ignis was only thinking of what was for the best, but that didn't mean that he wasn't pissed off that he was meddling.

Ignis gave a tired sigh, “I know that Lucis isn't in the best state at the moment.” He said, “But I do believe that we will retake it. And when we have, you will have a responsibility to it.”

“That's a bridge we'll cross later.” Noct wanted to drop the subject, but a look from Ignis made him realise that it wouldn't be so easy. He sighed, “Look, Prompto and I've been together for two _days_.” He said, “Let us have this.” He pleaded quietly, “It's... a little early to talk about kids, isn't it?”

“This is something you have to consider, if you intend on perusing a relationship with him.” Ignis was speaking softly in a gentle tone. It was probably supposed to be calming, and Noct knew that Ignis was talking sense, but it didn't help his anger.

“Iggy!” Noct turned to fully face his friend, a scowl on his face. “I love him.” He told him without hesitation, “Whatever's happening now, or whatever comes in the future, I _love_ him. That's not gonna change. We'll figure out the heir thing later, when we know that it's needed. Iggy, we might not even survive this.”

Ignis had a wide eyed look of astonishment that at any other time Noct would have been shocked at. Ignis wasn't the most expressive person, after all. But right now, Noct was too upset to notice.

“I didn't realise...” Ignis said quietly, “You feel that strongly about him?” He questioned, voice almost a whisper.

“Huh?” Noct questioned, frowning. “Yeah.” He answered. Hadn't it been obvious? Apparently it hadn't been, if the look Ignis was giving him was any indication. “Yeah, I do. Iggy just... let us...”

Slowly, Ignis nodded. “Very well.” He agreed. “Noct... I truly am glad that you've found someone.”

“Thanks.” Noct smiled, anger dissipating.

– – – – – – – – –

“Guess that leaves the two of us, huh?” Prompto said with a grin, picking a random direction to walk in. Altissia truly was a beautiful place. He could almost understand why his adoptive parents wanted to move there.

“Guess so.” Cho agreed. “Anything you want to do?”

Prompto shrugged, looking around with wide eyes. “It's so gorgeous here.” He said with awe. “I kinda want to take pictures of all of it!”

Cho laughed and nodded, “Yeah. I can totally understand that. Do you know how long it's been since I took a photo?”

“Then it's sorted! But first, we need to make a stop!” Prompto announced, threading his arm through Cho's. It had taken him a while to get used to having another him around, but eventually he'd realised that Noct was right. They _weren't_ the same person.

But they _did_ have a lot in common. Which is why Prompto knew that Cho would like his idea. He lead the older to a small shop (with only a small detour to check a street map), and turned to Cho. “Wait here.” He ordered, not waiting to see if Cho would follow his order.

Cho did, and a few minutes later, Prompto returned to the street, a grin on his face and a box in his hands. “Here-” He handed the box over.

Frowning a little, Cho took the box, “You know,” He muttered, looking at the box with curiosity. “It's been like, twenty years since anyone bought me a gift.”

“That's sad dude.” Prompto said with a bit of sadness.

Cho shrugged, “I mean, technically I was a messenger for most of it. What do you buy an incorporeal, immortal being?” He questioned, with a small grin. “And I've only been human for like... a week.”

“Guess that makes sense. Open it!” Prompto urged, waving at the box.

With an amused snort, Cho did as he was told, his eyes widening when he saw what was inside. “Sweet. Thanks dude!” He said, taking the brand new camera out of the box and looking under it. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the accessories. “How'd you afford all this?” He questioned, pulling the cellphone out next. There were also various memory cards for each device.

“Sold some of the weird varmint parts I picked up.” Prompto said with a shrug. “Don't worry, I've still got a enough left.” He waited until Cho had set up the camera before linking their arms again and picking a random direction to lead them in. “So, let's go get some pics!”

– – – – – – – – –

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm on medication, and hoping that this chapter is alright. Please DO let me know if it isn't. I can fix it up if I need to, or if something doesn't make sense...


	25. The Night Before The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looonnnggg chapter. 
> 
> NSFW warning for the last part of the chapter. There is a further warning just before it starts, and the same warning when it finishes.

Altissia had always been described to him as beautiful, but Prompto had never realised just how true that was. The tall buildings seemed to gleam the same vibrant blue as the water between them. The air was strong with the salty scent of the sea and the breeze that found him was refreshing, even if it was a little muggy.

“This place is beautiful!” Prompto exclaimed, leaning forward over a railing to take a picture. He felt Cho grip the back of his belt, keeping him in place and making him feel secure. Knowing that Cho was there to steady him, Prompto allowed himself to lean even further forward, getting that _perfect_ shot.

“Hey,” Cho pulled Prompto back over the edge, “Come with me, I know some great spots!”

Of course! Cho had already been here before, with his own Noct. He'd probably seen a lot of awesome places to take pictures. With a grin, Prompto nodded, enthusiastically following his new-found friend.

“Prompto!?” There was a loud call from behind them, and Prompto paused, confused. He'd recognised that voice, but he'd never thought he'd hear it again.

Slowly, he turned around, not sure if he could trust his memory of that voice. It'd been so long since he'd heard it, after all. But no. He was right. Standing there, slightly out of breath as if she'd run to reach him, was his adoptive mother.

“Mom?” He questioned, at a loss as to what to do. He chanced a look beside him and noticed that Cho had kept himself facing away from Prompto. He seemed to be frozen to the spot. Prompto could only guess as to what Cho was feeling. How long had it been since Cho had seen her?

“It _is_ you!” His adoptive mother stepped forward, reaching out for him. He couldn't help the small step he took backwards and she stopped, looking a little crestfallen. “When we heard you'd survived Insomnia, we were so relieved.”

Prompto narrowed his eyes. “Yeah. That explains the phone calls.” He said sarcastically. After the fall of Insomnia, he'd managed to send off a text message to his adoptive parents, to let them know that he was alive. He hadn't heard anything back. No return messages, no calls, nothing.

He felt somewhat validated when the woman's face fell into a look of guilt. She didn't even bother to give him an excuse, instead just looked away briefly.

“I have to go.” Prompto said, hands clutching tightly to his camera in an attempt to keep himself from shaking.

His mother's eyes fell to his hands and they widened. “Prompto...” She said quietly, stepping forward. This time, Prompto managed to keep himself still as she approached, but he watched her with a wary eye.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. “You lost your band.” She told him quietly, reaching forward to cover his wrist. He snatched it away and gave her a glare.

“I'm not hiding any more.” He all but growled at her. “I don't need to.”

“Prom.” Cho leaned back a little so that Prompto could hear him, but made an effort to keep his face turned away from the woman staring at Prompto. “The others are waiting.” He gave Prompto an out, and a wash of gratitude fell over him.

“Right.” Prompto nodded. “Sorry,” He said to the woman who had once claimed to care for him. “I have to go. I'm glad you're alive.”

He didn't bother to wait for her reply before turning around and marching away, Cho following him quickly. He didn't slow down until they were almost a full block away.

“Shit. I forgot they were here.” Cho muttered, keeping pace with Prompto. “Sorry.”

Prompto shook his head, forgiving him instantly. It _had_ been like thirty years since this had happened for Cho, hadn't it? “So where were you saying the good photo spots were...?” He asked, trying to keep himself being chipper.

Of course Cho understood what he was trying to do, their personalities were more similar than different, after all. After a moment, Prompto felt Cho's arm over his shoulder. “C'mon.” He said, pulling him to walk beside him. They headed up some stairs, only to walk down some more.

“Man, this place was built like a maze.” Prompto muttered, looking around, somewhat lost in the beautiful architecture. He knew that it would take him a long time to learn his way around this city.

“Yeah,” Cho agreed with a chuckle. “The gondola's make things easier though.” And apparently they were going to get on one, if the direction that Cho was taking them in was any indication. “There's this outlook, near the arena that has an amazing statue. It reflects light and no two pictures are ever the same.”

That _did_ sound awesome. Prompto was starting to feel better now.

Sure, it _was_ good that she was alive, and because she was, Prompto could assume that her husband was too. He wasn't so heartless as to not be happy about that, but at the same time, he had no desire to spend any time with them.

He'd been six when they'd first started to be distant, leaving for work more and more. By the time he was fourteen and legally old enough to be on his own, they simply didn't come back. Sure, they'd send him money monthly, and all the bills were paid for, but it was little comfort to a lonely boy.

He hadn't spoken to them for years, and felt no need to suddenly reconnect. He'd managed his life without them, even managed to thrive and find the happiness that he'd always dreamed of but never believed he could have.

No. He definitely didn't need them. His life was better now. He had friends, people he cared about. He even had people who cared about _him_.

– – – – – – – – –

Cho was right. The strange statue in the middle of the plaza was breathtaking. It was weird, in an artistic kind of way. Prompto couldn't tell exactly what it was, but he could definitely appreciate it. Both he and Cho lifted their cameras and took pictures from every angle they could think of. Including having Prompto stand on Cho's shoulders to get a high up shot.

From there, they moved to the arena, and then back to the docks and shops. The conversations they held were nothing important, ranging from discussing the architecture to the lighting. It was nice, to not have to kill anything and to be able to just simply walk around casually with a friend. Prompto knew that the peace wouldn't last long, that soon enough they would all be forced into some sort of combat, so he decided to enjoy this while he could.

And it was also a lot of fun hanging out with another photographer. None of his other friends really _got_ it. Noct tried, and it was always adorable when he did, but it wasn't quite the same.

When the sun began to set, Prompto's phone began to buzz, and he reached into his pocket to retrieve it. “It's Noct.” He couldn't help the grin that took over his face as he answered it. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Noct's voice spoke on the other side of the phone, and Prompto's smile melted from excitement to fondness. “We're all gonna meet up at Maahgo's for dinner.”

“Maahgo's?” Prompto questioned and looked at Cho, who just simply nodded. “Cho knows where that is. We'll be there.” His heart seemed to speed up a little, like it always did when he was around Noct.

“Yeah. Cool.” Noct really wasn't one to spend too long on the phone, so the fact that he hadn't hung up yet sent a burst of fondness through Prompto. It meant that he _wanted_ to talk to Prompto more, but didn't know what to say.

“We'll see you soon.” Prompto said gently before hanging up, saving Noct the trouble of having to figure out the social interaction.

“Let's all go to Maahgo's!” Cho quipped, leading them towards the gondolas.

– – – – – – – – –

Maahgo's was already crowded before Cho and Prompto showed up, but it was easy enough to find their table. Noct gave them a smile and wave when they climbed off the gondola. Prompto returned the wave and found himself moving faster than he normally would to join the others.

Obviously Ignis was already there – he'd been the one accompanying Noct after all – but they weren't alone. Gladio, Luna and Ardyn were also seated at the large table. It seemed that Cho and Prompto were the last to arrive.

Either by luck or design, the seat next to Noct was empty and Prompto slid into it. He grinned at Noct in greeting before turning to greet the others. That was when he noticed Ardyn.

His hair had been cut back shorter than it was before but still what some would consider long. He was also wearing far more comfortable looking clothing. Jeans and a hoodie, and the fedora had been replaced with a beanie. Not the sort of thing that Prompto would expect Ardyn to wear.

“What happened to Ardyn?” Prompto asked, leaning closer to Noct so that his whisper could be heard.

“Luna.” Noct muttered in reply. “Something about going incognito..?”

“Is that why Luna's not wearing white?” Prompto asked, looking at the oracle. She was wearing a light blue dress with cardigan. Her hair was also pulled into a simple ponytail and mostly hidden by a deep blue scarf. She looked a lot different, and Prompto knew that if he'd just passed her in the street he wouldn’t have recognised her.

Noct nodded. “Yup. Said we should do the same, but I'm pretty sure no-one'll recognise us randomly.”

Prompto thought about it for a moment before nodding. “Actually, I _did_ get recognised.” He told Noct, who gave him a confused, and slightly worried look. “My foster mom.” He reassured him. “They live here. In Altissia.”

“You should've said something.” Noct said, pulling back slightly so that he could reach for his drink. They apparently hadn't ordered food yet – probably waiting for their last two members.

“Why?” Cho flagged down a waiter and pointed to something on the menu, ordering a drink.

“Because we could've helped you find them!” Noct leaned back against the chair, turning so that he could face him completely.

“Nah.” Prompto shook his head, “I don't really want to see them.” He admitted, “But at least now I know they're okay.”

A waiter came with Prompto's drink and they ordered mains. Apparently this restaurant was owned by an old friend of Noct's dad, so their meals were on the house and they made sure to take advantage of that. It wasn't often that they actually got to have something prepared in a proper, professional kitchen.

Iggy's food was great and he was probably the best chef that Prompto had ever known (or known about), but since they left Insomnia, Iggy hadn't had the best equipment available to him.

“So we took a lot of photos today.” Prompto said to change the subject. He lifted his camera and turned it on, showing Noct the small screen. They flicked through the photos, discussing them as they went along.

Prompto was sure that this was the happiest that he'd been in a long time. Surrounded by his friends, everybody safe, nothing trying to kill them... It was nice.

– – – – – – – – –

Dinner was nice, relaxed and casual. Ignis had suggested that they don't discuss anything important during the meal so everybody could get some time to just _be_. Noct had agreed with that wholeheartedly and kept the conversations light. Prompto and Cho were helping by showing off the pictures they'd taken that day.

After dinner, they all made their way to the Leville. Ignis had booked three rooms, one for himself, Cho and Luna, one for Ardyn and Gladio (who had insisted that he would keep an eye on the ancient king) and one for Noct and Prompto.

Noct was perfectly fine with that, happy even, until they were actually _in_ the room. Suddenly he felt nervous, anxious. He was shaking a little as he closed the door, and really had no idea what to do with himself.

“Hey,” Prompto's voice was quiet, concerned. He tried to offer him a small smile, but knew that it didn't look as comforting as he wanted it to.

Prompto patted the bed beside him. “C'mon.” He said, “I'm not going to bite.”

Noct gave a small laugh and moved to sit next to his friend. He kept a small amount of distance between them at first, but then he leaned sideways. He loved Prompto, trusted him. Just because he was wading into new waters didn't mean that Prompto wouldn't be there for him.

“So what's going on?” Prompto asked, obviously concerned and Noct had no idea how to articulate the problem he was facing. So he stayed quiet for a moment, keeping his face angled away from Prompto while still leaning on his shoulder. Eventually, he shook his head, not willing to answer.

After a moment, Prompto sighed, “Noct...” He said quietly, “I need to know what's going on. I can't help you if you don't tell me...”

Awkwardly, Noct shuffled on the bed, pulling away slightly. He crossed his legs and looked down at them, feeling more than a little embarrassed. “I've never...” He cut himself off and frowned, not wanting to say it out loud.

“You've never had sex. Yeah, I know.” Prompto smiled at him, a hand on his shoulder. “Its okay, I mean, I've not got all that much experience either. And we can go as slow as you want-”

Noct shook his head. “No it's-” He interrupted. He bit his lip, thinking for a moment before speaking again. “I've never been...” Why was this so hard to say? Maybe he should just be out with it. It wasn't like Prompto was going to leave him over it. And really, it wasn't _that_ big of a deal, was it? “I've never been touched. By anyone. Not even me.”

There was silence in the room, and Noct shuffled again, slowly moving away from Prompto in his embarrassment.

“You've never-?” Prompto blinked at Noct, “But... How do you get to your twenties without ever-”

Okay, this was a lot more awkward than Noct thought it would be, and he knew that it was going to be hard. “I thought I was asexual...” He admitted, “Just... never been interested...”

Again, silence fell and Prompto stared at him. Noct chanced a look up, but couldn't read the emotion there. It took Noct a moment for him to realise that Prompto was waiting for him to speak, giving him time to articulate his thoughts and to say everything before he came to any of his own conclusions.

It was something that Noct had always loved about Prompto. He seemed to always just _know_ what Noct needed.

“I saw everyone in high school go all weird over the idea of sex. People did stupid things and made idiots out of themselves for the tiniest possibility of doing something that just looks messy, gross and uncomfortable...”

He swallowed and looked up again. He had expected to see disappointment from Prompto, maybe confusion or disgust. But what he got instead was a fond look and a hand stroking through his hair.

“That's... It's okay.” Prompto said quietly, voice breaking a little. “I'm a bit disappointed.” He admitted, “You're hot as hell. I'm gonna have to learn how to keep my hands off you.” The tone was almost joking but Noct could see the sincerity. Prompto truly would accept that, if that was what Noct wanted. A relationship without sex, without ever being able to touch him... A warm fondness grew in Noct's heart as he realised that Prompto truly was devoted to him.

He smiled at Prompto and shook his head. “I _thought_ I was asexual.” He corrected, “But...” And now the blush was definitely back, and darkening by the second as his discomfort returned. “You make me.. uhm...” He shifted a little, moving from side to side. “I uhm...” How did he say this with decorum? “It's just...” How did he let Prompto know just what he was meaning, tell him why he was so confused and anxious? How did he say- “Damn it Prom, you make me horny!”

Okay, not quite what he wanted to say, or at the volume he wanted to say it at. But it seemed to work. He felt his face heat up even further, and he placed it in his hands with a groan. “Didn't mean to say it like that.” He muttered, curling further on himself when he heard Prompto struggle to keep back a laugh.

“Noct.” Somehow, Prompto kept his cool long enough to pull Noct into his lap and hold him close. “I never thought I'd hear you say something like that.” He laughed, “Those words... coming from your mouth...” The chuckles that Prompto had been letting out morphed into full out laughter. “Man, I've dreamed about it, but I never thought I'd hear it!”

Still feeling hot in the face, Noct turned to bury it against Prompto's neck. This was beyond mortifying, but it was definitely a conversation that they needed to have. Prompto deserved to know what he was getting into, and maybe he could even help Noct understand what was going on with him, why he was suddenly interested in sex.

It had been more than a little confusing, the first time that Prompto had caused him to have an erection and he'd chosen not to think about it at that time. He'd freaked out about it later, silently trying to figure out his thoughts but had got nowhere. He'd thought about researching online, but had no idea how to even start. The idea of asking Ignis was mortifying. Then again, Prompto was laughing at him. Again. Maybe asking Ignis would've been less embarrassing.

After a few minutes, Prompto pulled back and gently pushed Noct's face away from his chest. “Hey,” He grinned at him, “What's with that look?” He asked, still chuckling.

“You're laughing at me.” Noct pouted, feeling put out. This wasn't exactly how he wanted things to go. He didn't know _how_ he'd wanted it to go, but Prompto laughing at him? That was something he definitely could do without. He was already feeling uncomfortable as it was.

“Sorry.” Prompto took a breath and stopped himself from laughing. “Sorry. It's just... I was _not_ expecting any of this. I thought you were gonna tell me that you didn't want me.” Noct's eyes widened and he stared at him. Why would Prompto think that?

“What?” Noct blinked at Prompto for a moment. “No. That's not...” He shook his head, “I just... thought you should know...”

Prompto gently kissed the top of Noct's hair with a smile. “Yeah.” He agreed. “You look so freaked out.” His voice was quiet now, “Can I kiss you?” He asked, leaning forward.

Noct didn't answer with words, instead he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against Prompto's mouth. The kiss was short and sweet, and nothing less than loving. When they pulled apart, Noct felt a lot better. He even managed to smile at Prompto, and leaned into the hand that cupped his face.

“So what happens now?” Noct asked quietly.

Prompto shrugged, “I dunno.” He admitted, “I don't really have a lot of experience.”

“But you have _some_.” Noct moved and leaned against Prompto's chest, relaxing against him. “Which is way more than me. I mean... I don't even know how it works.” He admitted, and somehow it wasn't as embarrassing to admit it as it was before. Maybe it was because of the way Prompto was holding him close, or the way that his fingers were gently stroking his arm. Maybe it was the kiss. Noct wasn't sure exactly what was comforting him, except that it was Prompto.

“I mean...” Noct carried on, “I know how the biology works, between a male and a female to produce offspring...” For some reason, that made Prompto laugh again, but he stopped when Noct glared at him.

“Sorry.” The blond said again, biting his lower lip to stop himself from laughing. “The way you said that.” He explained before giving Noct the 'go on' gesture.

Noct rolled his eyes. “I don't know how it works between to guys.” He finished, feeling his face heat up.

“Well...” Prompto's voice was full of mischief, “I could teach you.” He smirked and leaned forward, gently kissing Noct on the bridge of his nose. “I know how it works in theory at least.”

“Uhm... Okay...” Noct nodded, “How do we start...?”

Again, Prompto laughed, “Well... That depends.” He moved them so that they were leaned against the headboard. “Do you want to do the whole romantic thing? Or do you want to do the spontaneous thing?”

Noct thought on that for a moment. “I dunno...” He said slowly, “It's... Until a few days ago, not really something I've thought about.”

“Yeah, I don't get that.” Prompto said, “You've never wanted anyone? Like, at all?”

Noct shook his head. “No. Not until you...”

It was Prompto's turn to blush slightly, “Until me? What's so special about me?” He asked, voice squeaking slightly. He was blushing and his voice was a little higher than usual, but Noct could see the happy expression behind it all.

“Dude.” Noct rolled his eyes, “We've been through this.” He muttered, but looking at Prompto he realised that it wouldn't hurt to reaffirm the things he'd already said. With a mock sigh, he started. “You're the first person to ever treat me like a normal person. You're smart. Kind. Beautiful. You make me laugh and you're always there for me. You never once let me down. _I_ should be the one asking _you_ why me.”

“Oh Noct.” Prompto didn't answer with words, instead he leaned forward, kissing Noct deeply.

Noct let himself relax into it, wrapping his arms around Prompto's neck. He let Prompto lead the kiss, returning it with the same passion. Slowly, he leaned back, pulling Prompto on top of him with a soft hum of approval.

 

– – – – NSFW – – – – – NSFW – – – – – NSFW – – – – – – NSFW – – – –

 

Apparently Prompto liked the new position since he gave a soft moan and the kiss suddenly became a lot more heated. He pressed into Noct, slowly running his hand over Noct's chest, his other arm supporting his weight.

After a few seconds, Prompto pulled back, looking down at Noct with a strange look on his face. His eyes were wide, pupils blown and his cheeks were red. It took Noct a moment to realise that this was lust. Prompto was looking down at him with _lust_.

For the first time, Noct wasn't freaking out. He was nervous, yes, but not anxious. Maybe this wasn't as scary as he thought it would be. “Prom...” He wanted more. But he was also afraid of more.

Prompto ducked his head, gently kissing him, holding back on the passion for now. “Tell me to stop.” Prompto whispered, “Tell me to stop and I will.”

Swallowing, Noct shook his head, face heating up. “D-don't stop.” Why were words so hard right now? He could think them, in his mind, but they seemed to get lost somewhere on their way to his mouth.

“Oh gods.” Prompto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Noct...” Those blue eyes were open again, staring down at him intensely. “If I go too far, stop me.” He waited for Noct to nod before leaning back down and taking Noct's breath away with their most intense kiss yet.

Noct felt dizzy, but in a good way. His mind was spinning and he couldn't help the soft whine he gave when Prompto pulled back from the kiss, only to moan when those lips found themselves on his neck.

For a second he thought he'd gone blind – everything was dark – but he blinked his eyes opened and the darkness went away. He didn't know what to do with his hands and he flailed a little.

“Relax.” Prompto said against Noct's skin. “Just... let yourself enjoy this.” He was doing something just _sinful_ to the skin behind Noct's ears, and he couldn't hold back the loud moan as his entire body tingled.

He tried to follow Prompto's instructions, to just relax and let things happen, but he still didn't know what to do with his hands. They found their way to Prompto's back, and that seemed to work, Prompto made a soft sound in the back of his throat and suddenly there was a new pressure against Noct's thigh.

The feeling of another man's erection pressing into his leg wasn't one that Noct was expecting. If he had been expecting it, he probably would've thought that it would freak him out. Instead, he was happily surprised when it sent a rush of warmth went through him.

He tilted his head back, trying to take a deep breath. It was a lot harder than he was expecting. His body was on fire, burning with an intensity that surprised him. Was this what all the fuss was about? It _did_ feel good. When Prompto moved, a spark of electricity ran through him. There was something pressing down between his legs and it was _glorious_.

“Fuck.” Prompto pulled away, breathing heavily. “Dude. Keep making sounds like that and I'm gonna need new pants.” He warned, licking his lips and swallowing.

“Sounds?” He'd been making sounds? Noct hadn't even been aware that he'd been making sound of any kind.

Prompto leaned down, resting his forehead against Noct's. He chuckled a little, still sounding breathless. “If this is what you're like with first base...”

“What?” Noct frowned. “What base?” He questioned, mind still swimming.

This caused Prompto to chuckle and gently shake his head. “I'll explain it later..” He muttered, “Right now... I want to touch you...”

How was it that words could be just as powerful as a touch? Noct couldn't hold back the soft moan those words caused. He felt something twitch in his pants, which were now starting to feel very tight indeed.

“Please...” He whispered, words once again difficult. He felt his hips buck up towards Prompto and wondered why his body was doing things he wasn't telling it to.

Prompto quietly cussed in a way that sounded like a moan and Noct's lips were captured again.

Prompto shifted above him, lifting himself to lay beside Noct instead of on top of him, never once breaking the kiss. Suddenly, there was a hand gently stroking its way along his chest and down to his stomach. There, the hand paused, hesitating long enough for Noct to push it away. When he didn't, Prompto's hand moved slowly under Noct's shirt.

The first touch of Prompto's fingers on his skin sent shocks through Noct's system and his entire body tightened, almost like he was cramping everywhere at once. His muscles clenched, tightening even further before something unexpected happened.

He felt like his brain was exploding and white covered his vision. He couldn't breathe, but it didn't seem to matter. All that mattered was the warm pleasure that was filling every cell of his body all at once, and the feeling of a warm hand splayed on his stomach.

“Holy shit.” Prompto's awe filled voice was the first thing that Noct became aware of when his senses came back. He blinked his eyes open and somehow managed to give a lazy smile.

 

– – – – NSFW – – – – – NSFW – – – – – NSFW – – – – – – NSFW – – – –

 

“What... was that?” Noct asked quietly, as soon as he knew he could form words.

Prompto gave a little laugh, “An orgasm dude.” He definitely seemed amused by something, but Noct didn't have the energy to figure out if he should be offended or not.

“Huh.” An orgasm? If that was an orgasm, Noct could definitely see the appeal of sex. That was... unlike anything he'd ever felt before.

Prompto was still laughing. “Dude. I barely touched you.” He said, leaning forward and giving Noct another deep kiss, swallowing the soft moan.

Noct tried to return the kiss, but was feeling incredibly uncoordinated. His mind and body were feeling sluggish, but in a good way. Slowly, Prompto pulled back. He watched Noct blink up at him for a moment before he cleared his throat.

“You're uh-” Prompto smirked, “You're gonna need new pants.” He told him and Noct became aware of the warm, wet, sticky feeling in his pants. It was a little uncomfortable, that was for sure, but he also didn't feel like moving.

“Later.” He muttered, reaching clumsily for Prompto, making grabby hands towards him. For some reason, all he wanted to do was cuddle close to Prompto. Maybe that was normal?

He was rewarded with a chuckle, and Prompto getting off the bed. “Huh?” Noct forced himself to lean up on his elbows to watch Prompto as he grinned at him and shuffled away.

“I'll be back in a minute.” Prompto promised before disappearing into the bathroom.

Noct watched the door for a few seconds before the mess in his pants really did start to get uncomfortable. His limbs felt less like jelly, so he slowly moved himself to change his pants.

– – – – – – – – – – –

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be two, smaller chapters, but I decided that it wanted to post them both at once. So why not. 
> 
> Also, the next chapter is going to be a doozy. I need to get it right, so it might take a bit of time. I do hope I can get it out tomorrow, but it may take me a few days.


	26. For Hearth and Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today, sorry. I decided to split the next chapter into two, so there's this part and then another. I'm having a few problems with the next bit, so it might take a little while.

The day started well enough. A conversation with First Secretary Camelia that Noct handled perfectly, gaining her trust with ease. It was easy to see the kind of king that he would become – his people were his top priority – and Cho couldn't have been more proud.

Until he realised that things were going almost exactly as they had before. This time, Ardyn was on their side, so he could only hope that things would end differently. The rite was still going to happen, and the empire were still gatecrashing the party.

Which meant that they had to split up. Gladio and Ignis were taking care of the people, organising safe havens and refugees. Before they left, Cho pulled them aside.

“Gladio. Don't let Iggy out of your sight. Not once.” He warned, “Keep him in arms reach.”

Gladio gave him a serious look, obviously itching to ask questions, but there was no time. Instead, he clapped Cho on the shoulder and gave a nod. “I'll protect him.” He promised, a determined look on his face. Trust now, question later.

And with that, he was gone.

Noct and Prompto were the next to go, helping organise Altissia's small army and the few glaves that had managed to make it this far into some sort of resistance against the empire. This was new – Cho was sure that Accordo had tried desperately to stay as neutral as possible in his time.

Cho was to go with Ardyn and Luna. Originally, it was just going to be the two of them, but Cho had flat out refused to allow Ardyn to be alone with Luna for this one. Regardless of where the man currently sat as their ally, or at least, not enemy, Cho didn't trust him. Call him paranoid, but Cho was going to do everything in his power to keep things from happening the same way. He was going to protect Luna.

So here he was, standing on the altar with the Oracle and Ancient King, waiting for the rite to begin. In his hear, the radio crackled, and Ignis spoke.

“We're in place.”

“Us too. We'll be at the altar in a few minutes.” Noct's voice came next.

“Alright.” Cho spoke, his hand hovering over his ear. “It's show time, boys.” He gave a nod to Luna, who stepped forward.

Things were going on a similar path, but they were different. The set up was different, the pieces in new places. Cho only hoped that it would be enough.

– – – – – – –

“ _What fool breaks the slumber of the tide?”_ Cho really shouldn't have been surprised that he could still understand the words of the gods, but he was. Startled, he looked up at the gargantuan serpent that rose above them.

“It is I, Lunafreya, blood of the Oracle! Goddess of the Seas, I beseech you: enter into the covenant that the king might reclaim the Stone!” In front of him, Luna stood tall, her white dress once again in place as she took on her role of the Oracle. She spoke with authority and power, and Cho couldn't help but be oddly proud of her.

His attention was stolen when Leviathan let out a loud sound that could only be described as a screech. It almost hurt his ears with both it's volume and pitch.

“ _This wretched pile of bone and flesh, ignorant of that which governs All, comes to requisition the might of the goddess?”_

“I do.” Luna's face was set with determination. This was her job, and she was going to see it through. And Cho's job was to make sure she survived this.

“ _The one who brings forth false kings knows nothing of All Creation!”_

Leviathan reeled back before launching forward, so quickly that Cho almost didn't see it. A wave of water drenched the three on the platform and knocked Luna off her feet. Ardyn caught her, but kept his attention on the Hydrean. Somehow, Cho remained standing.

He took Luna's place at the head of the altar and stood tall, glaring at the goddess above them. “Our world suffers through the fault of the gods!” He called, listening to Luna coughing behind him. “We are here to fix _your_ mistakes! False king I may be, but I stand for my people and their future!”

“ _What does a lowly, ephemeral speck know of these things!?”_ Again, Leviathan reeled back and Cho took a moment to brace himself, spreading his legs and bending his knees to keep his balance as the water once again crashed over him.

“We know what you cannot!” Cho called back, “Being ephemeral teaches us the sanctity of life! An immortal being knows not what a life is worth!”

Behind him, there was movement, but Cho wasn't game to take his eyes off the goddess he was apparently baiting. This was probably not the best of his ideas, but he was at least buying time for Luna to recover, for Noct to get into place, for Ignis and Gladio to assist more civilians.

“We know what you must know – that the King of Kings is to drive the darkness from our star!” Luna's words were just as strong and true as they were a moment before, and she stepped forward, standing beside Cho.

When the next wave came, Cho braced himself and held onto Luna's arm, keeping her upright as she coughed and spluttered. Her dress was all but ruined, but that didn't matter right then. It wasn't like they couldn't get her another one.

Cho just hoped that she would live to need a new dress.

“ _Blasphemous ingrates, all men, quick to forget the ages their goddess stood watch!”_

“It is in receiving mercy that men offer praise, and in shedding grace that gods solicit worship!” Luna shouted back. Cho wanted to add his two cents into things, but knew better. This was Luna's job, and his was to stand by and help her in any way he could.

Shouting at a god for the mistakes of Solheim probably wasn't the best way to gain her favour, so he stayed quiet, his hand gripping Luna's arm to keep her steady.

“ _Yet this profane speck speaks her “king” heresies before a goddess! Insufferable sacrilege!”_

Cho watched as Leviathan once again moved, sending yet another wave their way. This one was stronger than the others, powerful enough to break the stone at the top of the altar. He watched as it cracked before his feet were swept from under him and he lost grip on Luna.

He landed with a hard thud, the air pushed from his lungs. It took him a second to recover enough to suck in a deep breath. Ideally, he would have spent a few more minutes just concentrating on the in and out of regular breathing, but right now, he didn't have the time.

Rolling over, he propped himself up on his hands and knees, coughing to force the water from his lungs. He lifted his head and time seemed to stop.

A few feet away, Ardyn was knelt on the ground, Luna in his arms. She was bleeding heavily from the head, her eyes closed. Ardyn's hands held a familiar golden glow, but it didn't seem to be helping. The man was wearing a terrified expression, almost as if he had no idea what he was doing.

Without hesitating, Cho scrambled up to join them. “Ardyn?” He questioned, looking down at the bleeding oracle as Ardyn placed her on the ground, hurriedly ripping strips from his clothing and using them to try and stop the bleeding.

“I-” Ardyn's usually smooth voice cracked, “I heal illnesses.” He said, “Not injury. I-don't-” He pressed a bundled piece of cloth heavily against the biggest wound on Luna's shoulder. The woman was getting paler by the second, and Cho had seen enough injuries to know that this wasn't good.

“Luna!” Cho leaned forward, fingers scrambling to find her neck. His hands were cold, wet, and kept slipping off her skin, but eventually he found it. Her pulse was slowing and light, but it was there. “Do what you can.” He told Ardyn, reaching into the armiger for an elixir. He broke it over her, and only hoped that it would help.

A roar behind him told him that this wasn't over. He stood, retrieving the Trident of the Oracle and stepped towards the angered god.

“The king will prove himself worthy!” He called out, standing with his arms wide, the trident held tightly in his right hand. “If you believe nothing else, believe in him!”

“ _The future child speaks with knowledge soiled. This is not your king!”_

“Maybe so. But he _is_ the Chosen King of Kings. Chosen by _your_ kin!” From the corner of his eyes, Cho could see Noct's arrival. He and Prompto had 'borrowed' one of the flying machines and were quickly inbound. “He _will_ prove himself to you!”

This was it. Cho knew what was going to happen next. Noct would fight the tidemother and gain her blessing, just as he had Titan. Then, the seas would calm and they could deal with the imperial threat (probably by just waving Ardyn at them, that should work), and they could all go back to the hotel and sleep.

That was how it was going to go. Cho wanted to believe that with all his heart.

But it didn't. If anything, this seemed to be working out worse than last time. This time, Noct didn't even get a chance to get close to Leviathan before he was knocked out of the sky. He fell hard and fast, heading straight for another altar.

“NOOOCCCTTTT!” Cho grimaced as Prompto's voice sounded in his ear, a terrified shout of worry and fear. Cho stood frozen, watching the body of his friend fall and land with a sickening thud on stone, too far away.

His blood ran cold. From this distance, there was no telling how injured Noct was, but he knew it was bad. The king wasn't moving, not making a sound. Cho turned to look behind him, Ardyn trying desperately to help Luna, to stop her from bleeding out on an altar designed to worship her gods.

In his ear, another voice sounded, Gladio, terrified and hurt shouting for his friend. “Iggy!”

All around him was chaos, pain, destruction. Death.

“LEVIATHAN!” He roared, turning to face the goddess that had hurt so many so quickly. “You say that men have forgotten you? No longer worship you!? Can you not see why!? We came to you for help, and yet you smite us for an age old grudge! We are not your enemy! We are here to push back the darkness that you cannot!” He turned the trident in his hands, spinning it so that the point was facing down. With one mighty blow, he brought it down into the rocks, lodging it there in a show of defiance.

“The King _will_ receive your blessing.” It wasn't a question. It wasn't a threat. It was a promise.

“ _The king of Light lies at deaths door. He will not live to face my wrath.”_

Cho lowered his head, eyes closing. He knew that. It was obvious by the way that Noct still hadn't moved, and the flashes of light as Prompto dropped elixir after elixir on his prone body. Lifting a shaking hand, Cho pressed the button on his earpiece, glad that it was still there.

“Prompto...” He said quietly, “You need to stop.”

“But-But Noct-He-” Prompto was panicking, hyperventilating and Cho's heart broke just a little more.

“What? What's going on!” Ignis' voice sent a wash of relief over Prompto. The chamberlain was alright. Alive at least.

“Noct got hit! He's not moving. There's-Oh god Iggy, so much blood!”

Another flash in his peripheral vision told Cho that Prompto was quickly going through their curative reserves. “Prom.” Cho spoke again, his calm tone somehow getting through Prompto's adrenaline. “I got this.” His voice stayed quiet, betraying a calm that he shouldn't be feeling.

He had his mind made up. He knew how to stop this, how to save them. How to help everyone. And really, he was on borrowed time already, wasn't he? He should've been dead twenty years ago. At least this way, he got to watch Noct grow up, got to watch things change for him.

“What're you planning?” Gladio's voice sounded strained, like he was running. He probably was. Fear and worry were great motivators.

But he couldn't tell them. Couldn't tell them what he was going to do. Instead, he slowly turned around, feeling like his movements were autopilot. He was numb, both physically and emotionally. He knew what needed to be done. And he would be the one to do it.

Kneeling down beside Ardyn, he reached for Luna, pushing her dress aside to reveal the small pouch secured to her thigh. He looked up at Ardyn as he fished out the small item. “Take care of them.” He said quietly, almost begging. “Keep them safe.”

With confused, wide eyes, the ancient king gave a small nod, a silent vow to do what he could to help Cho's friends.

Standing up straight, Cho turned around, facing Leviathan again. He raised his right hand, speaking into his headset one last time. “For Hearth and Home.” They seemed like the only fitting last words to share with fellow glaves, and he didn't wait for the replies before ripping the radio from his ear and throwing it down.

“The king will succeed!” He vowed to Leviathan, “The darkness _will_ be banished. _We_ will make sure of it.” And with that, he donned the Ring of the Lucii.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry (not sorry) to leave you on a cliffhanger while I figure out exactly how the next scene will go...


	27. The Storm of the Lucii

“ _Hey there Prince Noctis! I'm Prompto, nice to meet you!”_

“ _If anything happens to me-” “ **-I won't let anything happen to you!** ”_

_“Prince Noct, my hero.”_

“ _ **Of course I was worried about you**! **What kind of question is that!?** ”_

_“_ _Help me Prince Noctis, you're my only hope.”  
_

_“ **Say what you will. But I think you're good enough for me**.” _

– – – – – – – – –

He was floating again, in seas of blue and purple. A serene calmness surrounded him, sitting on his skin like a warm blanket in winter. He was alone, for a moment, allowed to collect his thoughts and remember this place.

The Astral Realm.

Again, his feet moved under him, righting him and letting him stand on a platform of nothing. It was the same as last time. The same as when he died.

He would die again this time. He knew that. He'd made his peace with that. He knew that nothing waited for him beyond, and that he would never see anybody he loved again. But it was worth it. For his friends, for the future of their Star. For the people.

He wasn't alone anymore. Tall figures were stepping forward towards him. All dressed in fancy armour that Prompto vaguely recognised. Some of the figures were familiar – hadn't they fought against some of them when they retook Insomnia? - the others weren't.

And there were too many of them. There were only supposed to be thirteen, right? So then why was the crowd getting thicker and thicker? There were over a hundred people in his vicinity, all wearing the intricate armour of the Kings of Lucis.

“ _You call upon the wards of this worlds future, mortal.”_ A voice sounded out. Cho couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from, and it sounded like a kid who had got their hands on a voice changing app. “ _And if you come lusting for our power, you must first stand in our judgement.”_

“I am not here for personal gain.” Cho told them, standing tall and speaking strong. Just like Iggy had taught him. Just like he had been shown. This was how you dealt with foreign dignitaries. “I do not seek your power for myself. The King of Prophecy lies at deaths door. He has never worn the ring. He will not greet you here. Give me the power to save him, to protect your line!”

“ _You do not command us. Yours is not even royal blood. It does not fall to us to guard your king.”_

“It falls to you to protect this Star.” Cho countered, looking at the gathered figures. Far more than he had expected to see. He took the time to make sure he looked around the 'room', make it look like he was looking at everyone. Just like Iggy had said to do. “Without the Chosen King, this Star will wither and die and your people, their descendants, will die too.

“What kind of a monarch will stand by and do _nothing_ while his kingdom falls? What monarch will withhold the power to save her people because the aid she receives is not ideal? Will you really stand so far on ceremony that you let your Star go out? I ask you for this power, not for myself, but for the kingdom and the Star that we all hold dear. Grant me the ability to help, to save my friends, to protect my kingdom.

“I know I am unworthy. I know that by placing this ring on my finger and coming here, I've signed my own death sentence. But what is the cost of one life, to save all others?” Slowly, Cho moved, bending his leg to rest on one knee, his hand over his heart in a familiar gesture.

“I have lived through two times.” He told them, “I know without a doubt that Noctis is capable of bringing back the light. Through two lifetime I have vowed my life to protect his, and I intend on keeping my word. But to do that, I need your help.”

“ _You claim to be unworthy, yet you still come._ ” One voice rang out.

“ _You demand our power, yet you give your own freely_.” Said another.

“ _Self sacrifice does not make you worthy._ ”

“ _You call upon us like a child.”_

“ _He is not of royal blood. His words have no weight.”_

“Wait.” An unfamiliar voice rang out, but unlike the others, this one was not modified, it didn't have the unearthly echo of the others. It was normal. Human. Cho turned his head, looking for the source. The large figures of the fallen kings moved slightly as a man pushed his way forward, moving to stand in front of Cho.

He wore a Glaves uniform, and was vaguely familiar to Cho. He hadn't spent a lot of time in the Glaves before being sent out with Noctis, but he was sure he'd seen this man before. He had a strange haircut, something similar to how Gladio wore his.

“I am not of Royal Blood.” The Glave spoke loudly, standing in front of Cho with his arms spread wide. “Yet here I stand.”

“ _You were proved worthy_.”

“Only because a King of Yore spoke for me.” The Glave countered. “We have _all_ watched this progress from here. We have seen who he is, what he has done. We have seen the kingdom he lead, the people he loved. I am not a king. But I will stand for this one. Will none of you speak for him?”

Cho couldn't stop staring at the Glave. This was unexpected, to say the least. He'd been expecting to have to beg with the kings of old, to offer them his life in return for a few moments of power. And he'd essentially done that. Only... he had backup. The backup thing was completely left field. Still, he would take any help he could get.

“I will speak for him.” A voice so quiet it was almost missed spoke out. A voice so familiar to Cho that it made his heart ache and his eyes water. Again, the large bodies of kings moved, allowing someone to step through.

He was just as tall and regal as the others, his black armour shining brightly in the ethereal light of the crystal. It was magnificent. Mostly form fitting, but with small spikes jutting out here and there, smoothly rising from the surface of the black armour and ending in a point of- was that scull and crossbones?

As the figure stepped forward, he seemed to shrink, the armour falling away to reveal a tidy, tailored suit. Dress shoes. Noctis. _His_ Noctis.

“I will speak for him.” Noctis spoke again, his voice completely normal. His eyes were trained on Cho, not moving anywhere else. “I know his heart. I hold it within my own. He is the husband I chose, and the one that chose me. He lead in my stead, when my duties called me here. Blood or no. He is one of us. And I will stand by his side, as he once stood by mine.” There was a murmuring between the kings of old, as they seemed to discuss the situation. Cho couldn't understand a word they were saying, but that didn't matter. Noctis was here. Looking down at him with such adoration that Cho was beginning to think that this really was a dream.

Tears were forming in Cho's eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He couldn't, not in front of the kings of yore. He had to stay strong, to walk tall.

When Noctis offered him his hand, Cho didn't hesitate on taking it and allowing himself to be pulled to his feet.

“Thank you, Nyx.” Noctis turned to look at the Glave that had stood up for Cho. He clapped the Glave on the shoulder and received a nod in return. He then turned back to the Kings of Yore.

“I will be giving him my power.” He told them, “It is up to you to do the same.”

“ _A price must be paid_.” One of the kings spoke.

“I will gladly pay it.” With Noctis by his side, one final time, Cho knew he could be brave. He knew that he could do what had to be done. “If it grants me the power to save my friends, my _people_ , then I will pay your price.”

“ _You speak with conviction, yet you know not what that price may be_.” A vaguely female voice spoke out, and Cho turned his head slightly to face the direction he thought it probably came from.

“ _Are you so willing to risk any price we may ask?”_ Asked another.

“ _Your life is not all that we can take.”_

“ _Your soul. Your heart. Your remembrance. Would you give these as willingly as your life?”_

“Yes.” Cho didn't have to hesitate, didn't have to think about it. His soul? He wasn't entirely sure he had one, and even if he did, what use was it to him? It's not like it would get him into an afterlife. His remembrance? So what if nobody remembered him? It didn't matter. _He_ didn't matter. What mattered was that Noct would live, would be able to go forward and save the world. Hopefully without having to pay the ultimate price.

There was a strange kind of quiet that fell, almost as if everybody else could hear something except him. He was sure the others were talking, but he just couldn't perceive it.

The Glave moved to stand beside him. “If you make it back there.” He said quietly, “Tell Luna... I'm sorry.” He requested before stepping away.

“ _I deem him worthy.”_ A voice boomed above him, augmented _, “This is the one that cured my brother of his curse.”_

“Somnus?” Cho asked, eyes wide.

“ _I deem him worthy._ ” Another voice rang out, followed by another and another. Until eventually, quiet fell.

A tug on his hand caused Cho to face Noctis. “I deem him worthy.” Noctis whispered. “Of our power. Of our lineage. As the last of the Lucii, I bestow my gift to a new bloodline. May he, and his brothers, prove themselves worthy.”

Noctis lifted the hand he still held and leaned forward, gently placing his lips against the ring still on Cho's finger. “Long live the king.”

– – – – – – – – – –

Somehow, he had expected more time to have passed while he'd been conversing with the kings of old. Yet when he got back, it seemed like only a few seconds had passed. His hands were still clasped in front of him, his fingers still putting the ring in place. His legs were still spread wide, knees bent in an effort to keep his balance against a foe with a propensity to throw oceans at people.

The wind was still howling, and water was still falling from the sky. Behind him, Ardyn was still trying futily to heal a dying Oracle, and flashes of light in the distance told him that Prompto was doing the same with their king.

No. Seconds had passed. If that. And yet... he felt as well rested as he would have after several hours sleep. He was calm, collected. And he knew what he had to do.

He let go of his hand and spread it out, opening his arms as he let this new power flow through him. In moments he was encased in light, a warm, golden light that tugged at him, linking himself with the oracle and the Healer King. He let the warmth run through him and felt her stabilise as the Kings of Yore granted him their power.

The light faded as Luna's own began to grow, and Cho knew without a doubt that he had done all that he could. That even the magicks of the kings couldn't heal her completely. All she needed now, was time.

With that done, Cho knew what he had to do next. He could feel the power simmering under the surface like bubbles just trying to get free. He let it out, all at once and in a brilliant flash of light, he found himself surrounded by weapons. He recognised them, of course, they were the weapons that Noct had gathered from within the tombs of his ancestors.

Cho didn't own this power. He was merely borrowing it. But while he used it, he _could_ control it. He allowed it to lift him off his feet, to move him faster than the eye could see so that he could float down to stand before the fallen King of Light.

“Prompto.” Cho stepped forward, gaining his counterpart's notice. “I've got this.” He repeated his earlier words as he knelt down in front of Noct, seeing the damage for the first time.

There was no way that Noct's bones weren't broken. The way he was laying, the odd angles of his limbs. It looked to Cho like almost every bone had to be at least cracked. There was blood leaking from his nose and mouth and a pool growing beneath him.

“It-I keep using elixirs but-” Prompto was still freaking out, still panicking. Not that Cho blamed him. Noct was in _very_ bad shape.

If he didn't currently have the kings of old on his side, Cho would be sure that Noct wouldn't survive. But he _did_ have the kings on his side.

Repeating what he had done with Luna, Cho gave everything he could to heal Noct, to stabilise him. Slowly, his limbs began to straighten out, his breathing became easier. There was only so much that Cho could do – even with his new power – but it seemed that it was going to be enough.

Now that he was sure that Noct was going to live, Cho turned his attention to Leviathan. “Do you enjoy toying with the lives of those that would worship you?” He questioned, raising his voice just enough to know that the serpent heard him.

He felt himself rise up again, the weapons circling him holding him in the air. “You wished to see his conviction. But know that his conviction is mine. The Kings of Yore trusted him enough to grant me their power. Now I ask of you the same. Grant him your power so that this charade may end. He is the only hope of this Star and you know that. Your resistance is futile and prolongs the inevitable. He _will_ gain your blessing, and he _will_ purge the darkness from our Star. All you are doing is holding him back.”

“ _Through his own strength, he must endure.”_ Leviathan spoke back, her tone more angry than before. “ _False kings speak not for him!”_

“I am false no more.” Cho was still rising, but was almost at the same height as Leviathan's head, speaking directly to her. “I have been recognised as a true heir by the Kings of Lucii, and the crystal has granted me her power. I walk tall beside the King of Light and I speak for him when he cannot speak for himself. Thus is the role of an heir.”

He was floating directly in front of her now, feeling so very small. But he knew he had the power to take her on if he had to, to survive long enough to let everybody get out. He just hoped that it would never come to that.

“Hear the words I say for him now. The vow that I will make. The light of this Star will shine on and any darkness repelled. The shadow that will fall upon us will be pushed away by the Light of the King.”

“ _If not, then the Feeding shall begin, and it shall not end until every last speck is devoured! So let the covenant be forged. Heaven and Earth, High and Deep. Birth and Return...”_

Almost in an instant, the seas calmed. Leviathan seemed to devolve into shards of crystal and she was gone. Water was still falling from the sky, but a quick glance up told Cho that it wasn't rain, simply the sea water that had been kicked up during Leviathan's temper tantrum.

He became aware that he was moving, sinking. He was slowly making his way back to the altar with Noct and Prompto on it. Ignis and Gladio had joined them at some point in the last few minutes. Ignis was helping Prompto take care of Noct and Gladio was just staring at Cho with wide, confused eyes.

As soon as his feet hit the concrete, the weapons that had been circling him shattered into light and disappeared. Without the power of the armiger holding him up, Cho felt his legs give way and darkness crowd his vision. He felt strong arms catch him and lower him gently to the ground.

This was it then. This was where he ended. Not with a bang. Not with a whimper. But with a quiet goodbye.

– – – – – – – –

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully that wasn't too confusing. I'm going to clear things up a little in later chapters. 
> 
> I hope I did Cho justice. 
> 
> Also. NYX!!!!! I watched Kingsglave again recently, and I just HAD to put him in there. Esepcially as it works with my current plan.


	28. The Tomb of the Final King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an apology for a late post, here is a longer than usual chapter!

The quality of the light around him lead him to believe he was dreaming. The sky was off white, a soft light emanating from the whole area rather than just one point. It was almost as if he was standing in a white room – if it wasn't for the blue flowers growing on the lush floor. He vaguely recognised the plants, but he was sure he'd never actually seen any in person.

' _It isn't your time yet.'_

A small voice that wasn't a voice spoke into his mind. It was almost as if he was understanding the words without ever really hearing them. He knew that they hadn't come from his own mind, but there was still a familiar quality to them.

Looking around, he saw nothing for a long while, until his eyes found their way onto a small fox like creature. It tilted its head at him and the strange not-voice came back.

' _He waits for you.'_

He? He who? Words wouldn't form in his throat, try as he might, and he found he couldn't speak his question. It didn't seem to matter. The creature understood anyway. It stood, stretching before turning and running, pausing after a few moments to make sure that he was following.

As he raced after the small animal, his surroundings changed. The white of the sky began to part, forming clouds and a blue sky above. The ground became less of a garden, the grass and flowers giving away to concrete and stone. Buildings formed around him and before he knew it, he was stood outside the citadel.

The creature stopped and turned to him, sitting on the steps and waiting. When he finally caught up, the fox stood again. ' _Inside'_.

After the not-word had been understood, the creature faded, disappearing into nothing and leaving him stood there alone.

With little else to do, he walked forward, stepping through the doors of the citadel, only to find himself on the hill looking over Insomnia. The city was standing tall and proud, buildings unburdened by destruction, shining and whole, but with a sinking heart, he turned his head to the left.

There, standing tall and proud was the monument he himself had helped build. The Tomb of the Final King stood as pristine and undamaged as the day it had been built. The white marble stood in contrast to the dark stone cliff it was carved into, a metaphorical beacon of light in the darkness.

Perfect for the King of Light.

His legs were shaking as he stepped forward, one foot after another brought him to the doors of the final resting place of his most beloved friend. He pushed the door open ready to step inside. If this was where he ended, if this was where his soul ceased to be, it was perfect.

' _Ever at your side.'_ he thought to himself as he closed his eyes to move forward.

“It's beautiful.”

A voice. A voice so familiar to him spoke out and made his heart ache. When he opened his eyes, he saw him stood there, over his own grave.

“You chose where to put it, didn't you?” Noctis, the King of Light spoke again, stepping closer to him.

Slowly, he nodded, not taking his eyes off the man he loved, willing him to be the last thing he ever saw.

“What? Not talking to me?” Noctis questioned, a mischievous look on his face. “Mad that I wouldn't let my ancestors kill you off?”

“What?” The word made it through his throat, out of his gaping mouth. Wasn't this where he would end? He'd put the ring on, he'd known what the price would be for someone such as himself to do so. He'd borrowed that power, and saved his friends, let them live another day to banish the light from their world.

Noctis gave him a soft smile, still moving forward, slowly making his way to him. When they were stood face to face, Noctis placed his hand on his shoulder.

It felt warm. Real. He leaned into it, emotions bubbling in his chest.

“You were proven worthy.” Noctis was saying, voice calm and fond. “You are my true heir. Accepted by the Kings of Yore and blessed by the Crystal.”

Noctis' hand moved down Cho's shoulder, slowly reaching for his hand. “You haven't reached the end of your journey yet.”

“What does that mean?” Cho questioned, gripping the hand that held his tightly. He wanted to believe that this was real, that this was all happening. He wanted to know that he was truly here, with Noctis.

A hand cupped his cheek and Cho leaned into it, closing his eyes briefly at the warmth.

“It means, that when you've finished your mission, you'll come here.” Noct said quietly, “To me. It means that you'll always have your place by my side.”

Cho opened his eyes and looked at Noctis, saw the love and devotion in his expression and his heart began to soar. He had done it. He'd found his way into the afterlife. But he still had a mission to finish, didn't he. He still had something that he had to do. To change things. To make things better for the other version of them.

“Do I have to go now?” He asked, voice breaking. He knew that he would have to leave this place, at least for a while, but he wanted more time here. More time to be with Noctis. Not just another glimpse, not just another moment snatched away from destiny.

“Not right away.” The grip on his hand changed, and the one on his cheek disappeared as Noctis moved to stand beside him, his arm curled around Cho's. “I need to tell you some stuff first.” He lead the blond outside, to the hilltop overlooking the city. Their city.

“When you went back to change things... you didn't exactly go back in time.” Noctis started, stopping at the edge of the cliff, “You created a secondary timeline, one that runs parallel to the one you left. You're not changing things for us. Just... making a second world, one where things go differently...”

That kind of made sense. It explained why the Noct from his time was different from the one he was watching over. Why he could still find his way into Cho's time. He wasn't being re-written, or replaced.

“So... I haven't actually changed anything?” He questioned, feeling like he had failed. His heart sank as he realised he'd done nothing to make the world a better place – not after he'd died – that he'd left his friends and family behind to fend for themselves in a world that had barely survived an apocalypse. He had left his throne to a four year old girl and her mother who would have to rule in his stead.

Noctis shook his head, “Not in our time.” He admitted, “But you created a new timeline. A timeline where things _are_ better. You haven't stopped everything, but you _have_ made a difference.”

They stood together, watching the sun set over their city, the golden light shining brilliantly off the tall buildings, giving the bridge into town a red glow. It was breathtakingly beautiful. “I want to stay.” Cho's words were quiet. He knew that he couldn't, not yet, but that didn't mean he wanted to go.

“I know.” Noctis replied, squeezing his hand gently, “But you still have more to do.” He turned to Cho then, the wind gently blowing through his hair. He took both of Cho's hands in his own, holding them up to his chest. “It's up to you to save that world, Prom.” He told him, lifting his left hand to kiss the ring that Cho was still wearing. “And then you can come home...”

“I guess I'll be going then...” He had to force the words out, to keep his brave smile on his face. He needed to stay strong and not break down. He was saying good-bye to Noctis, after only being with him for a short time. Again. But this time, unlike every other time, he wasn't feeling despair, but hope.

It warmed in his chest, and he clung to it. He wasn't going away for good. Not really. He was leaving for a while, but he was going to come back.

The cliff top around them faded and they were stood in the throne room. He knew it was an illusion, it had to be, because the sunlight coming in through the windows was strong and bright, a midday sun. It cast a beautiful light over the throne and glistened off the crystal shards that floated through the air.

“You are my Heir.” Noctis said quietly, “And you are his. Like the King of Lucis, and the Oracle, the Heir has his own role to play. He stands forward when the King can not. He speaks for him, and his words hold the authority of the Lucian line. If the king is to fall with no blood to take his place, the Heir will stand forth and a new line will begin.

“To this end, the Crystal has granted you her blessing and her power. Learn to wield it to aid your king in his protection of our Star.”

It sounded rehearsed, like something that Noct had to say, which Cho realised was probably actually quite accurate. If he understood things properly, he wasn't just the next in line for the throne, he was the first in a new line, a family that would play backup to the king and still receive the Stone's blessing.

“You know I don't plan on having kids, right...?” Cho asked, his eyebrows raised in question.

Noctis chuckled and nodded. “Yes.” He admitted, “The line will probably end with you and the other Prompto. The Lucii know this, but it was the only way we could really lend you our power...”

Cho nodded. It was good that he wasn't going to let anybody down because of his unwillingness to have children. At least he didn't have to worry about maintaining a blood line.

The light in the room started to fade slightly, as if the sun was already setting, or going behind a cloud, and Cho knew what that meant. It was time to go.

He clutched at Noct's hands, not wanting to let go, not yet. He wanted this, to be here with him, to have just a little more time. Tears welled in the corner of his eyes as he knew without a doubt that it was time for him to go.

“This will be our last good-bye.” Noctis said quietly, taking a step back. Their hands remained clasped between them and Cho forced himself to stand tall. “Next time I see you, there wont be any more good-byes.”

“I'll hold you to that.” Cho vowed, squeezing that hand one more time before everything around him faded. The last thing he heard was a whisper.

 _'I love you'_.

– – – – – – – – – –

When Cho opened his eyes, he was in Altissia. The light shining through the high windows was the weak orange of a rising sun. He blinked a few times before slowly moving, sitting upright to take in his surroundings.

He was in the Leville, he could tell that much. The blue of the walls and furniture confirmed as much. This didn't surprise him. He remembered the last time he'd spent any significant time here – it had been after his first encounter with Leviathan, when Noct had been injured and Iggy had lost his sight.

This time, he hoped things had gone better. He knew that they were different, but he had no idea how much. Luna and Noct had both been injured, he remembered that, but how effective had his healing been? Had he managed to save them?

He felt a weakness in his limbs, but he moved anyway. Standing on shaking legs, he slowly moved towards the door, finding his balance as he put one foot in front of the other.

Before he could reach it, the door swung open to reveal Ignis standing behind it, a tray in his hands. “Cho!” He gasped, “You shouldn't be up yet.” He moved into the room, placing the tray on the bedside table with ease. He turned to his friend and gently bullied him back into bed. “How are you feeling?” He asked.

“Iggy?” Cho couldn't help the tears that built up in his eyes. They were good tears, happy tears. Because even if he didn't know anything else that had come out differently, at least now he knew that he'd managed to change one thing. “You can see.” His words were an almost whisper as he stared at his friend.

Ignis frowned, confusion evident in his expression. “Yes. Is there some reason I shouldn't?” He looked at Cho for a moment, confusion slowly easing. “Ah. I see.” He said quietly, “In your time, I lost my sight, I suppose?”

Cho nodded, “Yeah.... When Noct was hurt... you put the ring on and...” He shook his head, “I don't know all the details.” He admitted, “But you ended up blind.”

“Well it seems you took it upon yourself to take that role.” Ignis' tone was familiar, he was scolding Cho and he prepared himself for a lecture. “Putting the ring on like that was reckless. There was no guarantee that you would have been able to help Noct, and every chance that it would kill you. You are _very_ lucky that it all worked out, but know that it could have been so much worse.”

Cho couldn't help it. Even though Ignis' words and tone were harsh, scolding, Cho was grinning. Ignis was only angry because he'd been afraid, and Cho knew for sure that if the positions were reversed, Ignis wouldn't have hesitated to be the one to put the ring on. He had, after all, done that in his time.

“Love you too, Iggy.” Cho's tone was supposed to be flippant, but he seemed to have missed his mark, instead of the disapproving look he was expecting, Ignis' features softened and he let out a quiet, tired sigh. Then he did something entirely unexpected. He leaned forward and placed his arms around Cho, gathering him into a tight, awkward embrace.

“Please, try to be less reckless in future.” The advisor said before pulling back and standing up straight and adjusting his glasses. “Noct has been asking for you.” He said as he started to leave the room. “Eat something, and I will send him in.”

Noct was asking for him? That meant that he was alright, at least recovered enough to speak, which means he wasn't dead. Cho let out a small sigh of relief and allowed himself to relax against the headboard of the overly lush bed.

He could infer from his conversation with Ignis that Luna was also alive and safe. He knew for sure that Ignis would've told him otherwise. Noct was fine, Luna was alive, Ignis could see, Ardyn was somewhat an ally. All in all, this time Altissia wasn't a complete disaster.

– – – – – – – – –

“Don't you dare ever do that again!” Noct growled at him as soon as he was helped into the room. He ignored the pain shooting through his body as he pushed his way forward, forcing himself to stand tall and give off an imposing air.

“Hey buddy.” Cho waved at him from the bed. The large grin on his face spiked the anger within Noct and he glared back.

“Don't you 'hey buddy' me!” He growled, marching forward until he was stood in front of the bed, his hands on his hips and a glare in his eyes. His body was protesting the movements, screaming at him to just sit the hell down and rest, but he ignored it in favour of glowering at his friend. “You nearly _died_!”

Cho's grin faded somewhat as he looked at Noct. “Back at ya.” He shuffled across the bed, leaving space for Noct to sit. After a moment's hesitation, the young king joined his old friend.

As soon as he sat down on the plush mattress, his body stopped screaming so loud and he let out a soft breath in relief. His anger seemed to fade with the pain and he leaned back against the headboard and let out another sigh.

“I told you,” Cho spoke again, his voice quiet, “I'm here to protect you. Sometimes that means taking risks.”

That may be true, but it didn't mean that Noct had to like it. He knew that him being king meant that people would take risks to protect him, that people might even die so that he could live, but that was just one of the many parts of being royalty that he hated. Loathed even.

The idea that his friends would do that, would throw away their lives to keep him alive... He could barely handle it. “Don't.” He ordered, “Don't throw away your life for mine!”

“Noct.” He felt Cho put his arm around his shoulders and pull him close. He let himself get pulled against his friend as he became aware of his body's trembling. “I'm a Glave.” Cho said quietly, “And I'm your friend. I'm not going to stand by and watch you die when I can do something about it. I know you don't like it, but that's the world you live in. You _are_ more important than us and we _will_ protect you.” 

At Cho's words, Noct tried to sit up, to get away so that he could turn to face his friend, to shout at him, to make him see that Noct didn't _want_ that. That he would never forgive himself if a friend died to save him. But Cho's arm held tight, and Noct knew that he was right.

Like it or not, he was the King of Light. The Chosen King who would banish the darkness. The only one that could do it.

“They told me you put on the Ring of the Lucii.” Noct said quietly instead.

He felt Cho nod and slowly the arm around his shoulder loosened, letting Noct sit back up. Cho lifted his hand and Noct saw the ring still attached on his left ring finger. “Yeah.” Cho let go of Noct and reached to take it off.

He handed it to Noct. “Thanks for the loan.” He said with a smile and Noct frowned, pocketing the small piece of jewellery.

“Why didn't it kill you?” Noct asked quietly. There was probably a nicer way to put it, but he wasn't exactly afraid of being blunt to get his point across.

“Because the Kings of Yore decided that I was worthy of wearing it.” Cho told Noct with a shrug. “Gave me a title and everything.”

Noct snorted. The old kings didn't do things like that. He shook his head, “Really though, what was the price they asked for you?” He pushed, needing to know what kind of danger his friend was in. Was he on borrowed time? He'd been unconscious for nearly a week, was that what the cost had been? Or was Cho going to disappear into stardust?

“No, really.” Cho assured Noct, “They gave me the title of Heir. Kinda like a backup bloodline in case yours fails. If you die, I get the power of the Lucii.”

Noct stared at Cho, looking closely at him, studying his features. He knew the man pretty well, and would like to think that he would be able to tell if Cho was lying, but he couldn't be sure. He didn't think he'd ever caught Cho out on a lie.

But he really did look sincere. Like he was telling the truth.

Well, he _was_ still alive, that was kind of proof that he was telling the truth, wasn't it? But if he was the start of a new bloodline, didn't that mean that he was now in the same boat as Noct, that he needed to produce an heir too?

“But what if you don't have kids?” Noct questioned.

Cho just shrugged, “Honestly, they don't expect me to. They kinda expect me and Prompto to be the only ones in our line... But it does mean that when this is all over, when we eventually die, we get to go to the Astral Plane, same as you.”

Did that mean... “You mean Prom can come with me?” He barely dared to hope. After everything that had happened, he'd been terrified that he wouldn't be able to see Prompto in the afterlife, that he would be doomed to leave him behind and exist for an eternity without his best friend. But from what Cho had said, he'd earned Prompto a place?

Cho gave Noct a smile and a nod. “Yep. He's part of my bloodline. I think they consider him my brother or something.” He leaned back against the headboard, and Noct could see the exhaustion on his features.

“Rest.” Noct ordered, climbing off the bed despite his own protesting muscles. “We'll be here for a while yet.”

Cho nodded, “Only if you rest too.” He said, “I think we all need to rest up a bit. Then we can figure out where we go from here.”

Noct nodded as he let himself out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was late posting. This chapter was difficult for me. I started it like six times before finally deciding on the dreamscape. 
> 
> In the meantime, I got to work on my 100% completion of the game. I finished all the hunts and found all the recipehs. The only menace dungeon I have left is Costlemark... I think I'm doing well for 150hrs xD


	29. A Date On The Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the delay - I'm trying to keep up my daily update minimum, but I seem to be falling a little behind. 
> 
> NSFW content at the end of the chapter.

“Ah. The breeze is nice.” Prompto commented, stretching his arms above his head and clasping his hands behind his neck. “It's so nice to get out after being cooped up for so long.” His words held a sigh, but Noct knew that he wasn't really that upset. At least, not with Noct.

It had taken three weeks for them to recover enough for Ignis to feel comfortable with them wandering around without his constant supervision, and Noct had taken the first opportunity to go for a walk that he could.

The sun was high in the sky and the muggy ocean air was cooled by a consistent sea breeze. It really _was_ nice to get out of the hotel for a while.

He stepped closer to Prompto and hesitated slightly before putting his arm around his waist and leaning close. Prompto's arm unclasped from behind his head and fell over his shoulder casually. They hadn't had any time to themselves since the rite, and Noct was finding himself strangely nervous around his friend, not quite sure how to act now they'd changed the dynamic of their relationship.

“Hey, Cho showed me a really cool place when we first came her.” Prompto said, leading them towards a gondola. “It's super cool, I think you'll like it!”

“Sure. Why not.” Noct agreed. They didn't really have any concrete plans for the day aside from getting some fresh air, and even though he was slightly nervous, he was enjoying Prompto's company.

He followed his friend to the gondola and sat beside him on the bench seat. As soon as the boat started to move, he felt Prompto lean against him, his head on his shoulder. “Y'know...” Prompto started, eyes taking in the scenery. Noct was a little surprised he didn't have his camera out. “This is kinda romantic.”

Noct blushed. He hadn't really thought about it until Prompto said something, but now that he looked around, he had to agree. “Yeah.” He let a smile play on his lips as he relaxed against Prompto. After a moment of quiet, he let out a chuckle.

“What's up?” Prompto questioned, not moving from where he seemed to have glued himself to Noct's side.

“Just thinking.” Noct told him, earning a nudge in his side when he didn't continue. The smile that had been playing with his lips turned into a smirk. “All those times you teased me about being royalty.... Your realise that technically you're royalty now, right?”

“Uh, dude... unless I missed something, we're not married yet.” Prompto's casual reply made Noct's heart jump. To be able to just add the word 'yet' to the end of that sentence...

“Yeah, but when he put the ring on, Cho earned himself a royal title.” He told Prompto, deciding to think on the whole 'married' thing later. “And you're the next in his line. So... You're like third from the throne.”

“Wait, what?” At that, Prompto did pull away, far enough to stare at Noct with wide eyes.

“Yeah. Apparently the old kings made a new royal line. You're an Heir.” Noct was grinning now. The look of complete astonishment on Prompto's face was more than a little amusing. And adorable. “You're probably gonna have to add that into your name too...”

“You're joking...” Noct couldn't read the emotions in Prompto's voice, and he just shrugged. If Prompto was upset about it, he could take it up with Cho.

Noct was actually happy that Prompto was now royalty. Not only did it mean that he was able to join Noct in the afterlife when their time came, but it also meant that any of those old timers that would be pissed about him being with a commoner could shove it.

“Nope.” Noct's grin got wider as Prompto's eyes did. “You're totally a noble now.”

“I really have to change my name?”

“Probably. Ask Ignis, he'll know. But I think it'll be something like 'Prompto Heredis Argentum'.” He waved his hands in front of him, starting with them close together and pulling them apart as he said the name, almost like he was uncovering a banner. Oh Noct was loving this. All the teasing that Prompto had put him through over the years... now it was his turn.

“Dude. That's just...” Prompto shook his head and gave a bit of a huff. “I'm gonna have to sleep on that one.”

Noct's laughter was cut short when the boat came to it's destination and he had to climb out. He offered his hand to Prompto and helped him to dry land, even though he knew that his friend didn't need it.

The teasing had taken the edge off his nervousness, and it was almost like it had been before. Comfortable, calm, happy. He pulled on Prompto's hand, dragging the man against his side. His arm went around Prompto's shoulder and he was happy to feel Prompto's sneak around his waist. “So,” Noct looked around the sunny street they'd ended up on. “What did you want to show me?”

“This way!” Prompto seemed back to his normal, exuberant self, and Noct instantly felt better. He was dragged towards a large metal sculpture of some sort. Try as he might, he couldn't figure out what the hell it was supposed to be, but Prompto was grinning and gesturing at it.

“What... is that?” Noct questioned, tilting his head to one side to regard it.

“I think it's a whale thing.” Prompto separated himself from Noct in order to pull out his camera. “It's really cool, the way it reflects the light... Oh oh! Stand over there!” Prompto waved Noct over to his left, gesturing wildly for him to stand in a specific place.

This was a familiar routine by now, Prompto getting Noct to stand in a place that was _just right_ for a photograph. Noct had always wondered why Prompto singled him out for this sort of thing, the excuse he normally got was that Prompto was taking pictures of Noct for Luna. He'd barely believed it before, but now...

He posed for Prompto, standing in what he had dubbed his 'cool pose' in front of the strange statue. After he heard the shutter sound a few times, he relaxed his posture and returned to Prompto's side to look at the photos.

“Dude... you take a _lot_ of pictures of me.” He muttered, reaching forward and pressing the button on the camera to flick through the backlog of images.

Prompto let him take the camera, still leaning close to look over his shoulder. “What can I say? I like looking at you.”

Again, said so casually. Noct was still getting used to the change in their relationship, and he had to admit to himself that he quite liked the way that Prompto's comments made him feel. Even if they did make his face turn pink and give him the sudden urge to kiss Prompto silly.

Actually... He was allowed to kiss Prompto now, right? He didn't know if there was a limit as to when it was appropriate or not, but here and now... that should be okay, shouldn't it?

It was a simple action to lift his hand and turn Prompto's head, and another one to lean forward and gently place his lips against the blonds. He felt Prompto relax almost instantly as he leaned into the touch with a soft sigh.

The chaste kiss ended and Noct couldn't help the smile on his face as he looked at his best friend. Or was it boyfriend? That was probably something they needed to talk about at some point. But it didn't really matter right then, did it? All that mattered now, was the feeling of Prompto in his arms and the warm breath on his lips.

“Is... this okay?” Noct asked cautiously.

The small smile that had been on Prompto's face only grew, his eyes shining with fondness. “Yeah dude.” He answered, leaning the half an inch forward to gently return the kiss. “More than okay.” He said before pulling back so he could look at Noct properly.

“You wanna walk around some more?” He asked quietly, “Or go back...” He wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive way and it took a moment for Noct to realise what he was implying.

He wondered if his face would explode if it went any redder any quicker. He knew he was blushing furiously at this point. “I-uh-we-” Why weren't words working for him anymore? He swallowed and bit his lip, giving Prompto a shy nod. “Hotel.” He managed to say quietly.

Prompto gave him a startled look that slowly morphed into a grin. “Yeah!” He pulled out of Noct's arms to take his hand and practically ran back towards the gondola. Noct couldn't help his startled laugh as he chased after Prompto.

– – – – – – – – – – – –

They made it back to the hotel in record time. Apparently bugging the gondola drivers _did_ make them move faster, and Prompto was very good at bugging people when he wanted to be. Their pace didn't slow down until they reached Noct's room, at which point they stumbled inside, almost doubled over with laughter.

It _was_ kind of ridiculous, and Noct found himself clutching to Prompto as he gasped for breath. “When was the last time we ran like that?” He questioned, laughter bubbling down into giggles.

“You mean when it wasn't for our lives?” Prompto questioned, “Years.” He too was laughing hard, and together they fumbled their way to sit on the bed.

As soon as his butt touched the clean blankets, Noct's nervousness came back. “Hey Prom...” He started slowly, turning to face Prompto. “I'm kinda...nervous.” He admitted.

Prompto's smile was soft and understanding as he took Noct's hands. “All good dude.” He reassured, “Why don't you take the lead this time?” He suggested.

“I...don't know what I'm doing.” Noct pointed out.

NSFW – – – NSFW – – – NSFW – – – NSFW

Prompto didn't reply with words, instead he just pulled Noct close, sealing their lips together in a heated kiss. Okay. That, Noct could get into. He leaned closer, pressing as much of himself against Prompto as he could, savouring the feeling of having the blond so close.

He followed Prompto as he leaned back, and suddenly he was leaning over him in a somewhat uncomfortable position.

Without breaking the kiss, he shifted, throwing his leg over Prompto to straddle him. There. That was more comfortable. Apparently Prompto thought so too; he gave a soft moan and buried his hands in Noct's hair.

Noct was surprised how much he liked that feeling, and he gave into the impulse to drop his hips against Prompto's, groaning at the sudden pressure.

“Yeah.” Prompto encouraged, his own hips lifting to meet Noct's, “Just- follow your instincts...” The hand in Noct's hair gave a small tug that sent shivers down his spine and a jolt in his pants.

Noct froze, earning a concerned look from Prompto. “You okay?”

With a nod, Noct took a deep breath. “Just... don't want to-” He didn't know how to say it without combusting from embarrassment, so instead he just glanced down at his crotch. Prompto's smirk told him that he understood.

The fingers began to release his hair, but Noct reached up and caught Prompto's hand before he could take it away completely.

“You like that, huh?” Prompto asked, grinning up at Noct as he tightened his hand in his hair.

The sensation made Noct's knees weak and his body tremble. He let out another groan and concentrated on not falling on top of Prompto. “A-apparently.” Maybe he liked it a little too much. “Keep doing it and-” He cleared his throat, again not wanting to say it.

Below him, Prompto giggled and gave another small tug before letting go. “Okay, _that's_ something we'll have to explore later.” He said, “After we've built up your stamina a little.”

Noct probably should've felt insulted or insecure at that comment, but it was painfully true. He didn't know if that was normal or not, for someone with no experience, but from what Prompto was saying, he wouldn't be so... hair trigger forever.

He kept himself above Prompto, careful not to touch him as he took a few deep breaths. “I'd kinda... like to at least get some clothes off this time.” He told the blond, managing to smile.

“Fuck yes.” Prompto leaned up and gave Noct a brief kiss before gently rolling them over so they were side by side. “How naked do you wanna get?” He asked with a grin, his fingers idly tracing a line down Noct's chest.

“Don't care.” Noct muttered, eyes closing as his body shivered in response to the touch. “Just-” Prompto's fingers reached his belt and Noct's hips thrust forward, as he gave a moan. “Be quick.” He ordered, panting a little.

Prompto snorted, “Yessir.” He moved his hand, gently tugging on the hem of Noct's shirt. “Shirt or pants?” He asked, a mischievous smirk on his face.

Noct felt his face heat up even further and he bit his bottom lip, finding himself a little too embarrassed to say what it was that he actually wanted, but his body didn't seem to be quite as shy. His hips bucked towards Prompto of their own accord.

“Pants it is.” Prompto leaned forward and kissed Noct deeply, his fingers moving from Noct's shirt to his belt, unbuckling it with only a little difficulty.

Feeling Prompto's fingers brushing the skin under his waistline was a little more than Noct could handle, the gentle warmth of skin brushing skin that had never been touched before was maddening in a way that Noct had never dealt with before. It sent a rush down his spine and straight to his crotch, making him fear a repeat of last time.

Without thinking about it, his hands moved to grab Prompto's halting him as he undid the button to his trousers. “Wait-” Panting heavily, Noct tried to slow his breathing in an attempt to calm himself down enough to continue.

Beside him, Prompto was smirking, his hand frozen in place as he watched Noct struggle with himself. “What do you think of?” He asked, “When you try to calm down?”

Frowning with a little confusion, Noct wasn't entirely sure what Prompto was talking about. “Uh, breathing?” He hazarded a guess.

“Nah dude,” Prompto chuckled with amusement, “What off-putting thoughts do you think of? Like... I dunno, Clarus in a bikini or something?”

Those words caused an image to appear in his head and he grimaced. Not really something that he wanted to think about, thank you very much. Except... Except it seemed to be working. “Huh.” He blinked at Prompto for a moment before giving a small nod, gesturing for him to continue.

Another chuckle from Prompto and suddenly Noct's trousers were gone and he was left in his boxers. When had Prompto even taken his shoes off?

“You good?” Prompto asked, reaching down to throw Noct's trousers off the side of the bed.

Noct nodded, his anxieties starting to come back. Prompto reached up and gently pushed on Noct's shoulder, guiding him down to the bed. Once Noct was on his back, Prompto leaned over him to give him a deep kiss.

Reacting on instinct, Noct reached up and wrapped his arms around Prompto's neck, pulling him closer. Suddenly, being only in his boxers wasn't so bad and he decided that he _really_ liked having Prompto above him.

The kiss trailed off slowly and Prompto pulled back enough to talk. “Can I touch you now?” He asked, voice a thready whisper. Noct swallowed deeply and gave a small nod.

Prompto's fingers slowly trailed down Noct's chest before dipping under the waistband of his boxers. When Noct's breath hitched, he paused, maybe making sure that Noct was happy with the way things were going. As if that wasn't obvious. A single look down would tell Prompto just how much he was enjoying this.

After a few seconds, Prompto's hand gently moved under Noct's boxers and there was a warm soft pressure cupping him in a place that Noct had never been touched. “Oh gods.” Noct moaned, having never felt anything like it before. His entire body was on fire, but in a good way. He could feel his blood moving through him, rushing down away from his head.

His hips bucked and he closed his eyes, mouth making obscene sounds and he took deep breaths, not wanting this to end too soon. _Clarus in a bikini, Clarus in a bikini_. Even that wasn't working, he couldn't keep his mind focused. “Prom-” He could feel that build up again, the tingling in his extremities, the pressure building up-

The hand disappeared, and Noct was able to breathe again, the tingling began to fade and Noct was able to calm himself down at least a little.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Prompto looking at him with a look that he could only describe as hunger, and the fact that there wasn't a hand on him anymore almost didn't matter. “Fuck.” He swore, concentrating on his breathing again.

“I-” He swallowed – when had his mouth got so dry – and leaned up to kiss Prompto deeply. He flipped them so that he was on top of Prompto as he clumsily devoured his friend's mouth. When the need to breathe, he pulled back and looked down at Prompto. “Can I-” He swallowed again, not sure how to ask, instead, he just looked down at the impressive tent in Prompto's tight jeans.

“Fuck yes.” Prompto agreed relaxing against the bed. His face was flushed, pupils blown. Noct _really_ liked the look on his face.

Nervously, Noct pulled back, swallowing again and looking down at Prompto. He sat beside him and reached down, hand grabbing at Prompto's crotch.

Prompto giggled, reaching for Noct's hand. “Here,” He said, guiding Noct's hand in gentle motions, pressing down a little. After a few moments, Noct got the idea and continued the motion, listen to the soft hums from Prompto.

After a few minutes, Prompto started to squirm and pushed Noct's hand away. “Jeans. Not great...” He told him, “Can I take them off?”

Why was Prompto asking him that? Wasn't that up to him? “Sure...” He couldn't stop the confused tone in his voice as he sat back to watch as Prompto shuffled out of his trousers. When Prompto lay back down on the bed, Noct couldn't help but look him over.

Like him, Prompto had left his boxers on, possibly for Noct's comfort, maybe for his own? Noct didn't know, but he appreciated it. He wasn't sure if he was ready for nudity yet – at least not in a sexual situation.

Hesitantly, Noct reached out again, his hand resuming his earlier motions. It didn't take long for Prompto to start squirming, his moans coming so often that it sounded like one continuous utterance.

Noct was fascinated, he couldn't stop watching Prompto – he didn't even blink as he stared at him, taking in every moment as he slowly undid Prompto under his hand. “Prom...” His hand fumbled slightly as his own breath hitched.

“Fuck, Noct. Harder.” Prompto instructed, hips bucking into Noct's inexperienced hand as he tried to do what he wanted. He watched in fascination as Prompto threw his head back, a long, deep groan and his hips bucked up. Suddenly the silk under his fingers was warm and wet, and Noct tore his eyes from Prompto's face to glance down at the rapidly spreading wet patch.

Holy crap. He'd done that. He'd done that to Prompto.

Prompto was breathing hard and he slowly blinked his eyes open, a grin spreading on his face. “Shit dude.” He uttered, slowly sitting up and kissing Noct deeply. “Your turn...?”

All Noct could do was nod and let himself be pushed back down onto the bed. He returned Prompto's kiss and then there was a hand on him again, starting slowly, gently, and then picking up speed.

It didn't take long. It really didn't take long at all. It was more than a little embarrassing, but less than ten seconds after Prompto started to touch him, the tingling was back and his vision whited out.

When he came to, he was being cradled against Prompto's chest, a hand rubbing up and down his arm. “Hey,” Prompto was smiling at him and Noct went to return the smile, only to realise that he had a massive grin already on his face.

“Hey.” He returned the greeting. He felt kind of dizzy, but in a good way. Maybe this was what it was like to be high? A giggle burst its way out of his mouth and he clapped a hand over it.

This only made Prompto's smile wider. He gave Noct a gentle kiss on the tip of his nose. “You're adorable.” He said with a grin, gently pulling Noct's hand away from his mouth so he could kiss him properly.

“Think you can make it to the bathroom to clean up?” Prompto asked quietly and Noct realised that his boxers were starting to stick to him in an uncomfortable way. He gave a small nod, but didn't move. His limbs were heavy and he was comfortable in Prompto's arms.

Another chuckle from Prompto, and the blond was pulling away. Noct whimpered and reached for him, but his aim was apparently a little off and his hands just waved in Prompto's general direction, earning yet _another_ chuckle from Prompto.

“C'mon.” Prompto helped Noct to his feet and towards the bathroom. “Shower.” He ordered, still grinning as he left the room, giving Noct privacy to clean up.

– – – – – – – – –

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so that smut kicked my ass. I also fixed my ps4 and had the new update/colab event to play, so I was a little distracted. 
> 
> Also, got a haircut. I now have Luna hair xD. 
> 
> Also, also. My cat says hi. She walked along the keyboard and replaced like half this chapter with gibberish. Luckily I managed to ctrl z my way out of things.


	30. Family

The days passed slowly, now that they were mostly healed. Ignis was hesitant about them leaving the relative safety of Altissia until they were all at a hundred percent and Noct was loathed to defy him in this sort of thing – Iggy could be terrifying when he was mad.

So they stayed in Altissia for a lot longer than Noct would've liked. A _lot_ longer. The city was beautiful enough, but Noct was suddenly itching to move, to do something. He felt like he was betraying Lucis by sitting still when the empire still had the crystal.

He was the king, damn it. He had a duty to his people and he was just sitting around doing _nothing_.

“Iggy. I'm gonna go nuts if we stick around much longer.” He muttered, idly throwing a crumpled up piece of paper into the waste paper basket. He made it in one shot – it seemed all that training had paid off after all.

Ignis sighed softly and sat beside Noct. “I understand that, but you're still healing. All three of you are.”

“We're _fine_ Iggy.” Noct countered, “We've carried on through worse. What's really up?”

He knew that it had to be something else. Ignis was prudent, but this was just a little too far. A few days, a week or two maybe, but a month? Sure, they'd been hurt pretty badly, but between elixirs and time spent resting under medical care, they were almost in top shape. In fact, Noct was half way sure that he was in better shape than when they'd left Insomnia.

Ignis was quiet for too long and Noct frowned, leaning close to his friend. “Iggy?”

“I'm... afraid.” That was the last thing that Noct expected to hear from Ignis. Ignis, his stoic friend, the ever calm advisor was admitting that he was afraid. Noct couldn't remember the last time that had happened. Maybe when he was ten and they'd accidentally watched a horror movie together.

“Afraid of what?” Noct asked, trying to keep his tone casual but he knew he failed.

“It was a rather... close call.” Ignis spoke again, not looking at Noct. He was staring straight ahead, almost like he was zoning out. Not that Ignis ever zoned out. “Cho told me about what happened in his time.” Ignis continued, “The battle did not end so well.”

“You call that ending well?” Noct snorted. Three of them had been severely injured and almost died.

“Compared to the other timeline. Yes.” Ignis said quietly. “I have seen you injured many times but never...” He sighed and shook his head. “I understand that we must continue on our journey, wherever that may take us, but I am hesitant. Here, we are safe.”

“This isn't like you, Iggy.” Noct said quietly, resting a hand on Ignis' shoulder. “We're okay. _I'm_ okay.” He reassured him. “We always knew that this'd be dangerous. We're going up against _gods_ for fucks sake. I get it. I'm scared too. But I have to do this.”

“I know.” Ignis finally turned to Noct, a soft, tired smile on his face. “I apologise. I allowed my emotions to get the better of me.”

Noct shrugged, “Believe it or not, you're human too.” He told him, “You're allowed to get scared.”

Ignis was one of Noct's oldest and closest friends. More like a brother to him than anything else. Sure, their relationship was a strange one, but that didn't make it any less real or important. And right now, his friend was hurting and Noct didn't know what to do about it.

Deciding to take a note out of Prompto's book, he stepped forward and awkwardly put his arms around Ignis. It was very rare that they ever physically showed their affection, but if there was ever a time...

Ignis was stiff in his arms, but he _did_ return the hug. It lasted an awkward amount of time before Noct stepped back, dropping his arms. “Whatever happens...” Noct said, looking away a little embarrassed about his display of affection but determined to help his friened. “We'll face it together.”

– – – – – – – – – – –

After his talk with Ignis, the advisor had rounded everyone up. Ardyn and Luna sat on one bed, Ignis and Gladio on another. On the third bed Noct and Prompto.

Cho was in the middle of the room, sitting by the small coffee table. “Okay. So the crystal is in Gralea. Zegnautus Keep, to be precise. I was really hoping I'd never have to go back there.” He sighed and shook his head.

“Don't we still need the rest of the Astrals to give their blessings to Noct?” Prompto asked, frowning a little. He shifted forward on the bed, regarding his older self with curiosity.

Cho shrugged, “They'll come.” He said casually, obviously not worried about that.

“How do we reach the crystal?” Luna asked quietly, her accented voice somehow filling the room without being loud.

“Are you sure you wanna come with?” Gladio asked, “Could be dangerous.”

She simply smiled at him and bowed her head a little. “To aid the king is my calling.” She said to him, “And I am not incapable of taking care of myself.”

“Yeah, no.” Gladio, waved his hands in front of himself. “I didn't mean-”

“Regardless.” Ignis cut Gladio off, saving him from rambling an apology that wasn't needed. “Lady Lunafreya has a valid question. From what you have told us, should Noct touch the crystal he will be absorbed and forced into his destiny.”

“I really wish we had a plan before we leave.” Cho said with a sigh, “But I haven't been able to think of anything...”

“How was the rite performed in your time?” Ardyn asked.

“I don't know.” Cho admitted. “Noct went into the throne room and ten minutes later the sun was rising and he was dead. I never got a chance to ask him.” He was keeping a steady voice, but Noct could tell that he was struggling. “All I know is that he needed to...” He gave Ardyn a slightly guilty look. “Kill the accursed king.”

Ardyn gave a weary smile and bowed his head. “I have a feeling it will be much easier this time around.”

“No.” Noct objected, frowning. “I'm not gonna kill you.” He shook his head, “We already killed the Accursed King.” He pointed out, gesturing to Ardyn. “He's not accursed anymore, and he's not a king.” He was speaking to Cho now, as if the man had all the answers for him.

He used to. Noct remembered a time when Cho always had all the answers. He didn't always share them, but he seemed to always have them.

“Why don't you ask the gods?” Prompto asked, “I mean, you're their messenger, aren't you?”

Frowning, Cho shook his head, “No... Not any more. Did you miss that memo?”

“What about you?” Prompto turned to Luna next.

She frowned, “I can try.” She said quietly, “But first I will need to find one. Titan, Ramuh and Leviathan were simple to find -their whereabouts were never truly lost. Shiva, Ifrit and Bahamut however...” She allowed her sentence to trail off, but her meaning was obvious.

“Bahamut lives in the crystal.” Cho said, holding a finger up. “Ifrit's spirit is bound to Ardyn's.” He pointed the finger at Ardyn. “And Shiva is Gentiana.” The rest of the room stared at him with varying degrees of surprise and confusion. He shrugged, dropping his hand. “I've been through this before, remember.”

“If Ifrit is tied to me... How do I call him forth?” Ardyn asked slowly.

“I dunno.” Cho gestured to Noct and Luna. “Ask the people who can summon.”

Noct shrugged when Ardyn turned to him. “They just sort of... show up.”

“I may be able to reach out to him.” Luna said quietly, “But we would have to be some place important to him.” She looked pensive. “I'm not sure where that would be. Perhaps somewhere warm?”

“What about the Rock of Ravatogh?” Ignis suggested.

“Worth a shot.” Noct said with a shrug. “We can take the Royal Vessel back to Lucis. We'll need another way to transport everyone though. We won't all fit in the Regalia...”

“I'm sure we can figure out something when we get back to Lucis.” Gladio muttered.

“Regardless, we can leave tomorrow.” Ignis said, pressing his glasses further onto his face. “Should we leave now, it will be dark long before we make it to shore.

Noct felt better now that they had a plan. Finally, there was something to do.

– – – – – – – –

The next morning saw the group heading to the docs. They'd had to take two gondola trips, just to get everybody across.

As they were nearing the boat, Prompto froze. Standing by the doc was a familiar man looking around the crowd. He saw the group and marched up to them.

Prompto gave a sigh as the man approached and stepped in front of the group, his shoulders set in determination.

“Prompto! You really upset your mother!” The man called out his accusation as soon as he was close enough to do so, stopping dead and glaring at Prompto.

“She's not my mother.” Prompto countered, voice tight.

“Well she's the only one you've got and what you said to her made her feel terrible!” There was definite anger in the man's voice and stance. He had his hands on his hips as he stared down at Prompto.

“And how do you think that _abandoning_ me made _me_ feel?” Noct could see the anger in Prompto, he was practically vibrating as he folded his arms in front of his chest. “You're not my family.” He unfolded his arms to gesture behind him at the group. “ _They_ are my family. Hell, Iggy's only a few years older than me, but he's been more of a father to me than you _ever_ have! Gladio treats me like a kid brother and Cho actually _is_ my brother.” He gestured to his wrist, where his barcode remained uncovered. “You _never_ treated me like family, I was always just a burden to you, something you had no choice but to take care of. But... You two leaving me was probably the best thing that you ever did for me. If you hadn't made me so lonely, then I probably never would've approached Noct and met all these people.”

His voice was shaking just as much as his body now, and Noct couldn't stand by any more. He stepped forward and placed his hand gently on the back of Prompto's shoulder, standing by his friend.

On Prompto's other side, Ignis stepped forward and copied Noct's movements. Behind him, Noct could sense everybody else moving, stepping closer to Prompto.

“I'm glad the two of you are alive.” Prompto spoke, straightening his back and standing tall, bolstered by his friends support. “I really am. But you're _not_ my family.” He looked away before stepping forward, pushing past the man who had claimed to raise him.

Almost as one, the rest of the group silently followed Prompto, stepping around the shocked man as he stared after the blond. Luna gave him a soft, sympathetic smile and Ardyn clapped him on the shoulder as they passed.

– – – – – – – – –

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I have a soft spot for the bond between Noct and Ignis. 
> 
> And I needed a little closure for Prom.


	31. A Group of Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No NSFW content in here, but there are discussions of sex.

The ride back to Lucis was quite casual with people lounging around on the plush seats of the Royal Vessel. It was almost like they were on vacation, and Noct was actually feeling kind of relaxed. The swaying of the boat was so relaxing that it could've put him to sleep.

Not that it was hard for him to get to sleep if he really wanted to.

Once again, Luna and Ardyn were sitting together, and from what Noct overheard, Luna was telling him about Tenebrae, describing to him the city built into the mountain. From what Noct could remember about the place, it was definitely beautiful.

He made a silent vow to himself. After they'd taken back Lucis, they would free Tenebrae from imperial rule. He promised himself that he would drive back the empire back into their own land. After that... He wasn't sure.

Ignis was piloting the vessel with Cho beside him, his two advisors seemed to be getting along well, which made Noct very happy. The last thing he needed was for those two to be at odds. Cid was leaning against one of the consoles, occasionally joining in with their conversation or pointing out some controls to Ignis, obviously teaching him how to properly drive the boat.

Behind the cockpit, Gladio was doing pull ups on the open end of the roof. Noct barely paid him any attention, more than used to this behaviour. He remembered waking up once to find him doing push ups with Ignis sitting on his back, calmly reading a book.

Which left Prompto. With a small smile, Noct watched his blond friend snapping pictures of the horizon and the various rocky islands they passed. He seemed to be enjoying himself, if the small smile on his face was any indication, and Noct was slightly taken aback by just how _beautiful_ the man looked when he was doing what he enjoyed.

Quietly, Noct joined him on the bow, standing next to him and watching him for a little bit longer. “Hey,” He said, “Pass me your camera?”

It was probably a testament to how much Prompto trusted him that he just handed it over without question. Especially considering that they were surrounded by ocean. The camera may have been waterproof, but there was no way that any of them would be diving to get it back.

Taking the camera in hand, Noct took a few steps back, smiling as he snapped a picture of Prompto's slightly confused look. “Smile!” He called out, taking another shot, then another. The sun shining down on the ocean behind Prompto made him almost glow and Noct wanted to preserve that image for a long time.

After three more shots, Prompto ducked his head, his face turning a little red. He stepped closer to Noct and took the camera from him, turning it around to take a selfie with him. Just before the flash went off, Noct felt a warm touch to his cheek as Prompto kissed him.

His own face turned red and he couldn't help the bashful smile. Before Prompto could pull back he turned to face him, returning the kiss on the cheek. Not one to waste an opportunity, Prompto snapped another picture. And then another, when Noct reached up to turn Prompto's face and give him a small peck on the mouth.

After that, Prompto giggled and lowered the camera. “Y'know,” He said putting his arms around Noct's neck, “I'm glad you'll do that sort of thing with me.”

“Huh?” Noct asked, confused. They had always done that sort of thing. Well, maybe not with the kissing, but the messing around? That was normal.

Prompto was still blushing and he looked back over the ocean again. “Y'know... the casual intimacy and just...” He shrugged, “That sort of thing.” He let go of Noct and stepped back, gesturing to the camera. “I was kinda worried that things would change too much between us. I mean, you're still my best friend and I didn't want things to get awkward.”

“It is, sometimes.” Noct admitted quietly, “But that's only 'cause this is new to me and I don't know what I'm doing...”

Prompto turned back to him with a smile. “It's new to me too. But we'll figure it out.” He promised, “Just remember... We're still buddies, even if we add more stuff on top of that.”

Still friends, just with a little more? Noct could work with that. “Does that make us friends with benefits?” He half joked, still not sure what they actually had between them, and maybe Prompto would answer his joke with a counter and he could figure it out.

“Nah.” Prompto grinned at him, and sure enough, he gave Noct an answer. “I prefer the term 'boyfriend'.” Suddenly, he looked a little unsure of himself. “I mean... we are... aren't we?”

“Yeah.” Noct stepped closer to Prompto, closing the small distance between them, and put his arms around Prompto's waist. “Yeah, I like that.” He admitted. “Can I kiss you?”

“Dude, you don't need to ask.” Prompto grinned before leaning forward and kissing him. It wasn't a deep kiss, but it was definitely a nice one.

Behind them, someone cleared their throat and Noct jumped, pulling away from Prompto to turn around. Gladio was smirking at them, his arms folded over his chest. “We're nearly there.” He told them, “Iggy said to make sure you're ready to disembark.”

Noct nodded, blushing furiously.

– – – – – – – –

They docked at Cape Caem shortly before nightfall. “It's a little too late to be travelling elsewhere I'm afraid.” Ignis told them as they climbed off the boat. “We will have to make do with the lodgings available here.

“I can sleep on the boat.” Noct offered as he looked back at the gently swaying boat.

“I can stay too.” Prompto's tone was a forced casual, but the smirk on Gladio's face and the small sigh from Ignis told Noct that his attempt fell flat.

“Well don't be too loud.” Gladio mumbled, and Noct once again felt his face turn red. He was sure that it would eventually just stay that way. “I'll take the couch in here.” Gladio continued before he turned to Luna, “You converted a room upstairs, right?”

“Yes. I can stay in there.” She smiled at him. “There is also another sofa there. Perhaps Iris would be willing to give up her bed for the night?”

“Yeah, should be. I'll talk to her.” Gladio nodded.

“I can crash on the floor in here.” Cho offered, shrugging when the others looked at him. “I've slept in worse places.” He admitted, “And it's only for tonight.”

“Indeed.” Ignis agreed, “Tomorrow we can see about arranging transport to the Rock of Ravatogh I will give Cindy a call and see if she knows anybody that has a spare vehicle.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Noct agreed with a nod, stretching his arms above his head.

– – – – – – –

The gentle swaying of the boat started off being very nice and relaxing. He closed his eyes and relaxed against the plush couch, letting himself sink slowly towards sleep. He was nearly there, when the swaying started to cause his stomach to roll.

Groaning, he sat up, clutching his stomach while he swallowed deeply, trying to quell the nausea before it could cause him too much of a problem.

“Noct?” On the second couch, Prompto sat up, rubbing his eyes.

Opening his mouth to talk was a bad idea, Noct found, and he lurched to the side of the boat to empty his stomach overboard. As he hurled into the ocean, he felt a warm hand rubbing his back soothingly.

“You okay?” Prompto asked when Noct finally stopped retching.

Slowly, Noct nodded, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He sank to his knees with a small groan. “Think I'm getting seasick.” He muttered, leaning into the cool hand that Prompto placed on his head.

“I'll go grab you some water.” The hand, then Prompto was gone and Noct turned around to lean on the railing.

A few minutes later, Prompto returned, handing Noct a bottle of water. Noct flailed his arm slightly, grabbing Prompto's arm, silently asking his friend to help him up and out of the boat.

They sat on the dock for a few minutes, Noct was waiting for his stomach to settle and he leaned sideways, resting his head on Prompto's shoulder. “Sorry.” He muttered, closing his eyes.

Prompto's arms went around Noct's shoulder, holding him close. “Nah.” He said with a yawn. “Maybe sleeping on the boat wasn't the best idea.... Could grab the cushions from the seats and just sleep here.”

“On the dock?” Noct questioned, washing his mouth out with the water Prompto had got from him. He spat into the ocean before draining the rest of the bottle. “It's me. I'll probably just fall in.” He gestured to the water and Prompto laughed.

They ended up sleeping just inside the room leading to the dock, not far away from Cho and Gladio. It wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep, but they did managed to find some sleep, curled up together on the hard, cold floor.

– – – – – – – – –

Cindy hadn't been able to spare a car, but luckily one of Dave's hunters had business with Monica and Duncan and had agreed to lend them his car. The trip to the Rock of Ravatogh took most of the day and they arrived a few hours before sunset. The only accommodation available was a single caravan – which was more than a little bit of a squeeze when it had only been four of them – so they agreed to settle at a nearby haven.

“Camping. Again.” Noct groaned as they set up the two tents on the safe rock.

“C'mon Noct. It's not _that_ bad.” Prompto grinned at him as he dumped the paper bag beside the kitchen equipment Ignis was setting up.

“Yeah, at least it's not raining.” Cho added, setting up the chairs around the fire pit.

“You had to say that, didn't you.” Gladio grumbled, hammering in the last peg.

“I think it's lovely.” Luna said with a smile as she handed tent poles to Ardyn, who was reading the instructions with a vaguely confused expression. She leaned over him and pointed to a section of the paper. “I believe this one, connects here...”

“The sun will set soon.” Ignis told them, looking around the camp. With seven of them working together, it didn't take long for the camp to be ready.

“So what is it that you normally do to pass the time while camping?” Ardyn asked when they all finally took a seat.

“Iggy cooks.” Noct said, “We eat. And we usually just play on our phones a bit.”

“Ah, that sounds marvellous.” Ardyn reached into the pocket of his hoodie and pulled out a phone. “Perhaps one of you gentlemen can be persuaded to teach me how?”

“Sure, I got ya bud.” Prompto jumped to his feet and bounced to Ardyn, leaning over him to point to parts of the screen as he explained how things worked.

Cho took Prompto's recently vacated seat and watched them wearily, taking his own phone out. When he looked down at it, Noct could see that his eyes were still actually on Ardyn and Prompto.

“Still don't trust him?” Noct asked quietly, making sure that his voice didn't carry.

Cho sighed softly. “I've thought of him as an enemy for the last three decades.” He pointed out. “It's just... kinda hard to forget that.”

That... made sense. “How old _are_ you?” He questioned. The idea of thinking of someone as an enemy for thirty years wasn't exactly something that Noct had any experience with.

His question made Cho laugh. “Older than I look, that's for sure.” He shook his head and turned his attention to his phone, but Noct could see that he was trying very hard to keep his eyes on his phone, making an effort to let his guard down just a little.

– – – – – – – –

With seven people, they weren't able to play Kings Knight together, but they found something else to do. Noct wasn't as entertained as the others with the scrabble game, but since the others seemed to be enjoying it, Noct played along.

Ignis had leant his phone to Luna while he cooked dinner, so that she could play too, and they teamed up. Luna, Gladio and Ardyn verses Noct, Cho and Prompto. It didn't really surprise anyone when it was Gladio's team that won. Between them, the three of them probably knew every word in the language – including some of the really old ones, courtesy of Ardyn and the fancy ones thanks to Luna.

After the game was over, they ate dinner and retired early, everybody settling in the tents except Noct and Cho who stayed sitting out by the fire.

“Can... I ask you some advice?” Noct asked quietly, throwing a stick on the fire.

“Sure.” Cho smiled at Noct but when Noct just fidgeted without saying anything, he frowned. “Want to step away?” He asked when Noct glanced at the tents.

Slowly, Noct nodded and they walked to the edge of the haven rock. It still wasn't far enough, he knew how thin those tent walls were. After a moments hesitation, he jumped down to the ground below the haven rock. He sat down, leaning his back against the rock and waited for Cho to join him.

“I-” He couldn't figure out how to ask what he wanted to know. He knew that Cho wouldn't judge him, wouldn't tease him or belittle him for this, but it was still incredibly embarrassing. He fidgeted a little, wringing his hands together as he looked down at the ground. “So um...” Maybe he should just come out and say it. Be blunt and to the point.

“How does gay sex work?” He blurted it out, somehow managing to keep his voice down to a hushed whisper.

Cho spluttered, coughing in his surprise. “I'm sorry, what?” he questioned, eyes a little wide. Was it really that surprising that he would go to Cho for advice? For the longest time, Cho was the only person that Noct could trust would never tell anyone anything he said. Even though it was now physically possible for him to actually tell someone, Noct still trusted him.

“Gay sex.” Noct repeated, quietly, “I uh- with Prompto- Uhm-” He was still fidgeting, looking anywhere but at Cho, his face heating up more and more with every second. “I mean... You're married to a guy and you're a lot older than us... I figure you know what to do and I _really_ don't.”

“You think I do?” Cho asked, eyebrows almost lost in his hair. “Dude, I've never had sex with a guy.”

“But you're-”

“Married to Noct? Yeah. We got married seventeen hours before he died. Even before that... Noct was asexual. We didn't do much more than a few gropes in the dark here and there....”

Noct stared at Cho, not quite sure what to do now. He'd hoped that Cho had all the answers, that he knew what he was supposed to do. “So you don't know....?”

“Hmm.” Cho shook his head, “Not from experience.” He told him, “But I _did_ get the talk from Iggy...” He smirked, “Want me to repeat it, or you wanna ask him?”

Oh god. The thought of asking Ignis was a lot more embarrassing than asking Cho. He quickly shook his head. “Not a chance.” He muttered and Cho laughed.

“Right. So... what do you wanna know first...? The physical-” Cho gave an obscene hand gesture and Noct couldn't help the snort of laughter.

“Dude.” Noct slapped Cho's hands so that the gestures would stop and Cho chuckled before the mood sobered a little. “No, it's just... I-” He bit his lip, thinking. “I don't last very long...” He admitted, lowering his head and looking to the ground _again._

“Well... I mean, unless you were _really_ discrete, you haven't really done... _anything,_ right?” Cho asked.

“Way to remind me that you were _always_ watching.” Noct mumbled, “Even if I was interested in doing that sort of stuff before, _that_ probably would've stopped me.”

“Hah, fair enough.” Cho bumped Noct's shoulder, maybe trying to cheer him up, or make the mood lighter. “So... you wanna figure out how to last longer?” How could Cho keep such a casual tone when talking about this sort of thing? Maybe it was because he was old?

Dumbly, Noct nodded, still not game to look up.

Cho let out a small breath, “Right... Well the only thing that'll really help with that is practice.” He bumped Noct's shoulder again. “Take every chance you can get to masturbate-” Noct could hear the smirk in the chuckle he gave when Noct spluttered at the casual use of the word, “No, I'm serious. In the shower, whenever you get a minute alone in a hotel, just- as often as you can. Like anything – practice makes good.”

“R-right.” Noct gave a small nod, “A-And with-” He cleared his throat, “When I'm with-”

“Uh, as far as I can figure, lots of lube and stretch first. Oh- and find the prostate.” Cho said with a shrug. “If you want more details, you should probably just google it...” Finally, _finally_ , Cho was starting to sound embarrassed.

“Great. Thanks. Um. I think we're done here?” Noct stood and turned, warping his way back up to the top of the haven without waiting for Cho's reply. He knew that Cho would be fine, he was still in the safe zone and he'd been a daemon hunter for a long time.

Thankfully, when he climbed into the tent both Ardyn and Prompto were asleep and Noct was able to just slide into his sleeping bag and not have to talk to anyone.

– – – – – – – – –

The Rock of Ravatogh was imposingly tall, and the fact that there was apparently a giant bird of some sort waiting for them at the top made Noct incredibly nervous. He stared up at the volcano and wondered just how they were supposed to climb that thing.

“So there's a royal tomb at the top.” Cho told them, dismounting his chocobo as he looked at the trail in front of them.

“A royal tomb?” Noct questioned, looking again at the mountain. “My ancestors were crazy.” He muttered, “Who chooses to get buried in a place like this?”

“Just wait until you see the view from the top.” Cho grinned, “C'mon!” He was _way_ too happy about this, way too excited and Noct couldn't help but glare at him . “I still know the way!” Cho started marching forward, “Just follow me.”

The varmint on the mountain weren't anything too dangerous – the flying ones were the most annoying – Noct found himself warping and taking them out before anybody else really had much of a chance.

“Slow down, Noctis.” Ardyn cautioned. “Allow us to help you.”

“Right, you can warp too, can't you?” Prompto asked, regarding the ancient king with curiosity. They hadn't actually had a chance to work together before, and Noct had actually forgotten that Ardyn could probably do the same magicks as he could.

“I haven't had the opportunity to do so in a long while.” Ardyn answered, “Though I must admit, I'm not overly fond violence, even against creatures such as these.” He sidestepped the body of a fallen killer wasp with a grimace. “However, I am happy to help you, should you need to rest.”

“Don't worry about it. We got it.” Prompto said with a grin, hoisting his gun on his shoulder almost as if he was showing off. “But seriously, Noct. Let us get a shot in!”

“Yeah...” Noct rubbed the back of his head, slightly embarrassed. “Fine.”

“Perhaps you should take a moment to rest.” Ignis recommended, watching Noct. He had to admit that it was probably not a bad idea. He wasn't too far from stasis and he knew it, but he didn't have much of a choice – a group of reapertail were heading towards them at a surprisingly fast pace.

“Incoming!” He warned, lifting his weapon, ready for another attack only to be pushed back by Gladio.

“We got this.” He told him, “Rest.”

Perhaps the most surprising part of that particular battle was the fact that it was Luna who scored the most hits against the enemy, wielding her trident with trained ease. Noct knew that she was trained and could handle herself, but he'd never actually seen her fight until now.

“Woo!” Prompto cheered, “Go Luna!”

She gave him a small laugh before handing the trident back to Cho who stashed it in the armiger for her. “Shall we?” He gave her a small bow and gestured to the trail. “There's a cave up ahead, surrounded by lava. It's so awesome! That might be a place to start with Ifrit, right?”

– – – – – – –

Cho was right. As soon as they arrived at the lava cave Luna stopped and looked around. “Here.” She said simply, wiping the sweat off her brow with the back of her hand.

It was _hot._ The lava around them and the sun above them were combining to make them all sweat profusely. Noct hated it.

But he had to admit, as hot as it was, Cho was right. It _did_ look cool. The lava bubbled and oozed and there was even a lava flow coming out of the cave mouth. He watched as Luna moved around a little, exploring the small area as best she could without risking falling in. “Ardyn.” She called the ancient king forward.

Noct had no idea how this was going to go, he'd only seen her call forth one astral, and that had nearly killed three of them. To say he was nervous was an understatement.

They were all facing the cave when Luna spoke, “Thank you for joining us.”

Confused, the group turned around to find Gentiana standing behind them. The woman was still dressed in multiple layers and seemed completely unaffected by the heat. She stepped forward and tilted her head to one side.

“You intend to call forth the pyreburner.” Gentiana spoke quietly, but her voice carried well. She didn't explain anything more, not that Noct was expecting her to.

Luna nodded, “Yes.” She answered, just as simply. “Will you help us?”

“Yes” Gentiana answered and started to walk towards the group. With each step she took, she changed, her form and clothes shimmering until the visage of Gentiana disappeared fully and was replaced by the floating ice goddess Shiva.

“Which king will forge the covenant?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may slow down a little soon - It's summer here and we just got a pool. Over the next few weeks my family will all be on holdiay from work and I'll be spending time with them. I may end up posting shorter chapters, or posting one every few days. I'm sorry if that upsets anyone - but I need to make sure that I put my mental wellbeing first. 
> 
> But don't worry, I will still update often! I'm hoping that I can keep up with the daily updates, or once every two days at the least.


	32. One King, Now Three

“What do you mean, which king?” Noct questioned the goddess stood before them. To his left, he noticed that Ardyn had taken a knee, his closed fist over his heart and his head bowed towards Shiva. Was he supposed to do that?

He'd never shown that kind of reverence to a god before, and he wasn't going to start now. He could still be respectful enough without having to go to that extent. Besides, the gods had damned him, expecting him to live only so that he could die to fulfil a prophecy to fix _their_ mistakes.

No. He had no desire to bow to _any_ of them. Even if this one _was_ somehow cooling the oppressive heat.

“The tides of time have changed.” Shiva spoke, her soft voice carrying as easily as a summer breeze. “Where one king stood, now three will walk. The King of Light who's loyalty is as steadfast as the earth itself, yet who's temper flashes as the light in the storm.” She turned her head slightly, moving to face Cho. “The King of the Dawn, of a time yet to come, who changes fate as swiftly as the tide and who's love can cool the harshest of anger.” Again, she turned, a small uplift of her lips as she saw Ardyn on the floor, “Or the First King, once abandoned and now atoned who holds the fires of passion and anger?

“His blessing cannot be shared.” She continued speaking to Ardyn, “Should another be blessed, you will lose his favour.”

“His favour?” Noct questioned, looking at the kneeling king. “Are you saying that Ardyn already has Ifrit's blessing?”

“I think she's saying that we all have blessings...” Cho said quietly, frowning.

“It is so.” Shiva confirmed. “Six bar one, the blessings received, the Draconian awaits the kings' choice.”

“Wait.” Cho was frowning beside Noct and he stepped forward. “The time for games and riddles is over.” He spoke with an authoritative voice, but there was something deep within that Noct could hear but not identify. “Speak plainly as I know you can.”

The goddess regarded Cho for a moment and Noct moved forward, ready to intervene if it came to combat. He didn't relish the idea of fighting a god, but it wouldn't be the first time. Or even the second, but gods weren't to be taken lightly.

After a few seconds that stretched an eternity, Shiva gave a small smile. “A timeline anew and options reborn. The Chosen King was one, but now Kings are three; a burden shared or walked alone. The rites have been completed, all but one. The Crystal awaits.”

“What?” Prompto spoke next, voicing the confusion that the majority of the group. Only Cho and Luna seemed to have any understanding of what was going on. Noct chanced a glance at Ardyn, only to find that he couldn't see his face to read his expression. The man still had his head bowed.

Cho gave a wave to Prompto, gesturing for him to hold his question. He didn't take his eyes off Shiva, “A shared burden, reduced?” He questioned.

The goddess didn't reply with words, simply bowed her head and faded away.

“Well..” Ignis spoke for the first time, pushing his glasses further on his face, “That was somewhat informative.”

“It was?” Noct questioned, head spinning. He was used to Prompto being totally confusing, but this was just... He had an idea of what she meant, but he didn't dare hope.

“A burdened shared is often a burden lessened.” Ignis continued. “I believe, should the three of you work together... nobody has to die.”

That definitely had Noct's attention. He looked around the group. Ardyn had finally risen to his feet and was watching Ignis as he listened. Gladio had his arms crossed over his bare chest, his expression a familiar one to Noct. He was thinking, probably running his mind back through Shiva's words.

Luna was also watching Ignis, her head tilted ever so slightly to the side as she thought about what he had said. Cho was frowning, deep in thought. He was still looking at where Shiva had been, his arms folded over his chest.

Prompto though. His expression was the most open of all of them. Noct almost couldn't help staring at him. The blond had a wide, hopeful look on his face and tears building in his eyes. “You mean...” His voice broke slightly and he cleared his throat. “That we can have it all?” He questioned quietly, voice trembling slightly with hope. “That... That Noct can bring back the light, and... not die?”

“I believe so.” Ignis slowly smiled. “I hesitate to hope, however her words _did_ imply such an outcome.”

“I agree.” Cho said quietly. “But a price will still have to be paid.” His words were said without emotion, without inflection. “I think... that it might shorten our lifespans.”

“From what I have been told, mine has been quite long enough.” Ardyn said, “I for one am willing to share in this burden.”

“It's better than losing it all.” Noct said quietly, not quite sure what to make of things.

Even through all of Cho's reassurances, through his friends promises of finding another way, Noct had actually started to come to terms with the idea that he wouldn't live through this. That this journey would end in his death. He'd begun to prepare for it, even accept it.

Except now it seemed like he might not have to die at all. From what his friends were saying, from what the goddess of ice had said, his lifespan might be shortened. Shortened. As in, he would still have _some_ time.

He let that sink in for a moment, a warm hope blooming in his chest.

But it wasn't only him who would lose out on some of his life. Ardyn had already voiced his consent and Noct turned his attention to Cho. His old friend who had once claimed to exist solely to help Noct survive his destiny.

“That's option B.” Cho said quietly. “I'm still going to look for a way to have it all.” He finally turned to Noct, “You deserve to live a full life. And until we have no other choice, I'm going to keep looking for a way for that to happen.”

“The sky grows dark.” Luna said quietly, a smile on her face. “Perhaps we should make our way down the mountain.”

“But what about Ifrit?” Prompto asked, sounding confused but relieved.

Noct couldn't blame him. They'd just heard some good news, but even Noct was still a little confused. “We can come back.” Noct shook his head, “If we need to. Luna's right, it's getting dark.”

“We'll need to come back anyway.” Gladio said with a sigh, starting his way down the trail. “There's still a Royal Arm up here somewhere.”

“There's a haven on the way.” Cho told them. “We can stop there if we want. Or we can go back down.”

“The camping gear is in the car. Either way we gotta go back down.” Prompto stretched his arms above his head and started down the steep slope. “And it's _hot_ up here! I don't think I could sleep here, even if I wanted to.” Prompto was right. With Shiva gone, the oppressive heat was starting to come back with force.

“A fair point. Down it is.” Ignis decreed and thus it was so.

– – – – – – – –

“So... what next?”

They were once again back at the haven they had spent the previous night at. The fire was going and dinner had been eaten. Ignis had insisted that they wait until after a meal before deciding on what to do next.

“I think I still need to get the rest of the Royal Arms.” Noct answered Prompto's question, leaning back in his chair with a stretch. “I have four already so there's... nine left?” He questioned. Hadn't Cor said that there were thirteen that they knew of? He turned to Cho, who was idly picking at the last of his meal, frowning deep in thought. “Do you know where the rest are?”

His long time friend didn't seem to hear him, too wrapped up in his own mind, eyes trained on his bowl. With a grumble, Noct picked up his spoon and threw it at him. He was glad for all his training – his aim was true and the spoon landed square on Cho's chest.

“Huh?” That caught his friend's attention.

“The Royal Arms.” Noct repeated. “You know where they are?”

“Yeah. How could I forget. There was almost always a big nasty guarding them.” He muttered, dropping his spoon in his bowl and standing. He gathered everyone's dishes and took them to the camp kitchen to be washed. When he returned to his chair, he summoned a map and a pen from the armiger and began to make notes on the map.

After a few minutes, he stood and handed the map to Noct. In seconds, Ignis, Prompto and Gladio were surrounding them, everybody looking down at the map.

“The closest one is The Mace of the Fierce.” Cho said, pointing to the mountain they had spent the day on. “The Zu is protecting that one, but it's pretty easy to sneak by it. The Sceptre of the Pious is in Malmalam Thicket, which is the next closest. I think that one was protected by a Bandersnatch?” He questioned himself. When Noct gave him a raised eyebrow, Cho shrugged. “Gimme a break. It was thirty-five years ago and we got them all within a few weeks. I can't remember exactly which creepy was where.”

“Then perhaps simply telling us the locations of the weapons.” Ignis suggested.

Cho nodded. “Okay. I think the best order would be... Ravatogh, Malmalmam Thicket, Myrlwood, Thommels Glade, Costlemark Tower, and then on to Balouve Mines.” He pointed to each in turn and Noct looked over the map, frowning.

“But that's... only ten.” Noct said, counting again, just to make sure.

“Yeah. The Katana of the Warrior is in Nifelheim.” Cho said. “Luna has the Trident and Ravus has the last sword...”

Noct blinked at Cho, then turned to Luna. “Your Trident is one of the Royal Arms?” He asked.

She frowned at him before standing and turning to Cho, silently asking for him to summon the weapon from the armiger. He did so and offered it to her. “I don't know...” She shook her head and gestured for him to give it to Noct instead. “If it is, it will react to you.”

Noct nodded and stood. He reached his hand out and sure enough, the weapon began to glow. It floated in front of him for a brief moment before launching itself at his chest. There was a brief pain and a spark of blue as his gathered weapons floated around him.

“I guess it is...” He muttered, frowning. How had he never noticed that before? His retainers used _his_ armiger. The things they stored inside were inside _him_. How did the weapon not react when Cho had banished it to wherever things disappear to in the armiger?

Now that he thought about it, he didn't feel the tiny pull when Cho used it. Did that mean he had his own? But then, Noct had _never_ felt it when Cho used the armiger. And Cho used the armiger a _lot_. Even before he became acknowledged by the crystal.

“Cho...” He said, still thinking, “Can I have a beer?”

“Sure buddy.” Cho summoned a beer and Noct didn't feel a thing, even though he was ready and looking for it. He took the beer that Cho offered him, still frowning in thought.

“Cho... who is your armiger linked to?” He questioned.

“What?” Cho's face crinkled in confusion. “Yours.”

“No... no it's not.” Noct shook his head. “When someone uses my armiger, I can feel it.” He told him, “It's kinda like a pinch in the back of my head.” His hand went to the back of his head as if to pinch it for a moment before he let it drop. “I kinda tune it out and don't really notice it. But with you it's not there at all.” He looked at the beer in his hand. “And the things you put in there, I can't get at. I don't know who's armiger you're using, but it's not mine.”

Cho was quiet, very quiet and Noct looked up from his beer. His friend had a startled, sad look on his face. He slowly reached a hand out in front of him and blue crystal shards appeared, forming an object in Cho's hand. “Oh gods...” Cho paled and stared at the camera in his hand, his breath hitching. He gave a small hiccup and looked like he was about to start crying. “I didn't think... I used it for so long I just...” He took another breath, this time obviously keeping tears back. “It was just automatic. I thought... it was yours.”

The hand that was holding the camera was shaking and Noct took a closer look. It wasn't the one that he'd seen him use occasionally. This one looked older, more beat up. Almost as if –

Almost as if it had survived the end of the world.

“That's not the camera I got for you.” Prompto said quietly, eyes trained on the camera. “It looks like mine...”

Dumbly, Cho nodded, turning the camera and turning it on. The small beep echoed around the haven, loud in the heavy silence. The screen came on and Cho gave a soft sob, sinking to his knees and clutching at the small device.

“I'm using his.” He whispered, staring down at the picture on the camera.

It had automatically turned on to the last picture taken and when Noct looked over Cho's shoulder, he could understand what had shaken him so badly. It was a photograph of them. Ignis, Prompto, Gladio and himself, standing on the steps of the Citadel. They all held a haunted look in their faces. Their older faces.

The facial hair, the older faces, the Kingsglave uniforms, the ruins of the city... It was obvious that the picture was from Cho's time.

Cho was using his Noct's armiger.

“But how?” Noct asked quietly, resting a gentle hand on Cho's shoulder. “He's...”

“He's you.” Cho said quietly, “Or you're him or something. I don't know. I -I screwed up the timeline and maybe the crystal got confused?” He let out another sob, trying and failing to keep his emotions in check as he flipped through the photographs. Noct watched, recognising most of the locations as he flipped through. Hammerhead. Leide. Galdin Quay. Some of the photographs were eerily similar to the ones Prompto had taken.

“Can... we see?” Prompto asked, voice careful and Noct realised what he was doing. He was trying to distract Cho from his emotions while simultaneously allowing him an outlet. Cho nodded and shifted a little so that the others could sit down beside him and go through the pictures.

“Oh look, Cindy!” Prompto's excitement was obviously faked.

Together, they looked through the photographs, asking Cho to tell them stories about the pictures. The night passed with mixed emotions from the man, mostly bitter sweet, as he reminisced about the other versions of his friends. The ones he would probably never see again.

– – – – – – –

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping that this chapter isn't too confusing. Shiva is HARD to write x.x 
> 
> I'm so happy I got to use the kings' titles! I was hoping that I could work those in xD


	33. The Mace of the Fierce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things may seem a little heated in this chapter, but there isn't really any NSFW content. That comes in the next chapter.

Noct didn't think he would ever get over the feeling of waking up in Prompto's arms. The warm, comfortable, _safe_ feeling he woke up to was probably one of the best parts of his day, especially due to the fact that Prompto would wake up long before him, and just wait for Noct to wake up, holding him the whole time.

This morning, Noct nuzzled further into the embrace, intending on enjoying it for as long as he could, savouring each moment of contentment.

“Mornin' dude.” Prompto greeted him, shuffling a little to tighten the embrace while still being able to balance his phone on Noct's shoulder. “You ready to get up? My arm's kinda numb.”

“No.” Noct pouted, burring his face in Prompto's chest and earning a chuckle from the blond. After a few moments, he felt Prompto pull away and another pout began to form on his face – or it did until another mouth was pressed against his. He gave a quiet, content hum as he returned the soft kiss.

Gently, Noct rolled them so that he was on top of Prompto, lazily deepening the kiss. Prompto sighed softly into Noct's mouth, a hand gently stroking his cheek as he lifted his head a little to move closer.

It didn't take much to get Noct worked up, and being on top of Prompto and kissing him deeply was _definitely_ a sure fire way to _wake_ him up. With a soft moan, he found himself grinding his hips down and for a moment it seemed like Prompto was _really_ into it. He was pushing back, his hips rising and Noct was sure he felt an answering erection.

But then Prompto gently pushed his shoulders away. “Stop.” He whispered a little breathlessly and instantly Noct pulled back, not wanting to do anything that Prompto didn't want. He held himself above Prompto, looking down at the flushed face below him. Prompto was smiling up at him, his hand gently stroking Noct's cheek.

Not entirely sure what was going on with the mixed messages, Noct leaned into the touch while still giving Prompto a quizzical look.

“Dude...” Prompto whispered before taking in a small breath. “I love that you wake up like this, but the tent walls aren't exactly _thick_.” He muttered a grin forming.

“So?” Noct questioned, his brain not entirely awake yet.

“So... you're not exactly quiet...” Prompto continued, his thumb now stroking Noct's lips.

On an impulse, Noct took Prompto's thumb into his mouth. It seemed to be the right move – Prompto closed his eyes and gave a soft, barely muffled moan and his hips bucked up towards Noct. “Okay. Yep. Nope.” Prompto removed his thumb from where Noct was still sucking it lightly, “Need to get a motel room. Soon.” He muttered, taking slow, deep breaths.

“Hmm?” Noct was definitely enjoying himself. Knowing that he could work Prompto up so easily was definitely a boost to his ego. He smirked down at Prompto and gently pushed their hips together.

“Ngh.” Prompto arched his back, pressing his body towards Noct. “Noct.” He moaned softly, “They'll hear. You really want Iggy or Gladio to walk in on this?”

With a sigh, Noct shook his head before resting his forehead against Prompto's. Prompto was right, of course. This was hardily the time, _or_ the place to be exploring his new found sexuality. After a moment, he rolled to his side, still pressing against Prompto, but in a much less suggestive way.

“Okay.” He agreed, taking his own deep breaths in an attempt to calm down. “Point.”

“C'mon.” Prompto said after a moment, nudging his shoulder against Noct's. “Let's get up.”

Noct couldn't help the snort of amusement as he looked down at his crotch and back to Prompto, an eyebrow raised.

Prompto laughed. “You know what I mean.” He said, smacking Noct on the shoulder as he sat up.

– – – – – – – – –

The group gathered to eat breakfast, sharing in small talk and generally just taking it easy for the morning.

“So what's the plan for today?” Gladio asked, finishing his coffee and throwing the can in the general direction of their rubbish bin, missing by miles.

With a small glare, and an eye roll, Cho picked up the can and dropping it into the bag. “We go after the first weapon on our list.” He said, returning to the dishes he'd apparently been washing.

“So back up the mountain.” Noct muttered with a groan. That mountain was just _too_ hot. He wasn't looking forward to heading up there again. “Great.”

“I agree.” Ardyn said with a sigh, leaning back in his seat. “It _is_ very warm up there.”

“Y'know... You don't have to come...” Prompto pointed out, “Technically only Noct has to go.”

“Not that we'll let him go it alone.” Gladio pointed out.

“Well duh.” Prompto agreed, “But there's no reason for Luna or Ardyn to put themselves in danger.” he said with a shrug, looking at the two in question.

“A smaller group _would_ make the trip faster.” Ignis agreed with a nod, taking a clean dish from Cho and drying it efficiently and replacing it in their packs. He reached for another one as Cho finished cleaning it. They worked together like a well oiled machine.

“I will admit,” Luna spoke softly, “That the idea of climbing the mountain again is less than appealing.” She admitted.

“You can wait for us at Verinas Mart.” Cho said with a nod, finishing up the dishes and wiping the portable benches down in a practised move. “Or even at Caem. There's no real need for you to come with us for the weapons, and we'll have to go through Caem to get to Altissia anyway.”

– – – – – – – – – – –

Noct was not surprised that there wasn't any argument about reducing their party, but he _was_ surprised that Ardyn and Luna didn't go straight to Caem. It would definitely be the more comfortable location for them to stay while the others gathered the Royal Arms. Instead, they chose to wait in Verinas Mart, citing travelling in numbers to be safer.

After leaving Ardyn and Luna behind, Noct and the others made their way back up the burning slopes of Ravatogh in search of the Mace of the Fierce.

“You sure it's safe to leave Luna with Ardyn?” Gladio questioned while they took a small break. The mountain was far too steep to carry out a conversation while moving.

“I don't believe that he's threat any longer.” Ignis said, only slightly out of breath. He took a long drink from the canteen strapped against his hip. “I believe he genuinely is how he seems to be now.”

“You'd know.” Noct said with a nod, “Iggy's like a lie detector.” He mumbled to Prompto, who's frown of confusion melted into a look of comprehension. He nodded, taking Noct at his word.

“The scourge corrupted him.” Cho told them, drinking from his own canteen. “Without it... He's apparently a nice guy. I think if he had his memories, it might be a different story though.”   
  
Noct took a page from their books and took a drink of his own canteen. “You're willing to bet Luna's life on that?” He questioned, no heat in his words, only a genuine question.

Cho nodded. “I don't have to though.” He pointed out. “Luna can more than take care of herself, and even _if_ Ardyn was the dick I knew, it's unlikely that he'd do anything in such a public place. Not without backup.”

That was good enough for Noct. The four men he was travelling with were the people he trusted the most in the world. He knew that not a single one of them would lie to him about anything important, so if Cho was confidant that Luna was safe, then she probably _was_ safe.

“Feels strange for it to be just the five of us.” Prompto sighed, “After travelling with so many.”   
  
“Best get used to it.” Gladio clapped him on the back of the shoulder. “We got a lot of travelling to do to get all these weapons.” He stretched for a moment before he started up the path again. “Let's go.”   
  
And so, they were walking again.

– – – – – – – –   
  
True to Cho's words, they were able to easily sneak past the Zu that was nesting not far from the tomb. Retrieving the weapon was easy enough, and all there was left to do was make it back down the mountain before the rapidly approaching night.   
  
“Wow...” Prompto was the first to arrive at the cliff top and he stopped dead. Luckily Noct and the others were able to either stop too, or sidestep around the blond. But they could all see what stopped him.   
  
The sky was a bright orange, splashed with various hues as the sun began to set. They could see for _miles_ around and it was breathtaking.  
  
Noct couldn't take his eyes from the view in front of him, but from the corner of his eyes, he could see Prompto raise his camera to his right. To his left, Cho did the same and several clicks came from both directions.   
  
“Hey,” Cho caught Noct's attention and he turned his head. His old friend was smiling at him and he gestured for Noct to stand in a certain place. “Prompto.” Cho reached for his fellow blond and gently took the camera from him. He moved then, gesturing for Noct and Prompto to stand closer together.  
  
Understanding what was happening, Noct put his arm around Prompto, pulling him close as Cho lined up the shot. He smiled for the camera, leaning against his beloved. After the first photograph, Noct turned his head and reached for Prompto's cheek, bringing his face to meet his own. He gave him a gentle kiss and heard the shutter sound of a second photo being taken.

 

After a moment, he pulled back and smiled at Prompto who was grinning at him, his cheeks bright red.   
  
Gladio cleared his throat, “Time to keep goin'.” He growled without heat. He had a smile on his own face. In fact, when Noct looked around, _all_ his friends had smiles on their faces. Apparently their antics were appreciated by his friends, and though his face was burning hotter than the volcano they were standing on, he felt comforted in the approval of his companions.   
  
Together, they left the beautiful lookout behind them and made their way down the mountain.

 

– – – – – – – –   
  
“A moment, Noct?” Ignis pulled Noct aside as they reached the bottom of the mountain. It was already dark, and the journey back to the haven was likely to be perilous. “We may have a dangerous journey ahead of us. As such, I suggest we stop at Verinas Mart and join the other two. It will be cramped within the caravan, but it's a better alternative to travelling too far.”  
  
Noct nodded in agreement. Fitting seven people in a caravan designed for four wasn't going to be comfortable, but it would have to do. Maybe someone could sleep in the car.

  
“Man, the daemons make night scary, but the stars are _pretty_.” Prompto said with a sigh, looking up. He took out his camera and began to snap a few pictures, taking his time to flick through the right settings.   
  
“Dude.” Noct snagged Prompto's elbow to get his attention. “Maybe wait until we're at a haven?” He suggested with a small smile. He gestured behind him where there was a pool of dark liquid forming on the ground. “We've got company.”   
  
The daemon didn't even get a full chance to spawn before it fell back down and started to dissolve. With a quick glance around, Noct saw Cho banishing his weapon. How he'd forgotten that the man was such a quick draw, he wasn't sure, but he was glad to have him on his team. Suddenly he wasn't so afraid of the journey ahead of them.

 

“Let's get back to the car.” Cho suggested, making a motion for everyone to move on. He kind of looked like he was trying to herd baby chocobos and it was quite amusing.

 

They reached the car without any more problems and Cho turned to Prompto. He used his armiger to summon a semi-automatic weapon. “Here.” He handed it to Prompto. “Cover our asses.” He ordered before climbing in the front, kneeling on the seat to lean over the top of the windscreen. He summoned another rifle and set himself up.

 

“Dude!” Prompto was looking over the weapon, testing out how felt in his hands. “Where'd you get one of these!?” He looked like he was in awe of the weapon and he lifted it, checking the sights.   
  
“Nifelheim.” Cho responded easily. “Found a few in a base.”   
  
“And you keep two of them?” Gladio questioned, climbing into the back seat.   
  
“Not good if your gun jams in the middle of a battle.” Cho muttered. “Always good to carry spares.”  
  
Prompto climbed in to the middle seat and faced the back of the car, ready to fire at anything that came after them. “Ready!” He called and Noct climbed in beside him. He summoned a gun of his own, figuring that he could at least be ready to help out if he had to.

 

He didn't use guns very often, he wasn't a very good shot and was always worried about hitting Gladio or Ignis while they fought at close range, but he _could_ use one.   
  
Ready to leave, Ignis pulled the car onto the road and set off towards Verinas Mart. The trip was short and completely uneventful. Still, Prompto and Cho kept lookout, and Noct kept himself ready to assist. When they arrived, they piled out of the car with relief.   
  
“C'mon.” Noct muttered, dismissing his weapon and snagging Prompto's hand. “I'm _starving_.” He dragged his boyfriend towards the food cart.   
  
– – – – – – – – – –   
  
Ignis wasn't wrong. It was _very_ cramped in the camper van, but the night passed without incident. The next morning found them crowded around the small table by the food stand as they ate breakfast.   
  
“So what's the plan for today?” Noct asked, picking at his breakfast. He hadn't slept well – it was _far_ too crowded for him to get comfortable, even when he was wrapped around Prompto – so he was in a foul mood.   
  
“A lot of travelling, I'm afraid.” Ignis answered, “First we shall escort Lady Lunafreya and Ardyn back to Caem-”   
  
“Shouldn't take too long, right?” Prompto asked, obviously. “Then it's on to the next weapon!” He looked to Cho, a question in his expression.   
  
“Malmalam Thicket.” Cho provided, draining his coffee cup. “Then, if we're quick enough, we could make it to Old Lestallum before nightfall.”   
  
“Sounds like a plan.” Noct agreed, yawning. He leaned to his side, his head falling on to Prompto's shoulder. He felt Prompto's arm go around his waist and he couldn't help the soft smile on his face as he closed his eyes and relaxed.

“Hey,” Prompto's voice was full of fond amusement and the shoulder under his head jostled him slightly. “Don't fall asleep on me.”   
  
“Mmm.” Noct sighed softly opening his eyes to look up at Prompto with a smile. “Y' comfy.” He muttered.   
  
“Save it for the car.” Cho muttered with a chuckle, “You can take my spot.” He added to Prompto, taking out his camera and snapping a picture of them.   
  
– – – – – – – – –   
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so very sorry for the delay in this chapter. I hope you can all understand that the xmas season is very busy and after all the socialising I was expected to do, I had very little energy to do anything. 
> 
> The next few chapters have already been written, so they should be out soon enough. I can't promise that I'll keep posting daily, but that IS my goal. 
> 
> Happy New Year, everybody. Let's hope that 2019 is better than 2018.


	34. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Bonus Chapter Appeared!
> 
> For waiting for so long, I thought I'd post this as a bonus chapter now. The chapter /is/ mostly NSFW, but I have marked it as such when it starts.
> 
> Until that point, there is some character development, so it's worth reading, even if you skip the NSFW stuff. 
> 
> If you plan on skipping the NSFW stuff, it ends when the chapter does.

Noct _did_ sleep against Prompto's shoulder in the car and the ride passed quickly for him, his friends didn't bother waking him until they arrived at Caem. They had a quick lunch and were quickly on their way again.

It didn't take them long to reach their destination, and it was a surprisingly quick journey through the Thicket after the long trip _to_ the dungeon. Retrieving the weapon was easy enough, and even the varmint protecting the tomb wasn't hard to take out together.   
  
So they made it to Old Lestallum with no problems, before the sun even began to set.   
  
“Plenty of time to spare.” Ignis commented, pulling up to the pump and turning the ignition off. “If you would, Noct.” He gestured to the pump, “I will procure us some rooms. I assume you and Prompto would like one to yourselves?”   
  
Noct's face turned crimson and he scowled at his friend, luckily a giggling Prompto answered for them.   
  
“That would be _lovely_ , thank you Iggy.” He snickered, pulling the embarrassed prince against his side. Noct turned his scowl on to Prompto, not quite sure _why_ he was so embarrassed about the idea of everyone knowing that he was sharing a room with his _boyfriend_. Wasn't that what boyfriend's did?  
  
Maybe it was just the idea of them knowing what they were going to get up to. Or rather, what they were _likely_ to get up to. Noct wasn't entirely sure what the night would entail, but he _did_ have a good idea.

Prompto nudged him slightly and Noct let out a sigh and got out of the car. He took his time filling her up.

“You okay?” Prompto asked, leaning against the Regalia beside Noct. He was regarding Noct with curiosity and mild worry, but there was also an underline of amusement.   
  
Noct let out a soft sigh and nodded. “Yeah.... I guess I just...” He shook his head, once again unable to form the words needed to adequately get his point across.   
  
“Feel embarrassed of the idea of Iggy and Gladio thinking you're having sex?” Prompto suggested with a small smirk, which widened when Noct gave a shy nod.   
  
“Aww.” Prompto laughed, rolling against the car so that he ended up pressing Noct between himself and the black vehicle. “You're so cute. You know that?”   
  
“So you keep saying.” Noct muttered, trying to hold on to his irritation but failing. It was hard to feel upset when Prompto was leaning against him like that, pressing so close and smiling softly at him. He let out a soft breath and relaxed, lifting his arms to fold around the back of Prompto's neck. “Guess I just want to keep that stuff private...”   
  
Prompto nodded, shifting slightly to widen his stance. He leaned forward and placed his forehead against Noct's, a smile on his face. “We can do that... mostly.” He gently kissed Noct before resuming his position leaning his forehead against Noct's. “But they're gonna assume stuff.” He warned, “Even if we don't.”   
  
Noct nodded again, “I know... Gladio already bought us 'supplies'.” He muttered, remembering the paper bag he'd hidden deep in his pack.   
  
“He did?” Prompto was smirking, and Noct hated that look on his face. Not sure what to say to take that look away, he instead leaned forward and kissed the blond.

Just as it always seemed to, when Noct kissed Prompto, he felt all his negativity drain away. He gave a soft hum and relaxed, letting himself feel better.

The gas pump beeped and Noct let out a soft sigh, gently pushing Prompto away so that he could hang it back up. “C'mon.” He muttered, intertwining his fingers with Prompto's. “We should get something to eat...”

“Hey,” Prompto held still, lightly yanking on Noct's arm to keep him from wondering off. “It's okay, you know.” He said, looking down at their hands, “To be nervous. But.... You don't _have_ to be.” He reached his free hand up and gently pushed Noct's hair from his face, finally looking at him. “They're gonna tease us. Make fun of us. But they don't _mean_ it.” He smiled softly, his hand moving to stroke Noct's cheek.

The prince leaned into the touch, eyes flickering closed for a few seconds. He relaxed against Prompto. The man was right, of course, Ignis hadn't meant any harm by his comment, and it probably _was_ a legitimate question, but this was all so new to him that it wasn't surprising that he was having issues getting used to the new dynamic.

“Yeah.” Noct muttered, “I guess you're right....” He blinked his eyes open and offered Prompto a smile. “Let's go get something to eat.” He muttered, feeling a lot better than when they'd arrived.

– – – – – – – – – – – –   
  
Of course, they _did_ have the hotel room to themselves. Almost as soon as they had finished their meal, Noct grabbed Prompto's hand and all but dragged him in the direction of the Motel, not even bothering to excuse them from the table.  
  
As soon as they were in the room, Noct pulled Prompto against him, kicking the door shut behind them. His lips sought out Prompto's and attempted to devour them. Prompto hummed against him, pressing him up against the door and sending a thrill through Noct.  
  
He leaned back against the door, pulling Prompto with him.   
  
“Someone's eager.” Prompto chuckled against his lips, pressing close. Noct could feel the evidence of Prompto's _eagerness_ against his thigh and couldn't help the grin.   
  
“Yeah.” Noct agreed, shifting to press his leg against Prompto's crotch, grin turning into a smirk. “I guess you are.”   
  
Prompto moaned and bucked his hips forwards. “Yeah.” He panted, “Your fault.” He added before leaning forward and capturing Noct's mouth again, his hands moving to grip Noct's hips. Reacting on instinct, Noct found himself wrapping both his arms and legs around Prompto, trying to get himself even closer.  
  
Prompto's reaction was to pick Noct up, his hands holding him by the backside as he stumbled backwards towards the bed. They fell on it together, lips never parting for more than a few seconds when breathing necessitated.   
  
“Clothes. Off.” Noct ordered, pulling back from Prompto far enough to tug at his singlet.   
  
“Pushy.” Prompto admonished with a smirk. He propped himself up on his elbows to reach Noct and pull him into another kiss, making Noct feel weak at the knees.   
  
“Prom-” He pulled away from the kiss, not wanting things to finish quickly again. He sat up, still straddling Prompto's waist. He looked down at him, panting. “Please?” He asked, looking down at the blond. He wanted to see him, to see all of him. “I wanna- I wanna see you.”   
  
He almost didn't see the hesitation, the way Prompto tensed slightly before relaxing again, but he _did_ see it. He knew Prompto well enough to know that something was wrong, so when Prompto reached down to pick at the hem of his shirt, Noct gently placed his hands over his.   
  
“You okay?” He asked, looking down at the blond between his legs. He wasn't sure if the blush was from the heat between them, or something else, but something told him that they needed to talk about whatever it was that was bothering Prompto.   
  
Slowly, Prompto nodded, biting his bottom lip. “You know I used to be big, right?” He asked quietly.   
  
With a small frown, Noct nodded. “Yeah...?” He had no idea where this was going.   
  
“Well...” Prompto's fingers fidgeted at the hem of his shirt, “When I lost the weight, I ended up with stretch marks...” He looked away and Noct's frown deepened.  
  
Was that really what the problem was? Did Prompto think he would think less of him? Find him less attractive? “Okay...?” He asked slowly, tone making it clear that he had no idea why this was holding Prompto back.   
  
“I.... don't like them.” Prompto all but whispered.   
  
Looking down at the man below him, Noct could see shame and embarrassment and he didn't like that. He shuffled back, pushing himself along Prompto's legs. The blond looked up at him and Noct gave him a smile. He gently pushed Prompto's shirt up, exposing a small section of his midriff.   
  
“You mean these ones?” Noct asked quietly, gently running a finger over the faint blue and purple lines. Prompto nodded, watching Noct as he leaned forward and gently placed his lips against the marred skin. “I like them.” Noct whispered, kissing another mark.  
  
“Y-you do?” Prompto asked, propping himself up on his elbows again to look at Noct, to watch him kiss his stomach.   
  
“They're a part of you.” Noct answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I like _all_ of you. The perfect parts, and the not so perfect parts.” He kissed a small trail up the longest mark before leaning his way up Prompto's chest. He kissed Prompto softly and pulled back to smile at him. “I have scars too.” He said quietly, “I know... it can be hard.”   
  
Prompto nodded swallowing before giving him a smile. There were tears in his eyes, and Noct was hoping beyond hope that they were good ones. He reached down and gently stroked his boyfriend's cheek, wiping away the lone tear that had fallen.   
  
“See...” Prompto gave a shaky smile and reached his own hand up, running it along Noct's spine before stopping to rest on the back of his neck. “You _can_ be super sappy.” He said with a chuckle. He kissed him softly, chastely before leaning back and taking his shirt off.   
  
He still seemed to be a little uncomfortable, but he lay back, letting Noct look. And look he did. His eyes trailed from the top of Prompto's face down to his belt line and back again, raking over the form between his thighs as though it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.   
  
“Prom...” He licked his lips, letting his fingers run over the skin of Prompto's toned chest, feeling the prominent muscles under his hand.   
  
“You like?” Prompto's tone was forced, Noct knew that he was trying to sound confident, even when he wasn't. There was a wobble to the words, betraying his nervousness.   
  
“Yeah. I do.” Noct whispered, still staring. “Prom...” He leaned forward, kissing Prompto deeply, earning a soft moan from him. “You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.”  
  
– – – NSFW – – – NSFW – – – NSFW – – –   
  
Prompto didn't seem to have any more words for him, or maybe he was just a little overwhelmed, but either way, his response was to reach up and hold on to Noct, rolling them over so that he was on top.   
  
Suddenly, Prompto's lips were on his neck and Noct's entire body seemed to spark in reaction. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, moaning deeply as he clutched to his partner, hands gripping his biceps tightly.  
  
He enjoyed the touch for a while longer, arching into the small kisses that Prompto littered on his skin, feeling the glorious burn that followed the touch. “Prom-” He gathered his wits, grasping at frayed thoughts and somehow gathering them together. He gently lay a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder and gave a small push, both happy and disappointed when the blond pulled back to look down at him.   
  
“I want to _see_ you.” Noct managed to whisper, “ _A-all_ of you.” He was a little nervous, that much was obvious, but he pushed past it. Until he had more experience, he expected that the nervousness wouldn't go away. And this was _Prompto_ , the man who he trusted more than anybody else.   
  
Prompto pulled back completely, sitting on his ankles to look down at Noct. He bit his bottom lip then looked down at himself. After a second, he looked back at Noct, mouth turning up at the corners in a small smirk. “Okay.” He said, gesturing to himself, “So take them off.”   
  
Blinking up at him with vague surprise, Noct took a moment to let the words seep into his brain. He'd expected Prompto to take his own clothes off, but this... this could work. He gave a nod and rolled them again, pushing Prompto onto his back. He shuffled down the bed and made quick work of Prompto's boots, sliding them off and throwing them in a random direction before turning his attention back to Prompto's trousers.   
  
His hands shook slightly and his nerves were already frayed, but somehow he managed to clumsily undo his belt and button. His eye flickered to Prompto's, as if once again asking permission and Prompto nodded, biting his bottom lip.   
  
Slowly, Noct pulled Prompto's pants down, watching in fascination as inch by inch, creamy pale skin was exposed. He was a little surprised to find that Prompto had forgone underwear today, and his eyes widened when he got his first glimpse of Prompto's dick. It sprang out of its confines and laid to rest on his stomach, leaking slightly.   
  
Distracted as he was, Noct almost forgot to finish taking Prompto's pants off, his eyes locked on to the twitching organ between Prompto's legs. He yanked the trousers down and threw them to the side, once again not caring where they landed.  
  
“Y-you like?” Prompto's voice was definitely filled with nervousness, and Noct finally pulled his attention away from his crotch, lifting his eyes to meet Prompto's.   
  
“Oh yes.” He managed to say, his voice sounding like a soft purr. He moved then, leaning forward to hold himself above Prompto so he could capture the blond's lips with his own. Hands were around his neck and Prompto gave as good as he got.   
  
“Your turn.” Prompto muttered, and once again the world shifted under Noct and he found himself on his back, looking up at his naked boyfriend.   
  
Naked. Prompto was naked. A thrill rushed through Noct and he almost didn't notice his boots being removed. They hit the floor with a thump and Prompto's lips were on his again. Distracted as he was, he didn't really pay much attention to what Prompto was doing, only letting out a soft whine when their lips parted for long enough for Noct's shirt to join his boots on the floor, and quite suddenly he was down to his boxers, Prompto once again hovering above him.   
  
Knowing that hesitation could cause him to over think and become nervous again, Noct reached down and all but tore his own underwear off, finally ready to be naked with Prompto. As soon as he was, he leaned up and kissed the man. “I uh-” He pulled back enough to look up at him and cleared his throat. “I did some research.”  
  
“Oh?” Prompto asked, eyes flickering down to take Noct in, obviously checking him out. He seemed to like what he saw, if the licking of his lips was anything to go by.   
  
“I-I _think_ I know how this works..?” Noct couldn't stop the vague anxiety that crept into his tone, but he tried.   
  
Prompto gave a distracted nod, eyes still roaming over Noct's naked form for a moment before their eyes once again met. “We don't have to.” He assured Noct, “We can go slow, do what comes naturally and stop if we get uncomfortable.”   
  
Noct could definitely agree to that. He gave a nod and was about to lean up to kiss Prompto when the man moved. He sat back, looking down at Noct and running a soft finger down his chest. “So stop me if you get uncomfortable.” He muttered, waiting for Noct's nod before leaning back down.   
  
The kiss was hot but short, Prompto's lips leaving his almost as soon as they'd connected, but the protest died on Noct's lips as he let out a moan. Prompto was doing things to his neck again, and it was _amazing_. His body was on fire, sparking with electricity wherever Prompto kissed him.   
  
He arched his back as those lips moved, trailing down his chest until they reached a nipple. The warm pressure against it was nice, but nowhere near as intense as it had been on his neck or chest. After a few seconds, he gave an impatient sound and Prompto moved on, trailing kisses further down his abdomen. Then his thighs. Then the _inside_ of his thighs.   
  
Noct was sure he was going to explode, the sensations a little too much but not enough, all at the same time. He bucked his hips up and sucked in a breath as Prompto moved, lips hovering over his straining erection.   
  
After a second that anticipation turned into a century, Prompto lowered his head, licking a small line from the base of Noct's dick to the tip before carefully taking it into his mouth.   
  
It was too much. This time, it was _really_ too much. The moment the wet heat enveloped him, Noct's hips bucked up and the heat that had been coiling within him burned white hot, his vision darkening as pleasure ripped through his entire being. He was vaguely aware of Prompto coughing and spluttering between his legs, but it seemed far away, distant.   
  
“Dude!” Prompto's voice brought him back and Noct blinked away the lights that were still shining in his vision to look down at him. The blond was wearing a very unimpressed look, eyes watering and white liquid slowly dripping down his face. “Warn a guy!” He pouted, reaching to his side and grabbing Noct's shirt. He wiped his face and threw the black fabric aside. “You made it come out my nose!”   
  
A beat, two, and then Prompto burst into a fit of giggles. “You made it _come_ out my nose.” He snorted in amusement and any guilt Noct had started to feel quickly disappeared in favour of joining his boyfriend in his amusement. Prompto flopped onto the bed beside Noct, laughing up at the ceiling.   
  
“Sorry,” Noct apologised after he had calmed down enough to talk. “I didn't- It snuck up on me.” He admitted, blushing.   
  
Prompto was still giggling a little and he gave a nod and waved off Noct's apology. It was then that Noct noticed that his other hand was gently stroking himself, his hand moving slowly over his engorged member.   
  
He reached out, fingers aching to touch, and Prompto let him, removing his own hand to make way for Noct's.  
  
It was a little strange, holding an erection, but Noct found that he quite liked it, and the soft sounds he was getting from Prompto were _definitely_ enjoyable. He tightened his grip slightly, feeling a lot less nervous in the wake of his own orgasm, and began to move his hand a little faster.   
  
“Dude.” Prompto was breathless, panting slightly as he arched into Noct's touch, “Lube.” He managed to get out, a hand on Noct's wrist to stop him from moving too much more.   
  
Blinking, Noct looked down at him, confused. From his research, Lube was supposed to be used for intercourse. Was Prompto wanting to -? Noct swallowed, nervous and anxious, not sure if he was ready for that yet, but nodded anyway. He could try it – he knew he could trust Prompto to stop if he asked him to – so what was the harm? And it was something that Prompto wanted....   
  
He let go, slowly backing off the bed. His pack was in the corner by the door and he stumbled towards it on jelly filled legs. He managed to find the pack, and with a little digging the small bag that Gladio had given him days before. He brought it back to the bed, unsure if they would need the condoms too, and handed it to Prompto.   
  
The blond reached in and pulled the lube out, dropping the bag and the rest of its contents beside the bed. He gestured for Noct to join him again, and the prince did so, still nervous.   
  
“Dude. Relax.” Prompto muttered, spreading some lube on his hand. He moved his fingers in a way that Noct realised was warming the lube up before spreading it over himself. “Gets sore without lube.” Prompto explained, breath hitching as he touched himself.   
  
Noct found himself entranced by the vision before him. Prompto was splayed on the bed, his bent knees spread and his hand working himself slowly. His eyes were closed, his head thrown back and a dark pink dusting his cheeks, making his freckles stand out prominently. The flush was spread down his neck, and even on his chest, and Noct was once again blown away by the sheer beauty of the creature in front of him.   
  
“Dude.” Prompto's eyes were open again, and he was watching Noct, an amused expression on his face. “You just gonna keep staring at me?”   
  
“I might.” Noct answered, still unable to tear his eyes away. “Never seen anything look so good.” Okay, so maybe his wording could have been better, but Noct had never claimed to be a poet. They seemed to have an effect though, Prompto arched into his own hand and gave a soft hum of a groan.   
Almost without realising it, Noct's hand reached out and took a hold of Prompto, gently batting the blond's hand away as he took over the slow, gentle strokes.   
  
“Tighter.” Prompto instructed, eyes fluttering closed as he leaned into the touch, breath becoming more and more erratic and accentuated with soft moans. Noct followed the instruction and was soon rewarded with an amazing sight.   
  
Last time he'd made Prompto ejaculate, he'd been watching what he was doing with his hand. This time, however, his eyes were trained firmly on Prompto's face. The wide opened mouth that let out an almost silent scream, the eyes shut tightly against the onslaught of pleasure. The way his cheeks flushed even darker and his breath seemed to stop for a split second.... Noct could watch that a million times and never get bored.   
  
There was a warmth on his hand, and Noct finally ripped his gaze from Prompto's face to look down at it, almost confused. After a moment, another hand gripped his wrist and gently pried him off the cock he was still holding. Prompto cleaned them up and Noct looked back at him, returning the soft smile.   
  
There were no words, none that Noct could think of anyway, so he simply leaned forward and kissed Prompto clumsily and followed him as he lay them both down on the bed.  
  
– – – NSFW – – – NSFW – – – NSFW – – –   
  
  


 


	35. Accidentally Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all light and fluffy in preperation for a much heavier, plot filled chapter that is to come. Enjoy the fluffy!

The rest of the weapons were gathered in the following weeks, one after another with very little time to rest in between. From the swampy forests of the Myrlwood to the puzzling halls of Costlemark Tower, Cho guided them from one weapon to the next, never slowing down. Noct had lost track of all time by the time they finally made it back to Cape Caem for a well deserved rest.   
  
Once again, there were far too many people, and once again the group had to be split up. Luckily, they had come across a Haven quite close to Caem – close enough to see the lighthouse anyway. And as a bonus, there was a _great_ place to fish.   
  
After a bit of bullying and logic, Cho had agreed that they needed some down time before they returned to Altissia, and the group settled down into their camping spot, content not to leave for a few days.   
  
That worked for Noct. It had been _far_ too long since he'd done any real fishing, and he was looking forward to taking the time to do just that. All day. Even Prompto and Cho's twin whining of being bored wouldn't stop him. Nope. Noct was going to fish.   
  
He didn't catch much, and what he did catch he threw back into the water, not wanting to deplete the local supply when they didn't need to keep the fish. He was in this simply for the enjoyment. When the sun began to set, someone sat heavily beside him, and he looked up to see Cho.   
  
“So...” Cho started, staring out into the horizon. “I haven't been able to come up with any new plans.” He admitted, “Not surprising though. I've been trying for more than three decades...” He sighed and shook his head, “Chances are, we're gonna have to spend some time in the crystal.”   
  
“We?” Noct questioned, turning his own eyes to the horizon. His attention was still completely on Cho though, wanting to hear what his old friend had to say.   
  
“Yeah well. I'm a king too, y'know.” From the corner of his eyes, Noct saw Cho flash him a grin. “I figure if I go in with you, might make the wait a little less.”   
  
“Ardyn too?” Noct questioned. If the burden could be shared between the three of them, maybe, just maybe, it would work out differently for them.   
  
“Yeah. Ardyn too. If he will.”   
  
“I think he will.” Noct shrugged. From every interaction he'd had with the ancient king, he'd been given the impression that the man wanted for Noct to succeed, and that he was planning to help in any way he could.   
  
“I dunnooooo....” Cho snorted, “Have you _seen_ the looks between him and Luna?” He asked and Noct turned to face him, a frown on his face.

  
“No?” What looks? Was he missing something? According to the smirk on Cho' face, he probably was.   
  
Cho just shrugged, “I dunno. Might just be reading too much into it. Guess you don't really wanna think about it, huh. Your uncle and your ex.”   
  
Noct frowned again. Neither of those titles applied, and yet they did. Ardyn _was_ related to him, an uncle removed so many times that Noct didn't even want to _try_ to figure out the correct term, and Luna _was_ his ex-fiance. Even if the marriage plans had been political in nature and made by others, she _had_ been his fiance.   
  
Still frowning, he turned his attention to the ocean, shoulders lifting in a shrug. “Not really my business...” He admitted, using that as an excuse to not think on the subject any further. “But I think Ardyn will do what he thinks is right.”   
  
“You ready for it though?” Cho questioned, voice quiet and losing its teasing edge. “You might be away for a long time...”   
  
It was something that had been playing on the back of Noct's mind. Every time he was alone with Prompto, he'd questioned how much longer he would have with him, and how long he would be away for.   
  
What if he was gone for ten years again? Would Prompto wait for him? Would Noct _want_ him to? He knew that he loved Prompto with everything he had, that he wanted to keep him by his side for the rest of his life, and into the next. But what if he was gone _too_ long? What if Prompto found somebody else?  
  
Thanks to the things he'd heard from Cho, he was reasonably sure that he wouldn't. Cho was still in love with his Noct after more than thirty years, after all, but the experiences he'd had over the last few months had told him just how _different_ Cho and Prompto were.   
  
Just because Cho hadn't wanted anybody else, didn't mean Prompto would feel the same. And if he did... if Noct was gone long enough for Prompto to fall in love with someone else...   
  
He cleared his throat. “C-can you get Prom?” He asked Cho quietly.   
  
With a nod and an understanding smile, Cho left and a few minutes later, a younger version of the man sat down beside Noct. “Sup?” He questioned, leaning his shoulder against Noct's.   
  
How did he bring this up? How did he tell Prompto what he was thinking without the blond taking it the wrong way?   
  
“I-” He looked down at his rod as it tugged at his hands. Apparently he'd snagged a fish. He banished the rod, not caring about his fishing right now, instead knowing that he needed to talk to Prompto. “I might be gone for a while.” He said quietly, keeping his eyes on the darkened water in front of him, not wanting to look at Prompto and lose his nerve.   
  
“Yeah.” Prompto's tone was sad, “But that's okay.” He said, voice a little more cheerful. “We'll keep the world spinning for ya. We'll take care of everyone until you come back.”   
  
Noct didn't doubt that they would try, not for a moment, and his heart warmed. He knew that what remained of his people would be taken care of as best as possible, that his retainers, his _friends_ would look after them when he couldn't. But that wasn't what this conversation was about.  
  
“Prom...” He reached out, his hand gently taking Prompto's and squeezing it. “If... when I'm gone... if you find someone-”   
  
“I wont.” Prompto's words were quick, terse and honest. “Noct. You don't have to worry about that.” He promised, and there was a hand on Noct's cheek, turning his face so that he was all but forced to look at Prompto.   
  
The blond's eyes were narrowed in determination, and Noct stared into the glistening blue eyes.   
  
“You're it for me.” Prompto told him, “In it for the long haul, remember? I've been in love with you since I was _fifteen_ and that's not going away. Even if you do.” A thumb stroked Noct's cheek and he leaned into the touch, listening to Prompto's words with a racing heart.   
  
Prompto had said it. He didn't even seem to have noticed that he'd said it. Those words, that four letter word that was so very important, and it had been said so casually. Noct didn't think he would _ever_ get used to the idea that Prompto felt that way about him.   
  
“I'll be here. When you come back.” Prompto continued, “I'll keep your kingdom together, and your people safe, and when you get back, I'll be waiting for you.”   
  
It was too much, but only a little. Noct felt his eyes water, and he didn't even try to stop it. Tears fell slowly down his face, and Prompto's thumb wiped them away. Noct leaned forward, resting their foreheads together and realised that for the first time in his life, he was completely and utterly sure of something.   
  
He loved Prompto, and Prompto loved him. Their devotion to each other was the stuff of legends and fairytales and would span from now until the end of time. He reached his own hand up, mirroring Prompto's grip and gently cupping Prompto's face.   
  
“When I come back....” He started, voice a whisper, “I want... I want to marry you.” He was honest, letting Prompto knew exactly how he felt, exactly how attached, devoted and loyal he was to him. How much he loved him.   
  
Prompto knew as well as Noct did that this wasn't a subject to make light of. For a monarch of Lucis, a marriage was permanent. There were no divorces, no second weddings. Just one. He only got to marry one person, ever. And he wanted it to be Prompto.   
  
Prompto who was staying silent. Quiet for long enough for Noct to suddenly feel nervous, to feel dread and terror. Had he been wrong? Had he moved too fast? Was Prompto freaking out?   
  
“Noct...” Prompto's voice sounded strained, and from this close Noct couldn't see his expression. Instead he waited with tense shoulders to hear what Prompto had to say, to hear his response and see if he needed to fix things.   
  
“Noct... was... was that seriously a proposal?” Prompto was sounding breathless, but not upset? Or at least, Noct hoped he didn't sound upset.   
  
Numbly, nervously, _anxiously_ , Noct gave a tiny nod.   
  
“Dude....” Prompto let out a soft breath and chuckle, “Dude. That's like... the worst proposal ever...” he laughed again, “When you do it better, I'll say yes. But _man_ you gotta work on your romance skills!”   
  
Noct couldn't breathe. He tried, he sucked in a lung full of air, but his body didn't seem to know what to do with it from there. It just sat in his chest, ready to explode. ' _I'll say yes'_. Prompto was- he would – ' _I'll say yes'_. That meant-  
  
“Noct! Breathe!” The hand that had been on his cheek was on his shoulder now. Both of his shoulders were being held by Prompto, who was looking at him with such worry that Noct was able to force himself to breathe properly, if for no other reason than to make Prompto feel better.   
  
“That's better! Man, you'd think _you_ were the one being suddenly proposed to.” Prompto said with a laugh, obviously relieved that Noct was starting to breathe again. He clapped him on the back a few times, and Noct nodded, concentrating on not being dizzy. “Seriously Noct... where did that even come from?” Prompto's voice was quieter now, curious.   
  
“It was always coming.” Noct admitted, looking down at his hands in his lap. “Ever since the Vesperpool...”   
  
“When you found out that Cho was married to his Noct?” Prompto asked, tilting his head to the side and still regarding Noct.   
  
Noct shook his head, not sure how to explain it to Prompto. He hesitated for a moment and reached out, his hand gently clasping Prompto's and lifting it. He looked down at the bar code that marred his beloved's skin and ran a thumb over it. “When you told me about this.” He admitted, “When I realised how I feel...” He kept his eyes trained on the ink under his thumb for a few moments, leaning forward to gently kiss it. “When I realised that this sort of thing, doesn't matter. Because you're _you_ , regardless of where you came from.   
  
“That was when I realised just how _happy_ being around you made me. How you always made everything so much better, just by _being_ there. I tried after that – every opportunity I could take I tried to tell you but something always got in the way. And then you kissed me and-”  
  
He lifted his gaze, looking into Prompto's wide eyes. “And I knew that I never wanted to live another day without you by my side. Never wanted to see another sunrise or sunset and not have you there. I realized that every day I'm without you, I lose a part of myself.” Tears were falling from Prompto's eye now, and Noct hoped they were happy ones. He couldn't stop though. Now that he was finally able to say what he was feeling without falling over his words, without stuttering, he didn't want to stop. Not yet. Not until it was all out.   
  
“I can't say that I couldn't imagine my life without you in it, because I can. But what I can tell you is that that life is a dark one, without my ray of light. I never want to see that world. I never want to see that life.   
  
“ _You_ are my life. You are my light that shines in the dark and the give me the strength to go on. I know that I will _always_ want you by my side, that I will never get tired of you, never want you to leave.   
  
“So yeah. This was always coming.” He finished lamely, still looking into Prompto's wet eyes. “But you're right. That _was_ kinda lousy.” He admitted, laughing slightly, “I'll work on it.” He promised. “I'll figure out the perfect way.”   
  
“Y-you just did.” Prompto's voice was breathless and he was still staring at Noct, almost as if he was in shock. “Wh-what you just said....” He swallowed and Noct noticed that he was shaking. “Yes.” Prompto said, pushing the word out. “Yes, I'll marry you.”   
  
Noct stared at Prompto, suddenly not sure what was going on. He blinked a few times as reality set in, his mind catching up with the words that Prompto had just said and the watery grin on his face. His own lips widened and his heart leapt. “We-”  
  
“Yeah.” Prompto nodded, looking astonished. “I think we just-”  
  
“Got engaged....” Noct said with a nod. “We just got engaged.” He repeated, still not quite believing it. An excitement began to bubble within him, and he wondered if this was what it was _supposed_ to feel like when one got engaged. The amazing, happy, excitement that was building, almost overwhelming him was completely different to how he had felt when he'd learned of his engagement to Luna.  
  
He dived forward, lips finding Prompto's as the blond caught him with a laugh.   
  
– – – – – – – – – –   
  
The sun was well and truly set when they finally climbed up on the haven rock. The tents had already been placed and dinner was all but ready. With a slight nervousness, Noct stood with Prompto and got everybody's attention.   
  
“Uh guys...” He waited until everyone was looking at them and gestured for them to take their seats. With varying degrees of curiosity, his friends all sat down and looked at him expectantly.   
  
The hand holding his tightened slightly in encouragement and Noct nodded once, letting Prompto know that he was ready to tell them all. “So... uh...” He just didn't know how.   
  
He looked around at the gathered friends and smiled at each of them. Ignis, his loyal advisor and old friend, Cho, the one man who had always been there with him – literally. Gladio, his sworn shield and protector. They all looked at him, waiting somewhat patiently for him to speak.   
  
“Spit it out.” Gladio muttered, voice sounding irritated but Noct knew that he was being encouraging in his own way.   
  
“I um... we got engaged.” He said simply, giving a shrug to try to play this monumental life decision as casual. “When I come back. After the crystal thing. We're gonna get married.”   
  
Ignis grinned, “Thank you!” He said, and Noct gave him a confused look as Gladio groaned and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a few gil and tossed the coins at Ignis, who caught them and pocketed them.   
  
Noct turned his confused look to Cho. “They made a bet.” He said with a shrug, “Gladio was sure you'd wait to ask him until after you came back, Iggy said you'd ask before you went.”   
  
They weren't surprised. None of them. It was probably possible that _Noct_ had been the most surprised by this turn of events. It _was_ kind of an accidental proposal, after all.  
  
– – – – – – – – – – – –

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this came out of nowhere. Literally. I just wanted to write a bit more fluff and BOOM proposal.... 
> 
> The next chapter might be a little delayed. My teenagers are having a party at my house in less than 24hrs, so I'm going to be busy preparing, and then supervising. Then being drunk and hungover after dealing with teenage drama. 
> 
> So the next chapter might not be up for a few days - but the good news is that I'm mostly finished writing it. If I get another bout of inspiration tonight, you MIGHT get lucky, but given that it's already half nine, it's unlikely. 
> 
> Also, there are only a hand full of chapters left until the end - though the ending is getting longer every time I think about it. There should be around 10 chapters left, but anybody who knows what I'm like with fics knows that it'll probably end up being longer.


	36. Altissia, Take Two

Altissia was just as beautiful as it always was – even if some of the buildings were in a state of disrepair after the encounter with Leviathan – but the group weren't given much of a chance to take in the beauty. Not this time.   
  
They would only be there for the one night this time, simply a stop over on the way to Nifelheim where the final two Royal Arms and the crystal were located. As they were arriving, Prompto approached Ignis.   
  
“Hey Iggy...” He sat beside the advisor, a small frown on his face. “I was thinking...”   
  
“Hmm? Isn't that a dangerous pursuit for you?” Ignis teased and Prompto laughed, tension easing from his shoulders.   
  
“Probably.” He agreed, shaking his head, “But no. This is kinda serious.” He looked down at his hands for a moment, gathering his thoughts before speaking again. “So... Until the darkness is banished, we're still kinda at war, right?” He questioned.   
  
With a frown, Ignis tilted his head in a small nod. “Indeed. Though with Insomnia, and Lucis, in the state that it's in, it's safe to say that the empire has won, for now.”   
  
Prompto nodded, expression darkening slightly. “Yeah. But... What if we didn't have to be?” He questioned. “Look around, Iggy.” He gestured to the other people on the boat. “We've got the king of Lucis. I'm not sure if Luna's a princess or queen now – but she's a representative of Tenebrae... And Ardyn's still the chancellor of Nifelheim....”   
  
“Are you suggesting an accord?” Ignis asked, surveying the people around them. “It _could_ work, I suppose. Though with Ardyn's memories as they are, it could easily be contested by the empire.”   
  
“But they don't have to know about that, right? I mean... nobody's even looking for him, so it's probable that he wanders off a lot, right?”   
  
“We can't be sure that he isn't being missed.” Ignis told him quietly, “Just because we haven't heard of it.”   
  
“But... if he's missing, wouldn't _everyone_ be on the lookout? There'd at least be rumours. And we can ask Weskham if he's heard anything. He's a tipster, isn't he?” Prompto asked, “I mean, it's worth a _try_ at least. And we're heading to Accordo, so we can bring them into it too. Have someone from all four countries...”  
  
“Have you spoken to Noct about this?” Ignis asked, thinking it over.   
  
“No. Not yet.” Prompto shook his head, “Kinda wanted to see what you thought first... I mean... you're his advisor and you know about all this stuff.”   
  
“You do realise,” Ignis asked slowly, a small smirk forming on his face, “That when Noctis and Cho enter the crystal, I will be _your_ advisor?” He paused for dramatic affect, “And that when you marry Noct, I will also be working for _you_.”   
  
Prompto blinked at him, brain registering that. After a second, he shook his head, “I can deal with that kettle of fish later.” He muttered, “But here and now... do you think we have a chance of putting an end to the war? To getting Lucis back?”  
  
“There is the possibility.” Ignis agreed, “But as I said, it's a risky one. We have no way of knowing what the backlash from the empire will be, or even what state the empire is currently in.”   
  
“Not a good one.” A new voice joined theirs and Cho vaulted over the back of the seat to sit with them. “Sorry, overheard.” He muttered, “But I was in the empire at about this time last time.” He told them, “Most of it is gone. The emperor is insane and mostly daemonic by now, if not already dead. The only person you have to worry about is probably Verstael Besithia, and he's pretty insane too. He'll probably follow whatever Ardyn says at this point.”   
  
“Isn't that....” Prompto let his sentence trail off, and Cho gave a small nod. That was the man that had created them. Their father, in a way. “What happened to him.... in your time?” He asked, more curious than anything.   
  
Cho's face darkened a little and he turned to look out to the ocean. “I shot him in the head.” He told them, “Didn't have much of a choice, the man was insane and it was me or him.” He let out a breath before turning back to the others.   
  
“Your plan has a chance at working... but only if we can get everyone to cooperate.” He told them.   
  
“Noct'll do it.” Prompto said with conviction. “If it means ending the war and getting Lucis back, he'll at least try. Ardyn'll probably try too, and I think Luna'll want to help.”   
  
“So all that's left is Accordo. Perhaps we can convince the first secretary to grant us an audience.” Ignis added.   
  
“Isn't Accordo under imperial jurisdiction now?” Prompto _had_ been paying attention to the politics, he just didn't always understand them. It was a good thing that he was going to have Ignis to help him through the dark years – it hadn't even occurred to him that he would be in charge until Ignis had brought it up.   
  
“With this summit, there is the possibility of taking it back.” Ignis told Prompto, “It will all depend on where the talks lead. Ideally, these sort of negotiations would have weeks, if not months of planning ahead of them...”   
  
Prompto could tell that Ignis was already thinking things over, already planning. The tactician was the only person that Prompto would even imagine could condense months worth of planning into a single afternoon.   
  
“I'll... go talk to Noct.” Prompto volunteered, standing. “See what he says.”   
  
Ignis didn't answer with words, just gave a small nod before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pen and some paper. Once Prompto's seat had been vacated, Cho slid into it, sitting next to Ignis and looking down at the paper, adding in his own suggestions.   
  
Prompto had no idea what would go into this sort of planning, so he just left them to it, wandering away to join his betrothed on the bow. “Hey,” He greeted, grinning and sitting down.   
  
“Hey,” His grin was returned and Noct leaned against him, watching the passing waves quietly.   
  
“So...” Prompto started, “I was thinking...”   
  
“Does your head hurt?” Noct teased and Prompto rolled his eyes.   
  
“Why does everybody keep asking that?” He said dramatically, letting out a sigh. “But for reals. I was just talking to Iggy and I was thinking... With everyone we have here, we could enter peace talks. The king of Lucis, the princess of Tenebrae, the chancellor of Nifelheim... We might be able to get Camelia on board...”   
  
Noct blinked at Prompto, “What did Iggy say?” He questioned.   
  
“He said that it was risky, but possible. Ardyn's not exactly himself right now...”   
  
“I think he's more himself than he's been in the last two thousand years.” Noct pointed out, but nodded, “But yeah. If Iggy thinks there's a chance it'll work, then I'm all for it.” He grinned and bumped their shoulders, “Look at you, being all political. Ready to be king?” He half teased.   
  
“I didn't even think about that.” Prompto admitted, blushing slightly. He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. “When you asked me to marry you, I said yes to you. I mean... I kinda forgot about the rest of it.”   
  
“You _forgot_ I'm a king?” Noct asked, amusement apparent. He gave a light laugh and put his arm around Prompto's shoulder. “You're adorable.” He muttered, throwing one of Prompto's usual compliments back at him.   
  
“Heh.” Prompto felt his cheeks heat up a bit more, “You being royal's never really been a priority for me...” He pointed out, “I love you because you're _Noct_.” He grinned, very happy that he could say that out loud without worry or nerves, even if Noct had never said it to him. His actions spoke loud enough though.   
  
The bright, blushing smile he got in return was one that he would always remember. He leaned towards Noct and gave him a soft kiss. “So I'll get Ardyn and Luna to talk to Iggy?” He questioned, “And then we can plan and make sure we're all on the same page so everything can go smoothly?”  
  
“I think Ardyn will need to talk to Iggy.” Noct said, “Even though he's on our side, he'll still have to _look_ like he's working for the good of the empire... We'll need to give them _something_ or this'll fall flat right away and the emprie'll know that something's up. Iggy knows the most about the empire's politics.”   
  
“Actually, I think Cho does.” Prompto shrugged, “He's talking to Iggy now. Said he was already in Nifelheim by this point in his timeline.”   
  
Noct nodded and stood, pulling Prompto up with him. “Y'know. Since you agreed to marry me, you're kind of entitled to be at that meeting.” He pointed out, “I mean... you already kinda were because of the whole 'heir' thing, but this one can't be contended...”   
  
“I mean... I kinda thought I would be anyway.” Prompto said with a shrug and a smile. “You being a king might not matter to me, but it's not something I'm gonna ignore. I've got a lot to learn before I babysit your kingdom.”   
  
Noct chuckled, “You realise that you've agreed to marry me...?” He questioned, and Prompto could see the bounce in his step as they walked slowly back to the seats. “Which means it's _your_ kingdom too... When I come back, and we get married, you'll be just as royal as me.”   
  
“Nah. Kingdom'll still be yours. I'll just help you out.” Prompto teased, knowing full well that he was going to be a leader, a _king_ even. He knew that Noct would still be in charge, and that Prompto would just be by his side to help him, but it was still a daunting task.   
  
Then again, if he could get through the dark times, however long Noct was going to be gone for, then he would probably be able to do more than just lend a hand when he _did_ get back.   
  
They were almost back with Ignis now, and Noct held them back for a moment, expression suddenly serious. “Prom... I never got a choice in this.” He told him, “But you do. If you don't want-”  
  
Prompto silenced him with a kiss, stepping close. He pulled back and smiled softly at Noct. “I want _you_.” He whispered, “And whatever else comes with you. When we first started this trip, I _never_ thought you'd ask me to marry you. But I _always_ knew I would stand by you, no matter what. I made this choice _years_ ago.” He tried his best to reassure his fiance. He took Noct's hands in his own and brought them to his lips. He gently kissed Noct's knuckles and smiled at him. “Ever at your side.” He promised.   
  
Noct's face was red and Prompto couldn't help but smirk at the slightly embarrassed look on the king's face. This was all so very new to them both, but they were happy, and Prompto knew that it was real. Still holding one of Noct's hands, Prompto turned and together they walked to join the group forming in the middle of the boat.   
  
– – – – – – – – – – – –   
  
There was only a little surprise when Camelia agreed to meet with them since Ignis had been the one to formally request the audience on behalf of Noct. The fact that she had agreed to meet with them the next _day_ however, _was_ surprising.   
  
Once within the city, the group split up again, not wanting to draw more attention the themselves than they had to. Again, Luna and Ardyn were together, this time unaccompanied by Gladio. He'd decided that Ardyn had proven himself when Luna had been safe and sound while they climbed Ravatogh the second time, and then again in the subsequent weeks when they had been left in Caem.   
  
Which left Gladio free to wander around with Ignis and Cho, leaving Prompto and Noct some time together before the meeting.   
  
Noct wanted to spend every free minute with Prompto, knowing that there may not be many of them left. It would take them a few days to get to Tenebrae, where they would drop Luna off and hopefully find Ravus and get the royal weapon from him. After that, they were on their way to Nifelheim, to the final weapon and to the crystal.   
  
They had maybe two weeks at the most, if they moved slowly, before they reached the crystal and Noct would go away for gods knows how long. Until then, he wanted to make every moment with Prompto count.   
  
It didn't have to be big moments, either. Noct was more than happy to spend an afternoon curled up with the blond, playing games on their phones. Just to be _near_ him, to be close and by his side was enough for Noct. So that's exactly what they did. They spent the day in their hotel room (one of the cheaper ones, since Ignis flat out refused to spend almost 100,000Gil on enough rooms for everyone) playing round after round of Kings Knight until Ignis called them to join up for dinner.   
  
By the time they arrived at Maagho's, everybody was already waiting. Ignis was leaning against the bar chatting with Weskham, Gladio by his side. In a large booth Cho, Luna and Ardyn were sitting, drinks already in hand. Noct took Prompto by the arm and lead him to join them, sliding into the booth easily. They gave their companions a smile, and Luna pushed two iced teas towards them.   
  
“I wasn't sure what to order you.” She told them, a soft smile on her face.   
  
Noct returned it and took the drink. “Its perfect, thanks.” He reassured her, happy when Prompto also took his drink. “So tomorrow...”   
  
Luna gave a small nod, her smile never wavering. “Do you know what it is you will ask for?” She questioned.   
  
“Not at all.” Noct admitted, “I mean, I want Lucis back, and for the Empire to leave Tenebrae, but I dunno what we'll offer in return.”   
  
“From what I can remember, the empire was only ever interested in world domination.” Cho told them, “They wanted to recreate Solheim with them in charge, but with Lucis having the crystal and Tenebrae having the Oracle, they couldn't. I can't think of anything they'd want...” He frowned, fingers playing with the condensation on his drink as he thought.   
  
“And we're hardily in a position to demand anything.” Noct said with a sigh.   
  
“Can't you just... I dunno... tell them we've already made a deal?” Prompto asked Ardyn, “I mean... who'd argue with you?”   
  
“Ravus.” Luna said quietly, “If something seems suspect, he will insist that Noctis is somehow manipulating him and will do his best to 'uncover' his plans.”   
  
“But... there's nothing for him to uncover.” Prompto continued, “What does Ravus have against Noct anyway?”  
  
“Luna was supposed to die while fulfilling her calling in aiding the King of Light.” Cho said quietly, eyes trained on his cup. “In my time, she did. Ravus never thought that Noct was good enough for Luna, and blamed him. It wasn't until just before he died that he changed his mind about him and realised that he _would_ banish the dark...”   
  
“But that didn't happen this time.” Prompto argued, “And they're not getting married anymore... why does he still hate Noct?”   
  
“Because I am still aiding him.” Luna explained softly, “With every Astral I awaken, my body grows weaker and my life is shortened.”   
  
Noct's eyes widened as he stared at Luna. How did he not know this? Why hadn't anybody told him? He swallowed thickly and took a sip of his drink, his throat dry and raw with emotion. “W-why didn't you tell me?” He asked when he finally put his cup down.   
  
Luna gave him a sad smile and shook her head, “Because it would not have changed things. You would still need to peruse your destiny, and I mine.” She leaned over the table and placed a soft hand on his shoulder, her touch delicate. “There was no need to burden you with that that you could not change.”   
  
She had a point, Noct knew that, but he still felt disheartened, hurt even, that she would keep such a massive thing from him. He gave her a soft nod and leaned back in his seat, his shoulder sliding from under her hand. “But not anymore. Right?” He questioned, “We've woken all the Astrals that we have to. The only one left is Bahamut and he's inside the crystal, right?” He directed his last question to Cho, who gave a nod, before turning back to Luna. “So you don't have to wake any more up, and you don't have to get hurt anymore.”   
  
He didn't know if there was anything that could be done for the life time she had already lost, and as a son of the Lucian line, he knew all too well what the toll of magic looked like. He only hoped that she hadn't lost too much, that she wouldn't age as quickly as his father and fall into frailty at such a young age.   
  
“That's right.” She assured him and he found himself relaxing a little.   
  
No matter what had happened between them, or what their destinies were, Luna had always been and would always be his friend. He was glad that the damage wouldn't be ongoing, but saddened by the fact that she wouldn't live out a full life.   
  
Still, he was kind of used to the idea, and it was something that he'd always expected for himself. He could understand her acceptance of the fact.   
  
“We have to travel past Fenestala Manor on our way to Nifelheim.” Noct told her, “I thought... that you might want to stop there. Fortify it before the coming dark and make sure everyone's safe.”   
  
Cho cleared his throat, looking incredibly uncomfortable for a moment. He finally looked up from his drink with hard eyes. “I never went there myself.” He told them, “But Gladio once told me that by the time they arrived, the empire had attacked and the manor was in flames.” He said quietly, “There were a few survivors and refugees, but...” He shook his head, clearing his throat again, a look of great sadness on his face. “By this time in my timeline, Noct was already inside the crystal.”   
Meaning that Tenebrae was probably already in flames. Noct closed his eyes against the sudden wash of pain and sadness, hoping beyond hope that this time things were different. “Hopefully it's not the same this time.” He said quietly, “Who knows... Ardyn might have been the one to give the orders, and since he was here for the whole time...”   
  
Cho nodded, “I hope so too.”   
  
A tense silence fell over the table as they each thought about the information they'd received. It was broken when Ignis and Gladio finally joined them, slipping into the now rather cramped booth. “According to Weskham, the Imperial Chancellor hasn't been listed as missing. Apparently it _is_ quite common for you to simply wander off.” Ignis told Ardyn, a small smile playing on the corner of his lips.   
  
“I must say, that works well in our favour.” Ardyn said with a tip of his head. He moved slightly closer to Luna to give Gladio more room, and now that Cho had pointed it out to him, Noct noticed how Luna leaned into him so very slightly.   
  
It was strange. Downright weird. Cho was right. He didn't want to think about it. His 'uncle and his ex' indeed. So, with that in mind, he turned his attention back to his advisor. “I was thinking.” He said quietly, all too aware that they were in a public setting and that anybody could overhear them. “Of a bit of a ruse...”   
  
He _had_ been thinking about this. It was his job, after all, and he needed to have something that looked good enough that the empire wouldn't question it, and would follow through.   
  
All eyes were on him, and he took another sip of his drink before speaking. “As king of Lucis, I will agree to putting Lucis under the imperial banner under certain conditions.”   
  
The looks the others were giving him weren't encouraging. Everyone was staring at him like he'd lost his mind, but he knew that they would understand once they'd heard his entire plan. “The conditions are such: I, or my appointed representative will retain the day to day ruling and sovereignty of Lucis, much like here in Accordo. The empire will provide aid in rebuilding Insomnia and offer relief efforts for the people of Lucis. _All_ citizens of Lucis will be looked after.”   
  
The others were still staring at him, but Ignis was nodding, a frown etched onto his face. That alone gave Noct the courage to continue. “At least, that's what the official line will be.” He said, “Behind the scenes, we will wait, bide our time until the reconstruction of Insomnia is complete. Once that's done, we'll retrieve the crystal and return it to its rightful place. While we wait, we gather information on the immoral and unethical human experimentation and other atrocities committed by the empire and disseminate it amongst the population of all four countries.”   
  
“We mount a rebellion.” Gladio asked, face finally losing its frown as he understood that Noct wasn't just planning for the here and now, but for _years_ down the line.   
  
Noct nodded. “If we try to fight now, we'll lose. The empire has already won the war. All we can do is make the best of things for now, and when we're in a stronger position, we strike.”   
  
“I do believe that I can agree to the first.” Ardyn said with a small nod, “Bringing Lucis into the Empire is likely something that wont be questioned – especially if it's done _willingly_. The war will end and the empire will get what it wants.”   
  
Cho nodded his own agreement. “There's precedence. They already allowed it with Accordo, so you're not asking for something completely left field.”   
  
“Hopefully the empire doesn't look too closely.” Luna said with a nod, “But... this could work.” She gave Noct a reassuring smile.   
  
He returned it, “After... when the rebellion takes hold, we'll free Tenebrae too.” He told her quietly, “You'll have your kingdom back and then...” He bit his lip for a moment, not sure how to phrase this, “And then we can come up with an official alliance. We'll unite Tenebrae and Lucis, and then work on Accordo and eventually, Nifleheim.”   
  
“You wish for world peace.” Her smile became brighter and she bowed her head slightly, “If anybody can do it, it will be you.” She told him, lifting her head to look into his eyes. “And I will assist you in any way I can.”   
  
“So... why do we need Accordo in on this?” Prompto asked, “I mean... we just came to an agreement, right? Does it _have_ to be somewhere official, or will this do?”   
  
“It must be somewhere official.” Ignis told him, “And there is paperwork involved also.” He was already pulling paper out of his pocket, ready to start work on drafting something. “I will have something ready by tomorrow.” He told them, “But there may be things that Camelia wishes to add. It is good etiquette to invite her on the basis that this negotiation is taking place here. Having another head of state witness the accord is also a benefit. She will also be able to take the agreement further up the chain of the empire, and ensure that it happens.” He turned to Ardyn, “You can request that she does so.” He told him, “Cite your need to continue on with a secret mission and she will likely understand and refrain from questioning why you are not the one to do so.”   
  
Ardyn gave his nod in agreement.   
  
“So... that's all I have to say tomorrow? The first bit, I mean.” Noct asked, looking around the table. Everybody seemed a lot more relaxed now that they had a plan, and both Cho and Ignis were giving him proud looks that made him blush.   
  
Maybe being a king wouldn't be so terrifyingly hard after all. He had his friends, his _two_ advisors and Prompto by his side. For the first time in his life, he was starting to feel like he could do _anything_.  
  
– – – – – – – –

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The politcal aspects of this chapter kicked my butt. I had no idea what Noct could offer the empire. Luckily for me, my SO has a LOT of experience with politics (He has been playing in a Political LARP for a decade or two) and helped me out with the idea. 
> 
> I have MOST of the fic written out now, with three more chapters just about ready to be posted. After that, I only have a handful more to do, depending on whether or not I keep to my planned chapters. 
> 
> We're nearly at the end guys. 
> 
> I'm having some medical issues (again), so I might not be able to write more for a while, but I will try to post what I already have every day or two, depending on how my medications effect me.


	37. Tenebrae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short and (sickly) sweet.

The accord went exactly as planned. The first secretary had nothing more to add, and with only a vague air of suspicion agreed to pass the relevant paperwork up the chain of command. It would take a few weeks for things to get sorted, and Noct had to decide on a representative to take on the burden of organising and liaising with the empire.   
  
His first thought had been Cor Leonis. He knew that he could trust the man to do the job well, and to spot any sort of double cross coming from a mile off. Luckily, when Noct called him, the glave had been more than willing to take on the roll.   
  
Which left Noct free to complete his own mission. Their next stop was going to be Fodina Caestino to retrieve the next weapon. Noct only hoped that they would eventually run into Ravus, either in Tenebrae or Nifleheim. Hopefully someone in Tenebrae knew where he was.   
  
The train ride was uneventful, Noct watched the scenery pass by while he rested his head on Prompto's shoulder. His _fiance's_ shoulder. That was going to take a bit of getting used to. He fiddled with the small box in his pocket, not sure if Prompto would appreciate the thought or not.   
  
After a few minutes of thinking about it, he pulled away from his love to turn to face him, his own face already flushed pink. “Hey,” He got Prompto's attention and almost melted at the affectionate smile that the blond gave him. “I-” He cleared his throat, and Prompto chuckled, turning on the bench seat to face him better, making gentle 'go on' motions with his hand. Noct's blush darkened as he realised that he was stumbling over his words again. “I got you something. It's okay if you don't want to wear it..”   
  
He pulled the box out of his pocket and all but dumped it in Prompto's hand. The blond rolled his eyes and gave another small laugh. “Romance dude.” He reminded him, a teasing edge to his tone. “You're supposed to give this sort of thing gently. _Romantically._ ” He added, flicking the top open and looking inside.   
  
Noct kept his eyes on Prompto's face, watching him and trying to gage his reaction. He couldn't tell what Prompto was thinking for a few seconds, and it wasn't until Prompto pulled the ring out of the box and looked up at him that Noct relaxed. Prompto was smiling, a wide, happy smile. That was a good sign, wasn't it?  
  
Prompto took Noct's hand and put the ring in his palm before offering him is own left hand. “Romance.” He reminded him, gesturing for Noct to put the ring on his finger.   
  
A little confused, and very much out of his depth, Noct frowned slightly as he did as he was asked, raising an eyebrow at his beloved.   
  
Once again, Prompto laughed and shook his head, a fond smile on his face. “You get one for you too?” He questioned, looking down at the plane black band that now sat snugly on his finger. A perfect fit.   
  
Noct nodded. He hadn't even realised he was supposed to get one for himself until the shopkeeper had told him. A part of him had thought that the man was just trying to make an extra sale, but now he was glad that he'd listened to him and bought his own.   
  
Unlike Prompto's it wasn't black. It was yellow, almost the exact shade of Prompto's hair. “I um...” He handed the ring to Prompto, wondering if the blond wanted to put it on his hand as he had done for him. The approving nod and smile he got gave him his answer and he pulled his glove off his hand to allow Prompto to place the ring on his bare finger.   
  
“I got us ones for the wedding too.” He told him quietly, reaching into his other pocket to pull the box out. Unlike the mismatched rings they were currently wearing, these two were almost identical. They were made of some dark rock that had a vague blue glow to them.   
  
Prompto leaned forward, getting a closer look and after a second his eyes widened. “Dude!” He pulled back to look at Noct, an astonished look on his face. “Are those made of meteor?” He questioned, and when Noct nodded, glad the blond had noticed, Prompto's face split into a massive grin. “That's so _cool_!”   
  
“They're kinda warm, actually.” Noct muttered. The ring _were_ warm, perpetually feeling like they had been left out in the summer sun. Not enough to burn, or even to really distract, but enough to be noticed. “I thought you'd like them better than the antique crap in the citadel vaults.”   
  
Prompto was nodding enthusiastically, eyes flicking from the two rings still in their box and the one on his hand. The one on his hand won out and he focused on that one. “What's this made of?” He asked.   
  
“Uhm.” Noct's blush increased tenfold and he bit his lip before answering. “Adamantite. But there's this magic that my dad showed me once, a way to imbue properties onto jewellery.... I think he showed me so I could make accessories and stuff but I've never been really good at it. All I get is the colour...”   
  
Prompto was still looking down at his ring, listening, but when Noct's sentence trailed off, he lifted his head and raised an eyebrow, motioning for Noct to continue. “What's this one imbued with?” He asked, voice quiet.   
  
“My hair.” Noct was sure that his blush couldn't get any deeper, but apparently it could. He found himself looking away, unable to meet Prompto's eyes.   
  
It had seemed like a good idea at the time. A sort of gesture – a physical part of him that Prompto could always keep with him, even when he was gone. But now it just seemed silly and sort of egotistical.   
  
“Noct...” Prompto whispered his name in a tone that Noct had only heard a handful of times, the last being when they'd got engaged. He once again turned to face his lover, biting his lower lip anxiously.   
  
But Prompto seemed to like it. His eyes were watery and the look on his face was breathtaking.   
  
“You keep messing up on the most basic of romance but then you go and do something so completely and utterly romantic that it blows my mind.” Prompto said quietly, taking his eyes from Noct to look down at the ring. “I'm guessing...” He looked at Noct's ring now, noticing the yellow colour. “That you somehow got some of my hair for yours?”   
  
Noct nodded. “From your hairbrush...” And now he was wondering if maybe that was a little too far. Wasn't it kind of creepy for him to steal something that had literally been a part of Prompto? “S-so that I could always carry a part of you with me.” He tried to explain, then grimaced at how creepy _that_ sounded.   
  
But the hand on his face, and the gentle touch of lips against his own managed to curb the anxiety that was growing. Apparently Prompto had liked it and wasn't at all creeped out by it. Sure, there were tears falling from his eyes, but Noct had come to learn that Prompto was quick with the happy tears whenever Noct did something he thought was romantic.   
  
With a soft sigh, Noct leaned in to the gentle, tender kiss and returned it in the same manner. It wasn't hot and steamy like most of their kisses, or fast and desperate. It wasn't even the gentle kiss of greeting that they now often shared. Instead, it was slow, soft kiss. One filled with love and adoration and Noct felt cherished.   
  
After a while, Prompto pulled back and gave Noct a sweet smile, placing his hand on top of Noct's so their rings sat side by side. They didn't match, not in colour, but they _did_ compliment each other, the same way that Noct and Prompto did. And to Noct, they were perfect.   
  
– – – – – – –   
  
Thanks to Cho's warning, the group managed to face the Marlboro and defeat it with little difficulty, quickly moving on to retrieve the Katana of the Warrior and back up to the station before the sun set.   
  
Noct hadn't noticed until Cho pointed it out, but the sun _was_ setting earlier and earlier, and rising later and later in the day. Apparently it'd been going on for years, but had only been noticed recently. Cho said that it was an omen of what was to come, when the sun wouldn't rise anymore.   
  
They slept on the train, and by the time they arrived at Tenebrae, the sun was rising again. Cho seemed to be on edge and Noct stepped up beside him. “You okay?” He questioned.   
  
Cho nodded, still looking a little uncomfortable. “I never actually got here before.” He told Noct, who frowned in confusion.  
  
“What do you mean?” He questioned. He'd been under the impression that Cho had stayed with his Noct until the end. If his Noct had gone here, then why hadn't he?  
  
“Ardyn tricked Noct into pushing me off the train.” Cho started, “Then I ended up in his _custody_.” He scowled the word out, face contorting into a frown. Noct remembered mentions of him being tortured, and could put two and two together. He was about to express his condolences on the man's experience but Cho beat him to it, continuing with his story. “While I was gone, Noct and the others travelled through this way and eventually made it to Gralea, where they come to Zegnautus keep and rescued me.”   
  
Noct nodded, taking the story in. It didn't surprise him that they'd rescued him – there was nothing in this world that would stop him from finding his friends if they were taken – but what _did_ surprise him was the casual way that Cho could talk about it.   
  
Wasn't being tortured traumatic? Sure, it happened a long time ago, but that sort of thing didn't just go away, did it? Maybe Cho was a little more broken than Noct thought.   
  
The train slowed to a stop, and the group stood with baited breath, looking out the window. Cho had said that in his time, the manor had been in flames, attacked by the empire. Noct could only hope that things were different this time, that the changes Cho had made had been enough to spare the beautiful city like home from destruction.   
  
Luna was the first to see it, and her soft exhale of relief was enough to ease the tension that had been steadily building. The mansion was sitting pristine in the golden light of dawn, untouched by imperial weaponry.   
  
Together, the group disembarked the train, walking slowly over the stone bridge. Luna stepped away to speak to one of the guards posted, and came back a few moments later. “Ravus is said to be in Gralea.” She told them. “He still carries your father's blade.”   
  
Noct nodded, a little disappointed. He had hoped that they would run into Ravus with Luna still in their party, it would have made things much, much easier to have her run interference. As it was, he hoped that Ravus would be more amenable to him, now that he wasn't marrying his sister. Now that he had changed their destiny enough that she wouldn't have to die for him.   
  
“This is where we part.” Luna was saying quietly, and Noct was about to reply when he noticed that she wasn't speaking to him, or to the group in general. Her eyes were locked onto Ardyn's, a sad smile on her face.   
  
She seemed to notice her own actions, and purposefully turned to look at each one of them in turn, giving them all a smile. “I await here.” She told them, “For your return. Come see me as you travel through on your journey home.”   
  
“Of course.” Ignis gave Luna a small bow, and everybody followed suit. Last of all, Noct. He gave her a smile and lowered his head, back bending into a deep, respectful bow.   
  
“Until we meet again.” He said, voice taking on the formal quality that he'd been instructed to use. “Walk tall, Lady Lunafreya, and next we meet, I will help you reclaim your throne.”   
  
“May the Astrals go with you, wherever your travels take you and find that you arrive in good health.” Luna also bowed, giving the official royal farewell, her Tenebraean accent thickening slightly.   
  
Noct knew that he needed to keep their goodbyes short and simple or he would never leave. It was hard enough to leave Luna behind when they were travelling around Lucis but now...   
  
Now, Noct knew that it could be a _long_ time before they met again. He had no idea how long he would have to stay in the crystal for, and no idea how bad the world would be when he was gone. All he could do was hope that his friends would survive the coming darkness, and that he wouldn't be gone too long.   
  
With no more words, the six of them returned to the train, waiting for it to depart for their final stop in Nifleheim.   
  
– – – – – – – – –

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ran the idea of the rings via some of my rl friends and they loved it. They also loved how much of a dork Noct is when it comes to romance xD.
> 
> My medical issues are still playing up a little, but I should be back to normal in a few days. There are two more chapters completed, and I'm hoping that by the time I post them, I'll be back in top form and can write more.


	38. Zegnautus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was short, so here's another!

“This is where I come in handy.” Prompto grinned at Noct as he pushed past him, his hand casually colliding with Noct's ass as he did so. The blond stepped forward, raising his wrist to the scanner by the door.   
  
“You're always handy.” Noct muttered lamely, watching as the door opened with little resistance.   
  
Zegnautus Keep was situated high above Gralea, but getting to it, and so far _through_ it had been little trouble. It seemed like it was deserted, clothing scattered around but no bodies to go inside them. Everybody knew why, what had happened. Cho had explained it to them before they arrived.   
  
Nobody spoke about it. Nobody acknowledged the clothing on the floor or the low level daemons that were hanging around. They simply took out the ones that attacked them or got in their way, silently agreeing to leave the others alone.   
  
It was a sickening idea, that these daemons were once human – recently too – and nobody wanted to think about it, to think about the number of daemons that they had killed in the past. Each one of those had been human, or a creature in their own right, before this illness had corrupted them and changed them into otherworldly monsters.   
  
Slowly, the group picked their way through the keep, Cho pointing them in the right direction every once in a while. They passed what looked like jail cells and Cho refused to even look at them. Normally, Ignis would suggest checking them, to see if there was anything valuable or useful left behind, but this time he remained silent.   
  
The stiffness between Cho's shoulders and the way he suddenly held himself taller told them the significance of the cells, and nobody wanted to bring up the hurt that was simmering just below The blond's surface.   
  
They passed the cells without incident, and the minute they were far enough away that they could no longer see them, Cho relaxed, letting out a breath.   
  
“The crystal isn't far away.” He told them as they walked into a wide open area.   
  
“The crystal will have to wait.” A new voice joined them, one that Noct recognised, though he hadn't heard much of it recently.   
  
“Ravus...”   
  
As one, the group turned to face the man entering from the door behind them. Ravus stood tall, looking down at them over his long nose. “For one worthy of it.” He completed his sentence dramatically, eyes narrowing on Noct.   
  
“And who are you to choose who's worthy?” Gladio challenged, stepping subtly closer to Noct, ready to protect him if he needed to.   
  
“It is not _I_ who has to judge.” Ravus was stepping forward slowly as if he didn't have a care in the world, as if there weren't six fully armed, fully trained warriors standing before him. He seemed to notice Ardyn's presence, first a flicker of confusion, then one of recognition. The confusion came back a moment later.   
  
“Chancellor?” He questioned.   
  
With a little hesitancy, Ardyn stood forward, pushing past Noct and Gladio to stand in front of them. “Good day to you!” His voice was loud – louder than Noct had heard it in a long time – and had a particular inflection that he seemed to have lost along with his memories.   
  
It was almost like a transformation. The kindly king that Noct had known vanished in an instant and the creepy chancellor took his place. Ardyn spread his arms wide and even though his back was turned to Noct, somehow he could _see_ the insincere grin on Ardyn's face. “I must say,” Ardyn continued, “This _is_ somewhat of a surprise.”   
  
He continued moving forward, stopping only when he was close to Ravus. “I wasn't aware that _you_ would be here. _Surely_ your place is by your sister's side?” He was making the same exaggerated moves that Noct had seen before he woke in his tent, the same purposefully casual movements, the same confident strides as Ardyn began to circle Ravus. “I have been told that the princess was safely delivered back to her home. I'm sure that she is disappointed that you're not there.”   
  
Ravus was glaring at Ardyn, shoulders stiff and posture ready for a fight. He drew his sword – Noct's _father's_ sword – but didn't raise it.   
  
“I'm here to prevent Lucis from stealing what should have rightfully been ours.” Ravus finally spoke again, eyes briefly flickering from his close watch of Ardyn to land on Noct.   
  
Was he talking about the crystal? Why would he think Tenebrae should have had the crystal? Or was he speaking on behalf of the empire?   
  
Either way, it didn't really matter, because faster than his eyes could comprehend Ardyn moved. His fingers touched the front of Ravus' forehead and the sudden look of shock was wiped when Ravus' eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed.   
  
Ardyn caught him easily and lowered him to the ground, making sure that he didn't hit his head on the way down. Once Ravus was safe, he whispered an apology, taking the sword from his limp hand. He stood and returned to the group, his movements once again his own.   
  
“I _do_ hope my performance was adequate.” He muttered with a soft sigh, holding the sword out for Noct to take.   
  
“Dude. That was terrifying.” Cho was still staring at Ardyn, and Noct noticed his gun had been drawn. It was held in both hands, barrel pointed at the ground but ready to be lifted at a moments notice. It was a ready stance that Noct had seen many times before – Cho was expecting a fight.   
  
The older blond was shaking, trembling and it wasn't until Ignis gently placed his hand on his shoulder that the gun went away.   
  
“I apologise.” Ardyn said, sincerity in his voice “I didn't wish to bring forth any unpleasant memories.”   
  
“Where'd you learn how to act like _him?_ ” Noct asked, eyes narrowing at Ardyn. It had been a terrifying surprise to see Ardyn suddenly transform into his corrupted self, and Noct wanted to know how he had managed to get his performance so spot on.   
  
“Lady Lunafreya.” Ardyn told Noct, “She believed it may come in handy one day, should I need to pass as the man I once was.”  
  
That... made sense, and Ardyn and Luna had certainly had enough time to work on that.  
  
“What did you do to him?” Prompto was kneeling beside Ravus, looking down at the prone form with curiosity. He wasn't touching him, but Noct could see that he was checking that the man was breathing, watching his chest for the tell tale rise and fall.   
  
“I simply put him to sleep.” Ardyn assured them, “He will wake in a few hours, feeling more well rested than he ever has.” His eyes were still locked onto Noct's, hand still outstretched, holding Regis' sword.   
  
Slowly, with slightly shaking hands, Noct reached forward. The sword glowed briefly before moving on its own, rising up and thrusting itself into his chest to join the armiger.   
  
That was it. The thirteenth weapon. Noct was now in possession of all the known royal arms. He had thought that he would feel more powerful, or more complete, but he didn't. It had felt like every other royal arms had, heavy with emotional weight, while still being physically as light as a feather.   
  
He realised that he was staring at his hands, the yellow band peaking under his glove glittering slightly in the artificial light. “We should move him somewhere safe...” Noct muttered, dropping his hand and looking at Ravus. “I'd never forgive myself if the daemons got him...”   
  
“I will stay with him.” Ignis offered, moving to lift the prone royal.   
  
“I-” Noct wasn't at all comfortable with that. He had no idea what Ravus' intentions were towards the rest of his group, and the idea that he could wake up and take Ignis by surprise...   
  
“I'll stay with him.” Gladio gave a quick look around the group as he stepped forward. “You all get to the crystal.” He explained, “I'll protect Iggy.”   
  
Noct gave a nod, feeling a little more comfortable with that idea, but still not sure about leaving people behind.   
  
“We'll be fine.” Gladio assured him, clapping him on the shoulder as he stepped away to join Ignis. He took one of Ravus' arms and looped it around his own shoulder, helping Ignis support his weight. “Go on. Get the crystal. We'll... see you soon.”   
  
That was it. That was why Noct was feeling so uncomfortable with leaving them behind. This... this was their goodbye. Who knew how long it would be before he'd see either of them again. If he even did. They risked their lives every day, and the world was about to become a much, much more dangerous place.   
  
“Keep each other safe.” He said to them, not meaning just for now, but until he came back. The determined looks he got in return for his words, and the resolute nods they gave him assured him that they understood his words.   
  
“Walk tall, Noctis.” Ignis said, quiet voice easily travelling the small distance between them. “And wherever you shall go, we will be there with you.”   
  
Ignis was speaking metaphorically, Noct understood. He and Gladio were remaining back to protect someone who claimed to be their enemy. They weren't going to be with him – they couldn't – at least not physically.   
  
But they were his brothers, and they would always be in his heart, forever intertwined with his very soul. He gave Ignis a nod, not able to form words – there probably weren't any that could truly express what he felt.   
  
Without another look back, Noct turned and continued on his way, Ardyn, Cho and Prompto trailing behind him.   
  
– – – – – – – – – – – –   
  
The crystal chamber shone an eerie blue, the warm light radiating from the crystal itself. The four of them approached slowly. This was it. The moment of truth. Noct knew that he wouldn’t be leaving this room, not for a long time.   
  
They reached the widened catwalk around the crystal and moved to circle it. Cho on one side of him, Ardyn on the other. With a hesitant hand, he reached out, feeling the warmth of the geode reaching for him.   
  
But before he touched it, he pulled back, swallowing his hesitation. There was something else he needed to do first. Something of the utmost of importance that couldn’t wait.   
  
Quickly, he turned on his heel and strode over to Prompto. He took his beloveds hands in his own and held them as he looked into his eyes.   
  
This was overdue, and it hadn't occurred to Noct until just now that it had never happened. How could he have been with Prompto for almost two months, be engaged to him, intend on spending his entire life with him, without ever doing this?  
  
“I love you.” The words were strong, confident and honest and the way Prompto sucked in a breath told Noct that he'd noticed that Noct had never said those words. “I'm not good with my words.” He said quietly, completely forgetting about the presence of his uncle and friend. They didn't matter. Not right now. All that mattered was Prompto and Noct.   
  
“I'm sorry I haven't said it before.” He told him, “But you know me. Always leave things til the last minute.” He gave him a soft smile, and he realised that his eyes were watering, tears ready to spill, but Prompto had the same look on his face, and Noct carried on. “But I need you to know. I love you. I have always loved you. It took me a long time to realise it, but it's true. My heart, my soul, they belong to you. I love you.”   
  
“Noct...” Prompto took a tiny step, bringing them closer. He leaned forward and gently kissed Noct. “Come home soon.” He ordered, breaking the kiss and stepping back. He held onto Noct's hands for as long as he could as he continued taking steps back. Once their hands slipped apart, he dropped his, watching Noct with barely contained tears.   
  
“Get going then.” Prompto said, voice wavering, “Go and get ready to save the world. I'll be waiting for you...”   
  
Knowing that if he didn't go now, he wouldn't be able to, Noct gave him a nod. “Walk tall, Prompto.” He felt like he'd said those words a lot. The formal good-bye for his family, used only for the people they loved.   
  
“Walk tall.” Prompto responded quietly, swallowing back his tears.   
  
Noct couldn't take it any more. He couldn't look at the heartbroken, terrified look on his beloveds face without breaking himself, so he turned around and joined his family at the crystal.   
  
“Together.” He ordered. “We'll go together.” And they did. As one, the past, present and future kings of Lucis raised their right hands and touched the surface of the crystal.   
  
– – – – – – – – –

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is a bit longer, and strange. I may need to go over it a few times before I'm ready to post it. 
> 
> BUT, this fic WILL be completed before Jan 29th (28th for most of you), since I will be disappearing for a while on that day. 
> 
> Not that there's much more to do with this fic! It's so close to being finished. Hopefully within the week!
> 
> For those curious, my medical issues are on-going and will show up every few weeks. It's not something that's going to go away, so all I can do is adapt. I'm doing okay though.


	39. The Crystal Sleep

Noct wasn't sure what he'd expected when he'd entered the crystal. He'd expected it to be quicker, that was for sure. It was a little embarrassing to have such a dramatic good-bye only to find it took several minutes for the crystal to actually take him. Prompto had stood behind them, silently watching, tears flowing freely down his face.   
  
But once he was actually in the crystal, he had thought it would feel like he was sleeping. Instead, he found himself floating on a sea of colour, waiting peacefully for something to happen.   
  
It didn't take too long. Or at least, he didn't think it did. Time felt strange here, and he wasn't quite sure what to make of it. But after a while, he felt himself moving, his feet finding their way underneath him to stand on an invisible platform. To his left, Cho stood, looking comfortable enough that Noct was suddenly sure that he'd been here before.   
  
On his right, Ardyn was standing the same way. Was Noct the only one feeling confused and intimidated? He brought his eyes forward and did his best to mimic their stances, feeling a twinge on his back as he pulled the muscles upright.   
  
In front of them, a being appeared. A very large and vaguely familiar being. It didn't take him long to realise that this was Bahamut, the final Astral. The one who would tell them their fate.   
  
“One King prophisised, three Kings arrive.” Bahamut's voice was loud in more than a physical way. It was almost as if Noct could feel it resonating within him. “But only one can bind the darkness and bring forth light.”   
  
The three kings stood in silence, waiting for the Draconian to continue. Something told them that he would, and none wished to interrupt him.   
  
“The fate of this world falls to the King of Kings.” They weren't disappointed. The large being before them spoke again, voice penetrating their minds. “By the covenants awakened, the Six have seen the coming of the prophesied hour. A time where the Crystal shall have shed the entirety of its light unto the ring. Only then, once the sacred ring is replete, can the True King complete his ascension. Only by the True King's hand can the darkness be banished and the Light restored to this world.”   
  
“But which of us is the True King?” Noct questioned out loud. He had a feeling that he knew the answer to that – really, it was all kinds of obvious – but things had changed, this reality was not as it was supposed to be and now there was a chance that it was different.   
  
“That is for you to decide.” Bahamut answered his question with surprising clarity.  
  
“The King of Kings shall be granted the power to banish the darkness, but the blood price must be paid. Many sacrificed all for their King; so must the King sacrifice himself for all.”   
  
Noct closed his eyes, flashes of faces rushing past his mind. Jarred. Glaves that he knew had died during the fall. People had been putting their lives at risk for him for his whole life. The nanny that had died to protect him when he was eight. The guards that had followed him from when he was a child.   
  
So many people had put themselves at risk for him, and so many had died. Noct knew that there were some that gave their lives, that he didn't even know the names of. People that had given their all for him, and he didn't even know their _names_.   
  
“After all of this...” Ardyn spoke quietly, “You still wish for us to die?” He questioned.   
  
“The Power of the Six is required to banish the Darkness, but the Power must be held by one alone. Three Kings enter the crystal. Yet only one will leave.”   
  
Noct bowed his head. He knew how this was going to play out. By asking for them to help him, by trying to beat the system, to change his destiny, he had asked his friends to give their lives. He shook his head, slowly at first, then gathering speed before he opened his eyes and lifted his chin, looking at the god before him with defiance and determination.   
  
“No.” His voice was stronger than he felt and he glared at the god. “No. I won't allow that.”   
  
“Noct...” Cho spoke quietly beside him, but Noct ignored him, focusing on the colossal creature in front of him, his eyes narrowing into a glare.  
  
After everything they'd been through, after ever change they had made, the end was still going to be the same. Or even worse now. Now, he was going to lose two friends, one that had been by his side literally every moment of his life.   
  
“Noctis.” Ardyn spoke from the other side of him, resting his hand on Noct's shoulder. It finally caught his attention and Noct turned his eyes to look at the ancient king.   
  
Ardyn had a soft smile on his face and he gave a small bow of his head. “This is not an unexpected outcome.” He told him, “Your world is no longer mine. I no longer have a place in it.”   
  
“I never really had a place in your world.” Cho chimed in from the other side of him, hand also on Noct's shoulders. “My job is done...”   
  
The way he said that, reminded Noct of something that had been sitting in the back of his mind. Once Cho's mission was complete, once Noct brought back the light – regardless of the personal outcome for himself – Cho would get to join his own Noct in the afterlife.   
  
Cho giving his life for Noct would actually give him what he wanted. Would send him to the afterlife he'd fought so hard to get into. It would be a bitter sweet relief for him.   
  
“We'll see each other again.” Cho promised, smiling kindly at his young friend.   
  
“I don't- I can't do it without you.” Noct stuttered, eyes widening at the thought of having to go through the rest of his life without Cho by his side. His constant companion, who even when he _could_ didn't leave him. The one friend he had believed he would never be able to lose. “Cho-” His breath was starting to hitch and he knew that he was going to panic any minute now.   
  
The hand on his other shoulder tightened. “I will see to it that he is well.” Ardyn said quietly, “And you know that you will never be alone, unless you wish it.”   
  
Ardyn was, of course, referring to Prompto. Prompto who had agreed to wait for him, however long it took, and who would stand by his side and rule along with him.   
  
But Prompto wasn't Cho. They might have been genetically identical, and have come from the same background, but they _weren't_ the same person. Noct couldn't clearly remember a time when Cho wasn't there – almost always within arms reach and never too far.   
  
“Cho...” He felt like he was ten years old again and terrified that his imaginary friend would disappear at a moments notice. He felt so very small and vulnerable, and so very, very afraid.   
  
But then... He didn't really have any other option, did he? Cho would be happy to stay... to be once again with the one he loved. How could Noct ask him to choose between them? Even if he had the power to bring Cho out of the crystal with him, how could he? How could he deny him the future he so dearly wanted.   
  
Swallowing back his emotions, Noct gave Cho a slow nod before turning to Ardyn and repeating the action. Finally, he faced the god who had remained silent, awaiting their decision.   
  
“I am the King of Kings.” Noct announced, voice loud and strong, “I will bear the burden of the Dawn Rite and banish the darkness.”   
  
“It is so.” His booming voice spoke, “Now enter into Reflection, that the light of Providence shine within.” He ordered and Noct felt the world disappear from under him. He was falling, falling away from his friends and no matter how hard he reached out, how loudly he tried to scream, nothing could be done, his voice silent and body still falling away.   
  
– – – – – – – – – –   
  
When he opened his eyes, he expected to be back in his world, to be out of the crystal's light and to be ready to complete his calling. What he didn't expect, was to find himself in a garden of sylleblossoms, the sun gently shining down on him.   
  
A thin breeze lifted petals into the air, allowing them to float by him as he looked around. This was a familiar place, a small area near Tenebrae where he had once sat with Luna. He had been small then, eight years old and wheelchair bound. It was only a few days after he'd met Cho.   
  
Cho! Even knowing that he wouldn't find him, that he would never again see his friend, Noct couldn't help but look around himself, eyes wildly attempting to find Cho. But he was alone.   
  
No. Not alone. In the distance was a figure of a woman, her long white dress seemingly floating in the breeze, blond hair loosely waving by her shoulders. She turned and smiled at him.   
  
“Luna?” Why was Luna here? Wasn't he still in the crystal? Shouldn't she be in Tenebrae, taking care of her people and fortifying against the coming darkness?   
  
“Noctis.” Her voice was the same as he remembered it, beautiful and light like the breeze. She turned to him fully and made her way to him, stopping in front of him. “It is good to see you again.”   
“Luna... Why are you here?” Noct's voice was quiet as he questioned her, already knowing the answer but not wanting to admit it. If he said it out loud, it made it real. But there was still the chance that this was a dream. It had to be, right?   
  
The sad smile she gave him told him otherwise.   
  
Somehow, at some point while he'd been in the crystal, Luna had succumbed to death.   
  
Tears sprang into his eyes, falling down his cheeks as he looked at her, knowing that he would never see her in the living world again. “I'm sorry.” His words were choked out and he reached for her. His outstretched hands took hers, thankful that she still felt solid to him.   
  
“There was nothing you could have done.” She assured him, seemingly at peace with her fate. “If not for you, I would have found my way here much sooner.” She turned her hands in his grip, holding them. “And I will be here, when you return.”  
  
When he dies. That was what she meant, wasn't it? She would be waiting in the afterlife for him, and they would be reunited then.   
  
It was a small comfort.   
  
Gently, Luna guided Noct to the ground, sitting beside him and allowing her hands to brush over the blue flowers. “I am here now, to give you the answers you seek.” She told him. “Of your sacrifice, and what is to happen next.”   
  
“Sacrifice?” He still needed to make a sacrifice? Hadn't he given enough? After everything, did the gods truly want him dead?   
  
Luna gave a soft nod, “While blood has been paid, the sacrifice was incomplete. Ardyn and Cho made their sacrifices, but the rite still required one of you; the True King.”   
  
“Then...” He didn't want to ask what it was, but he needed to know. Needed to know what it was that the gods wanted him to give in order to save his world.   
  
“Time.” Luna answered simply. “With the three of you, the ring doesn't need so long to gather its strength, but the years must still pass. I'm sorry, Noctis, but you will not go home for ten years.”   
  
It wasn't the worst thing that could happen, but it wasn't the best either. Noct had been holding hope in his heart that because of the way things had changed, he wouldn't have to be away for so long, but they had all known that it was a possibility, they had all been prepared for it.   
  
He gave a nod, accepting his fate. “How do I do it?” He questioned, “The Dawn Rite... how does it work?” The only things he'd heard from Cho were about how Noct had had to kill Ardyn. Obviously that wasn't how it was going to work now – and with Noct not needing to die, surely the ritual would be different.   
  
“When the time comes, you must sit on your throne. Time is not the only sacrifice you will have to make.” Luna continued to look down at the flowers, her delicate hands stroking the blossoms. “Once on the throne, you must use the ring to summon the Kings of the Lucii for one final time.  
  
“It is their power that will give you the strength, along with that of the Six. You must be the one to guide that power unto the crystal to shatter it and free the light from within.”   
  
So that was the other sacrifice then. The power of the crystal, the protection it offered, the magic. If the crystal was destroyed, its power would be gone. But didn't that mean that he wouldn't have the same fate as his father and the rest of his line? Wouldn't that mean that he would be free to live out the rest of his life, without the aging effects of the crystal's magic?   
  
Noct wasn't too sure if it was really a sacrifice or not.   
  
But then... “What will happen to this place?” Wasn't this within the crystal? If the crystal was shattered....   
  
“Those who have been touched already will come here still.” Luna assured him, “This place is not within the crystal, but rather created _by_ it. The crystal acts as a gateway, allowing the souls of it's chosen to gather within the heart of our Star. But after the touched return here, those gates will close and the crystal shards will darken.”   
  
This was a lot of information to take in, but he had the time to absorb it. Ten years. He was going to be here for ten years, before he could go home and when he did, he would complete the rite and live the rest of his life without the burden of the crystal.   
  
He'd be a normal man. Or rather, a normal king. A king without the crystal's blessing.   
  
He didn't plan on having children, so the fact that his descendants wouldn't be able to find their way to the afterlife didn't really matter to him. Once the crystal had done it's job, he supposed it deserved a rest just like everyone else.   
  
“Can you stay with me?” Noct asked, “Here... until I have to go?”   
  
Another sad look crossed Luna's face, only to be replaced with a soft smile. “Would that I could.” She told him, “But worry not. Time is not as it seems here. You will be reunited with the others soon.”   
  
Already he could feel the ground beneath him shudder, as if it was going to give way. “No!” He called out, reaching to Luna as it disappeared, dropping him into the colourful abyss below. Above him, Luna was smiling at him, watching him go with a look of fondness.   
  
“We _will_ meet again, Noctis.” Her words followed him as he fell and darkness took over his vision.   
  
– – – – – – – – – – – –

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter is REALLY strange, and a little confusing. I'll have to go through it a few times before I can post it. 
> 
> Also, since I last logged in, 16 comments! I'm so happy ~ thank you everyone! I love the feedback, to know what I'm doing right or wrong, and what's confusing people or needs further elaboration. 
> 
> My health is improving, and this fic is so nearly finished. It looks like there are going to be around 44 chapters in total, and I'm currently writing 42! Once it's done, I may add in a few side chapters of things that I couldn't manage to fit into the main story (like some things in Cho's timeline - before he died, and things after the final chapter but before the epilogue).


	40. Dreams that Were

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Feels ahead..

When Noctis was eight years old, he got hurt and fell into a long sleep. He had strange dreams, one involving a small creature that named itself Carbuncle, and other dreams of friends that he would one day meet.   
  
Those dreams had been forgotten long ago, but one remained. It was a dream of darkness, of a world ravaged by catastrophe. It wasn't a very nice dream, and the way it had ended had caused Noctis nothing but pain and fear.   
  
He could see it once again now, the ruins of his city, his home. The madman on his chair, smirking at him like a Cheshire cat. The Jester. He could see people hanging from the high ceiling, suspended on ropes.   
  
People were speaking, voices far away and muffled. Familiar voices that he had never heard before, yet Noctis knew that these were the friends he would one day love.   
  
His dream shifted. He was sitting on the throne. It was a lot smaller than he remembered, or was he bigger? He looked down at his hands, older and longer than the ones he knew he had. On his finger was a ring – his father's ring that he would one day inherit.   
  
Pain ripped through his chest, and he looked down at it to see his father's sword. Was this how he was going to die? It hurt to lift his head, but he did it anyway to come face to face with the ghostly figure of his father.   
  
“This is not how it will be.” Regis said quietly, voice old and cracked. “How it once was, will be no more.”   
  
What did _that_ mean? Noctis wanted to ask him, to voice his question out loud, but found that he couldn’t. He couldn't speak. He couldn't even reach out for his father.   
  
“You have many more years ahead of you. Walk tall, my son, and bring back the light.”   
  
What? Why was his father making no sense?   
  
“This is what I came to stop.” A new voice spoke, and with effort, Noctis managed to move his head. The new man was blond, a fond smile on his face. The hair was stupid and the beard even more so, but the man looked at Noct as if he knew him well, as if he loved him.   
  
It wasn't the same look that strangers usually gave him, it was the one that the grown ups he knew did. Cor, Clarus, even his father looked at him like that. Like he was young, but had already done something for them to be supremely proud about.   
  
“We did it, Noct.” The blond said again, and he was familiar. So familiar. But Noctis knew that he'd never seen this man before. “We saved you.”   
  
From what? The question burned in his throat, but he couldn't speak. He was starting to feel weak, his body slumping over the sword impaling him to the throne. Was this how he died? Was he going to wake up from this dream?   
  
“Remember.” The voice belonged to the blond, but Noct couldn't lift his head, couldn't move. Darkness was starting to crawl into his vision, taking over his sight. “That you're not alone. We'll be waiting for you.”   
  
Everything faded and the darkness took over. The last thing he was aware of was a warm hand on his back.   
  
– – – – – – – – – – –   
  
“Noctis. This is Ignis.” His father gently placed a hand on his back and nudged him forward. Noctis found himself stumbling a few steps, his body not working quite right.   
  
His father was speaking to the boy in front of him. The boy seemed to be a bit older than Noctis and wore glasses over his green eyes. He looked a little afraid, but determined as he listened to the king.  
  
“Noctis, Ignis will be with you, always.” Regis said to him, gaining his attention again.   
  
Almost automatically, Noct reached out, taking one of Ignis' hands in both his own. If this boy was to always be with him, wouldn't it be better if they were friends? Which meant a good first impression.   
  
– – – – – – – – – – –   
  
Gladiolus didn't like him. Noctis could tell. But that didn't change how he acted. It wasn’t as if the older boy was going to go anywhere.   
  
Even with Cho's instructions and insistence that Gladio was a good man, something about him irritated Noctis and he found himself playing up. Pouting and arguing instead of paying attention when he should have.   
  
“He's going to be one of your best friends.” Cho told him, and Noctis couldn't help but disbelieve him. How could this brute of a boy be _his_ friend? He didn't even _like_ him.   
  
Stubbornly, Noctis shook his head, glaring at his bestest friend.   
  
– – – – – – – – – – –   
  
The dreams kept coming. This time, he found himself in his apartment in Insomnia. It was a bright day, and from the warmth of things, Noctis knew that it was summer.   
  
“Dude!” He turned to find Prompto staring at him with a slightly grumpy look on his face. “Have you been listening to me at _all_?” He questioned, folding his arms across his chest.   
  
A deep fondness spread from Noctis' heart and enveloped him. He couldn't help the small smile on his face as he shook his head. “Nope.” He answered cheekily, to which Prompto gave half sigh, half groan.   
  
“Dude. The midterms? Need to study? I'm failing so hard and you said you can get Ignis to help me.” Prompto threw himself down on the couch, still with his arms across his chest. He glared up at Noct, “So when is he gonna help me!?”   
  
“Relax.” Noct found himself moving, sitting down. The words were coming out of his mouth by themselves, almost as if he was simply watching this unfold. “You got this. He'll be here soon. I promise.”   
  
– – – – – – – – – – – – –   
  
More dreams came, one after another, snippets of his life. Was this what people were talking about, when they said their lives flashed before his eyes? In every dream, it was like he was watching himself do the things he had once done. He had no control over them, no matter what he tried. All he could do was sit back and experience the things that had happened to him before.   
  
Some of them were his best memories. The shy smile the Prompto gave him after their first kiss, the way his eyes lit up whenever they were alone. The feeling of his hands against his skin and his breath on his face. The way his wore his engagement ring with pride and honour.   
  
Others, weren't the best. He remembered the attack where he was injured, the feelings and pain just as real as they had been then. He remembered watching his father battle to protect him, the Royal Arms floating around him in a show of power. He remembered standing on the cliff top, watching helplessly as his city burned and crumbled. He watched Iris burst into tears as she gave him the news about Jarred, the way Talcott sobbed in the doorway.   
  
There were other dreams too. Ones that he knew weren't from his own past. He remembered the feeling of Prompto's clothing as he pushed him, watching as he fell from atop a moving train. Remembered catching him as he fell from a contraption, holding his battered and bloody form above the ground. He remembered sitting in a bunk room, promising Prompto that he would make the world a better place, and receiving another promise in return.   
  
He dreamed about sitting around a camp fire on the outskirts of Insomnia, surrounded by his friends. They were older, looking at him with aged fondness and sadness. Even Gladio was crying.   
  
“You guys... are the best.” He heard himself say. He was standing in front of them, tears falling from his own eyes as they spoke around their last camp-fire.   
  
Those dreams weren't his. He knew that. But they were real none the less. They belonged to the other Noct, the one from Cho's time. From a time where he didn't have a messenger of the gods looking out for him, changing the world to keep him safe. From a time when Ardyn was never healed, never saved from a life of insanity and cruelty.   
  
The last dream that he had didn't belong to either of them. At least, he assumed it didn't. He was stood on the steps of the citadel, looking down on his three battle worn friends. They gasped and called out in surprise when the daemons they had been fighting shattered into dust.   
  
When the first rays of the sun began to peak above the landscape, Prompto collapsed to his knees, letting out a heartbroken cry, face raised to the sky.   
  
This was the day, the _moment_ that the other Noctis had died. How was he seeing this? Obviously it wasn't through his own eyes, nor those of his counterpart.   
  
“I was always here.” A voice spoke beside him. His own voice, changed by years he had never felt pass. Noct didn't turn around. He couldn't tear his eyes away from his broken friends, but he felt a presence beside him.   
  
“I watched over them, even when they couldn't see me.” His older self continued. “I shouldn't have been able to but...” He gave a small chuckle, “I'm kinda stubborn.”   
  
“They loved you.” Noct wasn't sure what to say, but he knew those words to be true. If nothing else in his life, he could be sure of that.   
  
“They mourned for me.” Older Noctis agreed, and Noct could feel him nod beside him. “Gladio and Ignis, they eventually got on with their lives, helping Prom rule in my stead. But Prom... He never stopped mourning me. Even after he met you.”   
  
The world shifted, and Noct found himself in a room that was vaguely familiar. It was a medical room – a hospital. There was a woman on a bed and Noct recognised her from the pictures in his father's room. His mother.   
  
She was holding a baby in her arms, smiling fondly down at the cooing bundle. “Noctis.” His mother said quietly, exhaustion clear in her voice. Beside her shoulder, Cho smiled down at the baby.   
  
“Hey buddy.” His voice was thick with emotion, tears building in his eyes. “It'll be different this time.” His voice was quiet, but it didn't matter. Nobody could hear him. “I promise. No matter what happens, no matter what it costs, I'll protect you. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again.” With this vow, Cho reached down as if to touch the baby, but his hand ghosted straight through him.   
  
“Why are you showing me this?” Noct asked. He'd had his suspicions that Cho had _always_ been with him, but he'd never had proof before. Had Cho spent eight years being seen and heard by _no-one_ until Noct woke up from his coma? That sounded like a horrible life to lead, and once again Noct felt his heart break for Cho.   
  
“So that you can understand.” His older self answered his question as he watched the people in the room. “That his sacrifice, wasn't a sacrifice at all.”   
  
The scene changed again, and this time they were in what looked like a re-purposed parking lot. The room was filled with make-shift shops and Glaves. Everyone had a drink in their hand, cups mismatched. It looked like they'd found anything they could get their hands on to drink out of.   
  
As one, the people in the room lifted their vessels, a cheer ringing out.   
  
“What?” Noct looked around, confused and wondering what all the fuss was about. That was when he spotted them. Cho and the older Noctis were stood close together, kissing gently.   
  
“Congratulations!” Cor spoke, grinning at the pair as they separated and turned to him. “Ten years late and to someone completely unexpected, but you're finally married!”   
  
Another cheer filled the large room, and Noct couldn't help but smile at the looks his older counterpart and the man that would one day become Cho were sharing. “Your wedding.” He whispered to the older Noctis, who nodded.   
  
“Should have been the happiest day of our lives.” The king said quietly, “And it almost was. If it wasn't for what was coming....”   
  
Once again, the world shifted, and once again Noct found himself standing on the cliff overlooking Insomnia. The sun was high in the sky and from here he could see some of the changes in the city. Obviously they were still seeing Cho's time.   
  
To his side, Noct noticed a Royal Tomb. He knew that there wasn't one there in his time, so he could guess who it belonged to.   
  
“That was our last night together.” Noctis said beside him, “The next day I died preforming the rite to bring back the sun. We knew that we would never see each other again.”   
  
There was a voice coming from within the tomb, and curiosity got the better of Noct. Cautiously he approached and looked through the door.   
  
“Please.” Cho was on his knees, head leaning against the statue of Noctis. “Please. Just- Just one more day.” He was sobbing, his shoulders shaking with the weight of the emotion. “Just- Bring him back to me.” It broke Noct's heart as he watched, hearing the pain etched into his friend's shaking voice. “Please.” The last word was nothing but a whisper before sobs took over him again.   
  
Quickly, Noct stepped back, leaving the tomb and stumbling over his own feet as he rejoined Noctis. “I-He-” He couldn't stop tears of his own, his friend's pain affecting him deeply.   
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned away from the scene in front of him to bury his face into his older self's chest. He felt the world change again, but couldn't bring himself to look. Not until he heard voices again.   
  
“Y'know...” Cho's voice was quiet, once again filled with emotion. “I never thought I'd see another sunrise with you.”   
  
Pulling away from the embrace, Noct turned to look. They were on the haven rock in the Vesperpool. It was in his timeline. He remembered this day.   
  
“I guess I'm lucky, in a way.” Cho continued, staring out into the rising sun. “Not everybody gets their wishes granted.”   
  
“Careful what you wish for.” The older Noctis beside Cho spoke, voice quiet with a bitter edge of humour. “Sometimes it hurts more to get what you want.”   
  
There was quiet for a moment before Cho spoke again. “Yeah.” He agreed, “I know it's gonna hurt. I know that tomorrow, I'll break in every way I can think of, and then some more. But... But it's worth it, y'know. To see you again.”   
  
“Prom...” The Noctis beside Cho spoke, his voice cracking. “I never wanted to hurt you. I never meant for things to happen like they did...”   
  
“I know.” Cho assured him, turning his head to give him a small, watery smile. “I forgive you, you know. Even though none of it was your fault, I still forgive you. You don't need to blame yourself any more.”   
  
“You see.” The Noctis beside Noct spoke, voice quiet but sure. “You gave him back to me.” The world around them shifted slightly and the were alone, stood on the haven rock and watching the sun rise. “You let him come home.”   
  
Slowly, the two kings turned to face each other. The older one had a smile on his face, happy and sad all at the same time. “Prom's sacrifice... it wasn't that hard to make. We finally have our happily ever after.”   
  
“I'll miss him.” Noct admitted, feeling the heavy pain of loss in his very soul. “Every day, I'll miss him.”   
  
“I know. And it's okay to grieve. Just don't forget to be happy for him too.” With that, they turned back to the sunrise, watching it in silence.   
  
Eventually, after the sun had made its way fully into the sky, the world faded again and Noct found himself falling.   
  
– – – – – – – – – –

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another apology for a late post. I literally lost days. I thought it was tuesday, but apparently it's Sunday...


	41. Insomnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there are a few OCs in this chapter. 
> 
> Made it to the third to last chapter before introducing OC's...

The darkness lifted, and Noct blinked his eyes open. He was in a stone room, and somehow he knew that he was back in the real world. Ten years would have passed, if Luna was to be believed, and the long darkness had come.   
  
Now, he had to make his way back to Insomnia and hope that his friends had managed to get the crystal there. It was time for the sun to rise.   
  
Carefully getting to his feet, Noct grimaced as his muscles protested and shakily made his way to the only door he could see. When he stepped outside, he found himself on the island of Angelgard off the coast of Lucis.   
  
That wasn't entirely unexpected. Angelgard was said to be a holy place where the power of the Six was centred. It made sense that the crystal would spit him out here.   
  
His body was feeling stronger already, and he no longer needed the wall to support himself, so he took a few steps forward, leaving the ancient prison behind. Now all he had to do was figure out a way back to shore. He knew that it was _far_ too far for him to swim and he could only hope-

 

Oh. Bobbing lightly at the edge of the island was the Royal Vessel. He had no idea how it got there, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Clumsily he climbed on board and started the engine, making his way for the glowing lights of Galden Quay.   
  
As he drew closer, he could hear voices and the clashing of swords on metal. Something was happening, and it didn't seem good. Adrenalin began to pump within him, and Noct pushed the boat to go faster, barely making it to the docks before warping towards the sounds and rushing headlong into a battle between what looked like Glaves and a large Red Giant.   
  
He was out of practice, and his limbs weren't exactly where they were supposed to be, but it didn't take long for Noct to fall back into the familiar motions of combat. Working with the Glaves was easy enough – they'd all been trained in more or less the same way after all – and the Red Giant soon fell into a smouldering puddle of black goo.   
  
Taking a moment to catch his breath, Noct leaned forward and rested his hands on his knees. It hadn't been the most strenuous battle he'd ever engaged in, but it _had_ been exhausting. After a few seconds, he stood upright, ignoring the pain in his back and turned to face the people he had fought along side.   
  
“Hey, thanks man!” One of the Glaves stepped forward.   
  
Noct frowned. If ten years really had passed, then there was no way that this kid was old enough to have been a Glave trained in Insomnia. He looked like he couldn't be more than twenty years old. The kid extended his hand, obviously not recognising Noct.   
  
Briefly he wondered if he looked like the Noctis he'd met in the dream world. If so, then it wasn't all that surprising that he wasn't recognised.   
  
“Adrian.” He introduced himself.   
  
Noct took the hand and offered him a smile. “Noctis.” He returned the introduction.   
  
There was a beat, then two and the boy's eyes widened. He was still holding Noct's hand and he quickly dropped it to fall into a clumsy bow. Noct couldn't help the amused laugh as he shook his head, placing his hand on Adrian's shoulder.   
  
“Yeah. Don't do that.” He ordered, and the boy stood up straight faster than should have been possible. Noct chuckled again and shook his head.   
  
The rest of the Glaves were stood behind Adrian, and Noct noticed that none of them seemed older than twenty-five. The way they were watching made it obvious that Adrian was their leader.   
  
“I've been gone for a while. Any chance you guys can catch me up?” He questioned, noting the wide eyed, astonished looks.   
  
“Y-Yes your Majesty.” Noct could see Adrian resist the urge to bow again and he rolled his eyes. He kinda hated being called that.   
  
“Calm down.” He muttered, “If it helps, remember that I'm a hunter too.” He told him, hoping that the boy could relax enough to tell him what was going on without stuttering every other word.   
  
“Right...” the Glave still looked unsure, but he gave a nod anyway, leading Noct towards the road where a long vehicle was waiting. “I can tell you on the way. We're heading back to Insomnia...” The offer for a ride was there, and Noct took it with a nod, climbing on the back of the truck.   
  
After they settled, he turned his attention back on Adrian. “You say we're going to Insomnia?” He questioned. “What state is the city in?”   
  
“Nothing like before the fall.” Adrian was slowly relaxing, “But all in all, not bad. After you left, the empire actually helped us rebuild. Because we knew that the darkness was coming, we made a few changes. Everything's more or less underground now. We have tunnels leading to some of the bigger buildings where people live.”   
  
At Noct's questioning look, Adrian explained. “It's a lot easier to keep a confined space lit well enough to keep the daemons at bay. Insomnia has a population of almost two million right now. It's the biggest safe place in the world.   
  
“Most other people in Lucis live in Lestallum. It was fortified long before the dark came, and it's being run by a woman named Monica. She looks after everyone. It's sort of a hub for Glaves and Hunters since it's more centralised than Insomnia.”   
  
So far, so good. This was sounding a lot better than what he'd seen of Cho's time. There were two _million_ people living in a rebuilt Insomnia. His heart swelled at the thought of the work his people had put in, of how they must have worked together to get that to happen.   
  
“What were you doing all the way out here?” Noct asked, curious.   
  
Galdin Quay wasn't exactly near anywhere important after all. Why would they bother protecting it when they had more important places to take care of?   
  
“We were escorting a squad heading for Tenebrae.” Adrian answered, “They reported an increase in daemon activity and Lord Ravus requested aid.”   
  
Ravus? Of course. Noct knew that Luna had passed to the next life. It made sense that Ravus would take over. But why hadn't he adopted the title of king? He was the next in line for the throne, after all. The title would be his to take.   
  
Never mind. Noct would ask him one day. Until then, it wasn't a pressing matter.   
  
“How many survivors in Tenebrae?” He asked instead.   
  
“At last count, there were around two hundred thousand. They're a little more cramped than we are in Insomnia, so Commodore Highwind has been taking people in. They found one of the old floating bases and daemonproofed it. People are living in those now. The biggest one is Zegnautus, which moves between Tenebrae and Insomnia. Most of the people who live on board are survivors from Gralea that Commodore Highwind managed to evacuate.”   
  
Aranea? That was a little unexpected, but welcome. It seemed like the people in this world were far better off than the people in the one that Cho left behind. He felt pride in his friend, who had single handedly put things into motion to save _millions_ of lives.   
  
“What about the empire?” He had to ask. Were they still a threat?  
  
“All but wiped out. Apparently their head scientist was working on a new weapon and blew himself up. The emperor died just before you left, and the Chancellor – who should've taken over – disappeared at about the same time you did. They left a political vacuum and the Commodore took over. Nobody really objected, so she's in charge of what's left.   
  
“The first thing she did when she took over was declare the war ended and gave back the other countries. She said that we really should save our energies to fight the daemons rather than each other. So we did.” He shrugged as if that was the most simple thing in the world.   
  
It wasn't. But it allowed Noct to relax. There was no more fighting between humans, instead they were concentrated on a shared enemy. He only hoped the good will between mankind would survive after the destruction of the Daemons.   
  
“We're nearly there.” Another voice joined theirs, the Glave in the drivers seat. “ETA ten minutes!”   
  
Looking around, Noct frowned. There was no way that was true. They hadn't even reached Hammerhead yet. Insomnia was _miles_ away, how could they possibly be only ten minutes from the city?  
  
His silent question was answered soon. As they approached Hammerhead, Noct saw the difference instantly. The outpost was surrounded by a fence and brightly lit, but the biggest difference was the tunnel entrance beside it. It looked as if they had dug all the way from Insomnia.   
  
“Once in the tunnel, there are checkpoints.” One of the other Glaves said, breaking her silence. “Seven in total. They make sure that daemons don't get in or spawn between checkpoints. In the early days, we had gremlins and the like spawn on the underside of vehicles, so now we check that we don't have any stowaways.”   
  
Noct nodded in understanding, glad that procedures had been put in place to protect the people. But surely they wouldn't need seven of them...?   
  
The vehicle pulled up to the tunnel entrance and slowed as it went in, making its way up to a large metal door.   
  
The Glave in the passenger seat jumped out and moved to a pin pad, pressing a few buttons before returning to the truck. Not two seconds later, the door started to open and the vehicle moved on, doors closing behind them.   
  
The tunnel was brightly lit, probably more so than necessary, but Noct understood why that would be. Better safe than sorry, and if there were too many lights, a broken bulb wasn't going to matter too much.   
  
At each of the seven checkpoints, the truck stopped and a harsh light surrounded it. It seemed that there were lights on the ground as well as on all the walls. If there had been any daemon's hiding under the car, they were surely dead by now.   
  
The journey within the tunnel was slow, having to stop every mile or so for a checkpoint, but after a while, they reached the final checkpoint. Like the entrance to the tunnel, there was a large metal door barring the way, but this time everybody got out.   
  
“Your Majesty.” Adrian stepped in front of Noct and gave a small bow, “I'm afraid this is where we part ways...” He gestured at the side of the tunnel where a large number of crates were stacked. “We have to get this spare food to Lestallum.” He explained.   
  
He turned to where one of the other Glaves was keying in the pass code again. “If you keep going straight through here, you'll end up in the city in about ten minutes. From there, the signposts can lead you around to wherever you need to go.”   
  
Noct nodded. “Thank you.” He gave the young Glave a smile before turning on his heel and making his way into his beloved city.   
  
– – – – – – – – – – – –   
  
The rest of the tunnel into the city wasn't very long, and once he was inside, Noct had to take a moment to look around. It was all very brightly lit and the lights used almost made it look like natural sunlight.   
  
The mouth of the tunnel opened into a wide courtyard like area and Noct was astonished to see trees lining the walls and grass on the floor. There were even a few butterflies flying around. It was peaceful and somewhat tranquil. And very unexpected.  
  
There weren't any people around, and after a few moments of taking in the scenery Noct continued on his way, seeing that there were indeed signposts. He began to follow the ones leading towards the Citadel.   
  
As he walked, he heard something that honestly surprised him. When thinking about coming back to Insomnia after the dark settled in, he hadn't expected to hear the laughter of playing children. A sudden weight against his legs made him look down in time to see a small blond child hide behind his legs. He didn't get a proper look at her, but she was giggling and making 'shh' sounds.   
  
“Wh-”  
  
“I'm hiding!” The child – a girl – exclaimed in a loud whisper.   
  
“O..kay...” Again, not something Noct had expected and he wasn't entirely sure how to react.   
  
The girl had her arm around his leg and was hiding badly behind him. He was going to ask her who she was hiding from when another child came running towards him. “Hey mister!” He called out, stopping not far from Noct. “I'm looking for my cousin. She's this big-” He held his hand just above his own head, “And has yellow hair and blue eyes like me! Have you seen her?”   
  
Noct glanced over his shoulder, trying to spot the child behind him. She was shaking from suppressed laughter and Noct couldn't help a chuckle. He contemplated pointing her out to the boy but her arm tightened on his leg. It was almost painful and he reacted on instinct, phasing through her and stepping backwards as if dodging an enemy attack.   
  
The expression of shock on the boy's face was matched by the girl as she stepped back and stared up at him.   
  
“Are you Noctis?” She asked, a faint Tenebraean lit to her voice.   
  
Slowly, he gave a nod and their eyes widened even further. “You have to come with us!” The boy shouted excitedly, grinning broadly, “The king'll wanna see you!”   
  
The boy looked familiar, his bright blue eyes looking up at Noct with glee as he stepped forward and took Noct's hand.   
  
“Go get Iggy!” He ordered his cousin, already pulling Noct in the direction of the Citadel.   
  
“Right!” The girl agreed and ran off.   
  
“You guys know Ignis?” Noct questioned, allowing himself to be dragged along by the boy.   
  
“Yeah. For all my life!” The boy pulled harder, picking up speed. “He always said you'd come back. Is it true? Are you gonna bring the sun back?”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“Does that mean we'll get to go outside?!” The boy seemed even more excited, and it was then that Noct realised that these children had probably never been above ground. It was safe here, and no parent in their right mind would expose their children to the horrors of daemons, not if there was somewhere safe they could be.   
  
The kids didn't look old enough to have been born before the darkness came, and even if they were, they certainly weren't old enough to remember it.   
  
“I guess so...” He found himself walking a little faster as the child dragging him broke into an excited run. “Hey! Slow down a little.” Noct couldn't help the amusement in his voice as he gently pulled on the tiny hand holding his, slowing the child down to a more comfortable speed. “What's your name?” He asked.   
  
“My name's Nox!” The boy answered, reluctantly slowing down but not taking his hand from Noct's.   
  
It didn't take them long to arrive at a large door and the boy pushed it open easily. They climbed a few flight of stairs and suddenly Noct was in a very familiar place.   
  
The entry hall of the Citadel looked a little different to how he remembered it. All the windows were boarded up and the artificial lights were brighter than what he was used to, but it was unmistakable. It seemed like the citadel had been spared the brunt of the attack on Insomnia – either that or it had been repaired very well.   
  
Without stopping, the child pulled Noct towards the elevators.   
  
“Nox!” There was a shout as they passed a corridor and the boy stopped instantly. Noct did too, after hearing the familiar voice speak the unfamiliar name.   
  
“There you are!” Prompto called as he rounded the corner, eyes trained on the child. “Ignis says you skipped your lessons. _Again_.”   
  
Nox bowed his head as if he was ashamed and pouted. “Sorry.” He mumbled, “But it's okay because I found someone!” Nox tugged on Noct's hand, but the king barely noticed. He was far too distracted by Prompto, who hadn't even noticed he was there yet.   
  
He looked so much like Cho that it made his heart hurt. The same broader shoulders, the wider neck, the darker hair. All that was missing was the stupid beard his friend had insisted on keeping. He watched as Prompto's eyes followed Nox's hand up to Noct's and the moment their eyes met, Prompto froze.   
  
“Noct...” His name came out of Prompto's mouth as a whisper, as if he was hardily believing it. The blond started shaking and he stepped closer, hand reaching out.   
  
It gently pressed against Noct's cheek and the king found himself leaning into it, a smile on his face. “Hey.” He greeted.   
  
“Hey?” Prompto's eyes narrowed slightly, amusement plain on his face. “After ten years, that's all I get?”   
  
Noct moved to reach out, only to find his right hand still tightly held by a young boy. He glanced down at the child who was looking up at them with a big grin. After Noct looked down at their hands, the boy let go and took a half step backwards.   
  
Now that he was free to move, Noct lifted his hand and mirrored Prompto's stance, placing it gently on his cheek. “Yeah.” He teased. “ _Hey_.”

 

“Dork.” Prompto laughed before pulling Noct into a deep kiss.   
  
“Eeeeewwwwww!” The exclamation from Nox caused Prompto to break away from the kiss with another laugh. He rested his forehead against Noct's for a moment.   
  
“Stop kissing my dad!” Noct barely registered the words before there was a pressure on his waist as two small hands tried to push him away.   
  
“Dad?” Noct did pull back to look at Prompto with a raised eyebrow.   
  
Dad. Prompto had a child. That was unexpected to say the least. Noct couldn't blame Prompto if he'd moved on, not really, but they _had_ talked about it and he couldn't hide the hurt. He stepped back, dropping his hands and regarding his best friend.  
  
With a sigh, Prompto turned to the child. “Nox.” He said quietly, “Show Noctis your wrist.”   
  
Confused, the boy lifted his right hand and held it towards Noct. On his wrist was a familiar bar code and Noct's eyes widened. “He's...” He knelt down and gently took the arm into his hand, looking down at the black ink. The numbers were different to Prompto's, but the style was unmistakable. This boy had come from the MT cloning labs.  
  
He looked from the tattoo to Prompto who gave a small nod.   
  
“Not long after you disappeared, we went to Nifleheim to see if we could find the information for the rebellion. We found one of the clone labs...”   
  
Nox pulled his arm from Noct's weak grasp and regarded the adults with curiosity and Prompto gently ruffled the boy's hair as Noctis stood up. “Nox was the only survivor. He was a baby at the time, so we brought him back with us.”   
  
“And dad decided to keep me!” Nox finished, grinning up at Noct.   
  
That made a lot of sense. Of course Prompto would adopt an MT clone. There was nobody in the world who would understand the child quite like Prompto would. And if the boy was a clone like Prompto, didn't that make him an Heir too? No wonder the kid looked so familiar.   
  
But then, hadn't the boy been playing with his cousin? As far as Noct knew, Prompto was an only child, so how did he have a niece?   
  
“Noct!” A new voice brought Noct's attention away from Nox and he turned to see Ignis, Gladio and the young girl heading down the corridor. Like with Noct, the girl was pulling Ignis along, moving her small legs quickly. As soon as they came close, she let go of Ignis who kept moving.   
  
He surprised everyone by pulling Noct into a strong hug, holding him close for a split second before stepping back.   
  
“You took your sweet time.” Gladio muttered, a grin on his face. He slapped the back of Noct's shoulder and the king grimaced slightly.   
  
“Heh. Blame the gods.” Noct replied, rubbing his shoulder lightly.   
  
“Perhaps we should take this conversation somewhere a little more comfortable.” Ignis suggested, adjusting his glasses on his face and gesturing to the elevator.   
  
– – – – – – – – – – –   
  
Prompto's suit inside the citadel weren't super flash. In fact, Noct's apartment had been more impressive. Still, it had two small bedrooms, a bathroom, kitchenette and small lounge room. The small group gathered, taking up every seat in the lounge room. They were comfortable enough, but not what Noct had come to expect for royalty.   
  
The children were sat on the floor, looking around at the four men with curiosity. The girl was holding on to a stuffed toy (it kind of looked like one of Iris' moogles, just a little less terrifying) and Nox was looking through a toybox. He pulled out some crayons and paper and began to doodle.  
  
“You've already met the children.” Ignis spoke, gesturing to the two blonde kids. “Though perhaps an official introduction is in order.”   
  
With his words, the children jumped to their feet, dropping their items and Noct had the distinct impression that Ignis had recently taught them the polite way to introduce themselves.   
  
Nox went first and gave a bow to Noct, “My name is Noxoj Heredis Argentum.” He spoke clearly, in that very familiar tone of a royal dignitary. He was giggling a little and rocking on his feet, but it was a fantastic attempt for a small child.   
  
Next, the girl stepped forward, gently pushing Nox aside so that she could also bow to Noct. “I am Astrid Nox Caelum.” She introduced herself, “Heir to the throne of Tenebrae and third to the throne of Lucis.”   
  
“OH! I forgot that part!” Noxoj pushed Astrid aside and bowed again, “My name is Noxoj Heredis Argentum, heir to the throne of Lucis.”   
  
Noct couldn't help but laugh at the small boy's antics, even while his mind was spinning. Astrid Nox Caelum. Was it possible... was this girl Luna's daughter? Ardyn's? He looked at her closely and he could definitely see a resemblance. Her face shape was similar to that of Ardyn, but her eyes and hair matched Luna's colours.   
  
But the questions would have to wait. A formal introduction required both sides. Standing, he gave a bow to the small children – they _were_ royalty after all – and spoke in a strong, confident voice. “I am Noctis Lucis Caelum, son of Regis and King of Lucis.” He introduced himself. “It's a pleasure to meet you both, your highnesses.”   
  
Astrid hid her giggles behind her hand and Nox turned an impressive shade of red at the formal title. Still, the boy puffed out his chest and put his fists on his hips, looking more than a little proud.  
  
After the introductions, Noct sat himself down and regarded Astrid. “Lady Astrid,” He addressed her as he would any other noble and she giggled again. “If I may ask, your parents...” He left the question open ended, and the girl nodded.   
  
“My mama died when I was born.” She told him, “Her name was Lunafreya. And my papa went away before I was born. His name was Ardyn.”   
  
So he'd been right. He closed his eyes briefly in sympathy for the small child who was left without parents. Knowing that Luna had survived long enough to have a child was gratifying, but knowing that she didn't live much longer than that... He was still sad, but he had had time to work through his grief and come to terms with it.   
  
“I'm sorry.” Prompto said quietly, gaining Noct's attention. “The damage done to Luna from waking the gods... we didn't know how bad it was. She... didn't survive childbirth...”   
  
Noct nodded and reassured Prompto with a soft smile. “I know.” He told him, “Or... I knew that she's dead. She came to see me, in the crystal.”   
  
“You saw my mama?” Astrid looked up at Noct, eyes wide. “What was she like?” She questioned, scooting forward on her knees to get closer.   
  
“A conversation for another time.” Ignis interrupted, looking down at the watch on his wrist. “It's gone nine.”   
  
“Right!” Prompto clapped his hands together, “I know you're both excited about Noct being here, but it's time for bed! You can talk to him all you want tomorrow.” There was a sly grin on Prompto's face, matched somewhat by the resigned look on Ignis'.   
  
The children began to protest, but a stern look from Prompto got them moving. They scrambled to their feet and ran towards the bathroom.   
  
“No running in the suite!” Prompto called after them, amusement evident in his voice.   
  
“The Glaves that found me at Galdin told me a lot of what's going on.” Noct told them everything that Adrian had said. It took him a while, and about half way through the children interrupted them and Prompto excused himself to tuck them in. After he returned, Noct finished his story.   
  
“There isn't much to add.” Gladio told him, “Obviously a lot happened in the last ten years, but that's pretty much the most of it.”   
  
“How come Astrid's here?” Noct asked, a question that had been on his mind since the child had introduced herself. Surely Ravus would've taken her in?   
  
A dark look flashed over Prompto's face for a moment before he shifted in his seat a little. “Ravus wanted nothing to do with her.” He told Noct, “He found out who her father was, and disowned her.”   
  
“So she came to live here?” That kind of made sense. Kind of.   
  
Prompto gave a nod. “I took her in.” He told him. “She's going to be a queen one day, and I knew that Ignis could help her with that.”   
  
Noct gave a small nod. In the years that he'd been gone, his fiance had managed to adopt two children. That was going to take a little getting used to.   
  
That is... if Prompto still wanted to marry him. He seemed to have grown into his life here quite well. There was always the chance that with Noct being away for so long, he would've changed his mind.   
  
“My turn.” Prompto declared. “How come you're alone?”   
  
Noct frowned in confusion for a moment before realising what Prompto was asking. “ _One king prophosised, three kings arrive.”_ Noct quoted, “ _The power of the Six is required to banish the Darkness, but the power must be held by one alone. Three kings enter the Crystal. Yet only one will leave.”_  
  
The others were watching him as they listened, holding their reactions until Noct was finished. They were taking in every word, every inflection.   
  
“The other two stayed behind.” Noct continued, looking down at his hands. “Ardyn claimed to have no place in our world, and Cho chose to move on to the next.”   
  
“That means that you don't have to die, right?” Prompto asked, hope clear in his voice.   
  
Raising his head, Noct gave Prompto a smile, “Yeah.” He reassured him. “They sacrificed their lives, I sacrificed ten years. But... Now I can complete the Rite without having to die.”   
  
There was an almost visible wave of relief through the room and his three companions let go of the tension they had been holding, relaxing in their seats. Obviously that had been a worry for them for the last ten years. They had held out hope that Cho's plan had worked, that he had been able to stop the need for Noct to die. But they hadn't been sure.   
  
“I'm here to stay.” Noct told them, leaning back in his chair and allowing himself to relax. “I can complete the Rite tomorrow, and bring back the dawn.”   
  
“What do you need from us?” Ignis asked.  
  
“For tonight? Something to eat and a place to sleep.” Noct answered honestly. It had been a long day, and he knew he would need all his strength for tomorrow. Ignis gave a nod and stood.   
  
“I shall return with a meal.” He told them, excusing himself.   
  
– – – – – – – – – – – –   
  
While Ignis was gone, Noct, Prompto and Gladio made small talk, glad to be in each other's company once more. They didn't talk about anything important, instead they simply reminisced on their road trip.   
  
For Noct, it hadn't been that long since it had all happened, but for the other two, it had been a decade. That was going to take a bit of getting used to.   
  
When Ignis came back, he was followed by two other people that Noct didn't recognise. They must have been palace staff because all they did was deliver the food and leave with a deep bow. He blinked at the door for a moment, wondering when exactly it had become weird for him to see such a thing.   
  
Growing up, there had been a lot of staff on hand, so many that he rarely recognised them. He should have been used to it, but now... Now he felt like those people deserved better. Then again, he had no idea how much they were being paid. That was the sort of thing he would have to learn about after completing the rite. Until then, he had other things to think about.   
  
Like the fact that Ignis' cooking skills hadn't stopped improving while Noct had been away. Even the vegetables that he'd forced himself to try were tolerable. Not that he would ever tell Ignis that. The meat, however, was the most amazing thing he had ever tasted.   
  
How did they get fresh meat when daemons were overrunning the world? Surely the animals outside the city had been turned to daemons long ago?   
  
“What meat is this?” He questioned, enjoying every bite.   
  
“Dire Rat.” Ignis responded with a smirk, watching as Noct's eyes bulged and he swallowed his mouthful with great difficulty.   
  
“Rat...?” He questioned, staring down at his plate.   
  
“End of the world, dude.” Prompto grinned at Noct, obviously enjoying his shock. “We eat what we can get. We have livestock, but it's breeding season. We need to keep as many alive as we can. So, we eat rat.”   
  
“But... It tastes good...” Noct would never admit that he was whining about this. Prompto was right, it _was_ the end of the world. There were only so many places that they could farm animals, and outside was obviously way too dangerous to let them roam. Which meant that there would be times when the livestock couldn't be slaughtered.   
  
But _rats_?   
  
His friends laughed at him as he picked at the rest of his meal, suddenly not feeling so hungry.   
  
– – – – – – – – – – –   
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was actually another OC that I wanted to include, but never found the right time. I may bring her in in a side story later... 
> 
> Honestly, I very rarely bring in real OC's (Cho kinda counts, but not really since he's still Prompto), but these ones were kinda needed. Not for plot, but rather because the world still went on during those ten years. 
> 
> I'm hoping their arrival hasn't put anybody off. There are still a couple more chapters to go, and one already written. I'm just trying to figure out how to write the last one and the epilogue. 
> 
> I think I might be procrastinating a little because I don't want this fic to be over x.x


	42. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is NSFW content in this chapter. There are warnings before and after.

After their meal, Ignis had agreed to take care of the children and Noct found himself following Prompto to another room. They left his suite behind and Prompto lead the way through corridor after corridor until they reached a small room hidden in a corner of the citadel.   
  
“We kinda needed the space, when we first came back to Insomnia.” Prompto was saying, reaching into his pocket to pull out a key. He turned it in the lock and opened the door, gesturing for Noct to head inside.   
  
He did so, and was rewarded with the smallest bedroom he'd ever seen. He was sure that there was never a room this small in the citadel.   
  
“So we converted a lot of the old storage closets into places for people to sleep. It was safe and warm, so we weren't complaining.”   
  
“This was one of those rooms?” Noct asked, looking around. There was barely enough room for the bed, let alone anything else. He couldn't imagine having to spend time living in a room like this.   
  
“Yep. This was my room.” Prompto announced, moving to sit on the bed. “Even after the reconstruction of the citadel was complete, I kept it like this. As a reminder.” He looked around the room, sad smile on his face.   
  
“After Astrid was born, and then again when we brought Nox home, there were times that I needed to have some time to myself. Kids are hard work man.” He sighed and shook his head, smile growing slightly wider, “Iggy used to look after them, and I'd hide in here. Sometimes I still do.” He admitted. “When being in charge gets to be too much.”  
  
That's right. Prompto was the one in charge. He was the Heir – the stand in king. “How's it feel?” Noct asked, taking a seat beside Prompto. “To be king?” He bumped their shoulders together, his tone teasing.  
  
“Pfft. You can have the job back.” Prompto chuckled, “It's a _lot_ of work.”   
  
“Yeah...” Noct's voice was quietening as he leaned against Prompto. It felt so right, to be pressed against him like this, to be close after so long. He only hoped that Prompto felt the same. “But you've been doing a great job.”   
  
“Eh. I'm just doing what I can.” Was it just Noct, or was Prompto's voice getting quieter too?   
  
Unsure of himself, and his future with Prompto, Noct chanced a look beside him. Prompto was staring at him, almost as if he was still surprised that Noct was there. Well... Noct _had_ been gone for a long time, and he'd only been back for a few hours.   
  
“Prom...” Noct turned himself on the bed so that he was facing Prompto. He watched as Prompto mirrored his action before reaching out with a hesitant hand. “Prom... can I...” His finger brushed against Prompto's mouth, and the blond shivered, eyes fluttering closed.   
  
“Fuck yes.” Prompto's profanity surprised Noct, but he managed a smirk before he leaned forward and captured Prompto's lips in a fierce kiss.   
  
The sound Prompto made sent a thrill through Noct and he redoubled his efforts, kissing Prompto deeply and receiving more sounds in response.   
  
He was vaguely aware that Prompto was pushing him down onto the bed, and he went willingly, pulling Prompto atop him. It felt so _right_ to be like this with Prompto, to feel his fingers gently touching him, stroking over his arms as lips devoured his own.   
  
With a soft sigh, Noct gave himself into the moment, relaxing completely. Above him, Prompto pulled back far enough to speak. “I want you.” His voice was lower than usual, husky even and Noct couldn't hold back the soft moan they provoked.   
  
“Yes.” Noct reached up, burying his hands in Prompto's hair to guide him back down into a kiss. It had been too long since he'd last had the embrace of his lover, and if _he_ was feeling like that, how must Prompto be feeling? “Yes. Yes.”   
  
**– – – NSFW – – – NSFW – – – NSFW – – –**   
  
He was concentrating on the kiss, giving it his all, so the first touch on his bare stomach surprised him. Prompto had pushed his shirt up and his fingers were gently running over Noct's stomach as if he was relearning him. Noct broke the kiss and leaned up enough to struggle out of his clothing, throwing his jacket and shirt away and then falling back to the bed and reaching up for Prompto.   
  
The blond smirked and dodged his arms. He sat back on his feet and pulled his own shirt off, not a trace of his previous self conciousness. He looked down at Noct, who was already flushed and panting, and bit his lip.   
  
“Noct. I want you.” He said, voice almost a whisper.   
  
“You said that already.” Noct grumbled, pouting a little as he reached for his lover again. Prompto finally went down, kissing Noct deeply and somehow ending up between his parted legs.   
  
“Because I don't think you get it.” Prompto broke the kiss to whisper in his ear, tickling Noct and making him moan at the same time. “I _want_ you.” Prompto thrust his hips against Noct, a hardness brushing against his ass.   
  
Oh.   
  
_Oh_.   
  
Noct felt his body tingle and his trousers become even tighter as he realised _exactly_ what Prompto was suggesting. “Oh-” He arched into Prompto when the blond bit his neck lightly.   
  
“Mmhmm.” Again, Prompto pulled back and looked down at Noct. “It's up to you.” He assured Noct and Noct gave a nod.   
  
He knew that Prompto wouldn't push anything on Noct, that he wouldn't force him into doing _anything_ he didn't want. But... But with the distance Prompto had put between them, Noct could think mostly clearly, and he knew that he wanted to be with Prompto. After all this time, he wanted to feel him _everywhere_.   
  
He bit his bottom lip as he looked up at the blond. Prompto would be gentle, he would take care of him and treat him right. Noct couldn't think of anybody that he would trust more in this. With only a small amount of hesitance, Noct gave a small nod. “Yeah.” He whispered his consent.   
  
Prompto let out a breath and gave a small nod, looking suddenly unsure. Had he expected Noct to reject him? To push him away and tell him no?   
  
Not liking the look, Noct took action and once again pulled Prompto against him, kissing him deeply and lifting his hips, pushing his hardness against Prompto's. This seemed to get his point across and the blond let out a soft sound.   
  
The kiss was heating up and Noct was giving it his all, which was probably why he couldn't hold back the whine when Prompto pulled away. His lover gave him a smirk before getting off the bed long enough to remove his shoes and trousers.   
  
“Good idea.” Noct muttered, panting to catch his breath. He copied Prompto, removing what was left of his clothing. He hesitated only briefly before stripping his underwear off and looking up to give Prompto a shy smile.   
  
“Gods...” Prompto wasted no time in copying Noct, throwing his own underwear somewhere behind him. He crawled onto the bed, leaning over Noct and studied him intently, his eyes roaming over all of his body.   
  
“Proommm...” Noct bucked his hips, trying to convince his lover to get back to what they'd been doing earlier.   
  
“Shush.” Prompto scolded, smirk on his face. “I've been dreaming about this for ten years. Let me look at you.”   
  
The heated flush on Noct's face darkened at the scrutiny, and the words. He knew how much Prompto loved him, but to feel so desired was still a novelty. He reached up, fingers gently stroking the soft skin of Prompto's thigh – the only place he could actually reach without moving.   
  
“Okay.” He whispered, taking the time to look over Prompto. He was still lithe in frame, muscles bulging under pale skin, but he was holding a little more weight than he was before. It wasn't much, barely even noticeable, but it looked _good_.   
  
After a good few minutes, he was starting to get impatient, and he made another sound that he refused to call a whine and bucked his hips again. Prompto chuckled and leaned over him, gently parting Noct's legs with his knee and climbing between them.   
  
“Alright, alright.” Prompto laughed, kissing Noct deeply as his fingers traced over Noct's chest.   
  
Noct leaned into the touch, his own hands finding the smooth skin of Prompto's back, exploring it as he gave in to the sensations of Prompto's lips against his, his tongue in his mouth. It had been too long since he'd been able to kiss Prompto like this, and his enjoyment of it was somehow making him less nervous.   
  
They were grinding their hips now, and Noct couldn't stop the sounds he was making. He idly wondered how far away the nearest person was, and just how thick were the walls? Then again, what did it matter? This was the man he was betrothed to, the man that he hadn't seen in too long. Anybody who overheard them would probably understand that. Right?   
  
He was suddenly cold and his lips were empty. Blinking his eyes open, Noct let out a soft moan at the sight of Prompto kneeling above him. He was flushed red, his lips dark from kissing and his chest heaving. A glance down told Noct just how much Prompto had been enjoying himself.   
  
“Why'd you stop?” He questioned, his own voice coming out in panted breaths.   
  
Prompto chuckled. “I want you.” He repeated, biting his lower lip. “And if we keep doing _that_ I wont get the chance.” He added, and Noct realised just how close he was to orgasm.   
  
He nodded and watched as Prompto lifted a hand, a tube of something appearing from the armiger. Noct raised his eyebrows and looked at Prompto with amusement.   
  
“It's handy.” Prompto said with a shrug and a smile, his blush darkening a little. He hesitated, looking down at Noct for a moment. “Last chance to back out, buddy.” He warned and Noct wanted to reassure him that he _did_ want this. Sure, he was nervous, but wasn't everybody nervous their first time? But the thought of being that close to Prompto, to being as physically connected as they possibly could... How could he even begin to explain to Prompto exactly how much he wanted that?  
  
“Fuck me.” The order seemed to work. Prompto closed his eyes briefly, a broken moan and soft cuss escaping from his lips and his hips jerked forward.   
  
“Yeah- Yeah. I can do that.” Prompto answered, but still he didn't move.   
  
Was he.. nervous? He had been the one to start this, so it hadn't even occurred to Noct that maybe Prompto wasn't ready for it.   
  
He leaned up and captured Prompto's lips, his hands gently cupping his face. “Hey.” He pulled back, out of the kiss to place his forehead against his lover's. “Do _you_ want to back out?” The words were spoken quietly, kindly. Noct's thumb stroked Prompto's cheek as he waited for an answer.   
  
“Hell no.” Prompto whispered against his lips. “I just need a minute.” The tone of Prompto's voice and the small breathless laugh caused Noct to reassess. Prompto wasn't nervous. He was just very close to blowing his load and taking a moment.   
  
Willing to give him some space, Noct lay back down, watching Prompto. “You know what you're doing?” He asked when Prompto finally moved. He watched as the blond took the tube of lube and put some on his hand, spreading it over his fingers.   
  
“Kinda.” Prompto answered, his fingers now gently prodding at his behind. The wet, slightly cold digit gently started to push its way in.  
  
It felt strange. Almost like he had to go to the bathroom, but not quite. It wasn't exactly _comfortable_ , but it wasn't awful either. Noct squirmed a little as Prompto gently pushed his finger further inside him and wondered when it was supposed to start feeling _good_.   
  
“Kinda?” He questioned, trying to relax against the strange sensations. He was concentrating so hard on relaxing his muscles that he couldn't help the squeak that escaped him when Prompto's finger found _something_ within him.   
  
Stars exploded over his vision and he felt like he was going to explode, pleasure taking over his mind completely for a split second.  
  
The finger moved, and Noct could think again. He forced himself to breathe, realising that he had been holding his breath.   
  
“Kinda.” Prompto repeated with a grin. “Dude, I've been waiting ten years, I've _done_ my research.”   
  
“You've never done this before?” Noct asked, squirming as Prompto slowly added another finger, gently stretching him and occasionally making him dizzy by pressing on that one spot again.   
  
“With who?” Prompto questioned, “My fiance was away for a while. I mean... I've got a few toys.”   
  
It was kind of surreal, to be having this sort of conversation while someone had two fingers in his ass. Noct found himself pushing back against the fingers, suddenly needing more.   
  
“I wouldn't have been upset.” He assured Prompto. “T-ten years is a long time.” Damn him. Prompto was distracting him with that special spot again, pressing it almost relentlessly.   
  
“I never wanted anybody else.” Prompto told him, voice quiet and sincere. “I told you. You're it for me.”   
  
Those words. The pressure inside him, the long build up and the lack of practice all added up to one thing. With a cry, Noct fell into a blissful haze, entire body on fire with pleasure.   
  
“Dude.” Prompto's voice brought Noct back to reality, and he realised that the fingers within him had gone and the blond was staring at him with amusement. “Still a hair trigger, huh?” He questioned.   
  
“Shut up.” Noct knew that he didn't have to feel embarrassed about this, not with Prompto. It was something they could work on, build up. But _knowing_ that was different to believing it. His cheeks flushed darker still and he found himself looking away, almost as if he was trying to hide his face.   
  
“Nope.” Prompto reached out, turning Noct's head to look back at him. His lips were captured again and Noct leaned into it willingly. “Take a minute.” Prompto ordered against his lips, and Noct wondered exactly what that meant.   
  
He found out a few minutes later when Prompto moved, making his way down his body to gently kiss his thighs a few times, then taking Noct into his mouth.   
  
“Oh!” Noct couldn't help the exclamation as a warm heat engulfed his softness, quickly bringing it back to ready. He was enjoying the sensations, concentrating on not bucking his hips up, when he felt Prompto's fingers once again slide inside him. He let out a soft, needy moan and pushed back against them, wanting _more_.   
  
When Prompto pulled away, Noct made an undignified sound, but Prompto shifted his position, lining himself up. “I think... are you ready?” Prompto asked, voice wavering slightly.   
  
“Dude, just stick it in.” Noct was starting to get impatient, wanting to be connected to Prompto and wanting something to brush up against that oh so sensitive bundle of nerves.   
  
Prompto snorted in laughter and rolled his eyes, “Romantic.” He muttered, but did as he was asked, slowly pushing himself in.   
  
He was a lot bigger than his fingers, and Noct once again had to concentrate on relaxing, on letting Prompto slide inside him without resistance. It took a little while with the pace they were going at, but eventually, Prompto was all the way in.   
  
“Fuck.” Prompto breathed out, hips jerking slightly as he got used to the new sensations.  
  
Noct could relate. His body was on fire and the pressure down below made him feel like he _really_ had to go to the bathroom. Maybe when Prompto started to move, it would be more comfortable? Even pleasurable?   
  
“What are you waiting for?” He grumbled, moving his hips against Prompto. “Move.”   
  
“Bossy.” Prompto scolded lightly, laughing a little as he did as he was told. He slowly pulled out before pushing in again, and Noct was right. It _was_ better when Prompto was moving.   
  
It was a little awkward, and they had to stop to change positions a few times before they found the one that worked for them, but for Noct, it was one of the best experiences he'd ever been through. The sex itself was strange, and something the he felt he would need to do a few times before it got _really_ good, but being that close to Prompto? Feeling him literally inside him, surrounding him... that was the most amazing, mind blowing thing that Noct had ever been through.   
  


**– – – NSFW – – – NSFW – – – NSFW – – –**   
  
After, they lay side by side, messy and sweaty, but happy.   
  
“Dude, we so need to practice doing that.” Prompto muttered, voice sleepy.   
  
“Yeah.” Noct agreed, shuffling a little so he could pull Prompto onto his chest. He placed a soft kiss on his forehead. “But at least we're not thirty year old virgins anymore.” He giggled at his own joke, the endorphins kicking in.   
  
“Dork.” Prompto joined in the laughing, relaxing completely against Noct.   
  
“Yeah. But I'm _your_ dork.”   
  
He'd expected some sort of retort, or even a laugh, but Prompto was silent. It only took Noct a few seconds to realise that the man was asleep, and he let out his own chuckle. He kissed the blond's forehead again before closing his eyes, settling in to join his love in the land of sleep.   
  
– – – – – – – – – – – –   
  
Morning came with no change of light. It was strange, to Noct, but he figured everybody else was used to it. When Prompto moved, Noct stirred and almost gave in to his instinct to curl up and go back to sleep.   
  
“Prom..?” Noct wasn't above pouting as he reached his arm out, hand making grabbing motions as if to try to bring the man back to bed.   
  
Prompto just let out a burst of laughter. “You know... Nox and Astrid used to do that when they were little and wanted to be picked up.” There was movement, and when Noct finally peaked his head out of the blankets, a soft kiss was placed on his forehead. “I have to get up. A King doesn't get the luxury of sleeping in.” He teased.   
  
“Keep the job.” Noct muttered with a grimace. But he did sit up, pushing the blankets off himself. He was a _mess_.   
  
“Here.” Prompto handed him a change of clothes and it took Noct a moment to realise that they were _his_ clothes. He gave Prompto a quizzical look and the blond blushed. “I.. kept some of your stuff when we moved back to Insomnia.” He muttered. “It... helped.”   
  
Prompto didn't have to explain any further, Noct found that he could understand. A small reminder of someone he'd lost. His father had done the same after his mother had died.  
  
He gave Prompto a small nod and dressed himself. The clothing was a little tight, but they still fit reasonably well. He'd still have to have a full shower – he was more than a little disgusting under the clothes – but this would do for now.   
  
Prompto returned the smile as he got dressed himself. “It's already six.” He said with a sigh. “I need to get back to the kids. You _don't_ want to see the tantrum Nox has if I'm not there when he gets up.” He said with a chuckle and a shake of his head.   
  
Noct couldn't help the discomfort at the reminder of his fiance's children. He'd been gone for ten years, sure, but somehow he hadn't expected things to change _this_ much.   
  
Prompto had apparently noticed the look on his face, because he paused in his movements, looking unsure of himself. “Noct...” He sighed softly and sat down on the bed beside Noct. “You're...upset.” There was something about his tone that had Noct on edge.   
  
“No-I-” He sighed, the look of disbelief Prompto giving him stopping him in his denial. “A little.” He admitted, not wanting to lie to Prompto. Things were still a little strained between them and Noct didn't want to screw it up by lying.   
  
“Noct... they're my kids...” Prompto said tentatively. “What was I supposed to do? Give them to someone else? Leave them behind?” He was sounding a little angry, and getting the complete wrong idea.   
  
“No. It's not that.” Noct tried to keep his cool, to find the words he needed to express himself.   
  
It had been too long, and things had changed enough between them that for once, Prompto couldn't figure out what Noct was meaning on his own.   
  
“They're my kids Noct.” Prompto's voice was stern, determined. “I love you, I do. And I still want to spend the rest of my life with you. But they're my kids, and I'm _not_ going to choose between you and them.”   
  
“No, that's not _it_ Prom.” Noct protested, eyes going wide. There was no way Noct would _ever_ ask Prompto to abandon his children. How could he even _think_ that? “You raised two amazing kids, I'm not upset about that.” How to get his feelings clear? How to explain it to Prompto?   
  
“Then _what_ Noct?” Prompto asked, still tense and giving Noct a half glare. “You _are_ upset about something to do with them, so what is it?”   
  
Defensive. That was what Prompto was being. Defensive and afraid.   
  
“You raised two kids.” He began, and Prompto's glare hardened. “I'm just upset that I didn't get to do it _with_ you!”   
  
That was it, wasn't it? The fact that ten years had passed and that Noct had missed out on it all. Prompto had _children_ and Noct had missed it. Every first, every first step, first word, first _everything_. He'd missed out on so much of Prompto's life, of _all_ of their lives.   
  
Prompto was staring at him, his expression softer, much softer. He gently ran his hand through Noct's hair and down his cheek. “Oh Noct...” He leaned forward and gently kissed him. “We have _now_.” He told him, “My kids... they already love you.” He gave Noct a small smile.   
  
“You told them about me?” Of course, Prompto would've told them about him, but somehow it still surprised him.   
  
“Duh dude.” Prompto grinned at him, and stepped back. He looked at his wrist where Noct noticed a watch. “Shit. I wasn't kidding about Nox's tantrums. Gotta get back to the suite.” He threw their dirty clothing into a small bag and threw it over his shoulder. He headed towards the door before stopping. “We're... we're alright, right?” He asked quietly. “We're... still...”   
  
Without hesitation, Noct stood and stepped forward, curling his arms around Prompto's waist and holding him against his chest. “I love you.” He said easily, “It's been a long time, things have changed... but _that_ never will.”  
  
Hands gently covered his own for a moment before Prompto turned in his arms to face him. “Whatever happens, we'll figure it out.” Noct promised him gently.   
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written the next (last) chapter and am half way through the epilogue! So close to the end of this!!!!!!!


	43. Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the music I listened to when writing this was different to the one I listened to while editing it, and I must say that Somnus Ultima is actually a better fit for the majority of this chapter. I would recommend listening to it after the scene with the children for maximum impact (though you might need to get the extended edition). 
> 
> So here we are. The final chapter before the epilogue.... 
> 
> WARNING: FEELS AHEAD!!

Prompto hadn't been kidding when he'd said Nox was going to have a tantrum if he was late, but Noct would be the first to admit that he was expecting more volume and less... silence. The boy was making his displeasure known by simply turning away every time Prompto tried to speak to him.   
  
This made breakfast a little awkward, but somehow also very amusing. Noct was watching, still not entirely sure where he fit in in the new family dynamic.   
  
“Noxoj.” Ignis spoke with a sigh, obviously over the dramatics. “You are _far_ too old for this sort of behaviour.”   
  
Still, Nox shook his head and turned away from Ignis too.   
  
“Hey kiddo.” Noct leaned over the table, offering the small blond boy a smile. “I get it dude. You and your dad have this thing, right? He's there when you get up?”   
  
Nox was watching Noct wearily, nodding slightly, not quite sure where Noct was going.   
  
“Yeah. I had something like that with my dad too.” He told him. “Every day, we'd have dinner together, but one day he was too busy. Then another and another.” Nox's face fell, and Noct was suddenly not sure if he was saying the right thing. But he was already speaking, he might as well try to salvage things. “But it was okay, you know?” He carried on, “Because even though we didn't do that as much any more. We did other things. We'd go fishing, or we'd go for long car drives.  
  
“The life of a king is a busy one,” He carried on, and Nox was frowning slightly, but he wasn't looking as upset. “Sometimes, your dad isn't going to be able to do the stuff with you that he wants to. I used to get mad at my dad too. But you know what I realised?” Nox shook his head slowly, and Noct gave him a small smile. “That even though we can't always do the things we want to do together, my dad never stopped loving me. Things change, but the love of a father... that's something that _never_ goes away.”   
  
Nox blinked at him a few times before turning to look at Prompto who smiled at them both. He gave a soft nod. “You're getting old enough now that you're going to have more independence.” Prompto said with a smile. “You're growing up. I _promise_ , we'll still do things together.”   
  
“And with Noct too?” Nox asked.   
  
“Yeah. With Noct too.” Prompto agreed, still smiling at the small blond boy.   
  
“And me!” Astrid spoke up, lifting her hand in the air.   
  
Prompto chuckled and nodded, “Yep. And you too!” He agreed, and before she opened her mouth again, he pre-empted her. “And Iggy. And Gladio. And Iris.” He said, listing off people. “And Talcott.” He was laughing now, watching the children get excited.   
  
So Nox was talking to Prompto again, somewhat animatedly when he listed a few things here and there what they could do together. Noct found himself sitting back and watching the small family interact, still feeling a little out of place, but now that feeling was a little less.   
  
For the first time since learning about Nox and Astrid, Noctis believed that he could carve out a place for himself in Prompto's family.   
  
– – – – – – – – –   
  
The throne room was still somewhat in shambles. Apparently the clean up crew hadn't made their way to the throne room and the levels under it had been sealed off. Luckily there weren't any daemons around and they managed to get to the room with ease.   
  
The children had been left with Iris and Talcott – who were apparently a thing now? Noct had a lot to catch up on – and it was once again just the four of them.   
  
“Been a long time since we all worked together.” Prompto commented as they climbed the last flight of stairs. The elevators didn't go this far up as a security measure and they were forced to make their own way up.   
  
“Yeah.” Noct agreed, sadness flooding through his heart. It had been a long time since they were together, but their party was incomplete. It had been early in their journey that Cho had joined them officially – even before that, he'd been there with Noct.   
  
It was moments like these, when he really missed his friend. But he couldn't concentrate on that right now, he had a job to do. They finished climbing the stairs and stopped in front of the door.   
  
“Hey Prom...” Noct turned to face his lover, giving him a small smile. “Do you still have those photos with you?” He questioned.   
  
“Uh... yeah...” Prompto frowned in confusion, reaching into the armiger and pulling out his camera. He handed it to Noct who took it with a smile.   
  
“Oh-” Before he started flipping through the pictures, he looked at his friends. “When this is over... you won't be able to use the armiger any more.” He told them, “So you might want to pull anything out of it that you don't want to lose...”   
  
The three others stared at him for a moment. “Uh... buddy... couldn't you have told us that a little earlier...?” Prompto asked, flushing deeply, hand behind his head. He was obviously embarrassed about something, and Noct wondered what on Eos Prompto had in the armiger. Surely he wouldn't be that embarrassed about hiding his lube in there?   
  
Gladio smirked and smacked Prompto on the back of the shoulder. “Got something you don't want to share with the class?” He questioned.  
  
“S-something like that...” Prompto stuttered, giving Noct a small glare.   
  
“Slipped my mind.” Noct shrugged, finding Prompto's actions amusing. “Dude. Whatever it is, you think we'll care?”   
  
If anything, Prompto's glare deepened and he sighed. “Doesn't matter.” He muttered, shaking his hand and pulling a few things out of the armiger. Gladio and Ignis started to do the same and Noct turned his attention to the camera in his hand.   
  
He flipped through the pictures before selecting the perfect one. He hit the small button on the camera and printed it out. He held it in his hand and looked down on it.   
  
It was one of the few pictures that included the entire travelling group. It was in Caem, Noctis was stood in the centre, Prompto on one side and Cho on the other. Ignis and Gladio were crouched in front of them, Luna kneeling between them, Ardyn beside her. Behind them all stood the lighthouse, tall and proud.   
  
“Why'd you need that?” Prompto asked quietly, stepping up to Noct and looking down at the photograph he'd selected.   
  
“Dunno.” Noct admitted, “Just... a hunch.” He gave Prompto a soft kiss and handed the camera back. “Thanks.”   
  
“Anytime.”   
  
Noct looked over Prompto's shoulder and had to laugh a little at the sheer number of items that had gathered in a pile in the middle of the room. Ignis was dropping a few daggers into the mess before stepping over the pile gracefully. He joined them at the door and the four of them turned.   
  
“Hey.” Prompto took Noct's hand for a moment. “Together.”   
  
Swallowing the sudden nerves, Noct nodded, giving Prompto's hand a squeeze, taking courage in it.   
Still holding Prompto's hand, he reached forward and pushed the door open. It swung open easily and the four of them stepped into the room.   
  
The crystal was hanging behind the throne and Noct looked up at it, taking it in. Some how it was shining brighter than he'd ever seen it before and it gave the room a blue hue. “You guys brought it here?” He questioned, glad that they had done so, since he hadn't even thought of it not being here. He would kinda need it.   
  
“Yes, Aranea helped us out.” Ignis said, also looking up at the crystal. “We had assumed that you would need it.”   
  
Noct nodded. “Yeah.” He stepped forward, letting go of Prompto's hand. His friends took the hint to stay where they were and watch.   
  
Approaching the throne, Noct raised his hand, the ring on it glowing slightly. What was it that Luna had said he needed to do? Use the ring to summon the Kings of Lucis?   
  
Sounds good in theory, but Noct had no idea how to do that. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the connection he held to the crystal, pulling the magic forward and mentally telling it what he needed.   
  
He felt, more than saw, the resulting flash of light. When he opened his eyes, the room was full. Looking down from in front of the throne, Noct saw thirteen larger than life people, standing and waiting.   
  
Suddenly knowing what to do, Noct stepped down the first flight of stairs, standing in the small platform under the throne. “Kings of Lucis.” He called to them, voice steady and strong. “I ask you to give me your strength one last time.”   
  
The collection of ethereal beings turned to face him in sync, but nothing happened. Frowning, Noct tried to figure out what to do next. The ring on his finger was still warm, and he lifted his hand. Another blinding flash of light and three more people appeared.   
  
These ones weren't in the ancient armour, rather they were wearing the same clothes that Noct had last seen them in, ten years and an entire dimension ago.   
  
“Hey buddy.” Cho greeted, a smile on his face. Noct's heart cracked as he looked at his vaguely translucent friend.   
  
“Cho...” He didn't think that he would ever see him again, at least not in this life. Beside him, Ardyn gave him a small smile and dip of his head.   
  
“Ardyn...” He swallowed, seeing the ancient King standing tall and proud in a room of his brother's descendants.   
  
On Cho's other side, was yet another person that Noct never thought he would see. It was the older version of himself.   
  
“Noctis.” The older Noctis spoke and all three of them stepped forward.   
  
Yet another flash of light, and all three of them were holding their weapons. Noct hesitated, wondering what he was supposed to do now. Was he expected to fight them? No. Apparently not. As one, the three kings raised their weapons, each offering them to Noct.   
  
“Take them.” Noctis instructed and Noct found himself stepping forward, hand gently clasping over the sword in his counterpart's hand. It was very similar to his own Engine Blade, but there were a few difference. Almost as if he'd somehow upgraded it.   
  
The sword shattered into light and Noct felt it joining his armiger, slotting in to place like it was always meant to belong there.   
  
Next, he turned to Ardyn who was holding his staff in an outstretched hand. The ancient king gave him a smile. “Take care of my daughter.” He said quietly, and Noct realised that he had probably been watching over her from the crystal realm. He gave the man a nod as he took his weapon into his custody.   
  
Finally, it was Cho. He was holding out his favoured gun and Noct placed his hand over the barrel, letting that join the others.   
  
“I'm proud of you.” Cho told him quietly, a watery smile on his face.   
  
This was it, Noct knew. This was the final good-bye, and there wasn't nearly enough time. There would never be enough time. He stepped back, he had to. If he didn't do that now, he knew that he would lose his resolve. This man had been with him for as long as he could remember – all his life even. He'd looked over him, watched him, guided him, helped him.   
  
If it hadn't been for Cho, Noct knew that his life would be completely different, and already at an end. But because of this man, he would live a long life. A long life with Prompto.   
  
“What now?” He asked, looking at the three for guidance.   
  
“Now you need to sever our last connection to this world.” Noctis said, “Take the weapons. Use them.”   
  
Use them? What did- so he _was_ expected to kill them. Even though they were already dead, he knew that this was going to be one of the hardest things he would ever have to do.  
  
But the fate of the world was resting on his shoulders, wasn't it. It wasn't just about him anymore. It hadn't been for a long time. He had to do this. For everyone.  
  
For the people fighting to keep the daemons at bay. For the Glaves ferrying food to and from places that needed it, protecting the people as they went. For the floating city of Zegnautus. For the people of Lucis. For all the children who had never felt the sun on their skin.   
  
Closing his eyes against the threat of tears, Noct summoned the armiger, sixteen weapons circling him with a burst of power.   
  
Raising a hand, he directed the weapons. First, the Sword of the Mystic buried itself into its master. Somnus gave a small grunt and his form dissipated into crystal shards, hovering for a moment before moving, as if sucked into the crystal.   
  
One by one, the ancient kings of Lucis fell in the same way. The Wise, The Conqueror, The Clever, The Wanderer... Each fell to their own weapon and joined the crystal, making it shine brighter and brighter.   
  
Finally, there were four left, and Noct's tears were flowing freely now. The Father stood before him, and he hesitated. Could he do this? With the other kings, it was easier. They were his ancestors, true, but he didn't _know_ them. They were figures of his history, but to him they weren't _real_.   
  
Now, he was expected to kill his own father with his blade. “Dad...” His breath hitched and his voice broke. Slowly, the armour fell away and his father stepped forward, looking just like he did the last time Noct had seen him. When he'd said his flippant good-bye, believing that he would come back one day and see him again.   
  
Memories flashed unbidden through Noct's mind. Regis poking his tongue out when Noct had refused to eat his vegetables, holding him tightly when the nightmares came, waiting by his bedside every time he was ill. He remembered the fishing trips, the dinners, the fancy balls. He remembered standing by his father's side as prince. And as son.   
  
“Noctis.” Regis gave him that smile. The one that spoke of pride, of love, of respect. He didn't know what he expected his father to do, what he would say, but when Regis placed his fist over his heart and gave a bow, Noct felt himself break, a choked back sob falling from his throat.  
  
He wanted to do nothing but collapse into his father's arms, to hold him and beg for this to be a bad dream. To wake up safe and sound in his room in the citadel, just down the corridor. He wanted to groan at his dads bad jokes, to drag him fishing. To be how they were once before.   
  
The last thing he wanted to do was sever the only connection they had left.   
  
“Dad...”   
  
Regis looked up and gave a nod, and Noct found his arm raising, breath hitching with silent sobs. He didn't want to watch, but he knew that he had to. His dad deserved that much. “I love you, my son.” Regis' words tore through him as the blade pierced his chest, and like all the kings before him, he shattered into light.   
  
Another sob broke its way through Noct's resolve and he was vaguely aware of his friends making aborted movements towards him, wanting to reach out but knowing that this was something that Noct had to do for himself.   
  
“Our turn buddy.” Cho said quietly, tears falling down his own face. “Lets do this, yeah?” His words were quiet, almost reassuring.   
  
Noct couldn't respond, couldn't reply, all he could do was give in to his duty. “Thank you.” He managed the inadequate words as a shot rang out, the gun steady in Noct's hand.   
  
The last thing he saw on Cho's face was a loving smile and then, like all the others, he shattered and took with him a piece of his heart.   
  
“Send me to him.” The older Noctis said quietly, taking a step forward and opening his arms, ready for the attack that was to come.   
  
The blade pierced his heart and Noctis joined his love in the crystal.   
  
“A moment.” Ardyn, the first to fall and the last to stand spoke, a final request.   
  
Even though he was breaking, even though his heart was shattering into a thousand pieces and all that Noct wanted to do was get this over with, he still found himself nodding. He couldn't deny Ardyn one final moment, after all.   
  
The Ancient King turned, eyes finding Prompto. “Thank you.” He said. “Tell her... that I love her and that I regret that I never had a chance to speak with her.”   
  
Prompto gave a smile and a nod. “I'll make sure she knows.” He promised, speaking of his child. Of their child.   
  
With that taken care of, Ardyn turned back to Noct, copying the King of Light's actions and opening his arms. The staff buried itself and finally all the kings were at rest.   
  
Now, it was up to Noct. His final action to release the light within the crystal. He turned, looking up at the floating geode. He summoned his trusty Engine Blade for the final time and raised his arm, throwing with practised precision.   
  
Nothing happened at first, when the blade lodged itself in the shell. There was a moment, then two, and finally, cracks began to appear. They grew slowly, creeping their way along the surface and then all at once, the crystal shattered.   
  
Noct could feel the pull of magic, as if thousands of people were accessing his armiger at once. It pulled at him, dragging him a few steps forward towards the floating crystal, as if trying to draw him in as the colourful light of the crystal filled the room, surrounding him.  
  
One step, then two, then three, each coming faster and unstoppable. He knew that he had no power over this, he was a king of Lucis and the Crystal was trying to take him again. This wasn't how it was supposed to be! He was supposed to be allowed to live, to stay here with Prompto and his family.   
  
He struggled against the pull to no avail. Nothing he could do would help him escape.   
  
Not until hands touched him. One on each shoulder, and one against his chest. Opening his eyes, Noct saw the smiling face of his beloved.   
  
“Oh no you don't.” Prompto placed his other hand on the other side of Noct's chest, grounding him and helping him stand strong against the tide. The hands on his shoulders were familiar and he didn't need to look to know that Ignis and Gladio were there, at his side as always, protecting him, holding him strong when he himself could not.   
  
Suddenly the pull stopped and Noct fell forward into Prompto's waiting arms, sagging at the sudden lack of drag. He didn't get a chance to question what was happening before a blinding white light filled the room, touching each and every dark corner before spreading, probably to the entire world.   
  
When the light faded, he found himself on his knees leaning against Prompto's chest. His lover's arms were around him, Gladio and Ignis still crouched by his side. The room was dark, without the crystal's light, but slowly he became aware of a growing glow.   
  
Looking up at the high windows, he could see the first rays of the sunrise.   
  
“C'mon.” He stood, pulling Prompto to his feet. He took his hand and guided his friends up the stairs to the balcony overlooking the still ruined surface of his city. The looked over the ocean, watching the sun slowly rise, the darkness in the sky slowly disappearing.   
  
“We did it.” Noct breathed out, unable to take his eyes from the glow that was now spreading, bathing the world in its long missed light.   
  
The hand in his own tightened and he found his gaze torn from their long fought for victory to find Prompto's. The blond was looking at him, tears in his wide, love filled eyes. “We did.” He whispered, and Noct understood.   
  
The sun was rising, and he was there to watch it. His love and his friends by his side.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hands up those who cried. I did. When writing it AND when editing it. 
> 
> The epilogue will be up very soon, so please stay tuned.


	44. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, at the end. The journey has been long, but fulfilling.

Children ran through the brightly coloured streets, balloons and banners hanging everywhere. Oranges, reds and pinks lined the city, bringing a bright hue to the streets of the newly rebuilt area. The sky above was bright, blue and clear, clouds moving lazily in the wind.   
  
The sound of music filled the air, and all around was the scent of fresh food. The city was in a joyous mood.   
  
“C'mon! We're gonna be late!” A hand grabbed a hold of Noct's, no longer quite as small as he remembered it as thirteen year old Nox pulled him towards the doors of the citadel and outside. “They're already waiting!”  
  
With a laugh, Noct allowed himself to be pulled into the brightly coloured streets, waving greetings to those who they passed by.   
  
It had been five years since he brought back the sun and banished the dark and his city, kingdom, the whole world was flourishing. The Dawn Festival drew thousands to Insomnia as the people celebrated another year of light.   
  
True to Nox's word, they soon came upon a small group of people stood around a familiar black car. “You're late!” Astrid called, hands on her hips. She was a young woman now, fourteen years old and every bit the teenager.   
  
“You tried to sleep in _today_?” Ignis asked with a roll of his eyes.   
  
“Bet your kids _loved_ you for that.” Gladio smirked and stepped aside, opening the Regalia's door, allowing the children to clamber inside.   
  
With another laugh, Noct climbed in to the passenger seat, Ignis joining beside him. Once everyone was packed into the car, they set off slowly down the crowded streets to join Prompto for the ceremony.   
  
– – – – – – – – – –  
  
The building was standing tall, a large courtyard surrounding it. The trees were decorated in various shades of red and orange as was now traditional for this day of the year. The banners between trees however where white, fluttering lightly in the breeze.   
  
In front of the large cathedral like building, the stairs were laid out with red carpets and a large crowd had gathered behind the velvet ropes.   
  
Climbing out of the car, Noct brushed the wrinkles from his dark suit and stepped forward. The children ran ahead of him, Astrid's white dress catching petals that fell from the trees as she skipped towards the door. Beside her, Nox was in the white suit he'd been so excited to wear. They reached the doors and waited for Noct, Ignis and Gladio to join them before pushing them open together.   
  
Inside, the grand hall had been decorated slightly differently to the outside. Instead of the prevailing warm hues of red and orange, the flowers were mostly blue – sylleblossoms that had been harvested from the first successful Lucian plantation at Cape Caem. The streamers and banners were gold and black, intertwining and hanging artistically from the walls.   
  
This had been a church of some kind, before the fall, and after the sun had come back it had been rebuilt to be as close to the original as possible. At the end of the room was an altar, where Prompto was standing, Cor waiting just behind him.  
  
He grinned as Noct and the others approached, pulling on the sleeves of his white suit. “Thought you weren't gonna make it.” He teased, watching the people he loved walk closer.   
  
Behind them, people began to file in, lead by Iris and Talcott. One by one, the friends that they had gained during their journey took their seats and the room quickly filled. Last to come in were the camera crew, a live broadcast going out to the entire world.   
  
When people had finally stopped entering the room, Cor cleared his throat and silence fell, people waiting with anticipation for what was supposed to be the event of the century. Noct followed his instructions and stood beside Prompto, a wide smile on his face.   
  
“Ready for this, buddy?” Prompto asked.   
  
“More than ready.” Noct turned to Cor, “Marry us already.” He grumbled light heartedly, a ripple of laughter going through the room.   
  
Their journey had been long and hard. They had suffered ups and downs and had lost people along the way. But they had also gained new friends, and learned what it truly was to love. Now, gathered in front of those friends, and in fact the entire world, Noct found himself grateful for everything they had been through.   
  
Finally, he got his happy ending.   
  
– – – – – – – – – – –   
  
Years later, the sun was setting on yet another Dawn Festival and Noct turned to face the man in the bed beside him. It was late, both for the day and for themselves. He reached out, his hand brushing against the withered and aged one of his husband and he gently clasped it. In his other hand was an aged photograph, taken more than forty years earlier from when they were just beginning.  
  
Prompto's breathing was slowing, and Noct knew what that meant. Maybe he should be filled with sadness or despair at the thought, but for some reason, he was oddly content as he watched the slowly fading breathing of the man he had loved for so very long.   
  
“One final journey.” He whispered, his voice cracking with age. “Ready to go with me?” His own breathing wasn't doing too well, but he was surprised to find no pain.   
  
“Yeah dude.” The man beside him weakly turned his head, a smile on his pale lips. “Ever at your side.”   
  
And together they embarked on their final journey to a place where they would once again see those they had loved and lost, and could spend the rest of eternity in each other's loving, peaceful embrace.   
  
The world around them faded and they found themselves on the cliffs of Tenebrae, sylleblossoms at their feet and petals floating on the light wind. They were twenty again, side by side, hand in hand and they walked forward together towards the figures standing on the horizon.   
  
Noct could recognise them, long before he could see them clearly. His father, Ardyn, Luna, Ignis, Gladio and Cho and his Noctis. They were smiling, waiting for Noct and Prompto to reach them. As they drew close, Cho reached out a hand and Noct found himself taking it, being led forth into the bright light.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the fic is finished. My gosh. 
> 
> I thank everybody who had joined me on this journey, and for all of your amazing comments. I hope that this isn't the end for my creativity in this fandom, but I can't be sure. 
> 
> And if anybody feels like expanding on this universe, please feel free to! Just make sure to do all the appropriate tagging (work inspired by etc) and let me know! I would love to see if anybody wanted to write an Ardyn/Luna take on it. My email address should be on my profile page if you want to work on something and would like my imput. 
> 
> Sadly, I don't think I'll be writing any more in this verse. Not for a while at least, but the option will stay open for me. 
> 
> Also, sorry Neko_Positive... I did kinda kill them at the end... But it was in a good way!!
> 
> For anyone curious, I was purposfully vague with the fact that those already touched by the crystal will pass through the gates. Which means Gladio and Ignis get to join Noct and Prompto in the afterlife, along with Nox and Astrid. Unfortunately that means that their children wont. 
> 
> It does, however, mean that Astrid will eventually get to meet her parents. 
> 
> I'm always interested in reading what people think of this story, the good and the bad, so please feel free to leave comments (even if this story has been up for years).


End file.
